


You Could Have It So Much Better

by theinvisiblekunst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, F/F, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Bending Ability, Major Character Death in an Alternate Timeline, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Time Travel Fix-It, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 145,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblekunst/pseuds/theinvisiblekunst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when a masked figure helps Korra fight off a group of chi blockers. The more this mysterious person helps her, the more Korra has to know who they are. When she does learn who it is, she finds out what happened in an alternate timeline and why this mysterious person had to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen of Repressed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a book one and two AU of sorts, and much like 2/3rds of my other fics, the title is a Franz Ferdinand song/album. Yep.

**One: The Queen of Repressed Emotions**

On one hand, Korra was glad the boys, Naga, and Pabu were safe.

On the other hand, she was surrounded by Equalists and partially wished she hadn't sent her back-up away.

But all she had to do was distract the Equalists long enough for Mako and Bolin to get away. Easy enough.

She knocked the masked fighters down with a swift earthbending kick, and she earthbended again to propel herself over them. She ran, reminding herself over and over that she just needed to distract, not try to take these guys down herself. She screamed when she suddenly felt the electricity shooting through her. One of the fighters caught up with her and hit her with some kind of electric stick. She stumbled forward towards the street right as two masked Equalists on motorcycles rode around the corner in hopes of cutting her off, but a third person on a motorcycle appeared opposite of them.

The third person brought their bike to a stop and got off. From the sheaths on their back, they pulled out a pair of dao blades. Korra then remembered the Equalist chi blockers she was running from. She saw the person with the swords run towards the Equalists on the motorcycles. They jumped just as the motorcycles came closer, and when they came down, they used their swords to slash the tires. The Equalists went flying forward, and the person sheathed their swords, using their fists to knock out the two Equalists. The person ran to Korra, taking their swords out again. She could see they were wearing a mask, but it was too dark to see much else, especially since the person was wearing all black.

"Need some help?" So the stranger was a female.

Korra kept her eyes on the Equalists coming closer. "I guess you could say that. You any good with those swords?"

"I just took down two motorcycles, didn't I? Heads up!"

Korra saw something like a glowing disc flying towards her, but the masked woman moved with the speed and agility of an airbender and knocked the object away with her blades. As she fought and used her blades, Korra was suddenly reminded of Lord Zuko. When she was younger, he had attempted to teach her swordsmanship, but she had no interest. Still, she loved watching when he and Sokka would spar with their blades. The masked woman was tall and lean, and while she moved like an airbender, she fought like a firebender. Her sword fighting skills were much like Lord Zuko's but with a touch of waterbender fluidity. When she held her ground, she was solid like an earthbender.

 _Who the shit is this woman?_ Korra asked herself as she dodged a chi blocker's fists. _She moves like various benders and swordfights with Lord Zuko's style? If she did get training in other bending arts, how and when did she learn airbending styles?_

In a matter of minutes, Korra and the masked woman took down the Equalists. The woman sheathed her blades and grabbed Korra's arm, pulling her to the motorcycle. "More will be coming," she said. "Let's go."

Korra decided to chance it with this masked woman, and she hopped on the back of the bike. The woman took off. Korra held tight to the woman's black, hooded jacket, and she briefly turned her head to see if they were being followed.

"Two of them coming up behind us," she yelled over the wind.

"I know," the woman yelled back.

She pressed a button, smoke coming out the back of the motorcycle. Korra saw the two Equalists still pursuing them, so she attempted to earthbend the street to knock them down. Unfortunately, she wasn't used to riding on a motorcycle and nearly lost her balance when she let go of the woman.

"Hang on!" the woman yelled. "I'll take care of them!"

She began to slow down. " _What are you doing?_ " Korra demanded. "They'll catch us for sure!"

"Just trust me!"

The two Equalists were on either side of them now, but the woman slammed on the brake, Korra holding her even tighter before she flew off. The woman pressed a button on her handlebar, and two black cables shot out. Korra watched as the cables flew threw the air and hit the Equalists, both glowing when they were electrocuted.

The woman rode past them as their motorcycles crashed, and Korra let out a sigh of relief. Her ears perked when she heard more engines, and four more Equalists rode out from an alley. Korra wanted to help, but even loosening her grip on the woman made her feel like she'd fall. Fortunately, the woman didn't need any help. Her motorcycle was enough to keep the Equalists back. Plus, this woman was obviously a better rider than the Equalists.

"Hang on!"

Korra held tight when she saw them turn down a narrow alley. Her jaw dropped when she saw them riding quite fast towards a wooden ramp. She shut her eyes and held even tighter, and she felt them go airborne. She also felt her stomach rise to her throat.

_This is how I'm gonna die. I can see the headlines now: Dumbass Avatar Trusts Some Random Stranger Who Kills Them Both on a Motorcycle._

But Korra didn't die. When she felt them land, she opened her eyes to see them back on one of the main streets. They made it! They were in one piece! She heard more motorcycle engines, and she turned to see more Equalists riding towards them.

"Fucking shit! These assholes don't give up!" Korra said.

She swore the woman chuckled before she said, "Yeah, they're a tenacious bunch."

Korra tensed when she thought of something. "You're not one of them, are you?"

The woman laughed. "Do you have your bending?"

"Yeah."

"Did I chi block you?"

"No."

"Did I just take out a bunch of these guys and about to take out more?"

"Yee...yeah?"

She laughed again. "Question answered."

The Equalists behind them were coming closer, and instead of using any weapons on her bike, the woman used her expert riding skills. She made sharp turns, cutting it close with a few buildings. The Equalists couldn't keep up, and they crashed. Korra turned to see the smoke and fire from the crashed bikes. Honestly, she didn't feel too bad for the riders, just the people who owned the building they crashed into.

"I think we're clear," Korra said.

"Good. Anywhere you want me to drop you off at?"

"Can you drop me at the docks?"

"Sure."

As Korra's adrenaline wore down, the pain from the electrocution hit her. She shut her eyes in hopes of easing her throbbing headache, but the burning numbness going down her back was another distraction. She opened her eyes when the motorcycle came to a stop. Korra saw they were at the docks, Air Temple Island visible in the distance, and she got off the bike.

"Thanks," Korra said. She looked down and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean it. Those Equalists would've got the best of me if you didn't show up."

"Anytime," the woman said. "You should know that I saw your friends, fire ferret, and polar bear dog get away safely when I came to help you."

Korra felt her tension lesson, no longer worried if the boys, Naga, and Pabu got away safely. "Thanks."

The woman nodded. "You're welcome. Just know that I'll be around next time you need me."

Korra could see that the mask consisted of large goggles with opaque lenses connected to a black plastic shield over her nose, mouth, and chin. There were breathing holes, but the only exposed parts of the woman were her hands. She had long fingers and pale skin. Of course, most were pale compared to Korra's own brown skin, but this woman was even paler than most. She was wearing black armor over her black jacket. It looked plastic, but Korra was sure it was harder material. From the looks of it, the armor would make it hard for her to be chi blocked. Her pants were also black and form fitting, and her outfit was completed with a pair of black boots with gold-colored straps, the gold the only other color she wore. Something about this woman, especially the way she fought, brought the word "elegant" to mind. Elegant and tough.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

Even though her mouth was blocked, Korra couldn't help but think the woman was smiling. "Just know that I'm a friend."

"Well, is there some way I can call on you or something?"

"Don't worry, Avatar Korra. I'll know when you'll need me next, and I'll be there to help."

With that, she started the engine, and Korra watched her ride off. It wouldn't be the last time she saw the masked woman, and a small part of her couldn't wait for the next time they crossed paths.

* * *

Korra couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because Naga was sleeping outside, thus the sound of her snores couldn't lull Korra to sleep. Perhaps it was the wind coming in the window. No. It was because her mind was racing as she thought about the Equalists she fought and that Amon guy. She sat up when she noticed a shadow passing by the door. Suddenly, an Equalist chi blocker broke through her window, followed by two more. Korra jumped off the bed, firebending at them. They dodged her attacks as she continued to kick and punch fire at them. Two were actively fighting her, distracting her so the third could chi block her on the back. The chi blocker kicked her to her knees as she yelped in pain, and she looked up to see Amon walking towards her.

Her heart raced as his hand began reaching out for her. "After I take your bending away, you will be nothing."

Korra could hear her heart pounding in her ears, but suddenly, Amon let out a scream as two dao blades stabbed through his chest from his back. Korra used that opportunity to take down the chi blockers as best she could. She managed to knock them out just as she saw Amon's body slide off the masked woman's swords.

"I told you I'd know when you'd need me next," the woman said, "and that I'd be there to help."

She sheathed her swords and just as she moved to take off her mask, Korra's eyes shot open. She gasped as she sat up, startling Naga from her sleep. Korra shook her head at her. "It's okay, girl. I was just dreaming."

Korra swung her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, arms on her thighs, and she tried getting her heart rate to slow as she took deep, calming breaths. The dream started replaying in her mind.

 _It could have been a nightmare. Amon would have taken my bending if not for_ her _. Who is she? Why is she helping me?_

Korra got up and stood at the window so the night air could cool her down. She could see the dazzling skyline in the distance, a sight she had come to love. Somewhere in the city, just across the bay, was her masked savior. A week ago, Korra would have hated the thought of someone else coming to her rescue like that, but she had to admit that because of the fear Amon struck in her and the power of the chi blockers, she was happy she had a savior, someone watching out for her and helping her in a fight. The dream would have rattled her more if the masked woman hadn't taken out Amon.

She laughed to herself. _Saving me, even in my dreams. Well, lady, if it means I keep my bending, then please keep saving me._

* * *

Korra didn't mind dressing up. In fact, she loved her blue Water Tribe dress. She even loved having Pema brush her hair and make it presentable for a gala. It was the gala she hated. She hated that it was in her "honor" even more. To make things all the more irritating, Mako and Bolin were there with some other girl. The girl-- Asami-- was pleasant enough, but Korra still couldn't bring herself to open up to this girl. Yet, there was something familiar about her.

After speaking to the press (and announcing she'd join Tarrlok's stupid task force), Korra found the nearest door that went out to a balcony. The night air was cool and refreshing, and she looked down at the street where Satomobiles zipped around each other and the occasional motorcycle went by. It made her think of the masked woman. Who was she? How did she learn airbender moves and Lord Zuko's sword fighting style? Why was she helping? _How_ did she know Korra needed help? A part of her almost wanted to walk out and find danger just so she'd meet this masked woman again. Yeah, that would be stupid, but she was sure that together they could beat whoever attacked them.

Korra heard the click of heels on the stone tile behind her, followed by, "Is it all right if I joined you?"

Korra's chest tightened. _She was here!_ Or the voice sounded like the masked woman's, anyway. It was a little higher than hers, but the voice sounded enough like her. Korra smiled and turned, expecting to see the masked woman standing there, but instead she saw Miss Priss Elegance Sato. She didn't hide her disappointment before she turned away.

"What? Yeah. Sure."

She could smell the makeup and perfume before Asami joined her at the balustrade. As much as she wanted to hate it, she didn't. "You were brave standing up to those reporters," Asami said. "I couldn't have done that."

"Hm," Korra grunted in response.

She hoped Asami would take the hint that she didn't want her there, but clearly she didn't. "I'm really excited about sponsoring your team. The Fire Ferrets have been my favorite team since they started. You're an excellent addition."

Korra kept her eyes on the street below as she grunted another response.

"Hasook was good, but he couldn't make the water dance like you can. You're amazing out there and a thrill to watch."

"Hm." _Please just leave. You're trying_ way _too hard, and you're really irritating me._

She could hear Asami's bracelets clink together as she reached up to move her hair behind her ear. "I'll be putting together some ideas for new uniform designs. I'd absolutely love your input, if there's anything you do or don't want."

Korra kept her eyes down as she shrugged. "Whatever. Just no lace."

She was startled a bit when Asami laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." She paused for a moment before she said, "Hey, I was wondering if you'd--"

"Asami," Korra cut her off, "do you think that maybe you could shut up for even a moment?"

Korra instantly regretted snapping at her when she heard Asami let out a small sigh. "Oh-- oh, yeah, sure. I'll-- I'll just-- I'll go back inside."

She heard Asami's heels on the stone tile, and she felt the guilt bubbling. Yeah, the girl was irritating, but she was just being nice. "Wait." Korra turned to see Asami looking back at her. "Don't leave. I'm-- I'm being an ass. I'm sorry. I-- I guess I'm kind of used to the quiet and having my way."

Her stomach fluttered when Asami smiled. As much as she didn't want to, Korra couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight hit her pale skin as she walked back to the balustrade. _Ugh, nice_ and _beautiful. Can this girl get_ any _more irritating and annoying?_

"Oh, a spoiled only child who lived in isolation, I take it?" Before Korra could snap at her, she said, "I can relate. I grew up as a spoiled only child who lived in isolation."

Korra was surprised by that. "What? Really?"

Asami nodded. "But I didn't have a polar bear dog to keep me company. I only had toy building sets and old engines."

"Huh." Korra shrugged, not feeling too bad for her, considering where she was now. "But you have friends and all that now. You probably go to parties like this all the time."

Asami shook her head. "No, not really. I've never really had any actual 'friends,' aside from the occasional date, and I'm not a fan of large gatherings, especially galas like this where the person being honored clearly doesn't want to be there either."

Korra felt her face warm. "Am I that obvious?"

Asami grinned. "Just as obvious as your jealousy when you saw Mako and me walk up to you."

Korra looked at her with wide eyes. " _What?_ No! No, it's-- I'm not--"

"It's okay, Korra. I like him, but if there's something going on between you two, I'll back off."

Korra shook her head. "There's-- there's nothing between us. Just teammates. He's all yours."

Asami's grin widened. "Really? I'm fairly good at reading people, and you're really bad at lying."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm am. I really am. Must be an Avatar thing. We're too good to be good at lying."

Asami winked at her. "I'm pretty good at it. I've sat in on my dad's business meetings from time to time since I was a kid, so I know a thing or two about bullshitting someone."

Korra cocked an eyebrow. "Are you bullshitting me right now?"

"Now? No."

Korra nodded. "Okay. I want to see just how good you are. Give me two truths and a lie."

Asami tapped her finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Okay. One: I'm right-handed. Two: I've never been to the Northern Water Tribe. Three: I've had sex with another woman."

Korra was taken aback with that last one. She had to take a moment to gather her thoughts and not be affected by that last thing Asami said. Then again, it was such a private thing to admit. "Three. That's the lie."

Asami grinned and shook her head. She leaned close and whispered in Korra's ear, "It was one. I'm ambidextrous."

With that, Asami walked back inside, leaving a shocked Avatar. Korra scratched her head and thought out loud, "Was she flirting with me?"

Needless to say, the night did not go where she had expected. She hadn't planned on joining Tarrlok's task force, nor did she expect to meet some prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl that Mako would be escorting who Korra now had conflicted feelings about.

A strange couple of days indeed.

* * *

Korra would only admit it to herself, but challenging Amon was a mistake. She had been sitting under Aang's statue for hours now, and he never showed up. She decided to give up. She stood up and headed back to her boat, but she was suddenly yanked by the ankle inside the building under the statue.

_No, no, no! Shit! Shit!_

She found herself suddenly surrounded by Equalists, and she didn't hesitate to firebend at them. Unfortunately, they must have expected that because her hands were suddenly bound to her sides, and she felt the impact on her back as she was chi blocked. She was ready to pass out as two Equalists forced her up to sit on her knees.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar."

Sweat rolled down her forehead as she looked up at Amon. _Don't show your fear. Holy shit, do not show your fear._ It was difficult not to show she was scared shitless, especially when Amon reached out. However, his hand never reached her forehead. Korra heard a body drop and the sounds of a struggle, and Amon frantically looked around to see who was assaulting his people. Korra could see her outline, and she knew who it was right away. She watched the masked woman fight through each Equalist, each one unsuccessful in trying to chi block her.

Amon looked around frantically when more bodies dropped. "What--"

He stopped when he was kicked in the chest. He was kicked again, this time in the throat, which sent him down to the ground. Two Equalists who were left standing didn't hesitate to grab him and help him escape from their attacker. Korra felt the masked woman untie her before lifting her up bridal style.

"Are you okay?" the masked woman asked.

"Y-y-yeah."

Korra looked up to see her masked heroine as she carried her back outside. "Good."

She tried hard not to tremble, but she couldn't help it. She also didn't want to sob, but she did. "Would he have taken my bending?"

"Not this time, no. You would be made a martyr if he had. The Equalists can't have that."

Tears rolled down Korra's cheeks. "Shit. I probably look so damn _weak_."

"Don't say that." Her tone was firm and somehow comforting. "You're the strongest person anyone could ever know. We all get scared, and it's perfectly fine to cry. Let out those emotions. Bottling it all in can only do more harm than good."

Korra couldn't help but grin. "Speaking from experience?"

"Yes." The masked woman's tone was serious, but then it turned jovial. "I'm the queen of repressed emotions."

They came to where Korra's boat was docked, and the masked woman set her down. Korra didn't hesitate to pull her in a tight hug. "Thank you. _Thank you_ so fucking much."

The masked woman returned the hold, and they held one another for a moment before the woman held Korra out at arm's length. "I told you I'd be there to help when you need me, and I mean it. I will always be there to help you."

Korra looked hard at the mask. "Who _are_ you?"

"Like I said, a friend." She squeezed Korra's arms before letting go. "You should go back to Air Temple Island now. Tenzin's waiting for you."

Korra nodded and backed away towards the boat. "Right. Yeah. Again, thank you."

The woman nodded and watched as Korra waterbended the boat back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Naga watched as Korra paced around her room. "I just can't figure out who she is," Korra said. "Maybe-- maybe you could figure it out for me?" Naga cocked her head. "No, that'd be weird, wouldn't it?" Korra groaned and threw her arms up. "I just want to know who she is, y'know?"

Korra sighed and went to the open window. Republic City was shining bright against the night sky. As she stared across the bay, thoughts of the masked woman ran through her mind. She sounded young, so she couldn't be much older than Korra, if she was at all. She was also quite tall and strong. Maybe not quite as strong as Korra, but she had no problem carrying her or fighting off multiple Equalists. She was also a non-bender. While it was difficult to tell for sure because of the armor, Korra was sure the woman wasn't as muscular as she herself was.

Telling by her hands, she was also most definitely not Water Tribe. So that ruled out anyone in the city who was Water Tribe. Her fighting style was hard to pinpoint. From what Korra could see, she fought like a firebender but made hard hits like an earthbender, and her feet moved like an airbender's while her body was fluid like a waterbender's. Whoever this woman was, she clearly had studied the fighting styles of all four elements, and she must have learned how to fight with a sword from Lord Zuko or someone he had taught. But _how_ did she study airbending, though? Maybe she'd ask Tenzin if he had trained any non-benders recently.

Korra moved away from the window and got ready for bed. Once her pajamas were on and teeth were brushed, she turned off her lamp and got in bed. So many thoughts raced through her mind as she drifted off before she started dreaming. Amon came at her again, ready to place his thumb on her forehead, but he was easily beaten down by the masked woman. She was saving Korra in her dreams again. Korra didn't mind that. But then the mask faded from the woman's face, and Korra saw a pair of green eyes. Suddenly, she was in the Pro-bending Arena, facing another team with Mako and Bolin, both teams in nothing but swimwear. Korra's eyes opened, and she sat up.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "I really need to stop eating multiple fruit pies before bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're familiar with _Misfits_ and thinking "Hey, this reminds me of series two when Superhoodie was helping the misfits," well you'd be right. That's what inspired this story.


	2. Fix Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds out who's under the mask. Things are awkward with the Fire Ferrets. Korra learns what happens in the future. Asami is saved by the masked woman. The masked woman has a nightmare about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there is mention of attempted sexual assault, but nothing actually depicted.
> 
> And thank you to everyone who's read/kudos'd/commented so far! I really appreciate it!

**Two: Fix Things**

_Shitshitshitshit!_

Why did she kiss Mako? _Why?_

It was bad enough Korra blurted to him earlier that they were made for each other. It was the truth, she thought. They would be _perfect_ together. If only he could see she was better for him than the irritating, prissy, rich girl. Then after she went out with Bolin, Mako yells at her for it. She just wanted him to stop yelling and realize they were meant to be.

So she threw herself forward and kissed him. She had wanted to kiss him for the longest time, but once she did, she regretted it for a number of reasons. For one, the kiss itself was quite...well, it was _disappointing_. She wanted fireworks and passion and the feeling that this was so _right_ , but instead, she got scratchy stubble, chapped lips, and stale breath. Secondly, to make things worse, Bolin saw, and now he was crying and running away.

Mako ran after him after he snapped at Korra for doing what she did, and after he ran, she did too. She wanted to get away from the arena as soon as possible, and she ran for the city lights, away from where the boys ran.

Korra found herself wandering around. She had some idea of where she was, but at the moment, she didn't care if she got lost. Besides, she could always use her firebending to propel her up onto a building so she could see where she was. She stuck her hands in her coat pockets, and she kept her head down.

She loved the cold wind that was blowing, but that barely raised her mood. She had to admit that the quiet around her was eerie. Republic City was never this quiet. She took a deep breath and decided to walk back to the docks to go home.

A flash of colors burst in front of her when something hit her on the head, and Korra felt herself fall. She was dazed but aware of the two chi blockers standing over her. They grabbed her arms and dragged her into an alley where a truck waited for them. Korra could tell they were speaking, but the pounding in her ears and their masks made it difficult to hear them.

Two more chi blockers walked over to them and helped toss her limp body into the back of the truck. Korra was on her side and watched as they moved to shut the doors on her. One of the chi blockers was slammed against one of the doors, causing it to bounce open, and the masked woman came into view.

Korra watched the chi blockers attempt to chi block her, but her armor kept her from being blocked. Her airbender-like agility worked in her favor. She was faster and obviously better trained. The chi blockers fought sloppily, their arms flailing wildly as they tried landing hits on her. They must have been new recruits.

It was three chi blockers against one, but soon, a jump and kick to the head made it two chi blockers against one. One of the chi blockers managed to grab the masked woman from behind, but she brought her legs up, wrapped them around the other chi blocker, and she twisted hard to slam them down. She threw her head back, and when the chi blocker's face was hit, they let go of her. She turned around, and her arms moved with the fluidity of a waterbender as she grabbed and slammed the chi blocker against the alley wall. She headbutted them again and let their body fall.

Korra's vision was blurring now, but she saw the masked woman climb into the truck. She gently lifted Korra and said, "You're safe now."

She hopped down from the truck, and Korra could feel herself floating between consciousness and unconsciousness until, finally, everything went black.

* * *

Korra's head pounded when she woke up. She groaned, feeling the pain from the top of her head and down her back. The events of what had happened were fuzzy in her memory. She remembered getting ambushed by the chi blockers, but then... _the masked woman_. That's right! She vaguely remembered the masked woman rushing to her aid and taking down the chi blockers just as Korra passed out.

She opened her eyes, expecting to be on Air Temple Island, but she was on a large, soft bed in what appeared to be a large, one-room apartment. The narrow windows along the top of the wall told her she was most likely underground. The only light came from a lamp on one of the bedside tables, and the alarm clock under it read 5:14. She slowly sat up and looked around. There was a closet with sliding doors to her left, and the floor where the bed sat was a step higher than the rest of the room. Clothes littered the floor and furniture, and they smelled of sweat.

In front of her was another sliding door, perhaps a bathroom, and what could be a sitting room, if there was a couch and chairs, was on Korra's right. Instead, there was a desk with papers scattered all over it. Books and papers also covered the floor. A wall separated the would-be-sitting area from another space in the room, maybe a kitchen. She looked down and saw she was wearing her clothes, but her boots, arm bands, waist wrap, and coat were off. Her hair was also down.

Her ears perked when she heard footsteps coming from the doorway at the opposite end of the room, so she quickly lay back down and pretended to still be out. She opened her eyes a bit to see the masked woman walk towards the closet. She stopped and turned her back to Korra. Korra could hear the snaps and unzipping as the masked woman started taking her armor off. She pushed the hood back, and Korra could see that she had black hair which was pulled up in a messy bun.

The woman pulled her mask off, placing it on a small table beside the closet, and she pulled her armored jacket off. Her boots and pants followed soon after, leaving her in tight undershorts and a tight black tank top. She turned around, and that's when Korra could see her face. She shot up on the bed, not believing who she was seeing.

" _Asami?_ "

The prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl was her hero? _Her?_ But the more Korra looked at her, she knew something was off. This was clearly Asami Sato, but she was muscular and scarred. As she stepped closer, Korra could see she had a long scar down across the right side of her lips. The deep scar and slight dent in the upper lip told Korra that it had to be stitched back together, and telling by how her lip was slightly tugged up, the stitching had been rushed. Another big scar split her left eyebrow in half. It wasn't as deep as the one across her lip but still noticeable.

Her crooked nose had clearly been broken a couple of times, telling by the bump on her bridge. Her body was also pocked with scars, some small and some large and obvious. She seemed hardened and maybe even a little older. She had no makeup on, making her look paler in her face and her eyes appear smaller.

Asami took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

A few minutes later, after putting her waist wrap, bands, and boots on and putting her hair back up in three wolftails, Korra sat on the bed as Asami, clothed in black linen pants and a gray tank top, stood in front of her. More lights were turned on, making it easier to see the defined muscle in Asami's arms. They were nowhere near the size or as toned as Korra's, but it was clear she was very fit.

The light also revealed the deep scar on the left side of her chin. Her facial features seemed even sharper than the other Asami's, and with her hair pulled back, Korra could see what looked like burn scars on her neck and shoulders. There was also a long pink scar on the side of her neck.

Korra crossed her arms. "Care to explain why there's two of you?"

"I'm--" Asami sighed. "You won't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Asami nodded, and her expression hardened. "I'm from the future, another reality."

Korra expected a lot of explanations, but that wasn't one of them. "A time traveler... _really?_ A long lost twin or bastard half-sister or something like that, I could buy, but _time traveler_?"

Asami scoffed. "See? I knew you wouldn't believe me, but it's true. There's a tree in the Spirit World--"

Korra was on her feet. "Whoa, whoa! _You_ went to the Spirit World? _I've_ never been to the Spirit World!"

Asami took a deep breath. "Korra, please let me talk. Look, I'm going to tell you some things that happen, but not everything. I will _not_ tell you everything, but please, listen. There's a tree in the Spirit World called the Tree of Time, and it's how I came back here. Six months from now, you will open the Spirit Portal in the South Pole, which allows both humans and spirits to travel between worlds. I-- something happens around that time that I want to prevent. Something else happens _before_ that I'm going to stop. I'm here to change events so neither of those things happens. I'm going to fix things."

Korra took that all in and tried to process all of what she just heard. What was so bad that Asami felt she needed to travel through _time?_ "What happens?"

"I won't tell you that. Just trust me."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I barely even _like_ the present-you, so what makes you think I'd trust you?"

"First of all, I've saved your ass already," Asami said, grinning. She chuckled, and her grin grew wider. "And second of all, you not liking the present-me won't last. You will eventually like her...a _lot_."

Her smile made Korra feel warm, but she was sarcastic anyway, "What, we become like shopping buddies or something?"

Asami continued to smile. "You'll see, in time."

Korra pouted a little as she looked down. "Well, is there _anything_ you can tell me?"

Asami hesitated for a moment before she moved closer to her. "Just know that I will make things better for you. Better for you, for Mako, for Bolin, and even for the present-Asami." She pointed a hard finger at Korra. "None of the others can know who I am, okay? _Especially_ Asami."

"Not like they'll believe me."

"Even so." Asami reached out as if to touch Korra, but she pulled back, letting her arm fall. "Things will work out, Korra. I promise. You-- well, the other you-- you're my best friend and my-- I _care_ a lot about you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Korra wasn't sure what to think about her and Asami ever being best friends. Something else then popped in her mind. "What would have happened to me if you didn't save me from those Equalists?"

Asami shook her head. "I don't know. Nothing like that happened in my timeline. You're lucky I was out for a nightly freerun."

Korra's stomach twisted. _Really fucking lucky_. She wanted to hurry to the exit, but she realized she didn't know where that was. "I have a lot to think about. How do I get out of here?"

Asami gestured to a door on the opposite end of the apartment. "The stairs are on the other side. We're under an old Future Industries factory that hasn't been used in years, and it's not too far from the Air Temple Island ferry dock. When you leave the factory, just head left."

Korra started to walk towards the door, but she stopped. A part of her hated that some future version of Mako's prissy girlfriend was the woman who saved her life a few times, but at the same time, she was grateful.

"How...how do I get in contact with you if I need your help?"

Asami gave her a small smile, the same one that made Korra feel that nice warmth through her body. "Don't worry. When you need me, I'll be there."

Korra nodded and looked down. "Right. Okay."

With that, she hurried towards and up the stairs. Asami watched her go, and she sat down on the bed. She covered her face in her hands and took a couple of deep breaths. "She's not your Korra," she said to herself. "She's another Korra, a Korra that currently hates the present-you and is head-over-heels for Mako. _She's not your Korra_."

Still, seeing Korra once again made her want to cry and take her in her arms one more time. Kiss her lips. Make love to her. Just once more. Asami moved to lay back on her pillows, but she stopped when she noticed something blue and white on the bed. Korra's coat.

Asami smiled and got up. She'd have breakfast, go upstairs to do some training, and at nightfall, she'd make a trip to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Practice was... _awkward_. The boys weren't speaking to each other and neither would speak to Korra. Somehow, Asami's sudden appearance broke the tension. Korra's chest tightened when she saw her. She was so different from her future-self, but at the same time, it was obvious they were the same person. This Asami was more relaxed and slouched a bit. It was difficult to tell through the layers of clothes, but Korra was sure this Asami was much softer than her future counterpart.

 _Identical twins if one was prissy and the other was toughened and scarred_ , she thought.

Asami showed them their new uniforms before giving the boys theirs, plus the pads and helmets. She handed Korra her uniform last and said, "No lace, just as requested."

Korra wanted to say something snippy, but Asami was smiling that smile that made Korra feel warm, which made her think of future-Asami. She couldn't be rude. "Thanks."

Asami reached back in the box she had brought in and handed her new pads and a new helmet. "All brand new, just for you. If something doesn't fit right, let me know."

Korra nodded. "Right. Yeah, I will."

Asami smiled before going to the boys and giving Mako a good-bye kiss on the cheek. "I have some errands to run, so I'll see you guys later."

She gave Bolin a hug before walking over to Korra and pulling her in a hug, too. Korra couldn't help but notice how tight Asami was holding her, nor could she help but notice the feel of their breasts pressed together. It...wasn't a bad feeling at all. Asami let her go and waved to them before walking out.

Once she was gone, the awkward tension returned. Rather than avoid eye contact with the boys, Korra went to the weight rack and decided to do some bicep curls. As she lifted weights, she let her mind wander back to future-Asami. She couldn't help but feel drawn to her. Sure, she had saved Korra a few times now, but it was more than that. Perhaps it was the mystery around her. Maybe it was because she had seen the Spirit World and used it to do something risky for a girl she cared about.

Korra's other self and this Asami must have really been the best of friends if Asami was risking what she was to "fix" things. Fix _what_ exactly? And why do this for someone who was only a good friend? A close family member or significant other, she could understand.

If something bad happened to Mako, she'd go back and make sure it didn't happen. Their first kiss may have been awful, but dammit, she still believed they were made for each other! If there was such a thing as soulmates, she just _knew_ Mako was hers.

She turned around so she could watch him go through some firebending moves. He turned and looked at her, catching her gaze with his, and she smiled at him. He shook his head and turned away, continuing his moves. Maybe he didn't want her now, but he would soon. He'd see that she was perfect for him.

* * *

Korra wasn't in her room when Asami climbed in through the window. The desk lamp was on, but that was it. She took her mask off, and she put the coat on Korra's bed. She took a moment to take in the fact she was in Korra's bedroom. It was so familiar, so welcoming. It was immaculate, nothing out of place, and the fresh smell brought back memories of sleeping in this very room with her Korra.

Asami turned to leave before she got too lost in her memories, but she stopped when she noticed the newspaper clipping on the desk. She went over to the desk and picked up the clipping. It was a story about the Fire Ferrets, and the paper had been folded so only Mako was visible in the photo. She was well aware of past-Korra's feelings, but that didn't mean she didn't feel some pangs of jealousy.

"Let things play out the way they're supposed to," she whispered to herself. "She has to be with Mako, just as your Korra was. Maybe things can work for them this time."

Asami jumped a little when she heard footsteps outside the door. It was too late to go out the window, so she dove for the floor under the bed. She only got halfway under just as Korra walked in.

"What the flameo are you doing?" Korra snapped, closing the doors behind her.

Asami pulled herself up and picked up the coat. "You left this. I was just returning it."

Korra crossed her arms. "Why were you trying to hide?"

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not." She set the coat down and looked towards the window. "I-- I'll just go now."

Korra wasn't sure what compelled her to reach out and grab her arm. "Wait." She looked up at the scarred, hardened Asami. She didn't know what she wanted Asami to wait for, but she knew she didn't want her to leave just yet. "I..." She let go of her arm. "I-- never mind."

Asami smiled that warm smile again. "You can tell me."

Korra's bottom lip stuck out a bit as she looked down. "You don't have to go just yet. Is there-- is there _anything_ you can tell me about the future? Even something small?"

Asami nodded and stepped closer to her. "In a few days, I'm-- well, the present-me, she's going to take you for a ride on the Future Industries test track in a race car. You'll like her from then on."

Korra's brows raised. "You-- she-- she can drive a race car?"

Asami grinned. "Race car, regular Satomobile, boat, plane, if it has an engine, I can drive it."

Korra's eyes darted down. "You're certainly full of surprises."

Asami moved to take hold of Korra's bicep, but instead, she brushed the backs of her fingers along Korra's warm skin. "So are you. You're such an amazing woman, Korra, and you're funny and beautiful and strong and--"

"Don't." Korra stepped back. "Don't say stuff like that."

Asami also stepped back. "Sorry. I overstepped. You're not my Korra. I have to remember that."

Korra shook her head. "What do you mean by that? What was the other me to you?"

Asami swallowed hard. She didn't want this to come out, but she had said too much already. She had to tell her now. "We fell in love."

Korra's jaw dropped a little. She definitely was _not_ expecting _that_. "We-- we... _what?_ "

Asami seemed hesitant, but she went on, "We fell in love. I loved you, and you loved me. We were best friends and girlfriends."

"I'm not gay, you know."

Asami nodded. "I know. I'm not either."

Korra shook her head in confusion. "That doesn't make sense. You dated Mako, and I liked him, too."

She was surprised when Asami smiled and laughed. "The other you and I weren't-- aren't gay nor straight. We're bisexual."

Korra noticed Asami using the past-tense a few times, and she clenched her fists, having a feeling what that meant. "Asami, tell me...did the other me die?" Asami didn't say anything. "Just tell me what happens that you need to change."

Asami felt her stomach churn, and the words sat on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't reveal the future, but the look in Korra's eyes...that pleading look that made her think of her Korra. Her wonderful, broken Korra. The main difference between her Korra and this Korra was the sparkle in the latter's eyes. This Korra still had a good future ahead of her if Asami helped her.

She bit her lip before she sighed. "You-- you lose your bending."

Korra's eyes widened, and she stepped back and looked as if she had been slapped. "I-- I-- _I lose my bending?_ How? _When?_ "

"War will break out in a few weeks' time. You and Mako go to face Amon, but-- but Amon takes your bending. You unlock your airbending to save Mako. You lost your water, fire, and earthbending." Asami moved closer to her. "And I _won't_ let that happen. I came back to save you, Korra, because I love you. I won't and can't let anything horrible happen to you, and I can stop that."

Korra felt her eyes water. "Why-- why didn't _Mako_ save me?"

"Amon incapacitated him. Mako felt horrible about what happened. All of it caused your relationship to fall apart fast." Asami felt her own eyes water. "When I save you this time-- I want you happy, and I think you and Mako can have a chance at happiness." She dropped her mask and cupped Korra's face in her hands. "I love you, Korra, but I know Mako could make you happy, especially without the stressor of losing your bending. Perhaps the other Asami will fall in love with you, too. You're an easy girl to fall for."

Korra grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands off. Her throat tightened, and she felt her eyes water a bit when she roughly shoved Asami back. "You-- you can't-- don't say shit like that! You can't just-- Stop saying you love me. You don't love _me_. And I don't want any form of _you_. Thank you for saving me, but frankly, I hate the fact there are _two_ Asami Satos." She crossed her arms and looked down. "I think you should leave."

Asami picked up her mask and put it on. She hopped up on to the window frame, and she turned back to look at Korra. "I said too much, and I apologize. I know you have feelings for Mako right now. I don't want to get in between that. Things have to play out they way they did, except for the bad. I'll still be around to help, but that'll be it."

Korra turned to tell her she didn't need to completely disappear, but she was gone.

" _Shit_." Korra sat down on her bed and heaved a sigh. "Way to go, Korra."

The guilt bubbled in her. She didn't mean to be so harsh. Asami was clearly in a lot of emotional pain, and seeing Korra-- any form of Korra-- had to be beyond overwhelming. She supposed she'd react the same way if she were in Asami's position.

_I'm sorry, Asami. I do like you, but that's it. Just "like." I'm in love with Mako. But I shouldn't have been such an asshole to you. I'm sorry._

With a sigh, Korra got up and decided to get ready for bed. After she was in her pajamas and her teeth were brushed, she looked out her window towards the skyline. Next time she came across the future version of Asami, she'd apologize.

* * *

Asami lived in Republic City all her eighteen years. She knew this city inside and out. She knew perhaps if she was going to walk the streets at night, she should have parked her Satomobile somewhere with more lights, but the closest spot to the bakery was a few blocks away. The Fire Ferrets were going to the championship, so she ordered a celebratory cake for them. She'd either have the three over at the mansion or ask the boys if their loft would do for a small get-together.

The occasional police car went by, making Asami relax a bit. Only a bit. She knew her city, so she kept her guard up. She locked her purse in her Satomobile's trunk, her keys and money tucked in her boots, so she didn't worry about someone ripping her purse from her. She kept her fists clenched and attempted to walk with the confident swagger Korra had. Ahead of her, a well dressed young man stood against a lamp post. His suit was a little _too_ flashy, and his smirk was a little creepy.

_He's in one of the triads. I can smell the entitled sleaze from here._

She braced herself as she walked closer to him, and as she walked by, he said, "Well, aren't you quite a nice little piece?" She kept walking, and she heard his footsteps behind her. "Hey, baby, I'm talking to you!"

Asami walked faster, and when she heard his footsteps move faster, too, she broke into a run. She hoped a police car would drive by just then, but of course, the street was empty, as were the sidewalks. If not for the possibility of this guy being a bender or having a knife on him, she would have fought him off, but she knew she'd lose that fight.

Suddenly, his arms were around her, his hand over her mouth, and he pulled her into an alley. "Listen, you little bitch, when I talk to you, you acknowledge me. You got that?"

He let go of her and shoved her against the brick side of a building. She turned to face him, and she held up her hands. "I'll give you all the yuans I have. Just, please, let me go."

He placed his hands on the wall, trapping her between his arms. "Nah, I don't think so. I got a prize in mind that's better than any amount of yuans you got." He moved one of his hands and twirled her hair in his fingers. "We could always use more gorgeous girls like you. You'd make more yuans than you could imagine."

She shook her head. "I'd rather be dead than sell my body for any triad."

He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tight. "I can arrange that, once I'm done having my way with you. That sound good, sweetheart?"

Asami's eyes widened when she saw someone dressed in all black walk up behind the guy. They had a mask on, but they didn't look like an Equalist chi blocker. The person drew a knife from the sheathe strapped on their thigh, and they grabbed hold of the triad member, holding the blade to his throat. He let go of Asami, and she slowly fell to her knees.

The masked person pulled the guy back, the knife still against his throat. "Such a big man, aren't you? Threatening young women in alleyways."

"Let go of me, bitch!"

He yelped when the knife was pressed harder against him. "You give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't cut your dick off and leave you to bleed out in this alley. Pain and humiliation, just like I assume you planned for this young woman? Maybe I'll beat you first, like you were going to do to her. How's that sound?"

The guy's voice trembled. "What d'you want? I'll give you whatever you want if you let me go!"

"You haven't answered me, asshole."

Asami realized the guy was sobbing now as he shook with fear. "P-p-please, lady! Don't cut my cock off! I need it!"

"Need it to what? Sexually assault more young women as you please?"

"I-I-I-- I'll leave the gang! I won't hurt no one no more!"

The masked woman was fast as she spun him around and headbutted him hard enough to knock him out. Asami watched as she lifted his limp body and tossed him in a dumpster nearby.

"I should kill the fucker, but then I'm just as low as them." She put the knife away and walked over to Asami. She held her hand out. "Are you physically hurt anywhere?"

Asami took her hand and let her help her to her feet. "Just my throat."

She suddenly broke down, and she felt the masked woman's arms around her in a comforting hold. "Let it all out, Asami. You're safe now."

Asami pulled back. "How do you know my name?"

"I work with Avatar Korra from time to time. She's...told me about you. And the boys."

The woman handed Asami a handkerchief, and she wiped her eyes. Korra talked about her? That made her feel lighter for some reason. "I didn't think Korra cared enough to even consider me."

"Korra cares. She's just-- she's adjusting to Republic City life."

Asami awkwardly laughed and wiped her eyes again. "This is so dumb of me, but...but knowing Korra cares makes me feel a little better." She wiped her eyes one more time, and held the handkerchief out to the masked woman. "Thank you."

She held up her hand. "Keep it. I got a lot of 'em at home." She gently placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Would you like me to escort you back to your Satomobile?"

Asami wanted her to. She wanted a tough companion to walk with her, but at the same time, she didn't want to put her out or anything. "You don't have to."

She chuckled. "I am aware. If you're comfortable with me, I would _like_ to make sure you safely get to where you need to go."

Asami sniffled and smiled. "You did save me from a triad member, and you know Korra. If you would like to escort me, I'd appreciate it."

The masked woman nodded. "All right. Would you like to carry something? I have a couple of knives and an expandable baton and my swords."

Asami pocketed the used handkerchief. "Baton. I'm not too good with blades." The masked woman took the collapsed baton out of her pocket, and she handed it to her. Asami extended the baton and held it tight. "May I ask...don't you worry the blades will be useless against a metalbender?"

They began walking out of the alley, and the woman laughed. "One would think, but my swordmaster had my swords made with platinum. Knives are platinum, too."

"I didn't even know people still taught sword fighting."

The woman nodded. "It's rare, but I was fortunate to train with an old master. He was taught by the great swordsman, Master Piandao."

Asami's brows raised. She knew that name, and it hit her that she recognized it from the stories about the previous Team Avatar her mother read to her. "Didn't he teach Councilman Sokka?"

"Yep. Him and Lord Zuko were among his students."

"So you must be quite talented with those blades."

The woman chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. They come in handy against Equalist weapons."

They approached Asami's Satomobile, and she turned to the woman, handing the baton back. "Thank you."

The woman held up her hand. "Keep it. I have plenty of weapons."

Asami nodded and held tight to it. "Again, thank you. I-- I don't know--" She felt herself tremble. "He could have killed me."

The woman placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Try not to bottle this in, okay? I'd highly suggest talking to someone, perhaps a therapist if you don't feel like you can talk to Mako or your father. Trust me, keeping something like this to yourself will hurt more in the long run."

Asami nodded. "Right. I--" She pulled her money and keys out from her boot. "All I have are these yuans. Please, take them."

"No, thank you. I don't need payment. Knowing you're okay is enough."

Asami nodded again before she got in the Satomobile. She looked up at the woman. "Just-- well-- thank you. So much."

Future-Asami stepped back and watched her past-self drive off. She hurried towards the nearest alley, and she used the dumpster to boost her up to a building's fire escape. She climbed up the roof, and she pulled her mask off. She was shaking, and she felt sick. Sitting down helped ease the nausea, but she was still shaking.

This was the second time her being out around the city was lucky for someone else. First Korra almost being kidnapped and now her past-self almost being sexually assaulted and killed. That didn't happen in her timeline, so why was it happening now? Did her coming back affect things _that_ much?

Asami got up and put her mask back on. No time to dwell on that now. She suddenly felt the exhaustion hit her, so she decided to go home.

* * *

_"Korra, don't do this. Please!"_

_Her hair was down and blowing in the freezing wind. "Mimi, you need to take my dad back to Katara. You're the only one who can. I don't want you anywhere near the Spirit Portal if anything happens."_

_Asami moved forward, and she pulled Korra in for a kiss. "I'll come back. I need to fight at your side."_

_Korra shook her head. "No. As brilliant a fighter you are, my uncle's bending would be too much for you."_

_Asami knew she was right. Bumi had been in the United Forces, so he had the combat skills. She, on the other hand, was just an engineer who took self-defense classes and sparred with her friends. She fought Equalists, sure, but they had been non-benders, and she could use their weapons against them. She didn't have the fighting skills to go against a bender like Unalaq._

_Asami cupped her face in her hands. "I love you, Korra. Please promise you'll come back to me."_

_Korra kissed her again and sniffled. She pulled back so she could look at Asami's eyes one more time. "I'm sorry, Mimi, but I don't think that's a promise I can keep."_

_Asami shook her head as she sobbed. "No, no, don't say that!"_

_Korra kissed her once more, her lips holding Asami's for a long moment. She held tight to Asami, knowing this would be their last kiss, the last moment they had together, the last time they would see one another. Korra didn't want to leave her. She wanted to run back to Republic City with Asami in her arms, and she wanted go back to that hotel suite where they first made love and never leave. But she couldn't._

_"I love you, Asami Sato of the United Republic," Korra said with a smile. A forced smile. "Always remember that, Mimi. I was so broken, but you made me so happy."_

_Asami sniffled and brushed her fingers through Korra's hair one last time. "I love you, too, Korra. I love you so much."_

_Korra pulled away, her hand holding Asami's for as long as she could. She wouldn't be coming out of that Spirit Portal. As much as Asami didn't want to admit it, she knew this was the end._

"No!" Asami gasped.

She sat up and realized she was drenched in sweat, as were her sheets. She also realized she was in the past, in her basement apartment with it's soft blue night lighting and moonlight shining through the small windows above. She reached over to turn on her bedside lamp, and she swung her legs around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She covered her face in her hands and leaned forward, elbows on her thighs.

Asami couldn't stop dreaming about those last moments with Korra, before she went into the Spirit World to fight her uncle. The moments after, when they returned with Korra's body, all of it was a blur. She took her rage out on Mako and Bolin for not helping Korra more, and she cried almost every night for weeks.

"I'm going to save her this time."

Asami got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, and after she dried off, she went back to the bed. She turned her lamp off and got back under the covers. She closed her eyes when her head touched the pillow, but there was no point in trying. She was too awake. She got up and turned the lamp back on. She walked over to her desk and turned the desk lamp on as well.

An envelope filled with photos sat in the drawer, and Asami took it out. She opened it, taking out the first photo, and the tears returned. It was their last photo together, taken at the Glacier Spirits Festival. It was a candid shot of Korra giving Asami a kiss on the cheek, the large, stuffed sky bison Korra won her in her arms. Asami's eyes were closed, her mouth open from laughing.

"I'm going to save you this time," she whispered. "I'm going to fix everything for you, Korra. I promise."

She put the photo back and got up. Now that she was so awake, she decided to go upstairs and work out. She turned part of the factory into her own little gym and training area. She also had dummies set up for her sword practice. Asami changed into a pair of sweatpants and a clean tank top, and she picked up her dual swords.

She loved and treasured those swords, as they were a gift from her sword master, Lord Zuko. All the metal on them was platinum so they couldn't be bended, and the platinum handles were wrapped in a fine leather. Fighting with swords was awkward at first, but she was a fast learner. Even at the age of eighty-eight, Lord Zuko was still a strong, agile fighter. He taught her firebending moves for her to incorporate in her sword fighting, and he had been impressed when she also incorporated airbending and waterbending tactics in her fighting. When it came time for her to get her own blades, Lord Zuko surprised her with her platinum swords.

"Because of metalbending, fighting with blades isn't as common as it was in my day," Lord Zuko had told her when he handed her the swords. "These blades are made with pure platinum, so no one will be able to bend them." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Asami, I'm thankful I had the opportunity to teach yet another generation." He laughed and added, "I also enjoyed having a formidable Pai Sho opponent."

Asami's eyes watered as she thought about Lord Zuko. He reminded her of her father in some ways: Patient in his teachings, open to new ideas, never made her feel dumb or like a failure when she couldn't complete a task, and he was a _very_ formidable Pai Sho opponent (he even played the same style she grew up with). He was intimidating at first and stoic most of the time, but then he'd crack an awkward joke and they'd both laugh and tell stories over tea. It would hit her sometimes that she was training with _the_ Lord Zuko, one of Avatar Aang's best friends and Korra's spiritual great-grandson.

The Lord Zuko in _this_ timeline knew nothing of Asami Sato, and most likely, he had no idea she existed (Future Industries, sure, but not the daughter of the founder and owner). The same with Master Katara, Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna, and Suyin Beifong, Lin's sister she met during her travels. Tenzin knew who Asami Sato was, but they were still strangers to each other.

This Tenzin and Asami would probably never develop the relationship she had with Tenzin in her timeline. This Tonraq and Senna didn't know who Asami Sato was at all. If Asami fixed things, they may never know this timeline's Asami. That hurt the most. Yet, when she remembered that it was Korra losing her bending that brought her closer to Tonraq, Senna, and Tenzin and his family, she hurt less.

If it meant Korra kept her bending, then Asami would sacrifice this timeline's Asami's relationships with those she herself had grown close to, the people that had become her new family.


	3. Kirachu Red, 159

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. The beginnings of Korra and Asami's romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read The Universe Expanded, you may recognize Asami's childhood nickname I gave her in that one, too.

**Three: Kirachu Red, 159**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Three weeks after the end of the Equalist War_ **

It began to snow again when Asami saw the lone figure sitting on the gazebo railing, facing towards the water, and she didn't hesitate to join her. Korra knew it was Asami standing near her without seeing her. Her perfume gave her away. It was strong, but not in a bad way. At least not to Korra. She actually kind of liked Asami's scent (well her body's scent, not so much that smell that sometimes came from her messy bedroom). They both looked out to the bay, watching as ships were coming in to Republic City.

"I made a mistake jumping into a relationship with him," Korra said. She didn't know what it was about Asami, but the girl could always make her open up. "I thought being with him would-- I don't know, _fix_ my issues? But I think he makes things worse."

"Mako's not exactly the best with emotions." Asami chuckled. "I dated him, too, y'know."

Her stomach fluttered when Korra smiled at her. "Right. Wish you told me that before he and I got together."

Asami shook her head. "No, it wouldn't have been my place."

"Well, I'm making it your place now. What should I do about Mako? And don't give me the generic response he gives when I ask him for advice." In her best "Mako voice," she said, "'You do what you think is best.'"

"I wouldn't do that," Asami said. She took a deep breath. "Can I be brutally honest?"

"Please."

Asami bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, but she went ahead and spoke her mind. She stuck her gloved hands in her coat pockets and said, "Honestly, I thought it was very crass and insensitive of Mako to dump his feelings on you when you were in a deep depression. Declaring his love and so-called devotion when you were feeling low, and yet, it seems like he doesn't want to deal with anything troubling you. I think he has this idealized relationship in mind, but relationships need work. Also, I don't think--" She stopped, feeling she couldn't admit what she really wanted to say.

"Also?" When Asami remained quiet, Korra poked her on the shoulder. "C'mon, tell me."

Asami felt her hands shake a bit in her pockets. "I don't think he's good enough for you. He'll never be good enough for you." Her eyes watered as she looked up at Korra. "You deserve everything good and best in this world, and when it comes to a romantic partner, he's not it."

Korra's brows furrowed, and she airbended herself off the railing. "What the fuck do _you_ know? Mako loves me, and-- and--"

Asami no longer cared if she hurt Korra's feelings towards her and Mako's relationship. She was never jealous of their relationship because she wanted Mako back. She didn't want him back, but over the last couple of weeks, she saw what being with him was doing to Korra. She didn't like it at all.

Korra didn't deserve more hurt when she was still trying to cope with the loss of three-fourths of her bending. Mako didn't have the emotional capacity to help her. Asami knew he thought that a simple "I love you" would fix all of Korra's problems. He wanted the relationship but not the work.

"And where is he, right now?" Asami demanded. "You were feeling down and needed someone to talk to, and he stormed off because you weren't talking about _him_. You weren't giving _him_ the attention he feels he needs." She sighed. "Mako does love you, but--" She stopped and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm bothering. You clearly don't want to hear about your _perfect_ boyfriend not being there for you. I'm sorry I said anything. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She started to walk away, but she stopped when Korra grabbed her arm. She saw the tears rolling down Korra's cheeks before she was pulled into a tight hug. Korra sobbed against her neck, and Asami wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry everything out. She felt Korra's fingers dig hard into her back, as if she didn't want Asami to leave her, too, but Asami held her firm, hoping that Korra knew she _wouldn't_ completely leave her. She would never leave her. She would be brutally honest and give her space, but she would never completely leave or not help her in whatever way she could.

"You're right," Korra said. "You're so _fucking_ right." She sniffled. "I'm broken, and he doesn't want to acknowledge that. He won't sleep in the same bed as me because he can't stand to hear me cry. He makes excuses to get away when I want to talk through my depression. He doesn't want _me_. He wants the _idea_ of me, doesn't he?"

Asami kept her tight hold on Korra and nodded. "I think so."

"But not you," Korra said. Asami tensed in surprise, and Korra pulled back so she could look at her. "You've been at my side for the last couple of weeks since we came back to Republic City. You've-- you've verbally kicked my ass when I needed it, and you don't ignore the fact that I'm not feeling _right._ You don't try to hide when I need a shoulder to cry on. You say you'll be there for me, anytime I need someone, and you are. You're always there when I need someone. You're the only one who doesn't look at me with pity, and you're the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm fragile. Though, you do still call me 'the Avatar.'"

Asami brought one of her hands up to cup Korra's cheek, and she wiped her tears with her thumb. "You _are_ the Avatar, Korra."

"I'm just an airbender."

Asami shook her head. "Maybe you can no longer bend fire, earth, and water, but until the next Avatar is born, _you_ are the Avatar. You will _always_ be 'Avatar Korra.'"

Korra scoffed as she resumed her spot against Asami's neck. "I think _you_ are too good for me."

"No, never. Please don't say that. Honestly, I don't think anyone would be good enough for you. You're too amazing."

Korra gave her a squeeze, Asami taking that as a "thanks." Korra took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of Asami's perfume, makeup, and a touch of what she assumed was motor oil. She looked at the skin on Asami's neck, noticing a couple of little moles and a long pink scar under her ear. It looked fresh, too.

"Your neck," Korra said. She pulled back and ran her finger down the scar. "What happened?"

Asami covered the scar with her hand. "Oh, nothing. Just some glass. It's okay. Healer in the city took care of it for me."

Korra had heard from Bolin what happened at the airfield, how Hiroshi tried killing Asami in her mech, but Asami never spoke of it. Korra felt her stomach twist from guilt. "I'm sorry I never asked how you were doing after-- after everything. I could have healed--" She stopped, remembering she _couldn't_ heal anymore. "I-- I'm sorry."

Asami gently placed her hands on the sides of Korra's neck, her thumbs brushing against her cheeks. "Korra, what you were going through was more important than what happened with me. Your well-being comes first."

Korra looked up at her. She then noticed the small scars on Asami's cheeks and forehead that her makeup hid just enough, scars made from shattered glass. "And what about yours?"

"My what?"

" _Your_ well-being. Your dad tried-- your dad was an Equalist. How are _you_ coping? What can I do to help?"

Asami swallowed hard, and her eyes watered a bit as Korra took her hands in hers. During the whole Equalist thing, no one had asked her how she was doing, not even Mako. He tried to act like nothing had happened. Maybe he thought brushing the bad aside was better. The only one who showed any kind of care was Bolin, but he never directly asked her how she was. He did hold her as they rode back to the city on Naga. She was bleeding, her face and neck cut up, small pieces of glass still embedded in her skin, and Bolin had her sit sidesaddle in front of him so he could cradle her and hold the reins. His shirt was covered in her blood, but he didn't seem to care. When she broke down, he stopped Naga so he could hug Asami tight against him as she cried. That was first time in a long time and the last time anyone ever comforted her. She appreciated it, but now she felt uncomfortable. Korra was going through so much more than her; she didn't need Asami letting her burdens out to her.

"You can say it. He tried to kill me." Asami looked down, not wanting to see the sympathetic look in Korra's eyes. "I'm past that now, really. All I want now is to make sure _you_ are okay."

Korra squeezed her hands. "Do...do you think, maybe, since we're both broken, we could help each other? I want to be there for you like-- like you've been there for me. I want to help you, too, Asami. Please?"

Asami was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Sure."

Korra pulled her back into a tight hug. They held one another, neither wanting to let go, but the moment was cut short when they heard, "What the _shit_ is going on?"

Asami and Korra kept their arms around one another as they turned to face Mako. Korra looked up at Asami, and they had one of their silent "eye conversations." Asami knew the look Korra was giving her said, _Give me a moment?_ Asami gave her a small nod before letting go and walking back to the temple. She flinched a little when she heard their shouts erupt. Asami hurried to the women's' dorms, trying to get as far as she could from the fighting, and she went to her room, glad her window faced the opposite end of the island. It was about half an hour later when Asami heard a knock on her door. She looked up from the book she was reading and bid whomever it was in.

Korra stepped in, her face red and tearstained, and Asami got up, meeting her halfway for a hug. "We broke up," Korra sobbed. Asami gently rubbed her back, her silent way of saying, _It's okay. You can vent to me_. "I can't remember half of what was screamed, but we both reached the conclusion that _we_ just didn't work. We ended things, and he stormed off to the ferry." She sniffled and pulled back to look at Asami. She wiped her eyes with her hands. "I don't want to cry over a guy. I want to drink and dance and have fun with my best friend. How about you and I go to a jazz club tonight? Just the two of us?"

Asami nodded. "Absolutely."

Korra smiled and sniffled, but then her smile faded to a grimace. She held her hand to her nose. "I'm sorry, Asami, but I don’t think I can stand in here much longer."

Asami looked around at the clothes on her unmade bed, on the floor, and hanging out of her wardrobe, dresser, stacked suitcases, and trunk. Some were clean, most needed washing, and she was sure her sheets needed washing, too. Among the clothes were balled up pieces of paper, stacks of engineering books, stacks of notebooks, random tools, random car parts, the occasional dirty dish or cup, and whatever else she brought with her to Air Temple Island. On the dresser sat a dusty mirror and a lot of random cosmetics, most of the containers of makeup looking empty. Her perfume sat there, too, but that little bottle couldn't save the room from the smell.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, it does smell, doesn't it?" She took Korra's free hand and led her out. "I'm used to the stench, but I forget sometimes others aren't."

Korra glanced back at the room before Asami closed the doors. "I can help you clean and organize it, if you'd like. It'd be a good distraction for me."

"No, no, it's fine." Asami laughed. "Besides, knowing me, it'll be back to that state in a few days if we clean it." She noticed Korra's eye twitch a bit. "The mess bothers you, doesn't it?"

"I didn't say that."

Asami grinned. "You can say it."

Korra sighed. "Asami, your room is absolutely disgusting and foul, and I'm going to think about it all day if you don't let me clean and organize it."

* * *

**_Two and a half weeks later_ **

Their first kiss was perhaps the most romantic thing Korra ever experienced. She and Asami were walking through Harmony Park one evening when it began to snow, and they decided to go up the tower. The cold winds and snow sent most people back down to the ground, so the two were alone as they looked out towards the city center. They stood close, both leaning on the railing with their arms. Their hands were close, and it seemed at the same time, they moved closer to link pinky fingers. That led to linking more fingers before holding hands. Holding hands eventually led to Korra letting go and putting her arm around Asami's waist.

They were much closer now, and both acted on impulse as their lips met. Neither asked if they were moving too fast, was this weird, what were they doing because both knew they wanted this. They wanted _each other_. Korra was sure the last time she felt any kind of true happiness was before losing her bending, and while she knew this wouldn't fix all of her problems, she allowed herself to feel elated when Asami's lips touched hers.

Korra slowly pulled back from the kiss. "I'm a hundred percent certain that I not only love you but I'm in love with you."

Asami looked at her, stunned, and she didn't say anything. Korra suddenly felt the regret, and the elation she felt from the kiss was gone. Asami seemed to realize she hadn't spoken, and Korra's elation returned when she smiled.

"I'm a hundred percent certain that I, too, not only love you but I'm also in love with you." Asami looked down. "I know this may be too soon after you and Mako breaking up, but," she gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Avatar Korra, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Korra nodded and kissed her back. "Yes! It's not too soon. At least not to me, especially since spending the last few weeks with you have been wonderful."

"They have been wonderful," Asami said. "Tomorrow night I'm taking you to dinner. Kwong's Cuisine."

Korra leaned in, and they touched noses. She chuckled and said, "Of course you'd take me to the most fancy and expensive restaurant in the city."

"Only the best for my Avatar."

They kissed again, this time keeping their lips together a little longer. When they slowly pulled back, they resumed holding hands, and they looked out towards the city, both enjoying the sights and snow and the light feeling of knowing the other loved them back.

* * *

Korra held Asami's hand as they climbed the snow covered steps from the dock to the top of the island. Asami felt wobbly in her heels, but Korra was strong and sturdy. She knew Asami was feeling unsteady and worried she'd trip on her dress, so she let go of her hand, lifted her bridal style, and she airbended them up the rest of the way.

"Well, that was easier than walking up," Asami said when she was put down.

Korra smiled and took her hand again. "Least I could do for that amazing and fancy dinner you paid for." She stopped and pulled Asami in for a kiss. "But really, thanks for dinner."

Asami smiled. "Hm, and thank _you_ for that kiss. Give me another?"

"You bet!"

They kissed longer this time, holding each other close as the snow began to fall again. They could both taste and smell the after-dinner mints they both had after dessert, which, as Korra thought, was better than smelling the fancy dishes they ate beforehand. Asami pulled away from the kiss before she kissed Korra's cheek and then her neck. She peppered small kisses along Korra's neck and shoulder before nuzzling against her neck.

"You're so warm," Asami said.

She closed her eyes just as she and Korra both heard footsteps behind them. Neither moved, assuming it was either Tenzin or an Acolyte, but they broke apart when they heard a gruff voice. "Well, I guess this is how Bolin felt."

They turned to see Mako standing at the top of the steps, flowers in hand, but the flowers went up in flames and fell to the ground in ashes. Korra furrowed her brows. "Am I supposed to feel bad? We broke up, remember?"

Mako clenched his jaw. "Well, _maybe_ I was hoping to work things out with you! _Maybe_ I wanted us to give it another try because _maybe_ I still love you! But instead, you're fucking Asami? _Asami?_ "

Korra let go of Asami to step closer to him. "What's going on between me and Asami is none of your business!"

Asami stepped forward. "Look, why don't we--"

"Fuck you, Asami!" Mako snapped.

" _Hey!_ " Korra rounded on him. "Don't you _dare_ talk to my girlfriend that way!"

" _Girlfriend?_ " Mako shot a hard look at Asami. "What is this, _really?_ Revenge for me falling for Korra when I was still dating you?"

She moved past Korra and right up to Mako's face. "This has absolutely nothing to do with _you!_ If Korra wants to date me, kiss me, or fuck me, she's free to do so. And fuck _you_ for trying to diminish what I feel for Korra!"

Mako clenched his jaw again as he nodded and stepped back. "Well, I hope you two are very _happy_ together."

They watched him storm off back down to the dock to catch the ferry, and Asami felt Korra take her hand. "You okay?" she asked.

Asami nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah." She squeezed Asami's hand. "C'mon, let's go raid the kitchen for some fruit pies."

Asami gave her a small smile and nodded. "Sugar is always good."

They walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen, and they sat down at the small table in the kitchen to eat their fruit pies. Asami reached for Korra's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"How are you, really?"

Korra sighed and shook her head. "I-- I feel a little guilty. I didn't want him to find out like that, and now that I know he wanted to try again, I feel worse."

Asami felt her stomach tighten. Her insecurities and anxiety were getting the best of her, and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Do you want to go back with him? Because I won't stop you or guilt you or anything, if that's what you want...if you want Mako back."

Korra dropped her pie on the plate and looked at Asami with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaw. "What? No! No, I don't want him. I want _you_. I want to be with _you_ , Asami."

Asami let go of her hand and looked down. "Korra, I've had people I love and care about lie to me one too many times in the last couple of months, so if you're having _any_ doubts or feel even a tiny bit of _something_ for him, please tell me." _Just tell me so I can get the pain over with_.

Korra shook her head and moved to kneel beside Asami's chair. She took both of her hands in hers and said, "Asami, look at me," Asami looked her in the eyes, "and listen, please. I do _not_ want Mako back. I do _not_ have any lingering feelings for him. He and I didn't work out, and I realize now how miserable I was most of the time I was with him. I want _you_. I love you, Asami. You're the only one for me. And I would never, _ever_ lie to you."

Asami felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "I-- I know. Deep down, I know you love me. It's just-- I'm just letting my insecurities get the best of me."

Korra grinned as she stood up, and she gently cupped Asami's face in her hands. "Hey, Asami's Insecurities, shut up. Leave my best girl alone, all right?" That got Asami to laugh. "Have they shut up?"

Asami nodded. "For the most part."

Korra kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't hurt you like that, Asami. If I didn't want _this_ , I would tell you, but I do want this. I want to be with _you_."

Asami sniffled and nodded. She took Korra's hands in hers and held them tight. "I'm sorry. I'm just-- my anxiety and insecurities and-- I'm-- I'm just sorry."

Korra bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "It's all right. I understand. Anxiety isn't fun."

"I suppose both of us being broken in one way or another works for us, huh?"

Korra grinned and nodded. "We understand how the other one must be feeling because we're both broken." She bent down and kissed her again. "I don't know about you, my broken Sato, but I am _tired_. Bedtime?"

Asami nodded, and after she let go of Korra's hands, she stood up. "I don't suppose you want to sleep in my room tonight, hm?" Asami knew the answer, but she still enjoyed Korra's reaction when she asked.

Korra grimaced a bit and said, "Well, I mean-- if _you_ would prefer sleeping on your bed-- it's just--"

Asami laughed and kissed her. "I'm kidding. I know you can't stand that stinky debris field called my bedroom. Besides, I love sleeping in your room. Naga's snores are a very comforting sound to fall asleep to. I also love those little _yip_ sounds she makes when she's polar bear dog dreaming."

Korra laughed. "Naga's polar bear dog dreaming is cute, isn't it? I'll tell her 'get that otter penguin!' and she yips more and jerks her legs faster." She reached up and brushed a curl back behind Asami's ear. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I'm better. Are you?"

"I'm better, too." Korra yawned. "I just need some sleep and a prissy, beautiful, elegant, black haired, green eyed woman to cuddle with."

Asami nodded and yawned, too. "I wouldn't mind being big spooned by a gorgeous, warm, blue eyed Water Tribe Avatar."

Korra scratched her head. "Well, I mean, I don't know how Avatar Kuruk can cuddle with you, but I'll see what I can do."

Asami laughed and playfully smacked her arm, making Korra laugh, too. They held each other's hands as they headed towards the women's dorms, both in higher spirits, and they both knew they would be all right, as long as they had each other.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Korra shook her head as she slipped on the dark blue pea coat Asami bought for her as a gift. "I don't get why people continue to perform _The Boy in the Iceberg_. It's just ridiculously inaccurate!"

Asami chuckled and buttoned her coat when they stepped out of the theater. "Oh, love, no historical play is ever historically accurate."

They were both in their formal wear, hence Korra wearing her new pea coat. It wasn't something she would have bought for herself, but it was so nice and comfortable, and it still somehow fit her style. She did like getting dressed up in her formal Water Tribe dress, and she enjoyed it even more as she got ready with Asami (in Korra's clean, fresh smelling room, of course). She had watched as Asami finished with her makeup. It was like watching an artist paint. Korra would never wear the stuff, but it made Asami feel good and it was fun to watch her put it on.

Asami took her hand. "You know, we're both wearing what we did when we first met."

Korra laughed. "If someone told me then that I'd fall in love with that prissy rich girl on Mako's arm, I would have laughed and _laughed_."

Asami grinned. "'Prissy,' huh?"

Korra pulled her close so she could kiss her cheek. "You know I love you, Mimi." Asami stopped walking, and Korra felt her stomach twist. "Did I say something wrong?"

Asami shook her head. "No, no, it's just-- no one's ever called me 'Mimi.' Any nickname I did have-- well, it wasn't 'Mimi.'" She smiled. "I love it."

Korra smiled up at her as they resumed walking hand-in-hand. "What were some of your nicknames?" Asami felt her cheeks grow warm, and Korra noticed the look on her face. "Oh, shit, Mimi, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything. I shouldn't have asked."

Asami gave her hand a squeeze as she shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. I think the only thing you don't know about me was the bad aspects of my life from age eight to sixteen."

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

Asami sighed. "No, I need to talk about it. How about we go to a wine bar, listen to some live music, and enjoy a glass of fine Fire Nation wine and a cigarette? We can talk there."

Korra nodded. "All right." She led them to the curb, and she raised her hand for a cab. "Just-- please don't feel like you _have_ to tell me things."

Asami kissed her cheek. "Love, if we're going to be together for a while, then I think we should know things about each other. I know all about your childhood, and I love hearing your stories about Master Katara and Chief Sokka and Lord Zuko. I love the stories about your dad taking you fishing and hunting and your mom teaching you how to cook Southern food while your dad taught you how to cook Northern food. I love your stories about growing up with Naga." She sighed. "I realize that you really don't know much about me prior to when we met."

Korra thought that over and realized she was right. Asami really didn't talk much about her self, especially her childhood. All Korra knew was that her mother died and her dad put her in self-defense classes. Anytime Korra would ask her for stories, Asami would change the subject.

A cab came to a stop at the curb, and Korra opened the door for Asami. "Mimis first."

Asami gave her a slight bow with a smile before she got in, and once Korra was in and the door was shut, Asami asked for them to be taken to Kuruk Boulevard, one of the big strips of bars and clubs in the city. This strip was the most upscale, frequented by pro-benders and the social elite. The downside was the packs of photographers who hounded the famous patrons of the clubs. The cab dropped them off in front of the nicest (and most expensive, Korra knew) wine bar. There wasn't a line or crowd, most of the young crowd at the jazz clubs, so it wasn't hard to get a nice booth in the corner. A jazz band play soft music, and Asami ordered a bottle the best (and, again, most expensive) Fire Nation red wine.

"Do you want something else, love?" she asked Korra.

Korra shrugged. "I don't know anything about wine. I only know there's rice, red, and white."

"And pink and sparkling," Asami said with a smile. She looked back at the waiter. "Just a bottle of Kirachu Red, please."

The waiter bowed and left to get the wine. Asami pulled her metal cigarette case and lighter out of her clutch, offering Korra cigarette first. Korra declined and watched Asami put one on her cigarette extender and light it. Asami took her first drag and ashed her cigarette in the ash tray on the table, and she took a deep breath.

"I was taught by private tutors at home when I was five." She took a drag of her cigarette. "I would have gone to a private school when I was six, but after Mom's-- after Mom died, Dad kept me at home with the tutors. If I wasn't at home doing my studies, then I was either in the garage or one of the factories with him. I grew up with engines and forklifts and power tools and assembly lines being my friends. Sometimes..." She laughed and took another drag. "Spirits, I can't believe I'm admitting this, but...sometimes I'd pretend you were there with me. The Avatar was essentially my imaginary friend."

Korra smiled. "Really? That's--" Her smile faded. "A little sad. Reminds me of my childhood, only having Naga as a friend."

Asami nodded. "I didn't think it was at the time, but yeah. And it was very lonely. Sure, I had my dad and the house servants and the factory workers and mechanics to talk to, but they were adults." She ashed her cigarette and looked at Korra. "Like you with your parents and mentors."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Asami paused when the waiter returned with two red wine glasses and the bottle of wine. He held the bottle against his arm for Asami to see. "Kirachu Red, 159, Miss."

Asami lit up a little. "Eleven years old? Excellent! Thank you, sir."

The waiter bowed and proceeded to open the bottle and pour the wine in the glasses. Asami took a drink and nodded to him, indicating the wine was fine. He bowed again before walking away. Korra picked up her glass and took a whiff.

"Stuff smells strong. What's significant about the year?"

"Wines are better with age," Asami said. "Kirachu Red is _perfect_ after ten or more years." Korra watched with a smile as Asami moved the glass to swirl the wine. "Evenly spaced tears. Look how perfect those tears are." Asami sniffed her wine. "I smell a hint of oak...chocolate...a little bit of mint, and...and a..." She sniffed again. "A sweet cherry scent." All Korra had smelled was the alcohol. Asami took another drink, swishing it in her mouth before she swallowed. "I taste the mint with a bit of blackcurrant." She took another drink. "Chocolate, and a bit of...licorice. It--"

She stopped when Korra put her hand on her arm. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Changing the subject."

Asami took a big drink of her wine and put out her finished cigarette. She lit another one, and she slowly exhaled the smoke. "Right, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, so when I was eight, I asked my dad to let me go to school. He enrolled me into the Republic Academy for Girls, and I-- I wasn't prepared." She stopped to smoke her cigarette and drink her wine. "The girls in my year were ruthless. I was the odd new kid. I walked funny, talked funny, looked funny. The girls started calling me 'Asa' because I 'wasn't pretty enough to have the '-mi.'" She stopped again for her cigarette and wine. "When I was twelve, things worsened. I hit my growth spurt, but my limbs didn't grow at the same time. My feet and arms and ears grew first. My legs grew the next year, and I didn't get my breasts until I was fifteen. I was a skinny kid, so you can imagine how I looked at the age of twelve.

"Someone put a drawing of a ring-tailed winged lemur that had green eyes and long black hair on my locker and labeled it 'Asa the Lemur.' From the age of twelve to eighteen, I was 'Asa the Lemur.'" She finished off her wine, and Korra could see her hands shake. Asami swallowed hard, fighting the tears as the memories came back, and her voice quivered when she continued, "'Fly for us, Asa the Lemur.' 'Let's see your ring tail, Asa the Lemur.' 'You have to talk like a lemur all day and we'll give you your stuff back, Asa the Lemur.' 'You're only allowed to eat lychee nuts, Asa the Lemur.'" She put out her cigarette and poured more wine in her glass. She took a big drink. "My body didn't become proportionate until I was sixteen. That's really when I began to look more like I do now. It's also when I started wearing makeup. But I didn't feel confident in my looks until I was seventeen, and it was because of my ex-girlfriend."

She stopped and took a drink of wine. Korra reached over and took her hand in hers. "I'm sorry I asked you to tell me about your childhood, Mimi. I didn't mean to upset you."

Asami sniffled and smiled. She leaned over to kiss Korra's cheek. "I know you didn't, love, but-- but it kind of feels good to get all of that out." She took a drink of her wine. "Let's go dancing after this. I need to do something physical that isn't sexual."

She bit her lip after she said that, knowing the wine made her blurt that. Korra's cheeks went red. "Oh? Ye-- yeah, we can do that."

The most they had done was make out half-naked on the bed and grope each other over their underwear. They hadn't even seen one another naked yet. Asami was ready, but she knew Korra wasn't. She didn't mind. She'd wait for Korra as long as she needed to. While she did want to wait a little, Korra would still find herself fantasizing about Asami, especially when she was alone in her bed or in the shower. She did want to see what was under those matching panties, bra, and garter belt. _Sweet spirits_ , did she want to see that wonderful body, that wonderful squishy body she loved holding.

Asami smacked her forehead with her palm. "Shit. Oh, shit, I made things weird, didn't I? We don't have to do anything sexual yet, I wasn't suggesting-- I mean, if you _do_ want to do it-- but if you're not ready..."

Korra laughed. "Mimi, it's all right." She picked up her wine glass and took a drink, deciding to change the subject. "This stuff's kind of bitter. I can't say I've had wine before."

"It's an acquired taste, I admit," Asami said with a small smile. "When I was sixteen, I started going to wine tastings with my dad. He'd go to them for business purposes, and I started going so I could see how he worked his 'business magic.' He suggested I learn about wine before we went so I could contribute to conversations. I wasn't the biggest fan of the stuff, but after a while, as I learned more about wine tasting and the like, it grew on me."

Korra tried her wine again. "I guess I was expecting something like a grape juice."

"Well, love, technically this _is_ grape juice."

Korra playfully pushed her away as both laughed. "You know what I meant!"

They finished off the bottle, Korra growing a little more used to the taste, and after Asami paid, they left and walked down the sidewalk towards one of the ritzier jazz clubs so they wouldn't feel overdressed. They got in with no problem and left their coats and Asami's purse with coat check. Before they went to the dancefloor, Korra stopped and pulled Asami aside.

"I can't say that I really know how to formally dance."

Asami smiled. "I'll lead. All you have to do is be light on your feet and follow my movements."

Korra echoed Meelo's voice in her head, "Be the leaf."

Asami knew what that meant, and she nodded. "Be the leaf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently began to headcanon that Asami is a huge unorganized slob while Korra is extremely neat, so of course I'm incorporating that in this fic.


	4. Girls' Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present-Asami and Korra have a talk. Korra races future-Asami. Future-Asami tries to warn the Fire Ferrets and Wolfbats about the Equalist attack on the arena.

**Four: Girls' Vacation**

The sun would set soon, but Korra had no plans to go inside. She continued to go through her airbending moves with Jinora, the cold air not bothering them at all. Ikki and Meelo watched them and occasionally yelled out "advice" to Korra.

Korra stopped when she heard Meelo say, "Hey! Someone's coming!"

Ikki hopped to her feet. "Ooh! Is it Korra's cute firebending boy?"

Korra rounded on her. "He's not 'my boy!'"

Meelo squinted before he gasped. "It's a beautiful woman!"

Korra turned to see who was coming, expecting perhaps a government official there to see Tenzin, but no. It was Asami, and not the scarred future version. Asami's head was down as she walked towards Korra and the kids.

"What are you doing here?" Korra hoped she didn't sound _too_ snippy.

Asami wrung her hands, and she awkwardly smiled at the kids. "May I speak to Korra alone?"

Meelo airbended over to her and bowed. "Anything for you, beautiful woman." He looked up at her and held his hand out. "Can I have some of your hair?"

" _Meelo!_ " Korra grabbed him and shoved him away towards his sisters. "Sorry about that. He's...spirited."

Asami nervously laughed. "That's okay."

Ikki suddenly appeared and looked up at Asami with narrowed eyes. "What's so important you can't say it in front of us kids?"

Korra rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jinora, please take your sister inside."

Jinora waved Ikki over. "C'mon, Ikki. The _teenagers_ have to talk."

Once the three were gone, Korra gestured to the steps that lined the practice ground, and she and Asami sat down. "Did you need something?"

"No-- well, yes. I mean--" She looked down and bit her lip. "It's nothing important." She got to her feet. "I, uh-- never mind. I-I-I shouldn't-- I shouldn't have come here. Sorry for bothering you."

Before she could walk away, Korra got up and grabbed her arm. "Whoa, hey, you came all this way for a reason." She grinned and let go of her. "You can tell me."

Asami took a deep breath. "I, uhm-- it's about your masked friend."

Korra felt her stomach twist. "You know about her?" Asami nodded. "What about her?"

Asami started wringing her hands and biting her lip again, and her eyes moved around, looking everywhere but at Korra. "Do you know how I can find her? She saved-- helped me last night, and I just wanted to thank her, send her a gift, perhaps."

Korra's eyes widened. "She saved you? From what? What happened? Are you all right?"

Asami nodded. "I'm fine. It-- it was nothing."

Korra didn't believe her. Asami was too jumpy and nervous, and she lost some of her kind confidence. She was still nice, but she was more reserved. "It wasn't 'nothing.' You can tell me, if you want. I'm not good with advice or anything, but I am a good listener."

Asami looked down. She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it. She went back to the steps and sat down. "Last night...last night, I was going to pick up-- something in downtown. I was walking alone; it was night. There was a triad member standing by a lamp post. I--" Korra sat down beside her when she heard Asami sniffle. "Your masked friend helped me just in time."

Korra wasn't expecting that. Asami was attacked, and who knows what would've happened if her future self didn't intervene. She felt her stomach twist again. "Asami, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, please. Nothing happened. I'm fine. See?"

Asami smiled, but Korra could tell it was forced. She noticed Asami's eyes water, and looking at them this close, Korra realized they were bloodshot. Asami's makeup only hid so much, but now Korra saw the signs that Asami had been crying a lot. Asami was clearly trying hard to not cry more, but the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, Korra. I shouldn't have-- I'm just going to go home."

This time, Korra got up and ran ahead of her. She held up her hands. "Wait."

She didn't know what to say next, nor why she wanted Asami to wait. Asami looked at her with wet, red eyes, and being this close, Korra saw the tear stains on her cheeks and just how puffy the skin around her eyes was. Impulse had Korra step forward and wrap her arms around Asami's torso. She felt her tense, but Asami's arms wrapped around her.

Korra's mind began to race. _Why am I hugging her? Why am I still holding her? Why do I_ like _holding her? Why does she have to smell so damn good? Okay, I'm still holding her, but it doesn't feel too bad._

They held one another for a long moment, and Asami was the one to pull away. "Thank you, Korra. I needed that."

Before Korra could respond, she heard Ikki yell out, "Dinner's ready!"

Asami sniffled and started to walk away. "I'll see you around sometime."

Korra went after her again. "How about dinner? Might as well join us, since you're here."

Asami shook her head. "I couldn't impose."

Korra grinned. "You're not imposing if I'm inviting you." She nodded back towards the main living quarters. "C'mon. Pema's cooking is amazing."

Asami nodded and followed Korra to the dining room. "Thank you. I can't say I've had a home cooked meal in...I don't know if I ever had a true home cooked meal not prepared by a professional chef." She shook her head and awkwardly laughed. "That sounds so pretentious, doesn't it? Forget I said anything."

Korra chuckled. "It did sound pretentious, but that's okay. I grew up on both home cooked meals _and_ chef prepared meals. Life in the compound was strict but also kind of fancy." She shrugged. "Wasn't all bad. I had my parents and Katara. Mom and Dad both taught me how to cook."

"Your father knows how to cook?"

Korra grinned. "All Southern Water Tribe men know how to cook, just as all Southern Water Tribe women know how to hunt and fish. My mom's an amazing fisher. I don't think she's ever not caught a big fish."

There must have been something about Asami now that was making Korra open up because before this, she wouldn't have said more than a few words to her. When Asami smiled, Korra felt that maybe her talking was easing her mind or something. If her talking was helping Asami, then she'd continue.

"Things are more equal and liberal in the south," Korra continued. "More so than in the north. I don't think women can do anything up there except heal and look pretty. Good thing I was born in the south, huh? Southern children are taught how to hunt, fish, cook, sew, and if they're benders, fight and heal."

Asami's eyes were down, but she was smiling. "The south sounds wonderful. I've never been to the Water Tribes."

Korra didn't know why the words she said next just tumbled out of her mouth. "I'll take you someday. To the south. Girls' vacation."

Asami looked at her this time, and Korra swore her cheeks were red. "I'd like that, a girls' vacation. You, me, and Naga."

Korra nodded. "Sounds perfect."

They walked inside and to the dining room just as the kids were bringing out the food. Tenzin and Pema walked in from the kitchen, and everyone sat down. Tenzin looked at Asami and did a bit of a double take.

"Asami, correct?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I hope it's okay she's here," Korra said. "I invited her to eat with us."

Pema smiled at her. "It's fine. Welcome to our home, Asami."

Ikki was staring hard at Asami, her eyes narrowed. "Are you the prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl dating Korra's cute firebending boy?"

Korra coughed out her rice, and Asami awkwardly looked around. "I, uhm, I--"

"Ikki, shut up," Korra snapped.

Korra noticed the look on Pema's face. _Yep, this is the girl you likened to Tenzin's ex._

Asami cleared her throat and put her napkin down on the plate, over the food she had yet to eat. "I'm-- I'm going to go home. Thank you for the lovely meal."

She got up and walked out fast. Korra shot Ikki a very angered look before she got up and ran after her. Asami was already at the steps that led down to the dock when Korra ran outside

"Asami, wait!"

Asami didn't stop. If anything, she walked even faster to the point she was almost running. By the time Korra was down the steps, Asami was on the ferry, and when she ran down the dock, the ferry departed.

Korra walked to the end of the dock and sat down, watching as the ferry continued on towards the skyline. _Shit. Any other versions of Asami Sato out there I'm going to upset?_

* * *

Korra, Bolin, and Mako ran out of the Pro-bending Arena and towards Naga. They _had_ to get to City Hall and make sure the finals weren't cancelled. Just as Korra hopped up on Naga's saddle, a paper airplane hit Bolin on the head and stuck in his hair.

"Ow!"

Mako pulled the plane from his hair, leaving Bolin to rub the spot he was hit. Mako unfolded the paper and read the note, "The Equalists know you're going to convince the council to continue with the finals. Do not play into their trap.'"

Korra looked around and noticed the figure in all black on the roof of the arena. "It was her."

The boys looked up just as future-Asami walked out of sight. "That's the masked woman that's been helping you?" Bolin asked.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. She-- she's been right about everything before, so she's right about this."

Mako's brows furrowed. "How do you know she's not some Equalist spy or something? She could be playing you!"

Korra felt that familiar anger bubble up in her whenever Mako sparked an argument. " _She's telling the truth!_ I know her better than _you!_ "

"You haven't even seen her face!" Mako snapped. "Don't be stupid!"

Korra wanted to earthbend him down into the ground and scream that she knew who the masked woman was, that she was his current girlfriend from the future, but she kept her cool. Mako and Bolin wouldn't believe her. Plus, future-Asami told her not to tell anyone.

"Fine," Korra said. "Go convince the council to not close the arena. When people die in an Equalist attack, let that be on _your_ shoulders. I'm going home."

She didn't wait for a response as she tugged on Naga's reins. Naga went full speed towards the waterfront before jumping in the bay. When Naga reached Air Temple Island, Korra hopped off and waterbended them both dry. Naga followed Korra up the steps to the top of the island and into Korra's room. Korra took her saddle off and set it down in the corner as Naga took her usual spot on the floor. Korra kicked off her boots and got on her bed, lying back on the pillows.

" _Asshole_ ," she spat. Naga's head shot up, and Korra looked at her. "No, not you, Naga. You're not an asshole. Mako is." Naga let out a soft _woof_ as she settled back down. "I don't know why I like him, either! I mean he's cute and a great bender, but _ugh!_ He makes me so angry sometimes!" She sat up. "Now I'm restless. I'm going to go for a walk." Naga looked at her with sad eyes. "No, just me. You nap."

Naga lay her head back down and did just that. Korra put her boots back on, and she went back outside and down to the water, bending herself across the bay. She walked past the warehouses, one of which was the abandoned one future-Asami lived beneath. Apparently, it was a Future Industries building that the company still owned but didn't use. Korra tried not to think about future-Asami, but it was difficult. Her scarred face took up her mind, and Korra wanted to know more about her. How did she get those scars? Where did she learn to fight? How was it her other self even fell in love with Asami Sato in the first place?

Almost as if on cue, Korra looked up to see a figure in black hopping along the building roofs. For someone who wasn't a bender, this Asami was quite fast and agile, almost like an airbender. Korra ran to the building Asami was about to jump to, and she used her firebending to propel her up to the top. Asami jumped the gap between the buildings and made a graceful landing in front of Korra.

"How are you able to do that without bending?" Korra asked.

Asami pushed her hood back, exposing her messy-yet-still-stylish bun, and she pulled her mask off. Her face was shining with sweat. She was smiling, and Korra felt her stomach tingle when she realized she found her scarred lip, chin, and crooked, bumpy nose a little cute.

"Practice, practice, practice," Asami said. "It's called 'freerunning.' I learned it from this non-bender in the Earth Kingdom. She used to be a thief before she got a good job as a courier, so she was quite agile and strong."

"What's freerunning?"

"Basically you try to go from one point to another using the shortest way possible. Jump buildings, over walls and fences, climb buildings...any way you can."

Korra was a little shocked. "And you can do all of that without bending?"

"Absolutely. With the right training and practice, of course." Her eyes darted down. "I hope you're still not mad or weirded out about the other night. I apologize for making things weird for you."

Korra shook her head. She didn't want her to feel bad. "I guess if I lost someone I loved and saw their past self, I'd want to be close to them, too. I'm sorry I got short with you."

"You had every right, too. I overstepped my boundary and made you uncomfortable." She laughed. "I mean, you barely even know me!"

Korra moved a little closer to her. "I'd like to get to know you. Obviously you're an amazing person if my other self fell in love with you."

She grinned, her green eyes almost sparkling. "I'd like that, too"

Korra cleared her throat and paused for a second before she said, "Hey, uhm, thanks-- for helping Asami-- the _other_ Asami."

Asami's face fell a bit. "She told you?"

Korra nodded. "Yesterday. She came by to ask about you. I didn't get to tell her much, but she told me what happened last night. Did--" She took a deep breath. "Did _that_ happen? In your timeline?"

Asami shook her head. "No. Just like your attempted kidnapping, it was pure luck that I was there to intervene."

Korra felt her stomach twist. She didn't want to think about what could have happened to Asami if her future self wasn't there. Asami was fine...shaken up but fine. Though, she'd probably never visit Air Temple Island again.

She broke from her thoughts when Asami asked, "Care to race? It's a good momentary distraction and an excellent way for us to get to know one another."

Korra's competitive side came out full force. "Oh, you're on, Sato. First one to get to Republic City Park wins."

"No using the street," Asami said. "These buildings are all connected along this block towards the park. If a gap is too wide, use the metalbending police wires above."

"How? We're not metalbenders."

Asami winked before putting her mask on and pulling her hood up. "I can't bend, and I've used them."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do I get when I win?"

" _If_ you win, you get bragging rights, and I'll tell you one thing about the future. When _I_ win, you owe me lunch at Narook's." She turned her back to Korra, who noticed the cylindrical spool contraption on her back between the sword sheaths, similar to what Beifong wore. She could see where the wires would go from the contraption to the jacket's arms. How she used it without metalbending was beyond Korra. "On three," Asami said. "One...tw--"

"Three!"

Korra took off, but Asami seemed to expect her to do that, as she ran alongside her. They both jumped the building gap and rolled when they landed on the other side. They jumped the next three gaps before climbing up a wall and metal fence which was around someone's rooftop balcony. The next jump up to a roof was quite high, and Korra grinned, knowing her bending could get her up easily. She was ready to jump when she heard what sounded like the metalbending officer's wires deploying. Asami was pulled in the air and managed to land on one of the metalbenders' wires, jumping between two of them as Korra firebended up.

When she landed on the higher roof, Korra still had enough momentum to just keep running. Asami remained on the wires above before swinging herself down onto the next building as Korra made the jump. The building after that was much taller, Korra deciding to use her earthbending with this one. She nearly stopped when she saw Asami jump and catch a window frame on the building. She used the windows and any bricks that were sticking out to climb to the top. Korra used her earthbending to climb up, getting on the top at the same time. She wondered how Asami was going to make the long jump down to the next building. Firebending would cushion Korra's fall, but Asami-- _oh_. She heard the sound of the metalbenders' wires, and Asami swung down to the building using the wire, which was sticking out of her sleeve.

This went on for the next couple of blocks, and when the park came in view, Korra pushed herself faster. She used her firebending to launch herself from the last building and over the street. Asami used her wire contraption to swing across, and they made it to the park at the exact same moment.

Both were panting hard, and Asami pushed her mask up. "Draw?"

Korra nodded as she leaned down on her knees. "Draw." She stood up and gestured to her arms. "What the flameo was that?"

"Oh, these." She patted a bulging part of her sleeve. "I call it a hookwire. I have a button on my wrists that shoot the wire out and pull it back in. I got the idea from the police cables and modified it for L-- for a non-bender."

Asami turned to an empty spot of grass to show Korra. She pressed the button on her wrist, and the wire shot out. The silver colored tip opened to form a small grappling hook. It hit the grass before Asami pressed the button again, the wire pulling back as the grappling hook closed. Korra's jaw dropped. Asami Sato was good at building things, too? What else could this woman do?

"That is _amazing_ ," Korra said. "Wow, you're... _you_ are amazing! Does the other you know how to do stuff like this?"

Asami nodded. "I've always been tinkering with things, ever since I was little. I could take apart a Satomobile engine and put it back together by the time I was eight."

Korra was still in awe. "What can't you do?"

Asami winked. "Bend." She looked at one of the big clocks that stood in the park. "You should head to City Hall, see what the council's decided on the pro-bending finals. They should be done talking in a few minutes."

Korra nodded. "Right. Yeah. I guess I'll see you around."

Asami smiled and lowered her mask. "Definitely."

Korra watched as Asami ran across the street to an alley. She knew she'd climb up that building and continue her run.

* * *

Mako and Bolin had managed to convince the council to go through with the finals, showing the Equalists they wouldn't be scared into quitting. Asami heard it on the radio in her apartment after she raced Korra. She heaved a sigh and hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ , the Wolfbats would listen to her. She put her armor and mask back on, and she grabbed her weapons. She went upstairs, getting her motorcycle from where she parked it near the door. The sun was beginning to set as she raced to the arena. She didn't have much time. The arena would open for the spectators soon.

Asami parked the bike out of sight and ran to the arena. She looked up at the building and knew which side the practice areas were on. She used her hookwire to pull her up to the windows, and she swung herself inside an open window. She looked around. No guards. Stupid move. She hurried to the Wolfbats' practice area, and she found them going through their bending forms. To get their attention, Asami picked up one of the earth discs and threw it so it smashed into the disc Ming had launched. The three turned to see the masked figure in the doorway, and Tahno laughed.

"Well, well, what do we have here, boys?"

Asami moved fast towards them. "Shut the fuck up," she snapped. Telling by the shock on Tahno's face, no one ever spoke like that to him. "Now, listen to me. You three are going to win tonight--"

"Well, _duh_ ," Shaozu said with a laugh.

Asami didn't hesitate to kick him to his knees and twist his arm so it was against his back. "I said _listen to me_." She let him go, and he quickly stood up. "Amon and the Equalists are going to launch the attack they warned about tonight, and when you three win, Amon _will_ make an example of you by taking your bending."

Tahno smirked. "I'd like to see him try. Besides, how do we know you're not one of _them_?"

Asami was on him in a flash, her hand holding him tight by the throat. She removed the black plastic that covered her mouth, nose, and chin so he could see her lips as she spoke. "Listen, you unbelievable asshole," she snarled, "I'm trying to help you here. If Amon takes your bending, _there is no cure_. It can't be reversed! Is that what you want? Do you want tomorrow's papers talking about how Amon stripped you of your bending? Or do you want to be known as heroes who helped the Avatar fight the Equalists?" She let go and shoved him back

"I, uh, don't want to lose my bending, man," Ming said. "Maybe we should refuse to play?"

Tahno huffed and flung his hair back. "This is just some cheap tactic by those Loser Ferrets. Get us to forfeit and look weak. I don't know what that Sato babe sees in them. She clearly picked the wrong ostrich horse to sponsor."

"I heard she was fucking Sharkbrows and moved on to his dirtgrub brother, and now, she's fucking the Avatar," Shaozu said with a laugh. "Or she really wants to fuck the Avatar. One of those. Too bad because I wouldn't mind fucking her myself. I suppose I could always just get her wasted."

Asami fought down the urge to take her swords to each one's throat (well, maybe not Ming, since he seemed to have the most sense). She put the plastic cover back on her mask. "Fine. Go ahead with your game. I know you'll win because you three are absolute possum chickenshits and cheat, but when Amon takes your bending, I won't give a damn because I fucking warned you."

With that, she left the practice room, going to find a shadowy spot where she could hide and wait for the Equalists to attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next is another flashback chapter, and then we'll get some good ol' fashioned action with the finals.


	5. The Teeny-Tiny Little Speck of a Cherry on Top of the Giant, Delicious Fruit Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Korra and Asami celebrate Korra's birthday. Korra convinces Asami to take some time off from work.

**Five: The Teeny-Tiny Little Speck of a Cherry on Top of the Giant, Delicious Fruit Tart**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Three months after the end of the Equalist War_ **

Korra was having trouble falling asleep. Asami was going to be working late, so she was alone in bed. She and Asami learned very fast that they got the best sleep when they were together, but without the other in bed, it was difficult to fall asleep and their trauma nightmares would wake them in the middle of the night. Korra was exhausted, but she couldn't bring herself to rest and sleep.

She sat up when she heard a knock on the door. "Korra? Are you awake?" It was Asami.

"Yeah, come in."

Asami stepped in the room, clad in a dark red silk robe. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the window, but that was all the light Asami needed. Korra watched as she walked over to the bed, the moonlight shining on her, and Korra continued to watch as Asami slowly untied the robe. She didn't open or drop the robe. Instead, she held it closed as she bit her lip and awkwardly smiled.

"It's after midnight," Asami said. "Happy birthday, love."

Korra sighed. _Right, my birthday_. "Thanks, Mimi."

"Don't thank me just yet." Her smile somehow went from awkward to seductive for a split second before settling on adorably dorky. "I know my working late has been difficult for you, so I hope one of my gifts makes up for at least tonight."

She took a deep breath, opened the robe, and she pushed it back over her shoulders. Korra swallowed hard and felt her heart race when the robe slid down Asami's arms to the floor. Her jaw dropped a little.

Asami bit her lip before she smiled that dorky smile again. "Happy birthday, Korra."

Korra swallowed hard. Her heart was racing, and she began to feel hot. "You-- you're...quite nude."

Asami nodded, and she was smiling that dorky smile again. "Indeed I am." She stepped closer to the bed. "I'm not saying we should have sex-- unless you want to! I mean-- well, I thought maybe you'd like a preview."

Korra nodded, her eyes on that moonlit body. "You thought right." She shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "I'm-- I'm sorry. I shouldn't stare."

She looked down, but a long hand gently took hold of her chin and turned her head back. "You can stare all you'd like, love. I'm naked for you, after all."

Korra reached up to touch her, but she hesitated. "I'd like to touch you. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely."

Korra moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Asami moved closer, now standing between Korra's legs. Korra's hands shook a little as she brought them up. She gently took hold of Asami's hips, noting they felt kind of... _squishy_. She liked that. Asami was fit, but she wasn't ripped with hard muscle like Korra was. Her stomach stuck out a little bit, which wasn't noticeable when she was clothed. Korra pressed on her stomach a bit, feeling the squish. She smiled, loving that squishy feeling. She moved her hands along Asami's soft skin, careful to not get _too_ close to the patch of black hair between her legs. She noted the small mole just a little above Asami's bellybutton (an innie, not an outie like Korra's), and as she moved her hands up to Asami's ribs, she saw another small mole just below her left breast. When Asami turned a bit, Korra noticed the two small moles on the side of her right breast.

Korra smiled as she stopped her hands just under her breasts. "Your nipples are _pink_. I didn't know nipples could be pink. I like them."

"You can touch them, if you'd like."

Korra's hands shook a little as she moved them up further. She was gentle as she took hold of Asami's breasts, giving them a little squeeze. Korra looked up, catching Asami's eyes with her own. "You're so beautiful, Mimi, you know that? Inside and out. In every single way a person could be beautiful."

Asami darted her eyes away from Korra's, and she could feel her cheeks flush. "It's-- it's still difficult, sometimes, for me to accept a compliment like that, but thank you, Korra." She brushed her fingers through Korra's soft, thick hair. "So are you, you know. You're beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful and amazing in every single way a person could be. If a person could be absolutely perfect, it'd be you."

Korra shook her head. "Thank you, Mimi, but I'm not perfect. More like imperfect."

Asami smiled. "Then you're imperfectly perfect."

Korra moved her hands back to Asami's hips, and she pulled her close so she could kiss her belly. "I love you, Mimi."

Asami continued running her fingers through Korra's hair. "I love you, too, Korra." She chuckled and said, "Your hair is so soft and shiny. I envy you for having hair naturally like that."

"Your hair's shiny and soft, too."

"Not naturally."

Asami let out a laugh when Korra wrapped her arms around her and spun them around so Asami was on the bed. Korra smiled down at the laughing woman under her, and she kissed her forehead. Asami's laughing calmed, and she reached up to cup Korra's cheek in her hand.

"I can go get my nightgown if you think this'll make you uncomfortable," she said.

Korra's brows raised a little. "Uncomfortable that my girlfriend's wonderful, soft, squishy naked body-- her gift to me on my birthday-- is beside me as I sleep? Never. I mean, if _you_ want to put on clothes, then please do. If you're okay with being naked, then I'm all right with it."

Asami moved up to give her a kiss before getting under the covers. "Then I shall sleep naked beside you."

Korra joined her under the covers, and they shifted so Korra could be the big spoon. She held Asami close and tight, and she noticed the clusters of freckles that covered her shoulders and upper back.

"You're very spotty," Korra said. She kissed Asami's shoulder. "I like it a lot."

Asami moved a little so she could look at Korra. "And you're very warm, which I like a lot." She puckered her lips, Korra taking the hint and kissing her. "Goodnight, love. And, again, happy birthday."

"Goodnight, Mimi."

It didn't seem like much time passed from Korra closing her eyes to waking up to the sounds of the birds outside. She opened her eyes, noting it was morning, and she sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to her left to find her naked girlfriend still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach, her bare back exposed as the sheet and blanket stopped just above her butt. Korra noticed the two moles on Asami's lower back, just a little above one of the two dimples, and she leaned down to kiss them. Asami stirred awake at the feel of Korra's lips.

"Morning, love." She turned over, and she noticed the look on Korra's face. She winked and asked, "See something you like, Avatar?"

Korra's eyes didn't leave Asami's chest. "Yeah, two pink nipples on two perfect breasts." She ran her finger along Asami's collarbone and up her neck. "A perfect neck." Her finger brushed along Asami's lip. "Perfect lips." She moved her hand down and touched the mole by Asami's bellybutton. "Perfect spots."

Asami shook her head. "My breasts aren't perfect. The left's smaller than the right."

Korra laughed. "Really? I didn't notice. I guess the pink nipples distracted me."

Asami bit her lip and looked down. "You know...I hesitated to do this-- the naked gift thing. At first, I mean."

Korra's brows raised. "Really? What changed your mind?"

Asami smiled at her. "You. The way you look at me, it-- I can see how much you love and desire me, just from how you look at me, and you-- I feel less self-conscious because of you."

Korra kissed her forehead and combed Asami's hair back with her fingers. "Asami, you could look like a komodo rhino and smell like a sky bison, and I'd still love you. I love _you_ , but I will admit..." She looked down at Asami's body and gently ran her hand down her arm. "You being gorgeous on the outside is just the teeny-tiny little speck of a cherry on top of the giant, delicious fruit tart. The rest of that delicious tart? The most delicious parts of that tart? That's your inner gorgeousness. _You_ are that delicious fruit tart, Mimi."

Asami felt her eyes water as she laughed. "I can't believe I'm crying with happiness because you called me a tart."

She pulled Korra in for a kiss, and they both laughed against the other's lips. "You're my favorite tart, Mimi," Korra said. She pressed her nose against Asami's. "I love you, fruit tart."

Asami kissed her again. "This is the only context in which you're allowed to call me a 'tart.'"

Korra chuckled. "Noted."

They kissed once again, Asami pulling Korra on top of her. Korra was still wearing her pajamas, but Asami could feel her high body heat. She ran her hands under Korra's tank top, and she could feel her amazing back muscles. Korra was heavy, but that was due to her being just pure _muscle_. Asami doubted she had any fat whatsoever anywhere in her body, especially as she felt along Korra's rock-hard body. Even though Korra was a hard body, she was still the best cuddler Asami ever been with. Maybe it was her own soft body that balanced the cuddling.

Thinking about Korra's body as Korra's tongue slipped past her lips made Asami feel warm between her legs. She was glad a sheet was between their lower bodies because she wasn't sure she wanted Korra to know just how wet she was becoming. Korra's hands moving to her breasts didn't help, especially since she was a fast learner and squeezed them just as Asami liked. A pleasurable chill ran down Asami's spine when Korra's hands moved down to her hips. Without breaking the kiss, Korra lifted Asami's hips just enough to grab her ass. They both began to grind against one another, the sheet still between them. Asami's hands moved to Korra's stomach, and she slowly began to pull her tank top up.

The moment was completely shattered by the sound of the kids calling for Korra. She was quick to get off of Asami and sit on the bed beside her, and Asami managed to bring the sheet up to cover herself just as Ikki and Meelo burst in the room, both screaming "Happy birthday, Korra!"

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Korra asked.

Meelo tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why's Asami in your bed?"

Asami pretended to look confused as she held the sheet tight against her. "What? This isn't my room? Korra, why didn't you tell me?"

Ikki crossed her arms. "What are you _really_ doing in Korra's bed?"

"Ikki, Meelo, _get out_ ," Korra said.

Meelo stamped hit foot. "Hey! We came to tell you happy birthday! And you're still learning airbending, and so as a better airbender, I'm telling you to get to practice! No breaks because it's your birthday!"

Korra smirked. "Meelo, you know I'm able to lift you and throw you, right?"

Ikki picked up Asami's discarded robe. "Oh! Fancy!" She put it on. "It's so soft and shiny!"

Korra held her hand out. "Ikki, give me the robe."

Meelo pulled on the robe. "Yeah, Ikki, this is too fancy for us airbenders!"

Ikki tried to pull away, but that made Meelo pull harder. Korra and Asami shouted at them to stop as Ikki and Meelo continued to pull and argue over whether or not she could wear it. Naga was awake now, and seeing the kids pulling on the robe had her think it was a game. She took the other end of the robe in her mouth, pulling with Ikki against Meelo. Korra and Asami started shouting louder, which made Naga all the more excited. She yanked hard, Ikki slipping out of the robe as it ripped in half. All four humans looked at the fabric on the ground and in Naga's mouth before Naga picked up the other half. She sat down in the corner and stretched forward as she started chewing and pulling on what was left of the robe, her new toy.

Asami sat with her arm outstretched, her other hand still holding the sheet against her chest, and her face was frozen in shock. Her voice cracked when she finally spoke. "That-- that robe was two hundred Fire Nation gold pieces."

Ikki pointed at Meelo. "It's his fault!"

"You didn't have to put it on!" he argued back.

Korra would have taken the fabric from Naga, but the robe was too chewed and ripped to be saved. "Asami, I'll get you a new one. I promise."

Ikki pouted a little as she looked at Asami. "I'm sorry, Asami."

Meelo crossed his arms. "It's just a robe."

"We're not all air nomads, Meelo," Korra said.

Asami pulled her arm back and cleared her throat. "Kids, could you please step out so I can get out of bed?"

"Why do we need to leave?" Meelo asked.

Ikki narrowed her eyes as she thought over reasons Asami would want them to leave. She noticed Asami's bare arms and shoulders and how upset she was over the robe. Then it hit her. Her eyes went wide as she gasped, "You're _naked!_ "

Asami's face reddened. "I'm-- I'm not--"

Meelo looked at Korra, confused. "Why is Asami naked in your bed?"

Korra pointed a hard finger at him. "That is _none_ of your business."

Meelo crossed his arms. "Dad's not on the island, which makes _me_ man of the house! I'm in charge, so it is my business!"

Korra rolled her eyes and got up to tower over him. "First of all, you're five. Second of all, if any of you kids would be in charge when Tenzin's gone, it would be Jinora, and third of all, if your mother is here, then _she_ would be in charge." She picked him up by his robes and gently pushed Ikki towards the door. She put Meelo down in the hallway. "Now, go eat or train or whatever." She slid the doors shut, and she turned to see Asami getting up and wrapping the sheet around herself. "Asami, I'm so sorry about what happened."

Asami shook her head. "Naga seems to enjoy her new toy, so it's fine." She held the wrapped sheet tight. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk back to my room with nothing but a sheet covering me."

Korra smiled and grabbed the sheet, pulling her in for a kiss. "One more peek before you leave?"

Asami grinned. "Front, back, or both?"

"Both. Your glorious ass first."

"Yes, ma'am."

Asami turned and let the sheet drop. She yelped when she felt Korra's hands grab her butt, and she was a little saddened when the hands went away. Korra then grabbed her hips and turned her around so she could see her front.

"The pink nipples look pinker in the morning," Korra said.

"Well, these pink nipples are all yours to touch and look at, whenever you want." Asami cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Especially today, since it's your birthday." She picked up the sheet and covered herself. "See you at breakfast?"

Korra nodded. "See you again in a few. I love you, Mimi."

"I love you, too, Korra."

She watched as Asami stepped out into the hall, looking both ways to see it was clear. Korra sat down, and she knew she'd be smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Asami took Korra to Narook's for her birthday dinner date, Korra's choice. She wanted to keep things relaxed and casual. As much as she loved the fancy dates Asami took her on, she wanted her birthday to be small and quiet, just the two of them. Asami's other gift was a small statuette of a polar bear dog, carved from whale bone, that she bought in Little Water Tribe. Korra loved it. Unlike other forms of art depicting polar bear dogs, this one wasn't snarling or looking vicious. This carved polar bear dog appeared gentle, like Naga.

After dinner, they went to Harmony Park and went up the tower where they had their first kiss. Korra wanted to take Asami on the turtle duck boats, but the small lake was frozen. The small pang of "I don't have my bending" hit her when she remembered she couldn't unfreeze the lake.

The feel of Asami's arm snaking around her waist distracted her just enough, and those soft, red lips she loved so much touching her own was another welcome distraction. They stood up there for a good while, kissing and looking at the city lights below, and eventually, they headed down to Asami's Satomobile.

It was time for bed when they returned to Air Temple Island. Asami went to her room as Korra went to hers. Naga was snoozing when she walked in, and she perked up when she heard Korra.

Korra held the statuette out towards Naga. "Look, she's just like you. Asami gave her to me." Naga sniffed the carving and then gently licked it. "We'll call her Little Naga. That okay?"

Naga licked the statuette again before going back to snoozing. Korra put Little Naga on her desk, right beside her framed photo of her and Asami. Bolin was the one who took the photo. They were on Air Temple Island, posing together with their arms around the other, and the skyline was behind them. Both were smiling big. The photo always managed to make her smile, even when she was feeling her worst.

Korra changed into her pajamas, pulled off her hair ties, and she went to the washroom to brush her teeth. One of the showers was on, and she could see the long, pale feet. "Asami?"

"Yes, love?"

Korra grinned. "Just seeing if it was you."

"It's me. You could always join me, you know."

Korra set her toothbrush and toothpaste on one of the sink counters, and she went to Asami's shower stall. She closed the first curtain behind her, but she left the second open. She crossed her arms and leaned against the side of the stall, smirking as she watched her girlfriend bathe.

Asami continued to lather her skin with her wonderful smelling soap as she looked back and over her shoulder. "Are you going to join me, love?"

Korra continue to smirk, and she shook her head. "I'd rather watch the show."

"Want to make this your third birthday gift? Watching me shower?"

"Please."

Korra could feel herself grow excited as she continued to watch Asami shower. She knew Asami was running her soapy hands over her body in sexual manner on purpose, and Korra bit her lip.

Asami was facing her now, her hands going from her breasts to her stomach and back up. "Are you getting hot?"

"Yeah."

Asami winked and ran her hands over her breasts. "What do you want to do?"

Korra didn't hesitate. "I want to touch you."

Asami pulled her towards her, both now under the water. "Touch me however you want."

Korra didn't care she was still fully clothed with the water falling her. All she saw and felt was Asami. She reached around and grasped Asami ass, squeezing hard as she held her closer. Korra continued to squeeze as they kissed under the falling water, and Korra moved her lips down Asami's neck to her breasts.

"My favorite pink nipples," Korra said with a laugh. She let go of Asami's ass and grasped her breasts. "Tell me if I'm squeezing too hard."

"You're not," Asami said.

They kissed again, and Korra pushed her back against the wall. She tried to push away the thought _I can't feel the water like I used to_ , but that pang of her lost bending hit her hard. She pulled back from Asami, but she didn't see Asami in front of her, nor did she see the shower stall. She was back in the Pro-bending Arena being bloodbended by Amon. She felt his thumb, and she felt her bending leave her.

She screamed and stumbled back, and Asami gasped when Korra fell to the ground. Her eyes were unfocused, and telling by the fear on her face, she knew Korra was having a flashback. Korra crawled out the shower, sobbing incoherently (though Asami could hear "no" and "Amon" and "don't"), and after turning off the water, Asami went after her. She didn't care that she was naked, nor did she care about the cold air hitting her outside of the stall. She reached Korra and dropped to her knees. Korra was still sobbing as Asami wrapped her arms around her. Asami held Korra's head against her chest, knowing that her heartbeat tended to calm Korra. Whenever she woke from a nightmare, Korra would press her ear against Asami's chest to listen to her breathing and heartbeat, both of which were soothing to her.

"It's okay," Asami said, holding her tight. "I'm right here, Korra. I won't let anyone hurt you again." She kissed Korra's damp hair and continued to hold her. "I'm right here. You're safe."

After a while, Korra's sobbing calmed. "As-- Asami?"

"Yes, love. I'm right here."

Korra shut her eyes and sniffled. "I had a flashback. I'm so sorry, Mimi. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You didn't hurt me."

She kissed Korra's head again. They sat there on the cold, tiled floor in silence, the only sound being Korra's sniffles. Asami pressed her nose and lips against Korra's hair, and she felt her own tears. Korra didn't deserve this. This should have never happened to her. Rumor was that Amon was dead, killed in the same boat explosion rumored to have killed Tarrlok as well. Asami hoped for his sake he was because she knew whatever she'd do to him would be worse than any quick death. Amon took her father, and he took her girlfriend. The two people she loved the most in the world, and one was in prison and the other was left broken.

The tears ran down her cheeks. So many things she wished she could go back and change. If she were to go back, she knew her father was long gone by that point, but Korra could be saved. Korra would be happy and complete, and she and Mako maybe would have had a chance together. Asami knew that if she were able to go back and change things (impossible, she knew), she'd sacrifice her relationship with Korra as long as Korra was happy.

When Korra's sniffling stopped, Asami loosened her hold on her. "Can you stand? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I think I can stand."

Asami nodded and helped her up. "How about you airbend yourself dry and brush your teeth. I'll rinse off and join you in bed. That sound all right?"

"Yes."

Korra used her airbending to dry off, and she went to brush her teeth as Asami went back to the shower. A splash of cold water on her face calmed Korra a little more, and when she was done, she went back to her room. A few minutes after she got under the covers, Asami walked in, clad in her nightgown. She turned off the desk lamp and joined Korra in the bed.

"Some ending to my birthday, huh?" Korra sighed.

They both turned on their sides to face one another, and Asami gave her a small kiss. "You got to see me naked twice. Does that count for anything?"

Korra couldn't help but smile. She knew what Asami was doing. "I did get to see you naked, didn't I?"

"And it's not exclusive to your birthday." She moved close and smirked. "Just ask and you shall receive." She kissed the tip of Korra's nose and used her fingers to comb Korra's hair back behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

Korra sighed. "Still shaken, but you've helped calm me." She wrapped her arms around Asami and held her tight as she pressed her ear against her chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to Asami's breathing and heartbeat. "You're soothing."

Asami held her tight and kissed her head. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too, Mimi."

* * *

**_A week later_ **

Korra got up from her bed, where she had been lounging, and walked over to Asami, who was sitting at the desk doing paperwork. She started to massage Asami's neck and shoulders, knowing that the stress of keeping Future Industries afloat was causing her both emotional and physical pain. Korra wondered how it was they managed to keep their relationship going strong, despite everything falling to shit around them, but then she remembered how they were both there for one another, talking through said shit, and then distracting themselves with some heavy making out before going back to their responsibilities.

"I would ask how you knew my neck was killing me," Asami said, "but then I remember you seem to always know when I'm aching."

Korra leaned down and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Asami's cheek and said, "You need a break, Mimi."

Asami shook her head. "I can't. The company's near collapse. If I stop for even a second, that'll be it for Future Industries."

Korra squeezed her a little. "Can I be brutally honest?"

"Of course."

"I know what Future Industries means to you." Korra took a deep breath before continuing, "I know you want to save it, but it's not worth it. It's like your father's still ruining your life even though he's in prison. He's still hurting you, and I hate seeing you hurt. Fuck the company. Sell what's left of it and get that burden off your shoulders. You're only eighteen. You don't need this."

She let go of Asami when she heard her sniffle, and Korra knelt down beside her, putting her hands on her arm. Asami shook her head as the tears fell. "As much as I want to sometimes, I can't. I just...can't. Future Industries is the only way I can bring any kind of honor back to the Sato name."

Korra squeezed her arm. "All right. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Asami shook her head. "No. No, no, I can't ask you to take on any of my burden. You have enough going on."

Korra couldn't help but smile. "Mimi, if I didn't want to help, I wouldn't have said anything. Your 'burden' is my 'burden.' We're best friends and girlfriends, so we kind of share burdens now. You lost most of your bending, and I'm losing my family's company."

Asami looked at her for a moment before she chuckled and wiped her eyes. "I hate your ability to always make me smile and feel better."

Korra winked. "All part of my charm." She moved up to kiss Asami's cheek. "Why don't we go rent a room at The Four Elements for a weekend and stay in all day and order room service...just escape from everything, even if it's only for a day or two."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't."

"You can."

Asami shook her head. "I _can't_."

Korra smirked. "You _can_. Just for a couple of days."

Asami bit her lip, and Korra recognized that "the thinking gears in her brain were moving" look. She took a deep breath and nodded. "All right. Just let me get some things in order and speak to the board."

Korra smiled as she stood up, and she leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Atta girl."

* * *

Asami booked one of the junior suites for her and Korra for four days. If she was going to take a short vacation, it was going to be more than just two days. She went to the hotel early in the morning, small suitcase in hand, to get herself ready before Korra joined her. Korra would be in a meeting with the officials working to establish the new seat of government until later that morning, so Asami had time. She had room service bring plates of small cakes and fruit tarts and a bottle of sparkling wine.

With the food and drinks taken care of, she went in the bedroom and undressed so she could take a quick shower. When she was done, she put on her new silk robe, the fabric a dark red like her old one, and she hurried back to the sitting room when she heard a key in the door. Asami leaned back against the couch, and she smiled when Korra walked in. Korra right away noticed the long, pale leg sticking out from the robe, and as her eyes traveled up the leg to the bare thigh and covered hip and stomach, she noticed the pale skin of Asami's chest, as her robe was open just enough.

Korra quickly shut and locked the door before she spoke. "Oh, uh, hi." She smirked. "Are you naked under that?"

Asami gave her that "I'm trying to be sexy, but I know I'm smiling like a dork" smile. She gently tugged on the robe's tied belt. "Does my mighty Avatar wish for me to be naked?"

Korra swallowed. _Oh, fuck yes_. "If you'd like."

"If my strong, mighty Avatar wants me naked in this room all weekend, then naked in this room all weekend I shall be. So I'll ask again, does my mighty Avatar wish for me to be naked?"

Korra's eyes were locked on her bare leg. "Please. Yes. Definitely."

She watched as Asami stood straight, away from the couch and slowly untied the belt. The robe slipped off of Asami's shoulders and arms, and Korra knew she would never tire of this sight.

"Can I just stare at you? For a moment?" Korra asked. "I just need to take in this work of art in front of me."

"I'm all yours, Avatar Korra," Asami said, stepping closer to her. "Stare all you'd like. You are also _very_ much welcome to touch." She leaned close to Korra's ear, and she pulled off the ties holding Korra's wolftails as she whispered, " _You can do whatever you want to me this weekend. I'm all_ yours." She noticed Korra's stunned look, and she combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm not saying we _have_ to have sex. I don't mind being your eye candy if you're not ready."

Korra took her hand. "It's a lot to think about, but I have to admit I've been ready for sex for a while now."

Asami laughed. "And you're just _now_ telling me?"

Korra laughed, too. "It's not like we had much time to get naked between the sheets, and Air Temple Island isn't exactly known for its privacy." She pulled Asami towards her and wrapped her arms around her, the feel of Asami's cool skin against her palms amazing. "But we have privacy here, and a couple of rooms to get busy in."

She let go of Asami and picked up the "Do Not Disturb" door hanger from the desk and opened the door to put it on the outside knob. She shut and locked the door, and she turned back to Asami. She winked before she pulled her coat and shirt off. She smirked when she noticed the dazed and slightly aroused look on Asami's face. She kicked off her boots, her wrap and pants following, and Asami's jaw dropped when Korra finally removed her panties and bra.

Korra walked to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. She turned back to Asami, looking at her over her shoulder as she winked. "Now, get in this bedroom with me because you're going to teach me how to do this thing called 'sex.'"

* * *

They took their first time slow, exploring one another's bodies and learning how and where the other liked being touched most. Asami wondered if she was more nervous than Korra. For the first time, she waited a while to have sex with her partner, someone she truly deeply loved. Her ex-girlfriend had her handcuffed to the bed after their second date, and she and Mako fooled around in the backseat of her Satomobile a couple of days after meeting.

Being with Korra was different in the best way possible. Asami wasn't the nervous seventeen year old dating an older, more experienced woman anymore, nor was she the carefree heiress who fucked a guy in the backseat of her Satomobile...and in his loft...and various rooms around the mansion. She had been Mako's first, and he wasn't as fast a learner as Korra was. It didn't take Korra long at all to find, figure out, and remember all of her erogenous zones. Korra even remembered what combinations got Asami going the quickest (nibbling on the earlobe while pinching a nipple).

When it was Korra's turn, Asami moved slow, and together, she and Korra figured out her erogenous zones. Korra also loved having the part of her neck under her ear kissed and sucked on. Her breasts weren't quite as sensitive as Asami's, but it still felt good when Asami gently squeezed them. Asami took her time between Korra's legs (her inner thighs were _quite_ sensitive), kissing around where Korra wanted her lips to be.

"Mimi?" Korra was breathing hard.

"Yes, love?"

"Please lick my clit and fuck me already."

Asami smiled. "As you wish."

Asami gave it her all. She used every tongue movement she knew, and when Korra panted she needed more, she slid a second finger inside her. Korra closed for eyes for a moment, not remembering a time when she was _this_ happy, _this_ relaxed. She ran her fingers through Asami's hair, and she opened her eyes, looking down to see Asami's face buried between her thighs. The sight of Asami fucking her, the feel of her tongue, the hooking and pumping of fingers...Korra threw her head back as she gasped and moaned. The moment hit her fast and hard, but _damn_ , did it feel good.

When they both were relaxed, Asami snuggled against her, and they fell asleep. Their second time was after that nap. They took a break for dinner before their third time, and now they were enjoying their fourth time.

They were going harder and faster this time. Their sweaty bodies never strayed far from each other, except when one was going down on the other. They were both so wet and raw from the previous times that just using fingers was enough. Korra didn't want to move from her spot on top of Asami, watching as she brought this wonderful woman to another orgasm. This was her new favorite sight: A disheveled, sweaty Asami underneath her, gasping and moaning from an orgasm courtesy of Korra. Her arching back. Her breasts moving with each thrust. The sweat beading down her neck. Her hair sticking to her face and looking like a mess around her. Her arms reaching for the headboard. The lip biting. Moans of "Korra!" Her hips moving to meet Korra's hand's rhythm.

Asami eventually went limp, and she lay spread eagle hawk, her chest heaving from her trying to catch her breath. Korra moved so she was laying on her side beside Asami, and she smiled as she moved Asami's hair off her face.

"So was I good?" Korra asked.

Asami managed to turn her head towards her. "You're a natural. I haven't had an orgasm that amazing since-- well, I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that good." She turned on her side and gently pushed Korra onto her back. "Now, I just want to admire these perfect abs of yours."

She moved so she was on top of Korra, and she scooted down so she could kiss those wonderful abs. Asami had never seen such a perfect body. Korra was a walking, talking work of art. Every muscle was perfectly sculpted. Sure, she'd love Korra even if she didn't have this body, but this was her teeny-tiny little speck of a cherry on top of the giant, delicious fruit tart.

Asami moved up so she was resting her head in the crook of Korra's neck. "I love you, you know."

Korra wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, too, Mimi. Question."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to have sex like this on the regular?"

Asami laughed. "Ideally." She raised her head so she could look at Korra. "How about we have some fun in that huge glass shower and get ready for bed?"

Korra smiled. "You read my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Even though Korra was a hard body, she was still the best cuddler Asami ever been with. Maybe it was her soft body that balanced the cuddling._ : The hard body/soft body thing is taken from _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ when Mac tried convincing a woman they were better together because they were both "hard bodies," while her husband was a "soft body."


	6. Fun Time Girls From Harbor City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Equalists attack the Pro-bending Arena. Korra and Asami bond.

**Six: Fun Time Girls From Harbor City**

Korra walked in the locker room to find Asami in there speaking to Mako and Bolin. Her back was to Korra, and it was Bolin that saw Korra first. He smiled and waved, and Asami turned to see who had walked in. Her face paled when she saw it was Korra.

"I should go," she said quickly. "Good luck, guys."

She hurried past Korra, but Korra wasn't going to let her go like that. "Asami, wait!" She ran out to the hall where Asami was still walking fast. Korra caught up to her. "Asami, wait, listen." When Asami still didn't stop, Korra darted in front of her. " _Please_ , Asami."

She could see Asami was trembling a bit as she wrung her hands. Asami opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it. Korra wanted her to say whatever it was she was going to say, but she would be patient. Asami was clearly mustering up the courage to speak. Korra felt bad for her. Asami was once so confident but still a little odd, but now she was skittish and nervous. Her eyes weren't _as_ red and puffy, but they still were, and Korra could see the dark circles under her eyes that makeup couldn't hide.

Asami looked down and cleared her throat. "Korra, I'm-- I'm so sorry I went to Air Temple Island. Clearly, I wasn't-- I wasn't welcome. I apologize. I shouldn't have disturbed you and Councilman Tenzin's family."

She tried to walk away, but Korra grabbed her arm. "No, _I'm_ the one who should apologize. I--" She sighed. "I liked Mako, yes, even before you met him, and before I really knew you, I may have said some things in front of the girls and Pema. It was stupid of me, and I regret it." She took Asami's hands in hers, noting to herself how cool, dry, and soft they were. "I want us to at least be friends. Can we try?"

The look on Asami's face went from shock to...Korra wasn't sure. She looked like she was about to cry, but the corners of her mouth went up a little. Finally, she nodded. "I'd-- I'd like that."

Korra smiled. "Good. Plus, you're the reason the Fire Ferrets are even here tonight, so you know, I kind of owe you." She winked.

Asami awkwardly laughed and nodded. "Right. Yeah." She squeezed Korra's hands. "I should-- I should probably go to my seat."

Korra found herself not wanting to let go of Asami's hands, so she held as long as she could. "All right. See you after the match?"

Asami nodded. She caught herself and Korra by surprise when she pulled Korra close and kissed her cheek. "For luck."

She let go of her hands and quickly walked away, leaving a stunned Korra. After a long moment, Korra made her way back to the locker room. The boys had their helmets on, and they both noticed the red lipstick mark on her cheek. Bolin appeared confused, and Mako didn't look pleased.

"What is that?" he demanded.

She put her helmet on and walked over to the boys. "What is what?"

"The lipstick on your face!" he snapped. "What the shit is going on with you two?"

Korra tried to play dumb, though her stomach was twisting with some guilt. "What're you talking about?" _I mean, it's not like I kissed you and then your girlfriend kissed me or anything._

"Don't bullshit me! Asami kissed you. Why?"

Bolin stepped in between them. "Let's all just calm down and focus on the Wolfbats. Besides, bro, Asami's kissed me on the cheek before. It doesn't mean anything." He laughed and looked at Korra. "She and I established a while ago that we are _not_ attracted to each other, except as friends! Yeah, Asami's definitely not my type. I guess I can see the appeal, but yeah, definitely not my type of girl."

Mako pushed Bolin out of the way and stood right in front of Korra. "I don't know what's going on with you, but it needs to stop. You think buttering up to Asami will make me want to date you?"

She crossed her arms. "This isn't about _you_ , Mr. Self-Centered!" She shoved past him. "Come on. If you're done thinking about Mako and only Mako, we have a game to win."

* * *

Just as future-Asami had said, the Wolfbats blatantly cheated through the match. When Tahno sent the water filled with earth bits, Asami jumped from her hiding spot, diving just as all three Ferrets were knocked off the platform. Asami deployed her hookwire, the hook catching hold of the underside of the ring, and she swung just in time to catch Korra, who quickly reached out and grabbed Bolin, who grabbed Mako. Asami managed to swing around so they could land on the platform that went up to the locker room.

"What the shit?" Mako demanded. "Who--"

That's when the audience stands began to glow from the electricity. Korra spotted the Lieutenant across the water on the platform under the playing field, electrified sticks in hand. She hit him with a large wave of water, which caused his sticks to shock him.

"The Lieutenant was going to electrocute us, wasn't he?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Asami said. "Look, the Equalists are attacking, and Amon will be here soon. He's going to take the Wolfbats' bending."

Mako crossed his arms. "How do you know? And how do we know you're not an Equalist?"

"Fucking _flameo_ , why does everyone think that? _I'm not an Equalist!_ " Asami shouted. "I just saved your ass! And I warned you this would happen, but you just _had_ to ask the Council not to cancel this!"

Before Mako could snap back, Korra asked, "What about Asami? I need to go help her."

Future-Asami put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get her. Focus on the Equalists. Asami will be okay."

Korra grabbed her arm, squeezing it tight. "Just-- get her out of here. Keep her safe. _Please_. I don't want her to get hurt or anything."

She nodded as Korra let go of her. "I promise. You three be careful, okay? I'm going to get Asami out of here."

She looked towards the boxes where she knew her past-self and father were sitting. Before she launched her hookwire the railing, she heard Mako ask Korra why she suddenly cared so much about Asami. She didn't hear Korra's response, as the wire pulled her up to the stands. She hopped over the railing, and she used her hookwire again to get to the box. She found her past-self cowering alone behind her seat, the baton she had given her in hand. There was no sign of her-- their-- father. Asami's stomach tightened. _He's fine. He's with the Equalists_.

"Come on," she said to her past-self. She held her hand out. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"B-b-but my father! Korra and Mako and Bolin!"

"They'll be fine. Trust me. Your father is safe."

Present-Asami took her hand, and once she was up, future-Asami didn't hesitate to lift her bridal style. This was perhaps the single most weirdest thing future-Asami ever experienced...carrying her past-self to safety.

"I can walk," present-Asami said.

"We'll get out of here faster if I carry you." The exit was blocked by people trying to escape and fallen bodies. Future-Asami groaned and set her past-self down. "I need you to get on my back."

"What?"

"Do you want to get out of here or wait and get blown up?"

Present-Asami bit her lip before she ripped the sides of her long skirt to give her legs more room to move. She hopped onto future-Asami's back. She held tight as future-Asami jumped from the box and gracefully landed on the row below. Future-Asami ran for the railing, and when she reached it, she jumped and launched her and her past-self over the water. She shot the hookwire towards the locker room, and she swung them around, shooting the other hookwire to the wall in the locker room to pull them in.

"Why are you helping me again?" present-Asami asked, still hanging on to future-Asami.

Future-Asami ran out to the empty hall and climbed up to the windows. "Because I told Korra I would so she wouldn't worry and could focus on fighting the Equalists. I promised her I'd make sure you were safe."

Present-Asami held tighter as her future-self ran along the roof of the building. "Korra sent you?"

Under her mask, future-Asami was grinning. "She's warming up to you quite a bit."

Future-Asami knew what goofy look her past-self had on her face, especially when she said, "R-r-really?"

"Listen, next time you two spend time together, show off a little. The more dangerous the activity, the more fun she'll have."

Future-Asami then jumped off the roof, her hookwire catching hold of the ledge to slow down the fall. When they came down on the ground, present-Asami got off of Future-Asami's back. Suddenly, the ground shook from explosions, and future-Asami grabbed her past-self's arm, pulling her as she ran as far she could. Another explosion had future-Asami grab her past-self and tackle her to the ground, shielding her from flying debris. She continued to shield her past-self as she turned to look at the arena.

The building was on fire in places, and Asami watched as who she assumed was Korra and Lin fight Equalists on the roof as Amon got away in an airship.

"What's going to happen now?" present-Asami asked.

Future-Asami sighed. "Republic City is now at war."

She helped present-Asami up, and she walked in front of her as they moved towards the group of survivors that had managed to get out. Police officers were standing around, watching helplessly as the arena blew up some more and the Equalist airships got away. After a while, future-Asami saw the Fire Ferrets, Tenzin, and Lin come out with other survivors and officers.

Korra spotted the Asamis, and she broke into a run. "Asami!"

Future-Asami stepped back so her past-self could run to Korra. The girls met each other halfway and grabbed each other in a hug, Korra holding tight to Asami as she spun her around a bit. They held one another tight for a moment before Korra pulled back to look up at her.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Present-Asami shook her head. "I'm fine. Thanks to your friend."

They both looked at future-Asami, and she nodded to them before walking to where she left her motorcycle.

* * *

Korra was thankful future-Asami was there to help them all out. She wished she had thanked her, but future-Asami left before she could. Korra was pulled from her thoughts by Asami's voice.

"What about you?" Asami asked. "Are you all right?"

Korra nodded and reluctantly let go of her. She wasn't sure why she suddenly cared so much if this Asami was all right, but all she knew was once she saw the electricity in the stands, Asami popped in her mind, as did the thought _I have to help her_. Seeing her unharmed and safe made Korra feel beyond relieved.

"I'm fine," Korra said. "A little shaken."

Mako and Bolin walked over to them. Mako's brows were furrowed, and as Bolin threw his arms around Asami, he said, "Tell me right _now_ : What's going on with you two?"

Bolin let go of Asami and turned to him. "Nothing, bro. I'm just happy to see Asami."

"Not you!" Mako pointed at Korra. " _You!_ "

Korra shook her head. "What crawled up your ass?"

"First, you act cold towards Asami because you were jealous, and second, you kissed me--"

"Whoa!" Asami held her hands up. "You kissed Korra?"

" _She_ kissed _me!_ " Mako argued.

Bolin looked down and muttered something. Asami looked at him. "What was that?"

He sighed. "I said, 'You seemed pretty into it.'"

Mako clenched his jaw as Korra reached out and grabbed Asami's arm. "Okay, this is a really horrible time for all of this to come out, but yes, I kissed Mako. It was a while ago, and I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Asami said. "You're not the one in a relationship."

Mako's brows raised. "'Relationship'?"

What little of Asami's confidence had come back was now gone. "We're dating, aren't-- aren't we?"

"We went on dates, yeah, but--"

Lin's voice cut him off, "Enough of the teenage bullshit! You kids need to get out of here. Tenzin will make sure you four get home safe."

Tenzin nodded. "You boys can stay the night on Air Temple Island until you're able to return to your apartment, and Miss Sato, if you'd rather not drive home alone this late, you are also welcome."

Asami wasn't sure about going back to Air Temple Island, so she glanced at Korra, who nodded. Asami accepted the invitation, and the five walked to the ferry docks. The walk and ferry ride were both silent, and when they got to the island, Tenzin showed the boys to the men's dormitories as Korra took Asami to the women's.

"I'm not sure of which rooms are free," Korra said, leading Asami to her room, "so you can take my bed, and I'll bunk with Naga on the floor."

"Oh, Korra, I can't put you out like that."

Korra turned her desk lamp on, which woke Naga up just enough to look up before snoozing again. Korra smiled at Asami and said, "You're not. I don't know how many times I've used Naga as a big, furry pillow." She kicked off her shoes and pulled her uniform off so she was in the tight shorts and tank top she wore underneath, and she pulled her hair ties off. She then went to her dresser and opened one of the drawers. She took out a tank top and pajama pants, handing them to Asami. "Probably not like the fancy pajamas you're used to."

Asami smiled and took the clothes. "No. These are probably more comfortable."

Korra went back to the dresser to take out another tank top and pajama pants along with a pair of clean underwear. "I'm going to go shower, get the smell of sweat and smoke off of me."

"You don't happen to have any extra towels or soap or anything, do you? I'd like to get a shower, too, if you don't mind."

Korra shook her head. "I don't mind. Can't have a stinky guest."

"May I have two towels? The second would be for my hair."

Korra nodded. "Sure."

She took two towels out from her wardrobe and handed them to Asami before picking up her little shower bag. Thanks to waterbending, she herself wouldn't need one, but she always kept them around just in case (such as having a non-waterbending guest). Korra led her down the hall to the shower room, and they took stalls right next to one another. Korra set the shower bag on the ground in the open space between the stalls so Asami could have access to it. Korra closed the first curtain of the stall and put her clean clothes on the little shelf inside. She pulled her sweaty underclothes off, leaving them on the ground. She turned on the shower and closed the second curtain.

She heard Asami's shower start. "Reminds me of the beach showers on Ember Island," Asami said. "These are bit nicer and sturdier, though."

"And smaller than you're used to, I'm sure."

She saw Asami's long hand reach in the bag and take out the shampoo. She poured some in her hand before putting the bottle back. "A little. I have a glass shower stall at home, but it really isn't much bigger than this. My bathtub however..." She let out a moan that sent a tingle down Korra's back. "It could probably fit five people, but I've never tested that," Asami added with a laugh.

Korra smiled as she rubbed her soap over her skin. "Can't say I'm a fan of baths. I much prefer showers. Baths just feel like I'm sitting in a pool of my own filth."

"You've never had the right kind of bath then." Asami let out another moan that sent the same tingle down Korra's back again. "A bubble bath in hot, steaming water. Relaxing candles lit. Jazz on the radio. A moment to let yourself relax. It's _wonderful_."

Korra laughed. "Remind me to take a bath with you next time, then." She felt her stomach drop when she realized what she said.

She was surprised when she heard Asami's chuckle. "A hot steaming bath with the Avatar, hm? I might take you up on that. With you, the water would _never_ get cold...because of bending, of course."

Korra let out a nervous laugh. "True."

She bent down to get the shampoo, and she paused for a moment when she saw Asami's feet, which got her to imagine the long, shapely legs they were attached to. Then she found herself imagining the body those legs were attached to. _What the shit?_ She shook her head. _Why am I suddenly wanting to see Asami Sato naked? And_ why _do I really want to take that hot bath with her?_

"Korra?"

She snapped from her thoughts. "Oh? Hm, yeah?"

"I was just wondering about your masked friend. I meant to ask you the other day, but who is she?"

 _She's you from the future...a you that the future me fell in love with._ "She's... Well, I'm really not at liberty to give out her identity, but believe me when I say we can trust her."

"Well, she's helped me twice, and I trust you, so I trust her."

Korra's brows raised. "You trust me?"

"Of course! Even before I met you, I knew the Avatar could always be trusted. Then I met you and saw the kind of selfless, brave, amazing person that you are..." She cleared her throat. "But yeah, I definitely trust you, Korra."

Korra was surprised, but she smiled. "Thanks, Asami."

"Of course." She paused for a moment before she said, "Your friend...she-- she was familiar somehow. I just had this feeling like I knew her from somewhere."

 _You have no idea_. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but I figure it's my instincts' way of telling me I could trust her."

Korra was done with her shower first, and she waterbended herself dry. She got dressed, and just as she stepped out, Asami's shower stopped. Korra went back to get her shower bag, waterbending it dry, too, and as she stepped out of her stall, a towel clad Asami stepped out, too. She had the other towel wrapped up on her head, and in her arms were her clothes. Korra couldn't help but notice the freckles that spotted her shoulders and how flushed her skin was, and she mentally slapped herself when she started to imagine what was under that towel.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment and cleared her throat before she said, "I can waterbend you dry, if you'd like."

Asami laughed. "Wow, I'm dense. I'm so used to using towels I forgot I was showering with a master waterbender." She untied her hair towel. "Just my hair needs drying, please."

Korra nodded and carefully waterbended her hair dry. Asami followed Korra back to her room, and Korra slid the doors closed, keeping her back to Asami so she'd have some privacy as she put on her pajamas.

"You can look now," Asami said.

Korra turned to see her moving under the covers on the bed. The clothes Asami had been wearing were in a pile on the floor, and Korra didn't hesitate to pick up the clothes and fold them, putting them on her desk. She noticed the tears in the skirt and held it up.

"If you'd like, you can borrow a pair of pants from me tomorrow if you don't want to wear a torn skirt," Korra said.

Asami nodded. "I'll think about it."

Korra folded the skirt, placing it on the folded blouses, and when she picked up the jacket, a silk belt-like garment fell on the desk. A pair of stockings were attached to the belt, and Korra picked it up.

"What's this?"

"A garter belt. Keeps my stockings up."

Korra swallowed hard. "It's not-- it's not _underwear_ , is it?"

"Kind of. It matches my bra and panties."

Korra quickly dropped it. "Sorry...for picking it up, I mean."

Asami chuckled. "It's fine."

Korra quickly finished folding the clothes, and she picked up Asami's towels from the floor, waterbending them dry before folding them, too. She was kind of surprised Asami would leave stuff on the floor like that. Korra wasn't particularly fond of mess, so it would have bothered her more to leave the clothes and towels on the floor. When she finished, she turned off the lamp and joined Naga on the floor.

"Korra?"

"Hm?"

Telling by her tone of voice, she was smiling. "Please come over here and just sleep on this bed with me."

"No, it's fine. I'm comfortable."

This time Asami did laugh. "You're a terrible liar, you know. Just please come join me, Avatar."

Korra sighed. "You're not going to let me sleep unless I'm on the bed, are you?"

"That's right."

Korra got up and walked over to the bed. She joined Asami under the covers. "I know I'm a terrible liar. This tall rich girl once told me."

Asami was on her side, looking at Korra, and when she chuckled, Korra turned her head to look at her, too. Asami's face was illuminated in moonlight. "She sounds prissy."

Korra grinned. "The prissiest."

Asami bit her lip. "That night-- the night we met-- and I did the two truths and a lie-- I'm sorry if the last thing I said was... _awkward_ or weird. I had been drinking sparking wine, so I was feeling a little _too_ confident." She laughed. "That's the only reason I had the guts to even speak to you."

Korra had almost forgotten about that, and she laughed. "It's fine. So you had to drink in order to speak to me?"

"Well, if you wanted to meet the Avatar, and you were a nobody, wouldn't you drink?"

Korra looked at her. "You're not a 'nobody.'"

"Prior to meeting me, did you know who 'Asami Sato' was?" Korra's silence was her answer. "People know the Satomobile and Future Industries and maybe even my father's name, but they don't know me." She sighed. "I was never the 'wild rich heiress,' so the press was never too interested in me."

"I would think that'd be nice in way. That kind of privacy, I mean."

"In a way, yes." Asami smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Korra. And thanks for everything."

"Goodnight, Asami."

Korra watched her for a moment, thinking of her future counterpart just across the bay. This Asami's lips were full and in one piece, her eyebrows and her chin not scarred. She didn't have the scars that pocked the other Asami's face, nor the burn scars and long pink scar on her neck. Her nose was straight and lacked any bumps. This Asami's features were softer. This Asami hadn't gone through the pain and tragedy the other Asami had. This Asami didn't lose the love of her life, which hurt her so bad she came back in time to fix that. Would this Asami eventually fall in love with Korra, as the other had? Would they be together if Korra didn't lose her bending?

Who knew? All Korra knew was that she couldn't get Asami Sato out of her head, both the soft present one and the hardened future one.

* * *

Sunlight shone on Korra's closed eyes, waking her slightly, but not enough for her to open them. She was holding something soft and warm in her arms. It was also a little... _squishy_. She opened her eyes and saw the black hair. For a split second, she grew excited and thought _Mako!_ , but then she realized the hair was too long and the face pressed against her neck was too smooth. Her mind cleared, and she saw that she was holding Asami. Korra tried to pull away, but that's when she found that Asami's arms were wrapped tight around her. Korra sighed and relaxed into the hold, and she wrapped her arms back around Asami.

 _Well, this isn't_ so _bad. She does feel nice against me, so squishy and soft._

Asami's head moved, and Korra could feel her breath on her skin. Suddenly, Asami started to moan. Korra's stomach tightened when she thought that the moan sounded like the moans she'd hear coming from the White Lotus barracks if any of the men and women brought someone with them to bed. She remembered one time, when she was fourteen, she was walking by the barracks with Naga. One woman (Korra was unsure if she was White Lotus or one of the "fun time girls" from Harbor City) was moaning so loud, she caused Naga to howl.

Korra's stomach tightened more when Asami let out another moan and grasped Korra's tank top. Her fingers pressed into the muscles of Korra's back as she began to rub herself against Korra. She was mumbling something Korra couldn't quite make out, but she sounded like she was _quite_ happy. That's when she felt Asami's soft, full lips kiss her chest and neck. She mumbled something again as she kissed along Korra's skin. Korra didn't know what to do. She had to admit she did like the feel of Asami against her, but clearly, Asami was having a sex dream and didn't know she was feeling up Korra.

"Asami." Korra tried pulling her arms off of her before she gently pushed on her. "Asami, wake up."

Asami was still mumbling in her sleep, and Korra decided to do to her what her mother would do when Korra refused get up (which was almost every morning from age twelve to sixteen). She reached under Asami's upper arm, halfway to her armpit, and she pinched her skin.

That jolted her awake. "Huh? What?" Asami shot up, her arms letting go of Korra. She looked around and realized where she was. She looked down at Korra, who was lying on her pillow and giving her a smug smile. "You pinched me!"

"You were getting _friendly_ with me in your sleep."

Asami's eyes widened, and her face turned a bright red. "Oh...oh, shit, Korra! I'm so sorry!"

Korra waved her off. "It's fine. It's not like you stuck your hand down my pants." She sat up alongside Asami. "How did you sleep?"

Asami scratched her head and looked down. "I thought I'd have nightmares, but...this was the most peaceful and restful sleep I've had in a long, _long_ time. Must be this hard mattress."

"Maybe, though it hasn't helped my nightmares. Except last night. I did have a really good sleep." She stretched her arms up, her joints and back popping a bit. "I actually feel rested." She plopped back on the pillow. "But I don't feel like getting up just yet."

Asami joined her. "Neither do I." She rubbed her eyes. "I should get home, but I'm still a little rattled."

"You can always stay for breakfast," Korra said.

Asami sighed. "No, I should go home. I don't--" She stopped and bit her lip.

"You what?"

Asami took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before she said, "I don't think I can face Mako right now."

Korra felt her face flush. "Listen, Asami, about the kiss--"

"No, don't. It's fine. I like Mako, but he's been distant. Besides, I feel like I'm not going to need the drama of a relationship right now." She turned her head towards Korra. "I don't mind if you continue to pursue him. I think he likes you just as much as you like him."

Korra turned and caught her eyes with hers. The guilt bubbled in her stomach. She _knew_ Asami now. She was no longer the "prissy rich girl" to Korra anymore. She was _Asami_. Korra genuinely cared about her safety the night before, and if she hadn't been so focused on getting to Amon, she would have gone looking for her and her future counterpart.

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm not sure of my feelings for him right now, but I know I don't feel the same intense crush I did a week ago. I..." She took a deep, calming breath. "I do know that I want you as a friend."

Asami laughed, catching Korra by surprise. "Sorry! I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at what you said. I was just thinking how we both had feelings for Mako, and now we don't like him _as_ much as we had, and we're sharing a bed and telling each other how much we like each other." She smiled at Korra. "And I do like you, Korra. I always did."

Korra's heart began to race. The sincere look in Asami's bright green eyes, the small smile, her soft relaxed features... _She's so beautiful. Ugh! Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous?_

"I like you, too." Korra grinned. "But could you tone it down on the pretty? Your glamourous looks are intimidating."

Asami turned away as she laughed really hard. "Me? _Intimidating?_ Have you looked in a mirror?"

"What?"

Asami turned back to look at her. "Korra, you're perhaps the most gorgeous girl I've ever met."

Korra's eyebrows went up. "What? Me?"

Asami nodded. "You. You have the most perfect skin and features; you don't need makeup _at all_. Your eyes are this _amazing_ shade of blue. Your hair is so thick and shiny. And your muscles...fucking flameo, _your muscles_. Not to mention you always smell so nice, even when you're sweaty." She shook her head and chuckled. "I knew anyone I dated could fall for you. I was surprised Mako hadn't made a move earlier. You have the looks _and_ the personality. So heroic, so selfless, and you make me laugh."

Korra looked up at the ceiling as she took in everything Asami said. No one (well, aside from her parents) ever told her she was pretty, let alone "gorgeous." She knew she wasn't ugly or anything like that, but she thought she was plain, especially compared to a woman like Asami. But here she was, in bed with a girl, whose looks intimidated her, telling Korra that _her_ looks intimidated her.

Korra smirked. "You think I'm pretty?" Asami rolled her eyes and smiled. Korra gently poked her in the ribs. "You think I'm pretty! Asami Sato thinks I'm pretty!"

Asami gently smacked her arm as they both laughed. "Shut up. Everyone thinks you're pretty. I wouldn't be surprised if all of Republic City was in love with you."

Korra looked at her, and when her laughter calmed, she said, "Thank you, Asami."

Asami nodded. They both looked up at the ceiling, and the only sounds in the room were the birds chirping right outside the window and Naga's snores. It was a calming quiet, a relaxing quiet, any awkward tension between the girls gone. Korra could see now how her past self fell in love with Asami. She herself didn't feel that, but she could see the attraction.

"Say..." Asami turned her head toward Korra. "How'd you like to come by my house this afternoon? There's something I'd like to show you."

 _Race cars_ , Korra thought. She nodded. "Sure, I'll be there." She remembered something Asami said. "Hey, so I was wondering...you said I smelled nice. What do I smell like?"

Asami looked up at the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts. "It's...I'll try my best to describe it. Like, it's a mix of different and pleasant scents. I can smell a hint of this salty sweetness, like the air around a beach, but there's also this morning air freshness mixed with an earthy aroma. To top it off is the slight fragrance of firewood, like logs that had been burning but are now cooling. If the four elements combined into a refreshing scent, that's what you smell like."

Korra never really thought about what she smelled like. She was aware of other people's scents, but not her own. "Interesting."

Asami sat up and sighed. "I suppose I should start heading home. I'll catch the ferry and get a cab."

Korra sat up and got off the bed so Asami could, too. "No, don't. Naga and I can take you."

Naga's head popped up when she heard her name, and she cocked her head as her ears went up. Asami smiled when she heard Naga's wagging tail thump on the floor. "Would you like to take me home, Miss Naga?"

Naga hopped up on her feet and walked over to Asami. She didn't lick her, but she did nuzzle against her neck. Asami hugged her huge head, and she could smell Naga's fish breath as she pressed her head harder against Asami.

Korra smiled. "She likes you."

Asami pulled Naga's head up and scratched the fur just under her ears. "Do you like me, Naga?" Naga tapped her with her nose. "Okay, fine, you and Korra can take me home."

Naga pulled away from her and barked as she hopped around the room in excitement. Korra held up her hand. "We have to get dressed first, girl. How about you go down to the water and do your business and catch some breakfast?"

Naga barked again, her tail still wagging when Korra opened the door to let her out. Naga knew the way out of the dorms and down to the water.

"I've driven or rode in almost every vehicle in existence," Asami said, "but I can't say I've ridden a polar bear dog."

Korra grinned. "You'll love it."

Half an hour later, as Naga ran through the northern city districts, weaving in an out of the heavy traffic while Asami held tight to Korra, Asami briefly wondered where she could get her own polar bear dog.


	7. Hookwires, Noodles, and Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Asami surprises Lin. Korra and Asami have an emotional talk. Someone contacts Asami. Korra visits someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk of suicide in this chapter. Just a heads up.

**Seven: Hookwires, Noodles, and Dads**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Four months after the end of the Equalist War_ **

Asami strapped her new contraption to her back and arms, and she adjusted it so her fingers could reach the release button by the underside of her wrists. Lin watched with crossed arms from the side of the gym. They were in the metalbending officers' training gym, a place Lin had refused to step foot in since losing her bending months ago. She had to admit (to herself) that if not for having Asami to spar with, she'd be more bitter. Training with a non-bender eased the emptiness from her lost bending. Now, Asami asked her to join her in the metalbenders' gym because she had something for her.

"I started designing this at the end of the war," Asami said. "I call it a 'hookwire.' It's designed specifically for a non-bender."

Lin huffed. "Is this supposed to replace the metalbender wires?"

"In a way. Those could only be controlled with bending. _This_..." She extended her arm, aiming for one of the targets, and she pressed a button near her wrist. The wire shot out from her arm and hit the target. "This needs no bending." She pulled the wire back to her, and before it went back all the way in, she grabbed the tip and walked over to Lin. "The hookwire has a small, retractable grappling hook. Pure platinum."

Asami aimed for the rafters and pulled herself up, just like a metalbender. Before she reached the top, the other wire shot out, and Lin watched as a fellow non-bender swung around like a metalbender before she lowered herself back to the floor.

"Fucking flameo," Lin muttered.

Asami was smiling as she took contraption off, and she handed it to Lin. "So what d'you say, Chief? Want to swing around the city again?"

Lin couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She didn't want any of the kids to see her this emotional, but she couldn't help it. She grabbed Asami in a tight hug before quickly letting go. "Asami, this...this is-- I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't," Asami said. "I made this for a friend. Try it out."

She helped Lin strap the hookwire to her. To Lin, it felt like her old metalbending spool that was attached to her metal armor, but this was more flexible. Whatever material Asami used was also much lighter than her old wire spool, and clearly there was no metal. Even if she still had her bending, she wouldn't have been able to use it without using the buttons. Lin tried out the trigger. With bending, she didn't feel the kickback from the wire deploying, but the force from this one pushed back hard. Lin kept her footing, and when the wire came back, she tested the other side. Expecting the force, she braced herself.

"Somehow this feels both like and unlike my old wires," Lin said.

Asami smiled. "I made one for myself, so perhaps we can add the hookwire to our sparring sessions?"

Lin's smile was so sincere, it made Asami feel warm. "I'd like that. Again, thank you for this."

Asami shrugged. "Hey, what use is it being an engineer who likes building and inventing things if I can't use my skills to help my friends?"

Lin went back to trying out the hookwire, and Asami stayed to watch. If something needed tweaking or adjusting, she would get her tools and fix it. When Lin was finished trying out her new wires, she and Asami picked up their things and left the gym. Asami put on her coat over her tank top as she was already feeling the cold seeping in from the old windows and front doors.

"You know," Lin said, "when you and the others convinced me not to step down as chief, I still wasn't sure if I made the right decision. Then you make me this." She looked at the parts strapped to her arms and sighed. "There is nothing I could do that would be enough to repay you."

Asami chuckled. "Lin, I told you we're friends; you don't owe me anything. Just be the amazing police chief that you are and that Republic City needs. Deal?"

Lin patted her hard on the back. "Deal."

They stepped outside just as the snow had stopped, and Lin walked Asami back to her Satomobile. "Korra and I are going to grab something to eat at Narook's. Want to join?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I can stomach being around you two lovebirds for long." She grinned a little. "But thank you for the invite."

"Same time tomorrow, then?"

Lin nodded. "Same time tomorrow."

Asami got in her Satomobile, and she drove towards Little Water Tribe. She parked across the street from Narook's, and she smiled when she saw Naga outside, gnawing on what looked like a large bone. When Asami came closer, she saw it was, indeed, a large bone. Naga looked up and away from her bone long enough to greet Asami with a bark and tail wag, and she remained laying on the sidewalk. Asami went over to her and kissed her on top of her head.

"How's my best non-human girl?"

Naga responded with a happy _woof_.

"I'm going to go inside and be with my other girl. See you in a bit."

She kissed Naga one more time and gave her a scratch behind the ear before she went inside. She saw Korra sitting at their usual table, and Korra smiled when she saw her. Korra got up and gave her a small kiss.

"I ordered our usual bowls," she said as they sat down.

"Thanks."

"How'd Beifong like her gift?"

Asami unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off. "She liked it. I think--" She wasn't sure how to say what she was thinking without sounding full of herself. "The look on her face when she was using it...oh, Korra, spending months on the hookwire was worth it. I think it gave her a new, happier outlook on being chief."

Korra smiled and reached across the table to hold and squeeze Asami's hand. "My Mimi and her brilliant mind: Saving those who lost their bending with her inventions." She leaned forward and brought Asami's fingers to her lips. "I love you so much, Mimi."

Asami gave Korra's hand a squeeze. "I love you, too, Korra. You know, I could make something that simulates fire and waterbending for you."

When anyone else brought up Korra's loss of bending, she either reacted with a sad silence or angry crying. Only Asami could talk to her about it without her having a strong emotional reaction. At this point, it was only Asami who'd talk to her about it and encouraged Korra to talk to her when she was feeling down. Korra thought about having simulated bending, but it wouldn't be the same.

Korra shook her head. "I can't. It would only be reminded how I can't _feel_ the water and fire."

Asami bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered that. I'm used to having technology help me with things that I forget it's different for someone who's not a non-bender."

Korra nodded and looked down momentarily. "It's an empty feeling. I can feel the air...its currents, temperature changes, if someone or something is coming at me, but I still have this _empty_ feeling. No more fire in my blood. No feeling the water dance around me. No feeling securely tied to the earth."

"I can't say I know what it's like, being tied to an element-- or elements-- like that."

Korra shook her head. "I know, Mimi. You were born a non-bender, grew up a non-bender, know nothing else but being a non-bender." She was quick to add, "And not that that's a bad thing! You're one of the strongest people I know, and being a non-bender never stopped you or Bumi or Sokka or Suki from being amazing." She sighed. "But you were never defined by bending, people expecting much more from you than you realize. Wanting to master all the elements because it was your _destiny_ , something you really wanted...being the Avatar, only to have it stripped away by a lying bloodbender." Before Asami could say what Korra predicted she would, she added, "I may still be the 'Avatar,' but it's in title only. I'm not what the Avatar _should_ be."

Asami squeezed her hand. "That's where you're wrong. Korra, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're so selfless and compassionate and want to do right by everyone you can. _That's_ who the Avatar is...a beacon of peace, hope, and balance, and that's _you_. Maybe the people out there don't think so, but to me, you will always be that beacon. I will always believe in the Avatar. The world needs you, Korra. _I_ need you."

Tears were rolling down Korra's cheeks, but she was smiling. The waitress brought their bowls of noodles and looked at Korra with concern. Korra waved her off. "It's fine. My girlfriend tells me nice things, and I happily cry." The waitress smiled and left them. Korra leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Tonight, I'm going to give you the greatest orgasm of your life. The entire island will hear you scream."

Asami grinned. "Think we can get these noodles to go?"

Korra smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

Once they had their noodles put in to-go containers and Asami paid for the meal, Asami got in her Satomobile, Korra got on Naga's saddle, and polar bear dog and vehicle raced back to the docks.

* * *

Korra stared up at the ceiling, watching the tree branch shadows dance in the moonlight. She could hear the wind against the window, but she wasn't cold. The naked body curled against her side would have been cold if not for Korra's body heat, especially since all they had covering them was a sheet that stopped at their hips. Asami ran cold, and Korra smiled when she thought she'd use Asami to cool herself in the summer.

She held Asami tighter against her as she continued to stare at the ceiling. Naga was happily sleeping outside in the snow and cold, which Korra knew were Naga's favorite weather conditions, and though it was snowy outside, the Republic City winter was still warmer than the south's. At the compound, Naga slept more outside than she did in her warm stable. As Naga was outside, the only sound aside from the wind was Asami's breathing and light snoring.

Asami shifted some in her sleep, and Korra looked at where her head rested on her chest. She moved her hand up to gently scratch Asami's head, the feel of her soft curls almost comforting. As much as she tried to make herself not think these kind of thoughts, she would still think about ending everything, reset the cycle so a proper Avatar could be born. She wanted to on that cliff in the Southern Water Tribe, but Mako appearing stopped her. In the following weeks, she only felt worse and worse.

Korra thought so many times about jumping the cliffs of Air Temple Island, let the ocean claim her, but Asami happened. Her wonderful Asami...she knew what her death would do to Asami, and she couldn't do it. Asami had lost people she loved, and Korra couldn't let her lose another. From time to time, most often after sex, Asami would tell her about her future fantasies of them being together, having children at some point, living in a beautiful house outside of the city with enough land for Naga to run and play. Korra loved those images, and she loved the idea of being with Asami for the rest of her life. She wanted to be with Asami forever.

But then the thoughts would come back, a voice in the back of her mind telling her that she wasn't a real Avatar anymore. _Let a proper Avatar be born_ , the voice would say. _Stop being selfish._

Asami let out a soft moan as she stirred awake. "Korra?"

"Go back to sleep, Mimi."

Asami moved so she could prop herself up on her elbow. With her other hand, she gently combed her fingers through Korra's hair. "What's wrong? Talk to me, love."

Korra glanced at her before looking away. She argued with herself if she should tell Asami what thoughts were keeping her awake, but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath. "The thoughts came back."

Asami's hand moved from her hair to her cheek. "Tell me about them."

Korra sat up, Asami joining her, and Korra appreciated Asami scooting back a bit to give her some physical space. "It's the same thing: End my life so an actual Avatar can be born." She sighed. "I haven't had these thoughts as often as I did before we got together, but lately, I don't know...they just keep coming back."

She looked down, and she heard Asami take a deep breath before she spoke. "I can't say I don't know what it's like to consider suicide, because I do. It's something I've fought off and on since I was six."

Korra's stomach tightened. Why hadn't Asami told her before? Well, at least she was confiding in her now. "What kept you from going through with it?"

"I thought about what me dying would do to my father, and I also made a list."

Korra cocked a brow. "A list?"

Asami nodded. "It was a list of things to live for, look forward to. Whenever I'd consider ending it all, I'd look at my list."

"May I ask what's on the list?"

Asami paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "First was my father's name. The rest were general things. Places I want to see one day. Improve the Satomobile. Invent new technologies. Find true love. Have my own little Satos." She grinned. "Meet the Avatar. See my favorite pro-bending team go to the finals. Things like that." She sighed. "I'm not saying that's something you should do; I'm just suggesting maybe finding your own distraction or reasons to not go through with it." She reached over to touch Korra, but she pulled her hand back before she did. "Also know that I'm right here. I'll always be here if you need to talk this out. I'll never leave you or not listen to you."

Korra felt the tears roll down her cheeks, and she covered her face in her hands as she started crying. Asami didn't hesitate this time to wrap her arms around Korra. Korra let her hold her, and her crying calmed when she felt Asami's fingers comb through her hair. Asami pressed her lips and nose against the top of Korra's head, and she whispered "I love you" over and over. Asami continued to hold her as they moved to lay back on the pillows. Korra rested her head on Asami's chest, her ear over Asami's heart. She listened to Asami's breathing and heartbeat.

Even breaths, slow heartbeat. Korra could hear a slight wheeze in Asami's breathing, something she only noticed when she was this close (most likely due to her smoking). Her hand was resting on Asami's stomach, and she gently pressed on the squish, careful not to hit her ticklish spots. Korra closed her eyes, and she moved to kiss Asami's soft skin. Her lips found their way to Asami's breasts, and now, she knew what could distract her for the moment.

She sat up. "Let's have sex again."

Asami smiled. "I'm always up for another round."

Korra opened the bedside table and took out a bag. "I want to fuck you with the toy."

Asami loved the sound of that. "How do you want me? Facing up or down?"

"Down."

Korra took the fake cock out, and she poured some lube on the shorter end before she inserted it inside herself. She gave Asami's butt a hard smack, and she smiled when Asami let out a giggle.

"Please do that again," Asami said.

Korra smacked her again before she grabbed her hips. She rubbed more lube on the rest of the toy, and she wasn't slow or gentle as she took Asami from behind. She knew Asami loved it when she got rough, and Asami was indeed enjoying the feel of Korra's hips slamming against her ass, her breasts pressed against her back, her warm breath on her ear as she moaned. Korra pressed her face against Asami's hair, and she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight and close as she moved her hips harder and faster.

They changed positions a couple of times...Asami on her back underneath Korra, Asami on Korra's lap, both on their sides as Korra held her from behind, Asami again on her back underneath Korra. Both felt the sweat bead down their backs and necks, and Korra moaned when she also felt Asami's fingers press hard against her back muscles. Korra buried her face against Asami's hair on the pillow, and when Asami arched her back, Korra slipped her arms under her to hold her tight. She continued to move her hips, but she tried keeping her upper body still, needing to feel Asami against her.

Eventually, Korra was able to pull back so she could look at Asami. When Asami threw her head back and let out a loud gasp, Korra soon felt her own release. As she came down, she looked at the sweaty, tired woman under her. The way her hair clung to her sweaty face, how red her skin became, the way she moved her head around with her eyes closed and mouth open to catch her breath.

"You are so amazing," Asami sighed. She held tight to Korra's biceps. "Please don't pull out just yet."

Korra nodded and eased herself down on top of her. She closed her eyes when she felt Asami's arms hold her tight. She didn't want to fall asleep and forget about the toy still in both of them, but she allowed herself to relax. When she heard Asami's soft snores, Korra pulled out of her and took the toy out of herself. She tossed it to the floor, opting to clean it in the morning, and she rested beside Asami. She watched her for a while before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sun always seemed brighter in the winter, and when the morning light hit Asami's eyes, she was quickly awake. The snow outside made the sunlight shine brighter, so Korra's bedroom was lit up. Asami loved winter mornings for that brightness.

She sat up and realized that she was alone in the bed, but there was a folded paper on the bedside table. She reached over and picked it up. She smiled as she read Korra's handwriting.

_Good morning, Mimi_

_Sorry to leave so early. You know I love waking up with you, but "the Avatar" was needed at City Hall this morning. I'll be thinking about your perfect ass, adorable pink nipples, and your squishy stomach and hips that I love so much whenever two old government people start arguing over something insignificant. Okay, maybe I shouldn't. That could get awkward. Except I can see your adorable pink nipples and squishy stomach and hips as I write this._

_Spirits, you're so gorgeous and amazing. You're so cute when you sleep. Even your snores, drooling, and cracking jaw are cute. The way your nostrils flare in your sleep is also cute. You're just so cute. Damn, I'm a lucky woman._

_Okay, now I'm rambling. I love you, Mimi. I'll see you later today._

_Love, Korra_

Asami folded the note, and she sighed. "No, Korra, _I'm_ the lucky one." She kissed the paper. "Being with you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She held on to the note as she got up and put her nightgown on. She made the bed and left for her room so she could get ready for work. After she showered, brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup, and dressed for work, she had a quick breakfast and hurried to catch the ferry. Despite the cold, she stood on the deck and watched as the ferry passed the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue.

One of Asami's earliest memories was of her mother taking her to the museum located under the statue. Over the years, Asami would visit every so often. Whenever she was feeling down or just needed to get away, she'd go to the museum, especially in her "Asa the Lemur" days. During that time, she would mostly go to the section about Avatar Kyoshi. Kyoshi was a tall woman with large feet, and that made Asami feel somewhat better about her height and feet.

Before that, in the days following her mother's death, she found her way to the museum (even as a small child she had an excellent sense of direction). After a frantic search all over the city, her father found her curled up in a ball under a statue of Avatar Aang as she cried. He wouldn't have been able to find her if not for an Air Acolyte that recognized her from the newspaper in an article about the tragedy at the Sato mansion. As her father carried her out to the ferry, she asked if he was mad at her. He said no, he wasn't mad, just worried. He could never be mad at her.

She sighed as she remembered that. _Just wait twelve years, Dad. You'll want to kill me for siding with the woman I ended up falling in love with._

The ferry soon docked, and she walked across the street from the dock to where her Satomobile was parked. She pulled the protective cover off and folded it before she put it in the trunk. She stopped when she noticed that one of the warehouses was an old Future Industries one. The logo was half-faded and a little rusted, but it was definitely the Future Industries gear. She walked to the warehouse and found that her master key worked in the lock.

The inside was dusty, and the machinery looked as if they hadn't been used in decades. She wondered if this was one of the first Future Industries warehouses. Why was it abandoned as opposed to being sold? She went up to where the main office was, but the tiny room was empty. She walked along the upper walkways but opted to go back downstairs when the rusted metal groaned under her.

There was a door towards the back of the main floor. It didn't appear to be a door that led outside, and when she opened it, she saw stairs that led down to a basement. She wanted to see what was down there, but she didn't have a flashlight, and she was sure the power was out. She wasn't going to go down there without a light.

Asami closed the door. As she walked back outside to her Satomobile, she made a mental note to go back and see what was in the basement. She got in her Satomobile, opting to keep the top up due to the cold, and she drove to Future Industries Tower. The building was quiet, as it had been since she had taken over. Many employees had to be let go, and many more quit, not wanting to be associated with anything Sato. Asami didn't have a secretary, so she went down to the mail room herself to get anything sent to her. From there, she went up to her office.

When the company became hers, she had the office cleaned out, getting rid of anything that was her father's. Important paperwork and the like were filed away elsewhere, but that was it. The large office was bare, her desk and chair pretty much the only furniture. She considered getting a radio so it wasn't so quiet, but she felt she didn't need to buy something so frivolous when the company was struggling.

Asami sorted through her mail, and she stopped when she noticed the personal looking envelope. Everything else was official company correspondence and paperwork and forms, but this... _oh_. It was from the prison, and she recognized the handwriting. Asami put the envelope down and felt her chest tighten.

 _What does_ he _want? I want to see what bullshit he's written me, but I also don't want to. I know it'll upset me, and I'll just be allowing him to continue to ruin my life._

She felt her eyes water, and she closed them as she sighed. "I need Korra."

* * *

Korra was doing her cooldown stretches that night as Asami read the newspaper on the bed. Except Korra could tell that Asami wasn't really reading. Her eyes were unfocused, and she hadn't unfolded the paper to read another article. When Korra finished, she airbended her sweat to dry off. She sat down on the bed hard, hoping the mattress bouncing would alert Asami. Asami didn't look at her.

"Mimi, what's wrong?"

Asami snapped to then. "Hm, what?"

"I asked what's wrong. Talk to me, Mimi."

Asami sighed and set the folded paper down. "In my briefcase, there's an unopened envelope."

Korra got up and walked over to the desk where Asami's soft leather briefcase was sitting. She opened it and took out the envelope. Her eyes widened when she saw the return address and name. She walked back to the bed, envelope in hand, and she sat down.

"What do you want to do with it?" Korra asked.

Asami sighed. "I want to see what bullshit he's written me, but at the same time, I'd rather not know." She reached over and gently grasped Korra's arm. "Do you-- do you think..." She trailed off.

Korra smiled. "I'll read it for you."

"Please." She squeezed Korra's arm before letting go. "Thank you."

Korra nodded and got up, walking over to the desk. Asami watched her carefully open the envelope, putting it on the desk after she pulled the multi-page letter out. Asami watched Korra's expressions, seeing some anger, a little bit of confusion, and a hint of sadness. Asami flinched a little when Korra crumpled the papers and slammed her hand down on the desk, the paper ball getting crushed.

Her jaw clenched, and she hadn't moved from the desk. "I will be _damned_ if I let him hurt you anymore."

Asami moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "What did he say?"

Korra left the crumpled letter on the desk as she walked over to Asami. She stood between Asami's legs, and she cupped her cheeks in her hands. Her expression softened. "Do you really want to know?"

Asami really didn't, but deep, _deep_ down, she was curious. Her eyes watered. "He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

"He hasn't." She hugged Asami's head against her stomach, careful not to crush her too hard, and she combed her fingers through Asami's hair, gently scratching her head as well. "I know he's your father, and trust me, I know how we daughters can get attached to our dads, but I can't-- I _won't_ \-- let him continue hurting you."

Asami sniffled, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Korra's waist. She kept her face against her hard, warm stomach. "Your father never tried killing you. Your father took you hunting, taught you how to cook, writes you lovely letters, sends you little gifts, tells you how much he loves you. If a father could be absolutely perfect, that would be Tonraq."

"He's not all perfect. He sometimes forgets my and Mom's birthdays, but to be fair, the man is _horrible_ with dates. He doesn't remember his own birthday sometimes."

Korra smiled when she heard Asami laugh. "Then I take it you're more like your mother? You seem to never forget anything."

"Oh, my mom can remember what she was doing on the twelfth day of the third month twenty years ago. But she _does_ have a photographic memory. I'm somewhere between Mom and Dad...I can remember a lot, but sometimes I'm bad with remembering names." She laughed. "Sometimes when Dad's telling old hunting stories to their friends or White Lotus guards, he'll turn to Mom to verify how big an animal he caught was and what the weather conditions were." Korra pulled back a little to look at Asami, and she moved her hands to her cheeks. "Want me to make you some tea? Get you a fruit tart, my little fruit tart?"

Asami smiled up at her and shook her head. "No, thank you, love. I would appreciate a shoulder and neck massage, if you don't mind."

Korra nodded and let go of her so she could kneel on the bed behind Asami. She placed her hands between Asami's neck and shoulders, and she pressed her fingers hard into her trapezius muscle. She could feel the hard knots in her muscles. Korra could loosen them only slightly when she massaged hard, offering Asami some relief from a stiff neck, but then they'd go back to being hard and painful.

They went to bed soon after Korra was done with the massage. Korra held Asami against her as they spooned, and she peppered soft kisses along her neck. Now her reason for being unable to sleep was what was in Hiroshi's letter. That bastard hadn't changed one bit. His letter was pretty much a plea for Asami to continue his work, and not just with Future Industries. To see his side of things. To think about all of what benders had taken from her.

He started the letter telling her how much he loved her, that she would always be his little engineer, but he quickly went from "loving father writing to the daughter he misses" to "Equalist father hoping to 'convert' his daughter one more time." She was glad that Asami didn't read the letter. In the angry parts, he brought up her mother, the bullying Asami went through as a kid, how much he hated her ex-girlfriend and Mako, two firebenders she "allowed to defile" her, how it broke his heart to see her side with the Avatar, how he worried about her being alone in a benders' world without him to protect her ( _You never protected her_ , Korra had thought. _I've protected her more than you ever have._ )

Korra knew she had fallen asleep when the sunlight hit her closed eyes. She and Asami cleaned up and dressed for the day, and Asami gave her a kiss before she left for work. Korra waited until when she knew Asami would be driving away from the docks, and she and Naga took the ferry across to the mainland. Korra steered Naga towards the police station, figuring she should talk to Lin first.

Naga waited outside while Korra walked in the police station. She walked up to the front desk, the officer behind it looking up. "Hey, I need to speak to Chief Beifong."

"You have an appointment?" he asked.

Korra clenched her jaw. "Look, can you just see if she's free to talk to me? The Avatar?"

The officer sighed and picked up the phone. She wasn't expecting to see Lin right away, so she was surprised when the officer said, "She'll see you."

Korra walked through the station towards Lin's office, and she knocked on the door before walking in. "I'm surprised you agreed to see me on such short notice."

Lin was standing behind her desk, looking over some paperwork. Her armor was no longer metal, but it was styled to look like her old armor. Korra could tell it was whatever material Asami used to build the hookwire (which Lin was wearing).

"Well, you can thank your girlfriend's generosity for putting me a good mood," Lin said without looking up. "What do you want?"

Korra took a deep breath and closed the door. She turned back around and walked closer to the desk. "There's a high-profile prisoner I need to speak to. Privately."

Lin slowly looked up at her, knowing _exactly_ who Korra wanted to talk to. She put the paperwork down, stood up straighter, and said, "No."

"I didn't even tell you--"

Lin cut her off by raising her hand. "I said _no._ I'm not going to grant you permission to speak to Hiroshi Sato."

Korra threw her arms up. " _Why not?_ " she demanded.

"First of all, you're fucking his daughter. Second, _you're fucking his daughter_. You have a lot of personal shit with Hiroshi Sato, and if this is some move to hurt him for what he did to you and Asami--"

"I don't give a shit about what he did to me or helped in doing to me," Korra interrupted. "This is for _Asami_. He wrote a letter to her, practically begging for her to 'continue his work.' There are still Equalists out there, and if that bastard thinks he can restart the movement with help from Asami..." She stopped and took a deep breath to keep her anger down. In a quieter and calmer tone, she said, "I just want to tell him to stop trying to contact Asami."

Lin looked down and shook her head before she leaned down on her desk. She was quiet for a moment before she sighed. "I'll give you five minutes, but you'll speak to him in the public contact visitation room."

Korra nodded. "Thank you, Chief."

Lin picked up the phone. "I'm doing this for Asami, too. I like that girl. I'm going to call the prison and let them know you're coming over to see an inmate."

Korra thanked her again before she walked out. She stepped outside and was met by a happy Naga. Korra got on the saddle. "C'mon, girl, we have a prisoner to see."

* * *

Korra had her arms crossed as she sat and waited at the table. Other people were there visiting inmates, and telling by their smiles, these were family members visiting. She sat up straighter in her seat when the door on the far side of the room opened, and she felt the anger bubble when Hiroshi walked out. He was just as she remembered him, though he was just a little thinner and his hair was getting whiter. If not for the guard walking with him, she knew he would have either attacked her or threatened her.

He sat down across from her. "What do _you_ want?"

Korra uncrossed her arms and sat forward. She slammed her hands down on the table. "Leave Asami alone."

Hiroshi's brows rose. "She's _still_ affiliated with you?" He grunted. "And you have no right to tell me I can't contact my own daughter."

Korra kept her eyes on him, her brows furrowed. "I have _every_ fucking right, asshole. You leave Asami alone and let her heal in peace."

He didn't seem phased by her anger. "Why would a bender such as yourself care so much about a non-bender? You can't save everyone, you know."

Korra honestly didn't want to tell him about her and Asami's relationship, but now, she didn't care. "Maybe not, but I can save the woman I love." She felt some satisfaction by the look of horror on Hiroshi's face. "Yeah, that's right. I love Asami, and she loves me. We kiss, hold hands, go on dates, support each other, pretty much live together, and, oh yeah, we fuck almost every night."

" _Lies!_ " he snapped

Korra knew she had to stop, but she didn't want to. She liked angering him. "I could give you the details, like how she loves it when I dominate her during sex, but I'll spare you."

"You keep your filthy bender hands off of her!" Hiroshi gripped the sides of the table and took a deep breath. He sat back in his seat. "No, no...I know you're lying to get a rise out of me. I won't give in."

"I'm a terrible liar," Korra said. She got up. "So, again, I'm telling you to stop trying to contact Asami. Got it, Hiroshi...or should I call you 'Dad'?"

Korra did not expect Hiroshi to move as fast as he did, but when she saw his fist come up, she didn't hesitate to punch him when he was close enough. She could feel his nose break against her fingers. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she watched a bleeding Hiroshi Sato fall onto the table. Two guards ran over to restrain him. Korra gave him one last look before she walked out. She could hear him yelling insults and threats at her, but she didn't bother turning around.

Never before had Korra felt so much delight when punching someone. After everything he did to Asami and the fact he was _still_ fucking her up, Korra enjoyed seeing him injured. She would never say that someone deserved to be hit or anything like that, but Hiroshi Sato was the one exception.

Korra stepped outside, and she looked up at the prison after getting on Naga's saddle. _If you continue your shit with Asami, I guarantee I'll be back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"He's not all perfect. He sometimes forgets my and Mom's birthdays, but to be fair, the man is horrible with dates. He doesn't remember his own birthday sometimes."_ \- A slight reference to Bob's Burgers, as Bob is so terrible with remembering dates, he forgets his own birthday.
> 
> Wow, so this chapter took longer than I thought to write, but hopefully, the next one won't take as long since it's drafted out.


	8. Jerkbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future-Asami and Lin have a talk. Korra's slightly confused over her feelings. Asami does airbending moves. Tarrlok gets a visitor.

**Eight: Jerkbending**

Lin rubbed her temples as she sat her desk. Cabbage Corp had been raided that morning, Equalist weapons confiscated from their factories. The police managed to keep the city from completely falling apart, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She turned when she felt a cold wind blow in, and she noticed the window was open.

"What the shit?" She got up and closed it. When she turned back around, there was a masked figure standing in front of her desk. " _Fucking flameo!_ "

She shot one of her wires at the intruder, but they calmly and easily reached out, allowing the wire to wrap around their arm. "Chief Beifong, please listen to me. I'm a friend of Avatar Korra's."

The girl let go of the wire, letting Lin pull it back in. "Not good enough. Who the fucking flameo are you?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry, Chief, but for my own safety, I can't let you know who I am. Just know that I do have Avatar Korra's trust."

Lin still wasn't convinced. "How do I know you're not lying?"

The girl removed half of her mask, revealing her nose, mouth, and chin. Lin could see the rough scar that made the girl's lip pull up a bit and the deep scar on her chin. They were very distinctive scars. Lin knew this was the girl's way of showing she could be trusted. If she fucked Lin over, those scars would easily give her away when Lin hunted her down. As would her crooked, bumpy nose. May not have been her whole face, but it was enough.

"I've been helping Korra for the last couple of weeks," the girl said. "I saved her, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato when the Equalists attacked the arena."

Lin grunted and sat down at her desk. "All right, fine. Whatever you have to say, make it quick."

The masked girl nodded and took a seat as well. "Cabbage Corp did not manufacture those weapons. Those weapons were planted in their factories."

Lin crossed her arms. "And how do _you_ know all of this?"

The girl smirked. "Before you jump to any conclusions, no, I am not an Equalist," her smile faded, "however I do have information on them, who their top people are, including who's really manufacturing the weapons."

Lin clenched her jaw. "If you are bullshitting me--"

The girl held up her hand, stopping Lin. "With respect, ma'am, I would be a fucking idiot to bullshit a Beifong."

A part of Lin was beginning to warm up to this kid, but she made sure she didn't show it. "All right. Who's really manufacturing these weapons?"

The girl seemed hesitant, and she bit her lip before she said, "Future Industries."

Lin was not expecting that. "You're telling me someone working for Hiroshi Sato is an Equalist?"

She shook her head. "No, ma'am. I'm saying _Hiroshi Sato_ is an Equalist. He's manufacturing weapons for Amon."

"What proof do you have?"

The girl seemed hesitant again. "There is a factory under the Sato mansion. Korra's going to come to you and Tenzin later this evening with her own suspicions. She's telling the truth. However, the weapons are not in the regular Future Industries factories. They're in an underground factory. The tunnel to the factory starts in a workshop on the mansion grounds. The factory itself is under the mountains. Be careful though. If Hiroshi Sato finds out you're wanting to check his factories, he will set up a trap for you, Tenzin, and Korra."

It was a lot to take in. It sounded like bullshit, but a part of Lin felt this girl was being honest. She questioned the Avatar's judgement many times before, but something about this girl...something in her voice that was familiar and sincere. Lin hated the fact she was believing this girl.

"Say you're right," Lin said. She showed no change in her demeanor, despite her growing belief in the girl. "What would you have me do?"

The girl took a deep breath. "If you raid the Sato mansion, take your non-bending officers with you. No risk of them losing the bending they don't have. The underground workshop is protected with platinum walls and platinum weapons, so metalbending will be useless. If you go to Hiroshi and tell him your suspicions, he'll set up the trap. Get a warrant to search the property and use your seismic sense in the workshop in the back of the manor. I would suggest going tonight, after Korra talks to you and Tenzin."

Lin closed her eyes and leaned on her desk. So much to consider and think on. She opened her eyes when she felt the cold air, and she looked up to see that the girl was gone.

* * *

The raid on the Sato mansion was successful, but Hiroshi Sato managed to get away. Many of the Equalists he had working in the underground factory were arrested, and the mechs were confiscated. Mako and Bolin had already moved onto Air Temple Island, but they were at the mansion, helping Asami pack for her move to the island.

It would be hours before they arrived, and Korra was at the abandoned Future Industries factory. She paced around upstairs for a moment before she opened the door that led down to future-Asami's apartment. Asami was sitting at her desk as she looked at what looked like a small polar bear dog statuette, and she was wearing her linen black pants and gray tank top.

She put the statuette down, and she stood up when she heard Korra come in. "Korra?"

Korra didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her, and Asami returned the hold. They held one another for a long moment, neither wanting to let go, but eventually, Korra pulled back. "I don't know what it is, but I'm-- I can't stop thinking about you. Both of you-- I mean-- I don't know! I just know I can't get Asami Sato out of my head."

Asami stepped back. "Korra, things have to play out--"

Korra cut her off, "Do they? You already told me we eventually fall in love."

"Yes, but it'll be you and the present-Asami, not me. That is _if_ you two fall in love. You and Mako could have an actual chance to make your relationship work."

Korra grabbed her by the arms. "I don't want him! I want-- I want _you!_ "

Asami let her tears fall. "As much as I want to hold you in my arms again, we can't."

"Why not? You've come all this way to save me from everything that happens. I thought you'd want this?"

"I--" Asami took a deep breath. "I do, and I don't. I've already changed events, but this... _this_ we can't do. _If_ you were to fall in love with an Asami Sato, it wouldn't be _me_. It would be _her_."

Korra reached up to cup her face in her hands. Asami let her tears fall at the feel of those strong, warm, familiar hands, and she couldn't stop herself when she pulled Korra in for a kiss. She needed to feel her again, and if this Korra was willing, she couldn't deny her any longer. _This_ was what Korra wanted her first kiss to be. She saw the fireworks, felt that hot passion, and Asami's skin was soft and her breath smelled of cinnamon.

Asami slowly pulled back from the kiss, leaving a slightly stunned Korra. "Wow. You're-- you're really good at that. Better than Mako."

Asami laughed. "He got better by the time the other you and he dated, but," she winked, "that was because I taught him a few things."

Korra grinned. "Can...can we do that again?"

Asami nodded as she pulled her back in for another kiss. Sure, this Korra wasn't _her_ Korra, but she was the same person. She felt the same, smelled the same, tasted the same. The feel of her warm, soft skin made Asami want more, and that made her quickly pull away and step back from Korra.

"I'm-- I'm sorry," she said. "I think we should end this here before we get carried away."

Korra pouted a bit. "What if-- what if I want us to get 'carried away'?"

Asami stepped back further, and she looked at her clock. "No, not now. Maybe not ever. You need to get back to Air Temple Island and greet your friends."

Korra knew not to push this, as much as she wanted to. She wanted more kissing and maybe even more than that, but the look on Asami's face had her step back. "Right...yeah, okay."

Asami was quiet for a moment before she changed the subject, "I don't know if you'll meet with Tarrlok today or not. In my timeline, Lin stepped down as chief after her officers were taken in my fath-- in the trap. Captain Saikhan took over as chief, which gave Tarrlok a _lot_ of power. You and Tenzin attend Saikhan's induction, but since that's not happening and Lin isn't going to give in to Tarrlok... Just be ready for anything." She stepped closer. "And, _please_ , do _not_ let Tarrlok see he's getting to you. He will try everything he can to get you to react and re-join his task force."

Korra grunted and looked down. "Fuck that damn task force."

"Just focus on your airbending. You _will_ unlock it. I don't know how in this timeline, but I know it'll happen."

Korra looked up at her. "And the spiritual stuff?"

Asami nodded. "That'll come, too." She bit her lip before she said, "Ask Asami if she'd like to learn airbending moves with you. That's how I learned to move like an airbender, training with you and the kids. The other you said that having her-- me-- alongside you kept your mind calm."

"Really? Think that'll help me unlock my airbending earlier?"

Asami shrugged. "I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to try."

Korra nodded. "All right. I'll-- I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely." She watched Korra begin to leave, but she remembered something. "Wait." She went over to her desk and picked up the polar bear dog statuette. "I want you to have this. Her name's 'Little Naga.'"

Korra could now tell the statuette was carved from whale bone. She smiled. "Thanks. Where'd you get this?"

"Little Water Tribe. It--" She sighed. "It was given to the other you as a gift."

Korra's smile faded, and she continued to look at Little Naga. "You gave it to me-- her-- huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "It was one of two birthday gifts."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. "Two, huh? What else did you give the other me?"

She smiled when she noticed Asami's cheeks turning red, and Asami bit her lip before she said, "The first gift I gave you was the sight of my naked body, a 'preview.'"

Korra's eyes widened. "I was a very lucky girl, then."

Asami awkwardly laughed and looked down. "No, I was the lucky one. I probably would have never walked in your room in the middle of the night and drop my robe to show you my naked body if not for the way the other you would look at me. So much love and desire. Needless to say, the other you quite loved my 'squishy body,' as she said."

Korra cocked a brow. "'Squishy'? Where?"

" _I'm_ not squishy, but like my present-self, I was once squishy. If you want a squishy Asami Sato, I would recommend the current one."

Korra smiled at Little Naga in her hands. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Korra left, going back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra invited Asami to join her and the kids as they went through some airbending moves. After all of her things were moved into her new room, Asami changed into her jodhpurs and a black tank top. She wore the boots she usually did with her jodhpurs, and she watched as the kids and Korra went through some basic moves. After a while, Asami joined them, picking up the moves fairly quick.

Korra grinned. "You're a natural. Maybe you've been an airbender all this time."

Asami chuckled. "Can't be. I was born in the spring."

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, benders are born at certain times of the year, correct? Waterbenders in winter. Earthbenders in spring-- like Bolin. Firebenders in the summer-- like Mako. Airbenders in the autumn-- like you three, I assume?"

Jinora nodded. "Yep!" She looked at Asami moved along with them. "But Korra is right...you are a natural. Have you studied airbending moves?"

Asami shook her head. "What fighting moves I know are based mainly in the other three bending arts. However, I do read a lot, and growing up, I loved stories about the Air Nomads before the war. I do believe some of these books were written by your grandfather?"

Jinora's face lit up. "You've read our grandfather's writings?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "My mother admired Aang. She always believed in the Avatar, knowing the world will always be fine as long as we had the Avatar. Anything that was written by or about Aang, his companions, and their travels, she had. She'd read me a lot of stories. She was the one who instilled in me to always believe in and admire the Avatar." She winked at Korra. "I know she would have _loved_ you."

"Is that why you didn't join your dad and electrocuted him and joined Korra?" Ikki asked.

" _Ikki!_ " Korra and Jinora snapped.

The smile on Asami's face faded to a slight grin, but her tone was still upbeat. "Of course. Being a non-bender doesn't mean being an Equalist. Look at your mother, for example." She sighed and stopped going through the moves. She sat down on the steps of the open practice area, and Korra joined her. "I'm not saying things are perfect for all non-benders. Pema and I are fortunate, but most non-benders are at an extreme disadvantage. Yes, there needs to be a change, but the Equalists and Amon are completely wrong in their methods."

Korra didn't hesitate to take Asami's hand in her own, and she gave it a squeeze. "When this Equalist stuff is all over, I want to help with that change. Honestly, I never gave any of that much thought...the idea of non-benders not having it so easy. I guess it's because I knew Sokka when I was a kid. I don't know. Coming to Republic City opened my eyes to so much sh-- _stuff_." She looked at Asami. "I'd love it if you'd help me find ways to change things, make everything better for everyone."

Asami smiled and squeezed her hand. "Of course. As long as you want me by your side, I'll be there."

Korra felt her breath hitch in her throat when she looked at Asami's lips. She remembered her and the other Asami's kiss. She wondered if kissing this Asami would be the same. _No, stop it. You have other things to worry and think about._

Ikki walked over to them and pouted as she put her hands on her hips. "Hey! What's going on here? Korra, I thought you liked Mako!"

Meelo joined her. "Yeah! And Asami's _my_ beautiful woman!"

Asami grinned at Korra. "Hear that? I'm Meelo's girl, and you like Mako."

Korra rolled her eyes at the kids. "In Meelo's _dreams_."

Meelo puffed out his chest. "She's _my_ girl!"

"You're _five!_ " Korra shot back at him.

"I'm almost six!" he argued.

"Yeah, in another year!"

Asami gestured for Meelo to come closer. "Meelo, you don't want a girl like me. I'm eighteen; I'm so _old_. I could never keep up with a spirited young man such as yourself. Right, Korra?"

Korra nodded. "Plus, she snores. And her joints crack. And she drools in her sleep. And--"

Asami squeezed her hand hard. "Okay, Korra, _thanks_."

Jinora noticed the look shared between Korra and Asami. She was a little confused, but she knew that she and Ikki and Meelo should probably leave. "We should get started on our chores." She gently pushed Ikki and Meelo towards the house. "C'mon."

Korra barely noticed them leave. She was still looking at Asami, especially her lips. She wanted to lean in, to kiss this Asami, but she knew she shouldn't. She looked at her bare upper arms, and she could see what future-Asami meant by this Asami being "squishy." Asami was clearly fit, but she wasn't muscular like her future counterpart. Her arms weren't chiseled, but Korra still wanted to touch them, squeeze them a little.

She looked down when she felt Asami's other hand on her arm before she took hold of Korra's hand with both of hers. Asami's hands were rougher than she expected, even the tops of her hands. Her knuckles were dry and a little red, and she could feel the calluses on her fingers. Korra noticed faint little scars on her long fingers, and with her other hand, she gently brushed her fingers along some of the scars.

"How'd you get these?"

Asami chuckled. "Working on my Satomobile without gloves. Not the smartest thing I could have done."

"So the great Asami Sato isn't perfect after all," Korra said with a grin.

Asami laughed. "Jerk. Why don't you go back to your jerkbending?"

"Spirits, you sound like Sokka. Must be a non-bender thing."

They both laughed, and as their laughter calmed, Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra was shocked for a moment before she relaxed and gently rested her head against Asami's. They sat there on the steps in a contented silence, watching the sun set together.

Korra didn't mind this at all.

* * *

Snow began to fall when Korra and Naga arrived at City Hall. Tarrlok had arrested her friends, leaving her with Asami's Satomobile and a large group of scared non-bending citizens. When everything had calmed down, Korra wondered how she'd get back to Air Temple Island. She couldn't drive, after all. As if on cue, future-Asami had appeared, and she drove Korra back to the docks, leaving present-Asami's Satomobile where she normally parked it.

Korra looked up at the building, and she had an idea of where Tarrlok's office was, but before she could firebend herself up to the window, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to find future-Asami in full armor and mask.

"Don't do it."

Korra pulled her arm away. "He arrested my friends! I have to make him pay!"

Asami grabbed her arm again, holding tighter. " _Don't. Do. It._ Listen to me, if you go in there, Tarrlok is going to take you prisoner and take you far out of the city so you don't meddle in his affairs. Oddly enough, thanks to Amon, you manage to escape both Equalists and Tarrlok, and Naga finds you."

Korra shook her head, and when she relaxed, Asami let go of her. "How? How does Tarrlok take me prisoner?"

Asami took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, Korra could see her breath through the holes in the mask. "Tarrlok-- he's-- he's a bloodbender."

Korra shook her head again. "How? What? It's not even the full moon!"

"He doesn't need the full moon." She took another deep breath. "His father was a notorious crime lord here in Republic City over forty years ago. Yakone. He was able to bloodbend without the full moon. He was caught and tried to bloodbend his way out of Republic City. Avatar Aang stopped him and took his bending, like he did to Fire Lord Ozai. Except Yakone managed to escape prison. He got cosmetic surgery and moved to the Northern Water Tribe where he married and had two sons, whom he taught bloodbending. Tarrlok is one of them."

Korra closed her eyes for a moment, remembering some snippets of dreams she had been having that appeared similar to what Asami was saying. She sighed and looked up at the window and then back to Asami. "So what do I do?"

"Go home and meditate. Try to unlock those snippets of memories you keep seeing."

Korra raised her brows in surprise. "You know about those?" She sighed. " _Of course_ you would. The other me told you everything."

Asami gently took hold of Korra's upper arms. "Focus on Aang. Beifong won't hold the others for long when she finds out what her captain did under Tarrlok's order."

Korra sighed. "Fine. All right. Thanks."

Asami watched as she got on Naga and headed back to Air Temple Island. When Korra was out of sight, Asami climbed up to Tarrlok's office. She kicked the window open and climbed in. She saw Tarrlok sitting at his desk, his page standing beside him.

"Councilman, you and I need to have a little talk. I'm here on behalf of Avatar Korra."

Tarrlok looked at his page. "Have the other council members left?"

The page nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You're dismissed as well," he said. The page bowed and hurried out. Tarrlok stood up and walked towards Asami. "On behalf of the Avatar, hm? Could this be about those hoodlum friends of hers? The street rats and traitor's daughter?"

"Oh, it's about so much more than that," Asami said, stepping closer. "Had Korra appeared here instead of me, you would have bloodbended her into a box and kidnapped her, just to get her away from you and your fucking plans."

His eyes widened before he scowled. "How _dare_ you accuse me of such things!"

"Don't fucking deny it, you slimy piece of shit." She kept her tone calm. "You then would have planted Equalist equipment and shocked yourself with an Equalist glove to make it look like Amon took Korra. You're a bloodbender and a son of Yakone." The color in Tarrlok's face drained, and he stepped back as she stepped forward. "Amon is your brother. Or should I call him by his birth name, 'Noatak'?"

She could see the rage in Tarrlok's eyes, but there was also a lot of fear. "Lies! I'll find out who you are and how you found this information, and you _will_ pay."

"I could show you who I am, though no one will believe you when you tell them what happened tonight. After all," she pushed her hood back, and she pulled her mask off, tossing it aside, "you had me arrested earlier, didn't you?"

Tarrlok was now backed against his desk, and confusion joined the anger and fear in his face. " _The Sato girl?_ How...? You-- you--" Clearly, he hadn't noticed her scars and nose, or he would have realized that the Asami Sato he had arrested didn't have the marks and bumps.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways," she said. "You can either go quietly with me and turn yourself in to the police station for attempted kidnapping and illegal bloodbending, or--" Tarrlok let out a guttural scream as he bended the water from the water wall behind him. Asami pulled her swords out. "Or option two."

The water turned to ice shards, but she easily slashed them away from her. Tarrlok was fast, but she was faster. She charged him, her blades swinging around to break up his attacks. The ice shards she didn't hit either shattered on her armor or cut through the fabric and slicing her skin, but she managed to hit most of them. Lord Zuko had taught her well, after all, and he had been trained by Master Piandao, the greatest swordsman of all time.

Tarrlok smirked. "If only I was a metalbender. Then your little knives would be useless!"

"Platinum blades, asshole!"

He was out of water, and he ran out of his office. Asami put her swords away as she ran after him, and she shot her hookwire at him. When it wrapped around his legs, she pulled him hard. He fell, and Asami pulled her wire back to her, freeing him. He backed up against the railing, using it to get himself to his feet. Asami didn't hesitate to jump and kick him over the edge. He crashed down into the council chamber, and Asami jumped down after him. She rolled when she landed, and she was back up before he was. He was battered and bleeding, his hair out of place, and he snarled as he turned to her.

He held his hands up. "As I'm out of water, I suppose I'll have to resort to _this!_ "

Asami felt the pull of bloodbending in her muscles and joints, but she resisted. She could feel that Tarrlok was trying to take her off her feet, but she remained standing. She fought through his attempted control and slowly stepped towards him. She could feel him trying to hold tighter to her, but it was no use. She may have been moving slow, but that's all his bloodbending was doing. He tried moving her legs. Nothing. Her arms. Nothing. Her neck, spine, anything, and nothing.

" _How!?_ " he demanded. "You're just a non-bender! A spoiled little princess whose daddy is nothing but Equalist scum."

Asami managed to smirk. "Perhaps you shouldn't speak ill of my father, as your father was absolute scum." She could feel Tarrlok's hold loosening. He was growing tired, and she managed to move a little faster. "Give it up, Tarrlok. You can't control me. Did you think I'd be stupid enough to face a known bloodbender without having being trained in resisting bloodbending?"

She could see him breathing harder and harder, and he was backed into a table. His hold loosened more and more as he grew exhausted until, finally, his arms dropped, along with his attempted control. He fell to his knees, and Asami pulled out one of her knives. She kept the blade at his throat as she walked around him, and she pulled the knife away before she kicked him in the back, right on the spot to block his bending. She put her knife away as he fell forward.

Asami knelt down and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head up before she slammed him down against the floor. After making sure he was only passed out and not dead, she grabbed the rope she hid in there earlier that day, knowing this is where she'd end up. She tied his wrists together, and she dragged his body to the council table. She placed his chair front and center in front of the table, and she set his body on it, making sure he was sitting up. She tied his ankles to the chair's legs, and she wrapped the rest of the rope around his midsection and back of the chair. Between the ropes around his stomach and shoulders, his shirt was exposed. Asami pulled her knife out and cut the fabric open.

She pressed the blade against his skin. "I'm going to make sure all of Republic City knows your dirty little secret, you piece of shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, the first and last scenes were my favorites to write, especially the last one.


	9. Strawberry Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok accuses someone. Korra and Asami have an emotional and physical moment. Tarrlok gets what he thinks is revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually have a flashback chapter after a present day one, but I finished this chapter before I did the flashback.
> 
> Also, I want to note right now that **no one in the present timeline will die in this fic**...aside from the canon deaths, of course. No one in the present Team Avatar will die. I plan to end this somewhere between bittersweet to really sweet. There may be a moment in this chapter where it seems someone's going to die, but they aren't. No one's dead in this chapter :)

**Nine: Strawberry Whipped Cream**

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were released from jail the following morning by an angry Lin. She suspended the officers that worked with Tarrlok the night before, and then she made an announcement that anyone who works under Tarrlok's orders will be suspended. If caught after suspension, they would no longer be an officer.

Lin called Air Temple Island and let Tenzin know the kids were free. Korra had not slept well. She worried for her friends, so she tried meditating. She stopped when the image of her being unable to free a cuffed Asami kept popping up. Tenzin told her the three were free, and she perked up. They took Oogi to the police station. Korra hugged all three and apologized over and over that this happened and that she couldn't help them. The three all told her not to apologize. Everything was fine now. Just as they were about to leave, a group of officers scrambled outside.

Tenzin stopped one of the officers. "What's going on?"

"Something about Councilman Tarrlok at City Hall."

Lin ran out just then, and she gestured for Tenzin, Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin to follow. "I don't know any details. Only that Tarrlok was found beaten and tied up in the council chambers."

Korra's stomach tightened. _What did she do to Tarrlok?_

"The kids and I will take Oogi to City Hall," Tenzin said. "We'll meet you there."

They ran to Oogi, and once they were all on, he took them to City Hall. Police cars and airships surrounded the building, and the press was kept back by a police blockade. Korra jumped off of Oogi before he landed, and she ran as fast as she could inside. She pushed her way through the officers and city employees to get to the council chambers. The room was blocked off with police tape, but she ignored it, going under and making her way to the table. When some of the officers moved out of the way for her, she saw him, tied to a chair.

Tarrlok was covered in dried blood and bruises, and his hair was completely out of place. There was damage on the rail above her, and she could see where someone landed on a table, damaging it. She moved closer to Tarrlok, and that's when she realized his shirt was torn open. The dried blood on the skin of his chest read something. When she was even closer, she saw that it wasn't blood just painted on him. His chest had something carved on it.

She gasped. "'Bloodbender'?"

Tenzin and the others joined her, and they all gasped too. "Is he still alive?" Tenzin asked.

One of the police officers nodded. "He's breathing, but he's going to be out of it."

Tarrlok let out a groan as he started to come to. His eyes fluttered open as his head slowly moved around. The paramedics rushed in just then, and they began to cut through the rope. They gently set him down on the floor, one paramedic holding him up as the other did a quick examination.

"Wha...?" Tarrlok groaned again, and he seemed more alert now. He looked around, but when his eyes landed on Korra, he started screaming, " _You!_ Officers arrest her! She did this to me! That _filthy bitch_ did this to me!"

Korra clenched her fists. "I didn't do anything to you!"

He was breathing hard, and the pure rage was clear in his eyes. He shook his head and said, "No, Avatar, not you. _You_." Korra still thought he was looking at her until he said, " _Sato!_ Officers, arrest that bitch! Equalist _filth!_ "

He started struggling against the paramedics holding him, and Asami stepped back a little. Korra held her arm out in front of her as if to shield her, though there was nothing Tarrlok could do.

"She didn't do this!" Mako said. "She was in jail last night!"

He shook his head. "I remember everything! Sato, _you did this to me!_ I want her _flogged and hanged!_ Officers, arrest that Sato bitch!"

Korra stepped forward. "Call her a 'bitch' _one more time_ , and I'll do worse to you than whoever did this."

Tenzin reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her back. Lin stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Councilman, I think that head injury fucked you up more than you think. Miss Sato was in jail all night, from when _you_ brought her in with the boys to just half an hour ago."

The paramedics were trying their best to keep him calm, giving him a sedative and a painkiller, but nothing kept his rage down. "No, I know who I saw! I will have every filthy Sato in this city _pay!_ "

Korra glanced at Asami. Her face was pallid, and she could see the confusion and fear on her face. Korra moved closer to Asami, shielding her more, and she felt Asami grasp her arm with both hands.

Lin stepped closer. "Well, _councilman_ , I think we need to discuss what's carved on your chest. Now, why would someone--"

"It was Sato!"

" _Someone_ take the time to carve the word 'bloodbender' on you?"

The paramedics helped him stand up so they could move him to a stretcher. He kept his eyes on Asami. "Why don't you ask Sato? You can't protect your little girlfriend forever, Avatar! Enjoy your freedom now, Sato! I will make certain you're punished for this!"

The paramedics had him strapped to the stretcher, and they took him out to the ambulance airship. Korra could feel Asami shake, and she moved to put her hands on Asami's upper arms.

Asami shook her head, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She turned to Tenzin and Lin. "I didn't-- I didn't do this!

"We know you didn't do this," Korra said. "He won't touch a hair on your head because he'll have to go through me."

"There are records and witnesses that place you in that jail cell all night," Lin said. "Don't worry. There is nothing he can do to you without hard evidence. You have my word."

Bolin scratched his head. "Why would he think Asami did it, though?"

"Perhaps it was a young woman who happens to resemble Miss Sato," Tenzin said.

Korra's stomach tightened. _She took off her mask. She revealed herself, knowing that no one would believe him when he said Asami Sato attacked him._

She pushed her thoughts away and focused on _this_ Asami. She gently squeezed Asami's upper arms. "Hey, let's go back to Air Temple Island, and I'll make you some tea, if you want."

Asami nodded, and Korra kept her arm around her as they walked out. When they stepped outside, Mako rushed over and pushed himself between Korra and Asami, putting his arm around Asami's shoulders.

"We'll find out who did this," he said, as they walked to Oogi. "I promise, Asami."

She stopped walking and shrugged his arm off of her. "Please don't pretend you care," she said, her voice soft. She was more timid if anything.

Mako's jaw dropped a little. "I _do_ care!"

She sighed and pulled him aside, away from Korra and Bolin. She kept her eyes down as she wrung her hands. Her voice was still soft and timid as she spoke. "I've seen the way you look at Korra, like last night during our patrols, and there's the fact you hid the kiss from me. I know you said we weren't in a relationship, which also really hurt," she looked up at him, "but whatever it was we had between us is over. Maybe we can try to be friends, but that's it. No more dates, no more kisses, no more cuddling, no more 'protecting' me, no more sex. None of it."

His eyes widened, and he actually looked hurt. "Asami, I'm sorry about all of that, but--"

"No, Mako, please. This is what's best."

She walked away, not waiting for him to respond, and she joined back with Korra and Bolin. Mako watched as Korra said something to her as she placed her hand on the small of Asami's back and guided her back to Oogi. Bolin walked over him and gave him a tight hug.

"You okay, bro?" he asked.

Mako sighed as Bolin let go. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Bolin tried to smile as best he could. "Maybe now you and Korra can get together."

Bolin still had some more-than-friends feelings for Korra, but there was no point in pursuing her when she only liked him as a friend. He knew his little crush wouldn't completely be gone for a while, but he was happy being her friend.

Mako shook his head, and he looked over at Oogi, where Korra and Asami were hugging one another before Korra helped her up onto the saddle. "No, bro, I think that ship has sailed."

* * *

Korra heard sobbing when she walked up to Asami's bedroom doors. She softly knocked. "Asami? It's Korra. You okay?"

Asami didn't respond, so she slowly slid the doors open. Korra tried to ignore the fact that the room was an absolute mess...clothes strewn all over, random vehicle parts and tools in the corner, various other things all scattered about. Asami had moved in only a couple of days ago, and the room was already a disaster. A part of Korra wanted to clean and organize it all. She was not a fan of mess, but she put it in the back of her mind, despite the odd smell in the room (how Asami could smell so nice but her room smell weird was beyond Korra).

Asami was curled up on her side on the bed, still in her jacket, jodhpurs, and boots. She was facing the wall, and if she heard Korra, she didn't show it. Korra closed the doors behind her and walked over to the bed. She noticed Asami's goggles and gloves on the floor. She picked them up and put them on the desk. It would be easy for someone to step on the goggles, and Korra knew Asami loved them. She walked back to the bed. Korra sat down, and as much as she wanted to put a comforting hand on Asami's arm, she felt it was best not to touch her.

After a while, Asami finally spoke. "Why does he think I attacked him?"

 _Because your future self revealed her face to him._ "I don't know."

Asami sat up and turned to look at Korra. "Some week I've been having, huh?"

Korra grinned and waterbended Asami's black tears off her cheeks. "Never a dull moment in Republic City." She put her hand on Asami's shoulder and gently squeezed. "How are you doing, though? I know you've been through a lot of shit. I want to make sure you're okay."

Asami looked at her in slight shock. "No one's-- not to make this sound like I'm fishing for attention or anything, but no one's asked me that. Not even Mako." She sniffled. "I have this... _empty_ feeling in me and this sense of being lost and alone. I don't know if I'm making sense, but...I don't know."

Korra nodded. "No, I know what you mean. Though, I can't say I know what it's like having a parent betray and lie to you."

Asami shook her head. "That's fine. Just having someone listen is enough for me." She chuckled and sniffled. "I'm sure I look a mess. Makeup all smeared and eyes red."

"You could never look like a mess."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I ended things with Mako." Korra's eyes widened. She wasn't sure how to respond. Should she be happy? Guilty? She felt Asami's hand on her arm. "It's for the best. Like I've said, if you still have feelings for him, I--"

Korra cut her off. "I don't. At all. Not anymore."

They looked at one another, their eyes locked on each other. Asami's hand slid down to Korra's, and their fingers linked together. Both moved closer to one another, and neither had to say anything. They both knew what and who they wanted now. Korra moved forward first, but Asami happily met her halfway. Kissing this Asami wasn't much different than kissing the future one. The main difference was this Asami had her full upper lip. As the kiss became more passionate, Asami slowly pulled Korra down on top of her. Her hands found their way under Korra's shirt, her fingers pressing against those hard back muscles she admired.

Korra's hand slipped under Asami's jacket and undershirt, and she smiled against Asami's lips when she felt her stomach. "You're squishy. I like it."

"Can't say anyone's ever called me 'squishy' before." Asami smiled. "I kind of like it."

They resumed kissing, and Asami's hands moved to Korra's face. She gently pushed her up and away, and Korra looked at her with wide eyes. "Is this too much? I'm-- I'm sorry--"

Asami shook her head. "I-- I won't lie...I want _this_. I want _you_. I just want to make sure you want the same thing."

Korra nodded. "I want me, too." Asami playfully smacked her arm, and Korra laughed. "I want you, too. I want this."

Asami gently pushed her back as she sat up, and as she shed her jacket and undershirt, they both kicked off their boots. Korra was about to pull her own shirt off, but she stopped when she saw Asami's dark purple bra. She continued to watch as Asami got off the bed and removed her jodhpurs, revealing her matching panties. Korra was in awe. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but it seemed like the afternoon sun shone brighter through the window, illuminating the woman in front of her.

Korra awkwardly coughed. "I thought I asked you to tone it down on the pretty?"

Asami was blushing as she walked back to Korra. In a sing-song voice, she said, "Korra thinks I'm pretty! Korra thinks I'm pretty!"

Korra reached out and grabbed her by her underwear. Asami yelped when Korra pulled her towards her, and she laughed when Korra started kissing her stomach. "So soft and squishy," Korra said. "Like a marshmallow."

She went back to kissing her stomach, and she gently pressed her face against it. Asami's skin was so soft, and Korra loved the way she smelled. It wasn't her perfume she was smelling, nor that strange-but-interesting mix of powder, perfume, and a garage, but what Korra assumed was her natural scent. She didn't hesitate to move her hands around Asami's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze before grasping her butt. Oh, how Korra loved the feel of her squishy butt under her hands. She didn't want to let Asami go. She could sit there and kiss that marshmallow stomach and squeeze that squishy butt forever.

Asami grinned as she played with Korra's wolftail. "So, Avatar...I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

As much as she wanted to sit there and continue holding Asami, Korra let go of her and stood up, and she looked at Asami with a smirk was she pulled her shirt off. Asami's jaw dropped at the sight of Korra's chiseled stomach, and she continued to stare in aroused shock when Korra dropped her pants.

"You're a work of art," Asami said. "Perfectly sculpted and chiseled."

Korra left her blue athletic bra and blue panties on, figuring Asami would faint if she saw more, but she still wanted to tease her a bit. She flexed both biceps. "You like what you see, Miss Sato?"

Asami practically ripped her own bra and panties off, and she pulled Korra down with her as she fell back on the bed. "Take me now."

Korra was about to kiss her, but that's when she had a good look at Asami's breasts. "Your-- your nipples. They're pink. Had no idea they could be pink." She smiled. "They're so cute. So pink...like the strawberry whipped cream on a fruit tart. I'd like to touch them."

Asami took her hand and pressed it against one of her breasts. "Korra, you can touch me however and wherever you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Korra continued touching her breast, and her other hand joined in. She could see Asami was enjoying this. She bent down and licked one of Asami's "strawberry whipped cream"-pink nipples. Licking turned to kissing turned to sucking. Asami sounded more excited. So she loved having her breasts played with. She moved to do the same with the other one. She heard Asami whisper "bite me" over and over. So she bit hard enough to make Asami jump a little while moaning more. Korra kept her hands on Asami's breasts as her lips moved up to her neck. When she sucked on the skin just below her ear, Asami moaned louder. Another sensitive spot.

It didn't take long for Korra to find and remember all of Asami's erogenous zones. Asami climaxed at least once before Korra even began playing with her clit. When she did finally make her way down, Korra's tongue did things to her she had never felt before. Her touch was firm yet soft. Her tongue aggressive yet gentle. It was like Korra knew her way around Asami, as if she had done this many times before. Asami orgasmed a couple of more times before Korra kissed her way up Asami's stomach, chest, neck, and then her lips.

"How was I?" Korra asked.

Asami was panting and covered in sweat. "Was this your first time?"

Korra nodded. "Yep."

"You're-- you're a _natural_." She reached up and cupped her cheek, and she gently guided Korra down to give her a kiss. "I want to taste you now."

Korra grinned and shook her head. "Not yet. I want this to be for you, about you. You deserve some attention."

Asami darted her eyes down for a moment before looking back at her. "Thank you. Could you at least take off your underwear? I'd like to feel you against me."

"As you wish." Korra quickly pulled off her panties and athletic bra, and she pressed her warm, hard body down against Asami's squishy, sweaty one. Korra moved one of her arms up and around Asami's head on the pillow, and she gently scratched her head. "How's that?"

" _Wonderful_."

Korra kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally, her neck, and she pressed her nose against her skin, taking in Asami's scent. They were both quiet, just enjoying the other's body against their own, and the only sounds were their breathing and the birds outside. Korra continued to softly kiss Asami on her cheeks, forehead, neck, and lips, and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Asami's. The tips of their noses were also touching, and Korra smiled at the feel of Asami's warm breath.

Korra pulled back some and opened her eyes. She brushed Asami's hair back with her fingers and said, "You know, if someone told me that night at Tarrlok's gala that you and I would be banging each other in a few weeks time, I would have laughed."

Asami chuckled. "I would have rejoiced."

"Really? Why?"

"I've always had some kind of attraction to you, Korra, and when we met, my attraction...well, let's just say I wouldn't have minded seeing what was under that dress that night."

Korra kissed her neck again. "Well, now you know."

"Yeah, now I know..." Her voice trailed off. She suddenly sat up, pushing Korra back on the bed, and she stood up, walking a couple of steps away. She kept her back to Korra as she covered her face in her hands. "What are we _doing?_ "

Korra moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Asami? You all right?"

Asami turned around, her face covered in tears again. "What did we _do?_ We can't-- we shouldn't have-- Korra, we just _fucked!_ "

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I know. I can still taste you on my lips."

Asami held her hands up as she walked closer to Korra. "Stop, _stop_. We--" She stopped and closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. "We just had sex...but why? This is such a horrible time for this kind of thing." She clenched her fists. "You _hated_ me just weeks ago! And now you want to fuck me? While we're in the middle of a war? A war my father supplied weapons to!" She unclenched her hands and took a deep breath. Her hands lowered. "Korra, why do you even like me? What do you even like about me?"

Why _did_ Korra like her? She looked up at Asami, and she saw just how broken she was. _I would be too if I was attacked on the street, found out my father is a terrorist, and broke up with my somewhat-of-a-boyfriend just in a matter of weeks._ She wanted to reach out and hold one of Asami's hands, but she stopped. This was not the Asami Korra initially became attracted to, the one she wanted to kiss, wanted to be with. Sure, she and this Asami spent nice times together, but her future counterpart was so much more... _stronger_. She, too, was broken, but in a different way.

Korra wanted to tell her about future-Asami, but instead, she blurted the truth. "I don't know."

Asami stepped back and looked down while wringing her hands. "Then I think you should leave. I can't fall for you only to find out you never even _liked_ me."

Korra didn't move. "Asami, please, listen."

"Why should I?"

" _Please_." Asami could see the softened expressed on Korra's face. Korra was ready to drop to her knees and beg for her to listen, but Asami nodded. Korra took a deep breath. "I just meant...I don't know what it was that started my attraction." _Lie. It was your future self_. "And I'm not very good at answering questions on the spot, but I do know that I just like... _you_." And she did. She really did. "I like how you drive. I like how you sleep. I like how awkwardly cute you are around the kids." Asami stepped towards her. Korra continued, "I like the voice you use when talking to Naga. I like that you like Naga. I like how supportive and caring you are. I like your eyes. I like your breasts, not going to lie." Korra sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I like how you've stuck by me even though I wasn't nice to you and then exposed your father as a terrorist."

Asami sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes."

Asami moved closer, and she cupped Korra's face in her hands. "We still can't start anything now."

"If you want to continue... _this_ , we can take it slow. We'll begin again when the war is over."

Asami awkwardly grinned and gently tugged one of her wolftails. "What if the war takes ten years?"

"Then I'll wait ten years."

Korra smiled up at her, and Asami bent down to kiss her. "You're such a charmer." She moved her hands and dropped to her knees. Her hands were now on Korra's hard, sculpted thighs. "I-- I think I want us to finish... _this_ and start slow tomorrow."

Korra's fingers gently took hold of Asami's chin, tilting her face up so she could see her. "Only if you're a hundred percent sure. Not twenty. Not fifty. Not ninety-nine. _One hundred percent._ "

Asami smiled. "I am. One hundred percent."

Korra leaned forward and kissed her. "If you want to stop at any moment, tell me. Even in the middle of it, I don't care. Please tell me."

"I will."

Korra yelped when Asami pulled her closer, and she gasped when she felt Asami's tongue. Oh, and what a tongue! Korra swore she could see stars for a moment. She took hold of Asami's hair and guided her to just where she wanted. Then she felt the finger. A pleasant chill went down her back. When Asami added the second finger, the orgasm hit her, but she wasn't done having Asami between her thighs. So Asami continued, and it didn't take long for the second orgasm.

Asami moved back, and both she and Korra were panting. "Are you all right?"

Korra leaned back on her elbows and nodded. "Amazing." She took a moment to catch her breath, and then she sat up. "I want to do that to you. The finger thing, I mean."

Asami kissed her as she stood up, and they tried not to break the kiss as they both moved back on the bed, Asami underneath Korra. Asami felt her hand make its way down, and Korra was slow when she moved her finger in. She questioned Asami with her eyes. Asami nodded. _Keep going_. Korra continued, and Asami threw her head back when the second finger was added. Asami's hands grasped Korra's back. Korra knew she'd have some scratches. She didn't mind.

"Faster," Asami said, her head still back and over the pillow. " _Harder_."

Korra's hips moved with her hand, as did Asami's. She watched as Asami's breasts moved while the mattress bounced and creaked. The headboard was also moving, but neither noticed or cared. Both were covered in sweat, and when Asami moved to sit up, Korra moved with her. Somehow her fingers never left as Asami sat on Korra's lap.

"I needed to feel you," Asami said, now bouncing on Korra's hand.

She wrapped her arms around Korra, and she held tight. Korra's other hand took hold of Asami's ass, and she squeezed hard. Korra heard the moaning grow louder and louder before she let out a very loud " _Oh, Korra!_ " Korra continued to sit on her knees as Asami got off of her and lay back on the bed. Her hair was matted against her sweaty face, and her hard breathing moved her breasts slightly. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open.

Here was another thing Korra liked about Asami: The way she looked after sex.

* * *

As Korra stirred awake, she took a whiff of the air. This wasn't her room. Her room had a clean, fresh scent with a touch of polar bear dog. This one was... _weird_. She was facing the wall, so she moved to her other side. She was still in Asami's room. She smiled when she remembered the night before.

After their second time, they had dinner, and Korra did a quick session of her airbending training. They ran back to Asami's room afterwards. They opted to not do it in Korra's room, as anyone could just pop in. Their third time was on Asami's desk. Number four was against the wardrobe before they fell on the bed. They fell asleep in each other's arms, both sweaty and happy. Korra wanted the feeling to last. She was truly _happy_. Holding Asami in her arms was so wonderful, but now, she was alone in the bed. There was a note on the pillow beside her. She sat up and opened it.

 _Korra,  
I was up at dawn, as I usually am, so if you're reading this, then I've already showered, dressed, and either ate or am eating breakfast. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, more so than the "first time" we slept together. You need all the rest you can get. Also, I want to apologize now, in case I don't get the chance in person. I don't know what that outburst was, and I didn't really feel like _ me _when I was speaking. Perhaps it was an anxiety attack. I do get those ~~a lot~~ from time to time. I care a lot about you, Korra, and you made me happy last night, the happiest I've been in so long. Can't wait to see you._

_Asami_

_Oh! I almost forgot...I let Naga out to do her morning business. She's playing with Pabu in the courtyard. I figure you would wonder where she was when you went back to your room. I put her saddle on after her morning swim, as well._

Korra smiled as she got up and dressed. She went back to her room to start her day, and when she was showered and dressed, she went to the dining room. None of her friends or Tenzin's family were there, just a few Acolytes. Korra was fine with that. She wanted a quiet start. After breakfast, she went outside to find Asami and Naga. Sure enough, Naga and Pabu were playing in the courtyard. Korra smiled as she watched them playing tug-o-war with a piece of old fabric. Naga was so huge, but she was so gentle with Pabu. Her "growls" were playful, and she was hardly pulling, allowing Pabu to have a fair chance. Mako and Bolin were sitting near by, but Asami wasn't.

Korra walked to the boys. "Hey, where's Asami?"

"Two cops came and told her she was needed at the headquarters," Mako said. "She figured it was something to do with her dad, so she didn't hesitate to go."

Bolin snapped his fingers. "Oh! She left you this."

He handed her another note:

_Korra,  
Seems I'll be in the city for a little bit. I'll be back for lunch, hopefully._

_Asami_

Korra shook her head. "Beifong would have come herself if they caught Hiroshi. She wouldn't send two cops to tell Asami."

Mako stood up. "What are you saying?"

Korra pocketed the note. "Something doesn't seem right. I have to go find her."

Mako gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Bo and I will come with you."

"Thanks." Korra whistled. "Naga! Pabu! Let's go!"

Bolin jumped up when Korra and Mako ran to the ferry dock, and Pabu crawled up to his shoulders. They caught the ferry just in time, but they were moving too slow. Korra was shaking and pacing. Who wanted to speak with Asami? Everything was already settled at the police station yesterday. Korra knew Lin would want to tell Asami and announce that Hiroshi was caught herself. He was the second most wanted after Amon, after all.

Mako touched her shoulder to get her to stop pacing. "It's all right. Asami's fine, I'm sure."

Korra was still shaking, and now she was tapping her foot. "Who were these officers?"

Bolin scratched his head. "They looked familiar. I know I've seen them before."

Mako raised his brows. "Shit, you're right. They did look familiar." Suddenly, a flash of the night he, Bolin, and Asami were arrested popped in his mind. They were among the officers taking orders from... "Oh, _fuck!_ It's Tarrlok! Bo, those officers were the ones that arrested us!"

"Then I can't wait any longer." Korra took out Asami's note and let Naga sniff it. "We need to find Asami. I need you to track Asami." Naga barked, and Korra climbed up on her saddle. "Naga can swim faster than this boat."

Bolin and Mako climbed on behind her, and they held tight when Naga jumped into the water. A mix of her strokes and Korra's waterbending got them to shore in no time at all. Naga barked and ran to where Asami's Satomobile was parked.

Korra sighed. "No, girl, not Asami's Satomobile."

Naga sniffed the Satomobile hard, grunting as she did so, and her head shot up. She barked and ran with the scent. Asami must have gone to her Satomobile to drive to the police station but the cops stopped her and put her in their police car. Korra knew that Naga was aware of the urgency to find Asami. She ran full speed down the crowded streets, jumping and walking over cars if she wasn't weaving around in the traffic. They reached the police station, and Naga ran in, the three still on her back.

" _What the flameo!_ "

For once, Korra was glad Lin was there. She pulled back on the reins to stop Naga, and the three jumped down. Korra hurried towards Lin. "Where's Asami?"

Lin noticed Korra was _extremely_ worried. Something wasn't right. Korra wasn't _that_ brazen enough to just bring her animal in the station for no reason. "I haven't seen her. What happened?"

"Two police officers came to Air Temple Island and said she needed to come down to the station," Mako said. "Bolin and I just remembered these guys were the ones who arrested us."

It clicked to Lin. Those officers were suspended for working with Tarrlok, and Tarrlok wanted Asami to pay for what she supposedly did. "He's going to kill her. Let's go find her."

* * *

It didn't occur to Asami that if this was about her father, Lin would have come to her until she was in the police station. She was too high with happiness, so her mind was very distracted.

"May I ask what this is about?" Asami asked.

"Shut up, filth," one snapped.

They had been polite when they came to the island and drove her. Now, not so much. They bended their metal cables around her shoulders, locking her arms in place. She couldn't run.

"I have a right to know!"

One looked like he wanted to slap her, but he refrained. She noticed they were going towards the jail cells. Why were they taking her to the jail? Was this about her arrest the other night? Her stomach tightened with anxiety. Just as she thought, they led her to the jail cell she had been put in. She wanted to throw up. Two police officers stood on either side of the door, and when Asami was in front of the door, one of the officers knocked. The door swung open, and Asami found herself moving forward and hitting the concrete floor. The door closed behind her.

"Get up."

She knew that voice. Her stomach tightened more. She stayed down, and her eyes were tearing up. "Why am I here?"

Tarrlok was walking with a cane and still bruised, but his hair was neatly braided and his clothes immaculate. Cleary he had healers working on him all day and night. He walked around her, and she screamed when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her across the floor. He dropped her hair, and just as she was calming down from that pain, her ribs received a massive blow.

"I said, _get up!_ "

Asami managed to get on her hands and knees, and she slowly rose. "I didn't do this! When Korra finds--"

The cane swung around and hit the left side of her head and face. Her vision clouded, and everything was spinning. He hit her again and again, and she was sure her skull was cracked. She couldn't fight back now. More tears were flowing. The pain slowed her down, as did the spinning. He swung his cane again, this time getting her on the right. One more hit. She stumbled and felt what she assumed was the bed. She used it to balance herself, but Tarrlok grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her to face him.

"I am going to do to you what _you_ did to me, you Equalist bitch."

She shook her head, or at least she thought she did. She was so dizzy. "I-- I-- din do it," she managed to say.

He let go of her jacket and punched her in the gut. She tried not to fall forward, knowing what was waiting for her, but her body's instinct for her arms to hold herself won. She fell forward, and just as expected, Tarrlok's knee met her nose and forehead. She fell back and hit the floor.

"Your half-baked Avatar girlfriend can't save you. I could kill you right now and get away with it. No one would miss you. But I won't kill you. And I'm not. I just want you to _suffer_."

He grabbed her by the hem of her skirt, and he dragged her to the toilet. He propped her up on it, and she couldn't stop him from tearing her jacket and blouse open. Her heart was racing. It felt it would burst at any moment. What was he going to do? She wanted to throw up from the possibilities that came to mind. She was still crying. Her tears burned.

Something cold and sharp was now against her skin, just above her breasts. Tarrlok kneeled down, and Asami could feel his breath against her face. "I'm going to brand you like you did me, but unlike you, I'm not going to wait for you to pass out. I want you to _feel_ the knife. I want you to _feel_ your flesh tearing apart. I think 'Equalist' will work, won't it? I'm sure your little girlfriend would enjoy looking at it, knowing that she's fucking an Equalist."

Asami wondered how he knew, but then she realized he was only assuming and being gross to humiliate her one more time. He had called Korra her girlfriend the morning before, and they hadn't been doing anything together then.

He laughed. "The Avatar and the Equalist." In a mocking tone, he said, "So _sad_ , so _tragic_ , so _romantic_. I wonder how _Daddy_ would feel if he knew you were fucking the Avatar." He snapped his fingers. "Guards!"

Asami heard the footsteps, and she felt them pull her up by the arms and restrain her. Her body was hanging loose. Too weak to stand. She managed to get her mouth to move enough to say, " _No_."

Tarrlok slapped her. She didn't feel the pain. Her adrenaline was too high now. However, she felt the cold blade cut through her skin. She screamed in a way she never had before. A guttural scream, one full with fear and pain and desperation. A scream that came from the core of her body. A scream she would never want to hear from anyone, even her worst enemy.

Then a loud _bang!_ as the door blew open, followed by an animal's roar. The guards dropped her. She was sprawled on the cold floor, and she heard the sounds of bending, earth and... _firebending!_ If not Korra, then Mako. She didn't care at that point. Tahno could be the one saving her and she'd still be happy. The sounds of the fight went away, and a large, soft tongue licked her forehead. Naga.

" _Asami!_ " A cry. Korra's cry. She felt Korra lift her upper body and cradle her. "Asami, stay with me, okay? Stay with me, okay?"

Naga's nose was on her forehead, doing that comforting sniffing before she licked, and she licked again. Asami felt Korra take and hold one of her hands. She tried to squeeze, but her mind was so scrambled. Her legs, though, she may be able to move her legs. She tried to do _something_.

"Her leg!" Bolin cheered. "She's moving her leg!"

Korra's lips were on hers for a moment. "There's my Mimi," she whispered against her lips. _Mimi_. She liked it. Korra kissed her and whispered again, "I'm right here, Mimi. My strawberry whipped cream Mimi." Damn, she was so adorable.

Something wet dripped on her. Not dog saliva. Tears. A voice deep in her mind said, _No, don't cry, Korra. Please don't cry. I'm right here._

"She needs something to cover her," Korra said, now away from her lips.

"Here," Bolin said. "She can take my shirt." His tone was jovial. "I don't mind wearing a tank top home. Show off my awesome biceps." Asami wanted to smile.

Mako's hands now on her as she was lifted a bit. "We're here, Asami. You'll be okay. I promise."

She felt his hand gently touch the top of her head as she was wrapped in Bolin's shirt. It smelled of Bolin. That was comforting. Like she was wearing a Bolin-hug. Bolin, the little brother best friend she never had but happy that she does now. Korra's arm moved to the back of her knees. She was lifted, held bridal style.

"Watch her head," Lin said. Asami assumed it was Lin who gently moved her head forward to miss the door frame. They were moving now. The same hand still on her head. "Hang in there, Asami. You're a strong kid. I know you'll be okay."

Down the stairs. Another hall. A door opening. Air was now colder. The Bolin-hug she wore kept her warm. Brighter light. It hurt. Her closed, swollen eyelids weren't enough to block the light. She tried to think of something or someone else...Korra. Korra was so light on her feet for someone who hadn't unlocked her airbending. Korra. Wonderful Korra. Wonderful heroic, selfless Korra.

"Korra!" Another voice. "We can take her home on Oogi. You can use the infirmary to heal her." Tenzin.

"No," Korra said. "I know I'm a great healer since your mother taught me, but Asami might have a concussion or two. I'd feel better if she got looked at by healers _and_ doctors. I'm taking her to the hospital."

"We can still take Oogi. We'll get there faster in the air."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

Whether she passed out or just went to sleep, she didn't know, but Asami eventually drifted off. The last thing she remembered was Korra's voice. "She's still breathing. I can feel a pulse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would essentially be taking place during "Out of the Past," and I really didn't intend this when drafting, but I love that they have to search for one of the Krew that's gone missing in some way.
> 
> And Asami will be okay. As for future-Asami...well, let's just say Korra isn't going to be too happy with her.
> 
> I know I might be using some of the things in previous chapters when it comes to Korra and Asami doing it, but I figure, while it wouldn't be the _exact_ same, how ever they did it would be similar to the previous timeline.


	10. Love Coupons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Korra and Asami celebrate Asami's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that last chapter, I figure this should be a light one and positive for Asami. And if you read The Universe Expanded, you may recognize a tiny detail about Korra and Asami I brought back (same description and all).

**Ten: Love Coupons**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Five months after the end of the Equalist War_ **

Spring had finally come to Republic City. The last of the snow had melted, and the grass was once again green. Korra thought it was perfect, especially since today was Asami's nineteenth birthday. To start off her birthday, Korra decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed. Korra made sure she was up before Asami, well before sunrise. She was careful getting off the bed, as not to wake Asami, and she tiptoed out of the room to the bathroom to clean up for the day. After her eyes were cleared of sleep and her teeth brushed, she went down to the kitchen where some of the Acolytes were preparing breakfast. She bid them good morning before she served Asami's breakfast and put it on a tray, along with a small teapot.

Asami was still asleep when Korra walked back in the bedroom. She smiled when she heard Asami's wheezy snoring, which wasn't so loud she could keep the island awake, but it was loud enough to compete with Naga's snoring. Korra set the tray down before she sat on the bed, and she gently combed her fingers through Asami's hair. Korra could see the wet spot on the pillow from Asami's drool. There were many mornings when she woke to feel Asami's drool on her face or chest along with Asami's snoring in her ear, but she wouldn't change a thing. She wanted to wake up to Asami's drooling and snoring for the rest of her life.

"I love you so much, Mimi. Drool, snores, and all."

Asami kept her eyes closed as she smiled. "What about my poots that are so loud they could earthbend?"

Korra laughed and leaned down to kiss her temple. "Those too. Yours put mine to shame."

Asami chuckled as she rolled on her back and opened her eyes. "Hey, now, I love your little Avatar poots. They're so cute! Like little frog chirps. Same with your little Avatar sneezes."

"I'm an airbender who sneezes like a kitten," Korra sighed. "Shame on me."

Asami reached up and cupped Korra's cheek in her hand. "You're so cute. Why are you up so early, love?"

Korra got up and picked up the tray. "Breakfast in bed. Happy birthday, Mimi."

Asami sat up, and Korra extended the legs of the tray so she could set it down over Asami's lap. "You're too good to me, you know."

Korra poured tea in one of the cups, and she handed it to Asami. "You deserve all the good in the world, Mimi. I'm trying as hard as I can to make that happen for you."

Asami gestured for her to come closer, and she pulled her in for a kiss. "Funny because I think the same thing about you. You deserve all the good in the world, too, Korra." She kissed her again. "Being with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I've said that to myself, but I thought you should know."

Korra smiled as she picked up a small fruit tart and held it to Asami's lips. Asami took a bite as Korra said, "Being with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me, Mimi. It's no secret that I hate your dad, but I'm glad he met a nice woman named Yasuko, married her, and they had a kid together."

Asami finished the fruit tart and kissed Korra's cheek. "Remind me to send Tonraq and Senna a huge 'thank you' gift for doing the very same." She winked and added, "I'm glad your parents decided to have sex one night, and your mother got knocked up."

Korra covered her ears. "Ew! Gross! Oh, don't say that!"

Asami laughed and pulled one of Korra's arms down. "Love, how else do you think you came into this world?"

"From some spirit that came to my parents when Aang died and said, 'Here have a kid. By the way, she's the Avatar. Have fun.'"

"You're so adorable when you're flustered." She pulled Korra close so she could kiss her cheek again. "Face it, love, our parents all had sex, which resulted in us. Mine did it nineteen years and nine months ago."

Korra shook her head. "The rough, dirty, nasty, borderline illegal things you and I do to each other in this bedroom is sex. Our parents didn't do _that_. They were given babies from some powerful spirit."

Asami gestured for Korra to kiss her again. They slowly pulled back from the kiss, and Asami said, "We sure do some dirty things, don't we? How about I put this breakfast aside, and we go do dirty things in the shower before everyone else gets up?"

Korra's eyes widened. "I love you so much."

She took the tray off the bed and put it on the desk. Asami grabbed their shower things after she got up, and they ran to the bathroom. It was empty, thankfully, and they ran in the first stall they could. Clothes were off once the first curtain was closed, and Korra wasn't sure how they got the water on and second curtain closed as they were kissing deeply and holding tight to each other.

Korra reached down and roughly grasped Asami's ass, her fingers digging hard in her skin. "How do you want it, Miss Sato?"

Asami smirked. "How do you think I want it, Avatar?"

Korra kissed her before she bit Asami's bottom lip hard. She slowly pulled back, Asami's lip between her teeth, and she let go. "Hard and fast it is, then."

Asami let out a laugh when Korra turned her around and pressed her against the wall, and her laugh soon became moans when Korra's teeth grazed her skin. Korra wasn't gentle when she thrust her fingers inside of her, and she held tight to Asami's hip with her other hand. She squeezed her hip hard, and she bit down on Asami's shoulder and then her neck. At first Korra was uncomfortable leaving marks on Asami...bite marks, scratches, bruises, but Asami wanted that. She wanted Korra to mark her. Korra became comfortable after a while, and now she made sure she left at least one kind of mark. Since it was Asami's birthday, she would leave as many as Asami wanted.

Korra bit hard on Asami's earlobe. Her lips brushed her ear when she asked, "How many marks do you want?"

Asami smiled. "As many as you can, love. Make me yours."

"As you wish, Mimi."

Korra bit her neck again before she slowly made her way down Asami's back, her fingers still inside of her. Before she could get down on her knees and leave marks on Asami's thighs and butt, the sound of the bathroom door opening had her stand up, pull her fingers out, and Asami turn to face Korra.

"Korra?"

 _Shit_. It was Jinora, and of course she'd see her and Asami's feet. "Yeah?"

"Are...are you and Asami in there together?"

Korra sighed. "We're, uh, trying to save water."

Asami covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Korra mouthed to her, _Shut up_. That only made Asami more amused.

"You can say it," Jinora said. Korra heard the sink turn on. "You two are having sex in there."

"Whoa!" Korra snapped. "What the flameo do _you_ know about sex?"

"I read informative science books, and Mom gave me 'the talk.' Plus, you two aren't exactly _quiet_."

Korra shut her eyes and leaned her head against Asami's shoulder. " _Shit_. You're not going to tell your dad, are you?"

"No. But he _is_ perhaps the only person over the age of eleven who doesn't know you two are having sex. If he does know, he's really good at pretending he doesn't."

Korra rolled her eyes. "No, we'd know if he knew. Your dad isn't subtle."

"True," Jinora said. "Korra, may I ask something? I understand the mechanics of male-female sex, but how do two women do... _that_?"

Before Korra could tell her she didn't need to know and this wasn't the best time to ask, Asami smirked and said, " _Lots_ of finger and tongue work."

Korra mouthed _Shut up_ again just as Jinora said, "Oh! Is that why you and Korra keep your nails short?"

Korra shut the water off. "Okay, end of conversation!"

She airbended herself and Asami dry, and she quickly put her clothes on. She walked out of the shower stall and didn't look at Jinora as she stormed past her. Great start the day, indeed.

* * *

Korra and Asami waited to celebrate Asami's birthday that evening, as she had work, and they planned to meet in Harmony Park. Asami parked on the street, and after freshening up her makeup, she got out and walked down the path towards the lake. Korra was near the turtle duck boat rental kiosk, and she waved her over.

When Asami reached her, Korra took her hand and led her to the kiosk. "I wanted to do this on my birthday, take you on a romantic boat ride, but the lake was frozen, so now I'm going to take you on a romantic turtle duck boat ride for _your_ birthday."

"Such the romantic."

Korra kissed her cheek. "Anything for my best girl." She gave Asami's hand a squeeze. "I know money's tight for both of us, but I've been saving up my yuans for this night. I want you to have the most perfect night."

Asami stopped before they got to the kiosk, and she pulled Korra to her. She gave her a kiss and said, "Just being with you makes this a perfect night to me."

Korra grinned. "And _I'm_ the romantic?"

They both laughed and went to the kiosk. Korra paid for a boat, and she helped Asami in it. They paddled out towards the middle of the lake, and when they came to a stop, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, cuddling against her side. Korra wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Mimi."

Asami smiled and moved to kiss her neck. "I love you, too, Korra." She chuckled. "You have my lipstick on your neck."

"Don't I always?" They both laughed, and Korra added, "I've went to one too many government meetings where I forgot to rub your lip marks off my cheeks, neck, and lips."

They relaxed into a comfortable silence. Asami snuggled as close as she could against Korra, and Korra held her tight, but not _too_ tight. Korra kissed the top of her head again, and she took in Asami's scent. Sometimes these quiet moments were just what they both needed. Korra knew that most of the time, they didn't need words. Somehow, they knew how the other was feeling and thinking. It would be small things, like Korra wanting a sweet roll and Asami showing up with a sweet roll for her, or the top of Asami's ear itching and Korra scratching it for her. During sex sometimes, they only needed looks and touches.

Asami let out a sigh, and Korra recognized it. "Hungry?"

"Very."

"Good. Because I know you wanted to keep things small and inexpensive, so I plan to take you to Narook's."

Asami laughed. "Water Tribe noodles are _exactly_ what I want. Seriously!"

They paddled back to the dock, and Korra helped her out of the turtle duck boat. Hand-in-hand, they walked to Asami's Satomobile. Korra ran to the driver's side to open the door for "the birthday girl" before she airbended over Asami to sit in the passenger seat. When they arrived in Little Water Tribe, Asami parked a little ways down from Narook's. Korra took her hand when they got out and walked up the street.

Naga was snoozing outside the restaurant, and Asami gave Korra's hand a squeeze. "I was wondering where you left her."

Korra laughed. "Of course." She stopped and stood in front of Asami. "Okay. I need to cover your eyes."

"Why?"

Korra pouted. "Trust me?"

Asami couldn't say no to that pout. "Always."

Korra kept one hand on her lower back to guide her as her other hand covered her eyes. Asami was smiling as she was slowly guided into the restaurant. Korra stopped them. "Okay, on three. One...two...three!"

All at once, Korra removed her hand, Asami opened her eyes, and she saw their family and friends, sans Korra's parents, standing in front of her and cheering "Surprise!" There was a banner hanging above that was clearly made by the air kids that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASAMI!" There were gifts on the end of one of the tables. Asami was shocked. Her jaw hung open, unsure what to say.

Korra leaned close to her. "I learned that celebrating a birthday with parties is a huge thing here in the United Republic, and I remembered when you said that you never really celebrated your birthday or went to birthday parties. So I decided to throw you one. Just us, Tenzin and Pema and the kids, Lin, and Bolin and Mako."

Mako was standing towards the back, awkwardly shuffling a bit. Asami walked up to him, looked him in the eye, and hugged him tight. "I've missed you."

He returned the hug. "I've missed you, too. Korra and I patched things up recently, and I hope we can do the same."

She pulled back and smiled at him. "You came here. This is a start."

They let go of one another, but before she walked back to Korra, he grabbed her arm. In a soft tone, he said, "I'm also really sorry I said 'fuck you' to you. I regretted it right as I said it."

Asami gently patted his cheek. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

Meelo jumped up onto one of the tables. "Hey! Can we eat now?"

Pema scolded him as everyone but Lin, Tenzin, and Jinora laughed. Even Rohan was laughing. They all sat down when the noodles were served. The Birthday Girl sat at the head of the two tables that had been pushed together. Bolin on her left, Korra on her right. Next to Korra was Jinora, Mako, and Lin. Bolin's side had Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, and Meelo. At the very end were the presents.

The table exploded with conversation. Korra and Bolin talked about the current pro-bending season while Mako and Jinora discussed books they had read. Tenzin, Pema (with Rohan on her lap) caught up with Lin. Ikki and Meelo were arguing over who got to give Asami her presents. Asami watched it all. She never had _this_. She never had a large family or group of friends she could celebrate the one day that was for and about her with. Sure, her father would take her out to whatever restaurant she wanted. Sometimes he took her to the zoo, other times the Pleasure Pier. One year, she wanted to go to the Avatar Museum. They go home, Asami exhausted from the day, but before she went to bed, her father gave her a gift. Most often it was tools or new coveralls, which she wanted more than any toy.

But this...her friends, her new family were sitting with her and celebrating with her. She wasn't in on the conversations, but she was all right with watching. She loved everyone at that table, and they loved her back. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her stomach tightened...in a good way, though. It was when she sniffled that Korra realized she was crying. The conversations stopped when Korra questioned her.

"Mimi, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Asami sniffled again and laughed. "Nothing. That's just it. Nothing is wrong. Seeing you all here, for me...I've-- I've never had this in my life." She looked at Korra and took her hand in hers. "This is all because of you. I love you, Korra."

Korra didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss her on the lips. "I love you, too, Mimi. Happy birthday."

Everyone looked at Mako when he loudly cleared his throat. "Um, _excuse me_ , but you wouldn't know anyone here if you hadn't run me over with your scooter."

She laughed when he winked and smiled. "This is true. Thank you, Mako."

Meelo jumped on his seat. "Open your presents!"

Ikki did the same. "Yeah! Yeah! Open them!"

Korra got up and gestured for Asami to follow. They went to the other end, and Meelo and Ikki stood ready to hand Korra the gifts. She was handed a small wrapped box, and she read the tag. "This one is from Bolin."

Asami smiled at him, and he gave a thumbs up. She opened the box and saw a snow globe. She was stunned for a long moment. She remembered this snow globe. She and Bolin were on one of their friend-dates, which often involved shopping, and she saw the snow globe in the window of an antique shop. The base was carved with intricate designs, and inside the globe was a golden Republic City skyline. Her mother had given her that same snow globe a long time ago, but it was destroyed during the break in and fire.

She pulled the snow globe out and teared up again. Bolin quickly jumped up and ran to her. He gave her a tight hug. "Bolin, this...flameo, this is-- I don't know what to say honestly."

Bolin kissed her temple and loosened his hug. "Don't say anything. You're my best friend...that isn't related to me. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Bolin."

Bolin raised his arms up and looked at everyone else. "Top that!"

Mako blew a raspberry, making everyone laugh. Korra rolled her eyes though she was amused. She was handed another gift. "This is from Tenzin, Pema, and the kids."

It was a larger box, thin and long. She opened it and saw a red silk bathrobe. She had replaced the one Naga and the kids ripped up, but despite being silk and the same color, it was a lower quality. A few weeks and it was already falling apart. But this...this was the very same Fire Nation-made silk robe. Her jaw was dropped as she set the box down and slowly pulled the robe up.

"I hope it's to your liking," Tenzin said. "We wanted to replace the one that-- that was ripped up."

"To my liking?" She ran to Tenzin and Pema and hugged them both. "I love it! It's just like my old one." She stepped back a little when she remembered something. "But this isn't cheap, and this brand is only made in the Fire Nation."

Pema turned to look at her, and she reached for Asami's hand, giving it a squeeze when she held it. "Fire Lord Izumi did us a little favor. Jinora _may_ have to join the Royal Navy, but..."

Jinora's jaw dropped. " _What?_ "

Tenzin grinned. "Your mother was joking, sweetie."

Asami shook her head. "I don't-- you've given me enough...a place to live, food to eat-- I don't des--"

Pema cut her off. In her "mother" tone, she said, "Don't you dare say what I think you were going to say, young lady! You do your part around the island. You work hard, and you make Korra happy. You deserve a little something." Pema reached up and gently pinched her cheek. "And I do love having a non-bending 'child,' what with Korra and the kids all being airbenders."

Asami nodded and smiled. "All right. Then thank you. So much. For everything, I mean."

Tenzin nodded. "It was our pleasure."

Pema gestured for her to go back to her gifts. "Go open the rest!"

Asami ran back to Korra, who handed her another long, thin box. "This would be from Mako."

Asami opened it. It was a Future Industries Fire Ferrets jersey, but the belt was purple...the unofficial-but-generally-accepted color most non-benders wore. She took it out. "Mako, this is so nice! Thank you!"

Mako smiled. "I thought, you know, me, Bolin, and Korra all still have our jerseys as keepsakes. It's only fair that the girl who kept our team alive gets one too."

Korra put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for that, even though I hated you so much back then."

Asami looked at her and rolled her eyes. "You still hate me."

Korra kissed her on the lips. "So much."

They both laughed and kissed one more time. Asami set Mako's gift with the others, and Korra handed her the next gift. "This one is from our very own Chief Lin Beifong."

Asami looked at Lin with a bit of shock. "Oh, Lin, you didn't ha--"

"Yes, I did." She slightly grinned and held up her arm where the hookwire shot out from. She seemed conflicted on what to say next. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "You did something for me, so I did something for you."

Whatever it was, it was heavy. She opened it to find a brand new toolkit. Any and every tool she'd ever use and need. "Oh, flameo, Lin, this is so amazing. I'd hug you, but I'm sure that's out of the question, so..." She reached over and Lin shook her hand.

Lin awkwardly coughed again. "Well, I remember you mentioning something about old tools or lost tools or something."

Asami nodded. "I did need a new toolkit. Thank you."

Lin grinned and gave her a nod. Asami set the tool kit aside as Korra handed her the last gift. "This is from me, Mimi."

Asami smiled and took the gift. It was a small, flat box, and she opened it to find... "'Love Coupons'? _Really?_ "

"Look at them!" Korra was excited. "I think you'll love them. There's like a coupon for a foot rub and one for-- stuff I can't say in the presence of children."

Asami took it out and flipped through the "coupons." Each one was tackier and nastier than the last. "Korra, I love you, but this-- this is awful."

Korra nodded. "I know. So that's why I got you this."

Asami realized what she did, and before she took the _real_ gift, she pulled Korra in for a kiss. "I hate you so much, Avatar," she said against Korra's lips. She kissed her again. "So, so much."

Korra smirked. "I know. I hate you, too."

Asami smiled and kept her eyes on Korra as she took her last gift. It was another small box. Inside was a ring box. "Korra, is this...?"

Korra held up her hands. "It's not what you think!"

Asami let out a sigh of relief. "Good, because I don't think I could refuse your marriage proposal in front of everyone."

Korra looked at the box and pointed at it. She was bouncing with excitement. "Open it!"

Asami took out the ring box, and she slowly opened it. Inside was something she thought she would never see again. Korra saw her swaying as she continued to stare at the ring. Korra helped her sit down, and Asami started crying again.

"What is it?" Bolin asked.

Asami took the ring out. "It's...it's my mother's engagement ring. The one I had to pawn a few months ago." She sniffled and looked up at Korra. "How? When?"

Korra kneeled down beside her. "When you told me you were going to pawn your mother's jewelry, the valuable ones, I followed you to the pawn shop. I couldn't-- after seeing the look on your face when you took your mother's ring out and then when you pawned it...I was _not_ going to let you lose that ring. Fortunately, I had just enough yuans to buy it back." She kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, love." She stood up and pointed at Bolin with both hands. "Suck on _that_ , Bobo!"

Asami smiled through her tears and set the ring down. She opened the love coupon booklet and flipped through them. She stopped at one and showed Korra. "Well, I think someone is going to cash in one of her love coupons tonight."

Korra airbended a bit when she jumped and spun around in excitement, her fists pumping. "Woo hoo!"

"Which one is it?" Bolin asked with a smirk.

Korra crossed her arms and smirked back. "Let's just say Asami won't be able to sit properly for a while."

Everyone but the kids groaned, and Asami covered her reddened face. " _Korra!_ "

Ikki tugged on her mother's robes. "Mom, what's Korra talking about?"

Pema patted her head. "Oh, sweetie, maybe I'll tell you someday."

Ikki looked at Korra. "I want to know!"

Asami kept her face covered as she said, "Well, Korra you want to explain it?"

Tenzin stood up. "Dessert! Would anyone like dessert?"

Asami looked up. "I'm ready for dessert!"

Tenzin ordered a plate of kale cookies, and Pema got up to get a covered tray on the table behind them. She set it in the middle of their tables, and she took the cover off. "I hope you like these, Asami."

Asami's jaw dropped at the pies and tarts set out on the plate. All of various flavors and fruits and whipped cream. "Pema, did you make these?"

She smiled. "Oh, I had some help from the kids and the Acolytes."

Asami got up and walked over to her to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now, dig in!" Bolin was about to reach for one, but Pema playfully smacked his hand. "Birthday girl goes first."

Asami picked one of the tarts. It had peaches and blueberries and raspberries, and pink whipped cream topped it. When she walked back to Korra, Korra leaned in close and pointed to the whipped cream. "You know what that reminds me of?"

Asami rolled her eyes but grinned. "Love, if you say my nipples, I'm taking back that love coupon."

Korra bit her lip. "Nothing. It reminds me of nothing."

* * *

Asami was trying to catch her breath, but she didn't want to move off of her stomach. Nor did she want Korra to stop. The bed sheets were strewn all over the bed and floor, and the room was a bit warm. One of the pillows was covered with Asami's saliva from her biting it to keep from screaming in pleasure. Why couldn't she be quieter, like Korra? She tried so many times, but she found that once a screamer, always a screamer. She screamed into the pillow when she orgasmed for the umpteenth time...she wasn't sure since she lost count. Korra moved off of her, and she heard her pull the condom off the toy.

"Man, using condoms has really saved us from washing this all the time," Korra said, pulling her end of the toy out.

Asami chuckled and managed to turn on her back. "We should still wash it anyway."

Korra dropped it on the floor. "Later. Right now, I just want to kiss those pink nipples I love so much." Asami laughed when Korra jumped back onto the bed and buried her face in her stomach. "Squishy stomach first, though." She kissed her way up to Asami's breasts as Asami giggled. Korra smiled before she gently sucked on one of the nipples. "So pink. So perfect."

Asami laughed and ran her fingers through Korra soft and sweaty hair. "I think we've established my nipples are pink, love."

Korra kissed the other one before she moved up to kiss Asami's lips. She plopped down beside Asami and turned on her side. One hand propped her up; the other hand gently pressed on her "squishy stomach."

They smiled at one another in the moonlight. "Thank you for tonight, Korra." Asami turned on her side so she could wrap her arms around Korra and press their bodies together. "Thank you for every night, really. I don't know where I would be if not for you."

Korra brushed Asami's sweaty bangs off her forehead. "I know I wouldn't be here either if not for you."

"How do you mean?"

Korra sighed. "Don't make me say it. Not tonight."

Asami nodded, now realizing what she meant. "I want to be the initial reason. Not the _whole_ reason."

Korra shook her head and moved her hand to Asami's rosy cheek. "You are the initial reason, and now, you're one of the reasons. I know I had people that loved me, but you...this hurricane of bad thoughts I have in my mind, you're-- you're the sunny, clear eye of the storm. I'm sorry you're not the complete clear sky."

Asami shook her head. "Mental illness doesn't work like that, trust me. That hurricane will always be there, but if you have a reason to be in that eye, then you try to stay in that eye. If it tires you out, there's nothing wrong about retreating back into the storm. It's going to happen."

Korra gently brushed her thumb along Asami's cheek. "You have that hurricane, too."

"Since I was a child." She held Korra tighter. "My father was my eye. And when I lost him, saving Republic City became my eye. After the war, the eye nearly closed. Who was I now? What am I going to do in my life? Future Industries didn't have a hint of hope as long as a Sato was running it. Then you and I began spending time together. You became my eye, too. Making sure you were happy and knew you had support. You showed me the same. This became a partnership, two equals in love, and that's my eye now: The life I have with you...and our family and friends, too. I won't always be happy. I may feel extremely exhausted for a while from time to time. I might have an anxiety attack, too. But I know when I'm out of that eyewall, I at least have you, waiting to love, support, and care for me, just as I do for you."

Korra pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft, deep, quietly passionate. "Happy birthday, Mimi. I love you, Eye."

Asami smiled and closed her eyes as she cuddled against Korra. "I love you, too, Eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt sex...that was what the coupon was for, but I'm sure most of y'all figured that out.


	11. There's No Sato Without Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra confronts future-Asami with an unintended result. Republic City is under attack. Asami helps Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for the wait. I finally managed to finish my Dust Bowl AU, [Black Blizzard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4651452/chapters/10610577), when I got a shot of inspiration for the final chapter. ANYWAY, here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!

**Eleven: There's No Sato Without Avatar**

When Korra and the others blew their way into that jail cell, she only saw red. She went for Tarrlok first, knocking him down and restraining him with earthbending. The guards were all taken down easily, and Korra fell to her knees when she saw Asami. Face swollen and bleeding, dark bruises beginning to form. From the marks by her eyes, Korra had a feeling Tarrlok used the heavy handle of his cane to hit her. She started to cry when she saw Asami's exposed chest, her light purple bra stained with her blood. Korra saw the wound. A line down the middle of her chest. Another line at the top and one halfway done just below that line. She knew what he was going to brand her with: The Equalist symbol.

Waterbending couldn't close the wounds. Korra helped the healers at the hospital when they were trying to close them, but the wounds were too deep. They cleaned the blood off of her and worked to at least ease the bruising around the wounds. Asami's chest had to be stitched. No amount of waterbending would get rid of the scars she'd have. Her eyes and nose were healed, but they were still swollen and her black eyes were now due to her concussion. The left side of her skull, close to her eye, and a couple of ribs were cracked, but fortunately the fractures were small enough to be healed with water. Aside from her chest wounds, her injuries would be gone in days.

Still, the doctors and healers wanted her to stay the night to monitor her. It took a lot of convincing to get Korra to eventually leave, but she promised the sleeping Asami she'd be back first thing in the morning. She knew she should go back to Air Temple Island, but she had one more person to see. She didn't care that her clothes and arms were stained with Asami's blood. She could have waterbended herself clean, but she wasn't going to stop for that.

Korra stormed into the abandoned Future Industries factory. She went down to the basement, and she kicked the door open. She stomped through future-Asami's apartment and found her sitting at her desk.

"Korra?" She stood up. "What's--"

She was stopped by Korra's left hook. While she was still dazed from the hit, Korra took that opportunity to hit her with her right hook. Asami fell back onto the floor, and Korra bent down to grab her, lift her, and punch her repeatedly in the stomach. Before she could land another hit, Asami slipped out of her hold.

"Whoa, whoa!" She held her hands up and stepped back. "What the fuck, Korra?"

Korra was breathing hard, her fists still clenched. That's when Asami noticed that she was covered in blood. " _You_. This is _your_ fault! Asami is in the hospital because of _you!_ "

Asami let her guard down a bit but still stayed ready in case Korra wanted another hit. "What? What happened?"

Korra huffed and stared at her for a moment. "You know _exactly_ what happened. That little stunt of yours, attacking Tarrlok." Asami's arms and face dropped. "Yeah! _She_ took the fall for what _you_ did, and Tarrlok tortured her for it!" She moved towards her. "You piece of _shit!_ "

Before Korra could land another hit, Asami managed to grab her and lock her in a tight hold. "Korra, stop! Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen! I knew no one would believe him when he said 'Asami Sato' attacked him, but I had no idea he'd seriously think it was the one that was in jail and attack her for it." When she felt Korra calm, she let her go.

She looked at the way Korra was standing and the look on her face. She was looking down, but Asami could see the tears. "She didn't deserve that! Everything was going so...so _right_."

Then it clicked to Asami. "You fucked her, didn't you."

Korra looked at her in shock. "How-- we-- _how?_ "

"How do I know? Korra, your other self and I had a very, _very_ active sex life during our close relationship. May have only been a few months, but I know the look of a sad Korra when something happens to an Asami."

Korra wiped her tears away and nodded. "Yeah, we-- we had sex. A lot. A lot...of sex. In one day."

Asami couldn't help but smile. "Your other self and I had a record of seven times in one day. It helped keep warm in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Seven--" Korra was beyond shocked. " _Seven_ times?"

"Yep. Would have been more, but you know, we had other stuff to do."

Korra moved to sit down on the desk chair. "I'm so confused. Honestly, as mad as I am at you, I'm not entirely sure which Asami I'm actually attracted to."

Asami went over to her. "There's no Avatar without Sato, and there's no Sato without Avatar. Things weren't supposed to be like this, but...they are."

Korra looked up at her, and her impulse sent her on her feet and her lips on Asami's. Asami didn't stop her. She kissed back. Their first kiss was passionate, but it was soft and gentle. This was passionate with a touch of desperation and the need to let off some steam. They kept their lips together as they moved to the bed and fell on it.

Clothes were pulled off. Lips, hands, and tongues touched all they could. Asami had Korra back. Not _her_ Korra. But this was the familiar warm, hard body she used to love and sleep with. She knew where to touch Korra, getting her to come before she even touched her sensitive inner thighs. Asami pressed her nose and lips against her, taking in the scent and taste she missed so much. She knew which tongue movements got Korra off the most, and she used them all. Korra didn't know it was possible, but she was certain she had multiple orgasms in a short moment. She saw stars again. Her first time with the other Asami was wonderful and intimate. This was rough and hard. And _amazing_.

When Asami started kissing her way up her stomach and chest, Korra was panting. "Holy _shit_. You really know my body."

Asami moved to nuzzle against Korra's neck. "You're the same Korra, just in a different time. You're going to have the same erogenous zones." She closed her eyes when she felt Korra wrap her arms around her. "I've missed this. I've missed _you_."

Korra shook her head but didn't move her arms. "I'm not her. She's a different Korra."

Asami kissed her neck. "No. You're the same person. Same body. Same soft skin. Same scent. Same everything."

Korra grunted as she pushed Asami away and got up. She started putting on her clothes as she said, "I'm not _her_ , for fuck's sake! At least the other Asami likes _me_ , _this_ Korra. But she's in the hospital. Because of you." She groaned. "What the shit did I just do? I can't-- we're not continuing _this_. I'm-- I'm just gonna go."

Once she was fully dressed, she hurried to the door. She stopped when Asami said, "Wait!" Asami continued when Korra turned, "I swear I will make this up for you and the present-me. I promise."

Korra only nodded before she walked out, leaving a stunned and saddened future version of Asami.

* * *

Asami was discharged from the hospital the following morning. It was a cloudy, windy day, and Korra carried Asami bridal style out to Oogi, who'd take them home. Tenzin guided Oogi back to Air Temple Island once Korra and Asami were on the saddle. After Oogi landed in the courtyard, Korra continued to hold Asami as she earthbended some steps from the saddle to the ground. Once they were off, Tenzin took Oogi back to the city for a council meeting. Asami opened her eyes when Korra carried her into the women's dorms, and she tried to move out of Korra's hold.

"I can walk," Asami said.

Korra stopped and put her down. "I'm right here if you need some support."

Asami nodded and took hold of Korra's arm. "Thank you. I'm still pretty dizzy from the head injuries and pain killers, but I need to walk."

Korra understood. Asami held her arm tight, but once she was walking for a bit, she loosened her hold. Korra held a hand out when they reached Asami's room, stopping her from opening the door.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind."

Asami tried to raise her brows, but her face was still swollen and sore. "Mind what?"

Korra slid the door open, a fresh scent wafting past them. The room was _spotless_. The dirty clothes that covered the floor were now clean and either hung up or folded in the drawers. The car parts and tools were moved to one corner, the tools put in order. The desk was cleared of trash, and papers and books were stacked neatly on them. In another corner, Asami's luggage was stacked perfectly, and her trunk was placed at the foot of her bed. Korra still wasn't entirely sure what had made that odd smell that was in there before, but she assumed it was the piles of dirty laundry. After she had organized the clutter, she dusted, swept the floor, and spritzed a "clean linen" scented spray to freshen up the room.

Asami's jaw dropped. "I...I don't know what to say."

"You're not mad, are you?"

Asami shook her head. "No, not mad. Just...surprised, I suppose. You didn't have to."

Korra grinned as she helped her to the bed. "I know. I _wanted_ to. You may have guessed by my bedroom, but I'm not too big a fan of mess. I did all your laundry. I don't know if I put everything where it's supposed to be, though."

Asami kicked her boots off and moved to lay on her pillow. Korra smiled and took her boots to the wardrobe, placing them inside with the others. "I didn't really have designated places for my things," Asami said. "I've never been the neat and organized type. I may appear put together, but I've always been a disaster when it comes to keeping a room clean and neat." She sniffed the air. "You washed my sheets, too?"

"Had to." Korra winked. "Our 'love stains' kind of...yeah. Didn't think you'd want to sleep on sheets that smelled like sex."

Asami grinned. "I wouldn't have minded."

Korra sat down on the edge of the bed, and she took Asami's hand in hers. "Need me to do a healing session for you? If anything's hurting, let me know."

"I'm still feeling the pain killers, but..." Asami bit her lip and sat up. "Korra, I want to see it."

Korra knew what she wanted to see. "Are you sure?"

Asami nodded. "Very. I need to see what he did to me."

Korra sighed. "All right."

She helped Asami out of her jacket and undershirt, and she helped her up. Korra opened the wardrobe so Asami could use the mirror on the inside of the door. Korra stayed by the door, knowing Asami wanted to do this herself. She kept her head down as she stepped closer to the mirror. She closed her eyes for a moment, and she took a deep breath. Korra watched as she slowly looked up and opened her eyes. Her chest clenched at the slightly horrified expression in Asami's eyes. Asami's hand shook as she slowly brought it up, and her fingers brushed the air over the stitched wounds. Her skin around the stitched area was bright red, and the dark stitches stood out against the pale skin of her chest.

"He was going to put the Equalist symbol on me," Asami said, her voice quivering. "I'm-- this-- I'm ruined, Korra. Who's going to want a woman who has _this_ on her?"

Korra stepped forward, and she took Asami's hands in her own. "I would. I do."

Asami's eyes watered, and she shook her head. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not." Korra grinned. "I'm a terrible liar, remember?"

Asami looked at her with confusion before she smiled. "True." She let go of one of Korra's hands and gestured to her chest. "Honestly, this doesn't bother you?"

Korra kept her eyes on the wounds. "The only thing that bothers me is that this happened to you. The mark itself doesn't bother me, only what Tarrlok put you through."

Asami looked down. "My word, Avatar Korra. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're saying you want me."

Korra let go of her hand, and she moved her fingers to the waist of Asami's jodhpurs. "Who wouldn't? Only a fool would ruin their chance to be with someone like you." She grinned. "A tall, firebending fool."

Asami's cheeks reddened. "Hey, now, that fool only ruined his chance because he wanted you, and you are _much_ better catch than me."

Korra pulled her close, and she kissed her neck and then her cheek. "I would argue with you, but then we'd end up in a never-ending circle of 'no, you're cuter,' 'no, _you're_ cuter.'"

"I suppose." Asami bit her lip and seemed hesitant for a moment before she said, "There's very little I remember between being cut and passing out, but there's one thing that really stands out."

"What is it?"

Asami's cheeks reddened as she looked down. "You called me 'Mimi.'"

Korra felt her stomach twist a bit. Asami must've hated it. "I'm sorry. I didn't--"

"What? No!" Asami's eyes were wide, and she grabbed Korra's hands, holding them tight. "No, no, don't be sorry. I like it. No one's ever called me 'Mimi' before."

Korra grinned. "What did people call you? 'Beautiful'? 'Cutie'? 'Gorgeous Smarty Pants'?"

Her grin was gone when she saw Asami didn't smile. "Uhm...no. Forget it. Please call me 'Mimi' whenever you'd like. Also..." She guided Korra's hands to the button and zipper of her jodhpurs. "I know we said we'd take it slow, but my painkillers haven't worn off yet, so..."

"Just say the word, Mimi, and I'm all yours."

Asami leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "Please rip the rest of my clothes off, Korra, and make me _yours_."

Korra kept her eyes on Asami's as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jodhpurs, and she didn't hesitate to stick her hand down Asami's panties. "Your wish is my command, Miss Sato."

Asami let out a gasp as Korra's fingers made their way in, and she moaned when Korra's other hand moved up her stomach. She removed her bra so Korra had better access to her breasts, and Korra's hand was quick to grasp one.

Korra grinned at the look of pure pleasure on Asami's sweaty and slightly red face. "Someone's wet and ready."

The sudden _boom!_ and shaking floor had Korra pull Asami down and shield her with her body. Dust fell from ceiling when another explosion shook the island. Korra didn't move, trying to keep Asami covered for as long as she could. If something caused the roof to collapse, Korra's earthbending would hopefully save them both. She heard Asami whimpering a bit under her, so Korra held her tighter.

The doors slid open, Mako and Bolin running in. "The city's being attacked!" Mako said. That's when he saw Korra was on top of a half-naked Asami. "What's going on?"

Asami covered her chest with her arms as Korra helped her up. "Never mind that," Korra said. "We need to get to Tenzin if the Equalists are bombing the city. Go! I'll meet you outside."

The boys left, Mako closing the door behind them, and Asami hurried to put her bra, shirt, jacket, and boots back on. Korra took hold of her arm. "Asami, stay here and rest."

"I'm not going to stay here while my home's being attacked." Once she was dressed, she got her Equalist glove from her trunk. "I'm ready when you are."

Korra knew there was no use in trying to convince her to stay, so she nodded just before they ran out together.

* * *

Asami pulled her mask down as she waited for the chi blockers to take Tenzin. Once she saw them carry him to a truck, she jumped from the building she was standing on and used her hookwire to slow her fall. As she ran towards the truck, she took one of her smaller knives and threw it. It hit one of the chi blockers in the back. The others didn't have time to react as Asami swung her swords, slashing them across their backs and stomachs. Tenzin was dropped to the ground, and once Asami stopped the chi blockers, she untied his hands and feet.

She sheathed her swords and helped him up. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. Mechs are coming."

Just as she said that, there was an explosion. As she expected, her past self sent her Satomobile into one of the approaching mechs. The boys appeared first, and she could see Korra helping her past self walk. The other Asami was clutching her chest, her face twisted in pain, but she was trying her hardest to walk with minimal assistance.

"Where's Oogi?" Korra asked.

Tenzin took his bison whistle from his pocket and blew it. Oogi arrived a few moments later, and Korra and Bolin used their earthbending to help Tenzin and the injured present-Asami onto the saddle. Future-Asami didn't hesitate to climb up onto Oogi's head and take the reins, and once everyone was on board, she _yip yip_ ed, and Oogi took flight. The ride back to Air Temple Island was quiet, but Asami knew what to expect. Just as she thought, they saw the chi blockers the kids took out when they landed. She also knew Rohan had just been born.

Everyone got off of Oogi, and the kids told Tenzin about Pema going into labor. On impulse, Asami gently took hold of Tenzin's arm and said, "Go see your son."

Tenzin looked at her as if to ask how she knew, but he didn't hesitate to see Pema and the baby. Korra walked over to her, and she kept her eyes down as she asked, "What's his name?"

"Rohan. He's adorable." She took deep breath to calm her nerves, knowing what was going to happen. She hurried away from Korra towards Lin. She took the bottom half of her mask off. "Chief, listen." Lin shot her an irritated look, but before she could say anything, Asami continued, "When you leave with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids, do _not_ leave them. Don't try to distract the Equalists because Amon _will_ take your bending."

"How the fucking flameo do you know this?"

Asami sighed. "Haven't I been right before? Just please trust me. I'm not a bender, so I'll distract them here."

Korra ran over to them. "Asami needs help. Her stitches opened."

Future-Asami took something from her pocket and handed it to Korra. A key. "Take her to my apartment. The first aid kit is in the bathroom, and when she's stable, take her to the underground shelters. Under a rug in my kitchen is a manhole cover. Just open it, climb down the ladder and follow the tunnel. It'll take you right to Gommu's hideout."

Korra nodded and pocketed the key. She whistled for Naga, who came running with Pabu on her saddle. He jumped down on to Bolin's shoulders just as Korra got on the saddle. Mako tried to be as gentle as he could when he lifted Asami, and Bolin earthbended him up so he could carefully place her on the saddle in front of Korra. She was placed side saddle, Korra making sure Asami was cradled in her arms as she took hold of the reins. The boys climbed on behind her, and Future-Asami watched as Naga took off for Yue Bay.

Now that the four were safe, Asami could focus on making sure Lin kept her bending.

* * *

Korra carried Asami down the stairs to the apartment, the boys following her. She knew Mako was uneasy about being underground in a stranger's apartment. She hoped that her obvious ease would relax him a bit, but it didn't. He stayed by the door, as if to be a lookout, and Bolin went with Korra when she placed Asami on the bed.

Korra turned on the bedside lamp, and she could see Asami's face was pallid and sweaty. "I'll have to take your shirt and bra off," Korra said. "You want the boys to leave?"

Asami managed to smile. "Everyone in this room has seen my tits. I don't mind." She took hold of Bolin's hand, but she looked at Korra. "Go get all you need. Bolin can help me with my jacket, bra, and shirt."

Bolin looked ready to cry, but he clenched his jaw and nodded. Korra went to the bathroom, and she found a large first aid kit under the sink. She looked through it and saw what she'd need. She closed it and grabbed the clean towels on the shelf in the bathroom. The last thing she needed was a bowl of water.

Korra stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the front door. "Mako?"

He kept his eyes on the stairs. "Hm?"

"I need a bowl of warm water. Largest bowl you can find, please."

He continued to look out. "Can't."

Korra set the kit and towels by the bed, and she went over to the door. She slammed it shut and earthbended a chunk of the floor up to block the door. She shook her head and huffed a bit as she went back to Asami. "Mako. Water. Please."

Asami was resting on a pillow, her torso bare, and Bolin sat by her side, his hand holding hers tight. Korra sat down on Asami's other side, and she brushed Asami's matted hair from her sweaty face.

"I won't be able to numb you much," Korra said. "I'm going to heal what I can with water and cool your skin as much as I can to numb the area." She sighed. "It-- it'll still hurt. I hate hurting you--"

Asami took her hand and smiled. "Korra, do what you need to do."

Mako brought the bowl of water over, and he set it on the bedside table. When Korra got up, he sat down in her place and held Asami's hand. Korra picked up the kit and towels, and she got on the bed. She straddled Asami's hips, her knees propping her up so she didn't put her full weight on her. Korra picked up a small towel and rolled it up.

"Put this between your teeth," Korra said. "If the pain is too much, this'll keep you from cracking your teeth."

Asami nodded and opened her mouth, allowing Korra to place the rolled towel in her mouth. Mako and Bolin positioned themselves so they could continue holding her hands but also press down on her shoulders to keep her from moving too much. Korra bended the water from the bowl, and as she healed the wounds as best she could, she also cleaned the blood, dry and fresh, from her skin. She cooled the water low enough to numb Asami's skin, but it would only help a little bit. She bended the water back in the bowl, and she opened the kit. She put on the latex gloves that were inside. There was an emergency suture kit that hadn't been opened, and it had the sterilized suture she'd need. She used the tweezers to hold the needle, and she took a deep breath as she prepared to stick it though Asami's skin.

Korra looked Asami in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mimi."

Just as the needle went through her skin, Asami made a yelp. When her raw skin was pulled back together, she screamed. The towel muffled her scream and kept her jaw from clenching too hard. Her eyes teared up and reddened. Mako and Bolin held her down harder when she began to struggle. Korra went as fast as she could without botching the job, but she wanted to end this as quick as she could. Korra closed the wounds, and she bended the water out from the bowl to clean the area of fresh blood and ease the pain as best she could. Mako pulled the towel from Asami's mouth after he and Bolin let go of her, and Bolin helped her put her bra, shirt, and jacket back on as Korra dumped the water and put the kit back.

Asami was getting up when Korra left the bathroom, and she hurried towards her in case she needed help standing. "I'm all right," Asami said. She kissed Korra's cheek. "And thank you."

Korra wanted to hold her and help her walk, but she kept herself from touching her. "I'm sorry about the pain."

"It's all right. Really." She bit her lip and walked towards the kitchen. "We should get going to the shelter."

Korra and the boys followed her, and Bolin walked ahead of them to get the manhole cover off. Korra bended the floor back in place as not to block the door anymore, and she waited for the others to climb down the ladder before she climbed down and closed the cover. Mako bended a large flame in his hand to light the way down the tunnels, and the four kept close together as they made their way to the shelter.

* * *

Cold rain pelted Air Temple Island as the chi blockers dragged Lin to Amon. He waited in the courtyard, the lightning making him visible. That masked girl had warned her, but there was no way she was going to let the Equalists get Tenzin and the kids. She was going to lose her bending, but she accepted that. There were many earth and metalbenders in the world; Tenzin and the kids were the only airbenders left.

Lin kept her head held high when she was brought to kneel in front of Amon. She looked him in the eye as he said, "Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending."

She clenched her jaw and huffed. "I'm not telling you anything, you sack of shit."

"Very well."

Just as he lifted his hand, Lin saw something appear in Amon's hand as he screamed out. It was a small knife sticking out of his hand, cutting clean through the middle. He screamed out in pain just as more knives flew through the air, two getting the chi blockers holding Lin in the throats. The Lieutenant frantically looked around, and Lin's eyes widened as two blades cut through his chest. The masked girl used her foot to push his body off her swords, and she turned to the chi blockers she had yet to hit.

"Anyone care to dance?"

Two unharmed chi blockers ran for Amon to get him away before he met the Lieutenant's fate, but the five remaining chi blockers decided to take their chances. Now that they were distracted with the masked girl, Lin tried to bend one of the knives sticking out of a dead chi blocker, but she cursed under her breath when she realized they were platinum. _Of fucking course they're platinum._ She managed to move back and pull one of the knives out of the chi blocker's throat, and she cut her ropes. She was about to jump into the fight, but the masked girl stood over five dead chi blockers, blood running down her swords.

"Are you all right?" she asked Lin as she sheathed her swords.

Lin was grateful to the girl for saving her and her bending, but the cop in her was furious. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? You can't just kill--"

"I saved your fucking ass, Lin!" the girl snapped. "If Amon had taken your bending, that would have been it! There's no fucking cure! _I fucking warned you!_ "

"That doesn't give you the right to kill! We could have used these chi blockers to get Amon!"

The girl shook her head. "No, you couldn't have. You would have lost your bending, giving Amon a little victory before he took Korra's. I'll be fucking damned before I let that happen again!"

Lin had enough of this girl's attitude, and she didn't hesitate to roughly grab the girl by her jacket. "I am Chief of Police in this fucking city! You don't know what would have happened! I ought to lock _you_ up for obstructing justice!"

The girl didn't seemed fazed at all. "Fuck you, Lin. _You're welcome_ , by the way."

Lin snarled and grabbed the girl's mask. She was going to see who this arrogant little shit was. She pulled the mask off, the girl's hood falling back, and in the lightning, Lin saw the scarred, hardened face of Asami Sato. Except the Asami Sato she knew didn't have scars or a crooked, bumpy nose. She was sure Hiroshi and Yasuko didn't have other children, unless there was an unknown Sato bastard...that just happened to look _exactly_ like Asami, minus the scars and bumpy nose.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Lin demanded.

Asami kept her eyes locked on Lin's. "I'm another Asami. One from the future."

Lin let go of her. She felt for her heartbeat using her seismic sense. She was telling the truth. "You tell me what is going on _right now_."

Asami nodded. "I will tell you everything, but I'd rather talk inside with a nice hot cup of tea. It's freezing out here."

She stepped away from Lin, and she pulled her knives out from the dead chi blockers and picked up her mask before she headed for the main living quarters of the temple. Lin sighed and followed her.

Shit just kept getting weirder and weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"There's no Avatar without Sato, and there's no Sato without Avatar."_ \- From Mass Effect 3 ("There is no Shepard without Vakarian.")


	12. The Princess and the Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. The Krew heads south for the Glacier Spirits Festival.

**Twelve: The Princess and the Peasant**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Six months after the end of the Equalist War_ **

The sounds of the ocean used to lull Korra to sleep, whether it was the water lapping against a ship or the waves crashing on shore, but not tonight. She could hear the water outside the ship, but she couldn't _feel_ it. Being out at sea used to be amazing and relaxing, but if not for the wonderful naked woman sleeping in her arms, Korra would have been beyond miserable. She kissed Asami's head and gently pulled out of her hold. She was already wearing her panties and a tank top, so she slipped on her blue trousers, boots, and coat. She didn't need her coat, but she still liked wearing it.

It was hard keeping quiet on the metal floors, but Asami's wheezy snores were slightly louder. She wouldn't wake up. Korra slowly opened and closed the metal door, and she made her way outside. Naga was snoozing on the deck, enjoying the cold ocean air. There was no way Korra would keep her cooped up inside. Naga would have been miserable.

Korra sat down and leaned back against Naga, who woke with a soft _woof_. "It's just me, girl. I needed some fresh air."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the air rather than the water. She could feel the shifting currents and slight temperature changes. She also felt the presence of another person. Whoever it was had a light step, and Korra knew who it was when her perfume wafted through the air.

"Korra?"

She looked up to see Asami standing above her, clad in her robe and boots. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Asami sat down beside her. "No, love. I had one of those dreams that startles you awake. You know, like you're falling down a building and wake just before impact? One of those. I saw you weren't in bed, so I figured you were out here." She reached over to place her hand on Korra's. "Silence or talk?"

"Silence, for now."

Asami nodded, and she moved closer. Korra wrapped her arm around her waist as Asami rested her head on her shoulder. She appreciated that Asami didn't just jump in with "What's wrong?" or "Do you want to talk about it?" They had developed a system: Silence or talk. Do you want quiet or do you want to talk it out? No trying to convince the other of which to use. Whatever one of them needed at the moment, the other was fine with it.

Korra could feel Asami's breathing, and she swore she could almost feel her heartbeat. She tried focusing on Asami's breaths rather than the sound of the water below. She turned to see Asami had her eyes closed, but Korra knew she wasn't sleeping. She kissed her forehead and rested her lips against her skin.

"I love you, Mimi."

"I love you, too." Asami looked up at her. "I must say, I'm excited to see your home."

Korra smiled. "I'm excited to show you Harbor City. You'll love it. It's like a smaller Republic City but with more ice and snow and less Satomobiles. People mostly get around on foot, dog sled, or snowmobile."

"I wouldn't expect there to be Satomobiles, what with the ice and snow." She laughed. "I don't think any model of Satomobile could drive through that much snow and ice. Republic City has street snow removal, after all." Korra could feel her shiver. "It's getting nippy. I was getting a little spoiled with our warm spring weather."

Korra let go of her to take her coat off. "Here. I honestly don't need it. Airbending keeps me warm."

Asami kissed her cheek before slipping the coat on. "Thank you, love." She pulled the coat up a bit so she could smell it. "It's warm and smells like you. I love it."

Korra resumed her hold on Asami, and they snuggled closer against Naga. "Just as I was getting used to your northern hemisphere seasons, I head back south. I mean, summer in the middle of the year? What _is_ that madness?"

Asami laughed. "Yeah, well, you have 'summer' around the new year. What is _that_ madness?" She looked up at Korra. "Is there really much of a change in seasons in the south? Just curious."

Korra shook her head. "No, not really. Not like in Republic City. It looks like winter all year, but y'know, the warmest it'll get is maybe thirty degrees in the summer on the coast. That's the record anyway. It's usually more like ten or lower. Winter is, of course, very cold. The coldest I experienced was fifty below, but the usual is more like around twenty below. Wind chills make it feel colder. Since it's autumn, the temperature will hover around zero. Though, it supposedly can get to a hundred and thirty or so below closer to the pole."

Asami shivered in an exaggerated manner. "Remind me not to go to the pole, then. You would melt in a Republic City summer. High nineties with high humidity."

Korra's eyes widened. "What, like ninety degrees _above_ zero?"

"Yep."

Korra whistled. "That seventy-something degree weather we left was the warmest I ever experienced. I can't imagine ninety and hotter."

"Oh, it can be miserable. Thank goodness for indoor air conditioning." She bit her lip. "I may have to talk to Tenzin about getting air conditioning units for the island, or at least let me put one in my window. Yours, too."

Korra tensed a bit at the mention of Tenzin. In the last few weeks, he had been getting more and more strict with his lessons, not giving Korra much time for anything else. She always managed to find time for Asami; nothing could keep her from Asami. The fact Korra hadn't unlocked the Avatar State yet and they'd be going to the south for the Glacier Spirits Festival, she knew Tenzin was hoping that cramming her lessons last minute would unlock something. Whatever was blocking her bending was also blocking the Avatar State and her connection to the other Avatars.

"I shouldn't have mentioned Tenzin," Asami said. "I'm sorry, love."

Korra gave her a little squeeze. "No, no, it's all right. Yeah, the last few weeks have been exhausting, but you've been my little bright spot."

They sat on the deck for a little while longer, but the cold became too much for Asami. They went back inside, leaving the sleeping Naga where she was settled on the deck, and they went back to bed. Just as Korra closed her eyes and fell asleep, the sun was peeking over the horizon.

* * *

Asami didn't trust him. Sure, he was Korra's uncle and Tonraq's brother, but there was something about Unalaq that just sent an alarm off in her mind. She already didn't like how he was looking down his nose at the south, but she noticed these _looks_ he'd make when Korra and Tonraq weren't paying attention. Asami watched him like an eagle hawk, but she wouldn't be able to for long. She had a meeting with a potential partner soon, so she'd have to leave Korra. She didn't want to leave her for long. Desna and Eska's presence didn't help either. She didn't like them much either, and Bolin's obvious attraction to Eska was unsettling to her.

"I can always reschedule," Asami said.

She and Korra stood just outside the fairgrounds, and Korra took her hand. "No, no, please don't. You need this. I'll be all right."

Asami shook her head. "It's-- I--" She leaned in close and kept her voice low. "I don't trust him, Korra. I don't trust him at all."

She worried what Korra's reaction would be, fearing she'd argue with her, but instead Korra sighed. "He's my uncle, Asami. And he can help me with my spiritual side."

"I know, but..."

Korra squeezed her hand. "He might even be able to help me restore my bending."

The hope in Korra's voice only made Asami feel worse. She shook her head again and closed her eyes for a moment. "Perhaps, I am overreacting." She kissed Korra's cheek. "I'll see you tonight at the feast."

She started to walk away, but Korra reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait, wait! Don't leave like this. I don't want this weird tension between us." Korra took a deep breath. "I love and trust you, so I'll keep my guard up."

Asami felt her stomach tighten. "No, no, Korra, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just too sensitive right now, I suppose. I-- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

She was about to walk away again, queasy from the feeling of being so _stupid_. Why did she have to say anything? She was stopped by Korra again.

"Asami, you wouldn't have said anything unless you were truly concerned." Korra wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "Please come find me after your meeting. I want to hear all about it. Good or bad, I want to know." She pulled back and smiled. "If you don't, you know Bolin will."

Asami smiled a little and nodded. "Speaking of..."

"His crush on Eska?"

"Yeah."

Korra nodded. "I don't like it either. She's a terrible person, and if he were to date her, he'd also be dating Desna. They're..." She grimaced. "They've always been a little too... _close_."

Asami couldn't help but laugh. "Spirits, I can't believe you share blood and genes with them."

"Me either. Whenever I'd see them when we were kids, they'd always just glob on to me. Fortunately, Dad told me I could use 'Avatar duties' as an excuse to be away from them."

They both laughed a little, and after a moment, Asami kissed her cheek. "We can talk more later. I do need to get to that meeting."

Korra pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Mimi."

Asami kissed her back. "I love you, too."

Korra reluctantly let go of her and watched as she walked towards the docks. Bolin ran after her from another fairgrounds exit, and Korra turned to go back to her father and uncle. Just as she turned, she was startled by Unalaq already standing there.

"Shameful," he said. He was looking past her.

"What is?"

He continued looking past her. "How can we expect you to be the bridge between worlds when you're so distracted?"

Korra shook her head. "I'm not distracted."

Unalaq finally looked at her. "Korra, I want to teach you all of the spiritual ways. I know you can be a spiritual master with the right training, and we may even be able to find a way to restore your bending."

"But?"

"But you need to distance yourself from your distraction."

"Asami isn't a distraction," she said. "She's my girlfriend. We love each other."

He closed his eyes and slightly nodded. "Very well. We can discuss this later."

She wanted to tell him there wasn't anything to discuss, but he was already gone. On one hand, she knew Unalaq could help her, and he was perhaps her best chance at getting her bending back, but on the other, Asami had an ill feeling about him, and she trusted Asami a hundred percent.

Korra sighed and decided to distract herself with carnival games.

* * *

Snow began to fall as Korra waited on the steps of the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace. She saw a spot of pink in the distance, and she smiled, knowing it was Asami. Her light pink coat stood out quite a bit amongst the white and blue. Korra stood up when Asami began climbing the steps.

They met halfway and gave one another a kiss. Korra took her hand in hers and led them up the steps. "How was the meeting?"

Asami chuckled. "I thought Varrick would refuse after Bolin blurted something, but it turned out all right. Really, it's thanks to Bolin that Varrick agreed to work with me."

They stopped at the main entryway, and Korra gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm seated at the main table, what with being in the 'royal family' and shit, but I arranged it so you'll sit with Mako and Bolin."

Asami nodded. "Sounds good." She then chuckled. "'Royal family,' huh? Does that mean I'm dating a princess?"

Korra groaned. "Oh, don't call me that."

Asami winked. "'Princess Korra.' I like the sound of that. If we married, would I be the princess consort? Would you even be able to marry me? A commoner?"

Korra grabbed her sides and started tickling her, making Asami laugh. "Stop calling me a princess, you peasant!"

They both laughed, and Asami gave her a kiss after Korra finished tickling her. "The princess and the peasant. We're so romantic, aren't we?"

" _So_ romantic." Korra grinned. "Kiss me, Peasant."

"As you wish, Princess."

They kissed again, and it was only when a White Lotus guard stepped out and awkwardly cleared his throat did they pull apart. "Avatar Korra, your uncle requested you be seated."

Korra groaned and took Asami's hand in hers as they followed the guard inside. "Guess it's time for us to be all prim and proper."

Asami squeezed her hand. "Allow me to get all my farts and burps out, then. Shall I spit now or wait until we're inside?"

"Inside. You can use a cuspidor."

They both laughed, and Asami had the feeling the guard wasn't too keen on their jovial mood. Korra gave her a kiss when they entered the main hall, and they parted ways. Asami joined Mako, Bolin, and the air kids at one table. She was glad to be sitting with them. All the adults she didn't know looked too stuffy. She took off her coat and draped over the back of her chair. Just as she sat down and settled in, she felt something hit her temple. She looked down at her plate to see a piece of tentacle from the soup. She looked at the head table to see a smirking Korra. _Sneaky airbender_. Asami smiled and ate the tentacle as she smirked back at Korra.

Korra laughed as she watched Asami, but she felt a firm hand grab her arm. "As the Avatar, you must tune out your distractions," Unalaq said. "You know, when this festival was founded, the tribal elders would commune with the spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

Korra glanced at Asami. "I bet that was a beautiful sight."

"It was. As the Avatar, you're the bridge between the material world and the spirits." He sighed. "It's a shame you never saw the spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you. To help you fulfill your destiny, and now, perhaps, restore your bending."

Korra heard her father grunt a bit. "I thought I made it clear that Tenzin is her teacher."

Unalaq kept his eyes on Korra. "Every Avatar before got to travel the world to learn. Tenzin and your father were the ones wanted to keep you secluded here in the south."

Korra's brows raised, and she felt her stomach tighten. "Wait, I thought it was _Aang_ who ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here."

Tonraq sighed. "We did what we thought was best for you."

This whole time it was her own father and mentor who kept her down here, not her past life, someone she didn't really know and could be mad at if she wanted to be angry about her isolation.

Korra tried to keep her anger down, so she crossed her arms and kept her eyes down. "I could have learned firebending in the Fire Nation, earthbending in Republic City. I could have met Asami years ago. I could have helped her! I--"

She felt her eyes water. She didn't want to cry, not now, but the thought that she could have been Asami's friend in a time she needed a friend...she could have kept those girls from calling her "Asa the Lemur" and making her life miserable! She didn't listen to Unalaq as he read his speech to the people in the hall. She kept her eyes on Asami, who was focused on her meal. Korra knew she was purposefully ignoring Unalaq. Her chest tightened as she continued to think about what could have been. Not even Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter Penguins could distract her.

_She would have been happier. I could have kept those girls from fucking with her, stopped them from calling her "Asa the Lemur," been there for her. We both wouldn't have been so alone. We would have had each other._

Korra sighed and didn't finish her meal. The carnival was just enough to clear her mind, especially when she won Asami a stuffed sky bison, who Asami named "Little Oogi." They shared a large cotton candy and snuck the occasional kiss.

It wasn't until they left the carnival that everything discussed during dinner came back to her.

* * *

Asami gently scratched Korra's head, which was resting on her lap. They were on the couch in their large, shared guest tent, both quiet for a moment before Korra spoke, "I'm just-- how could my dad lie to me all this time? And then Tenzin's just hindering my spiritual growth."

Asami reached for Korra's bicep and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I may know a thing or two about a father lying to his daughter."

Korra's eyes widened, and she turned on her back so she could look up at Asami. "Oh, shit, Mimi. I almost forgot... _shit_."

Asami smiled. "Shh, love, it's all right. I'm just saying you can talk to me about it."

"So what do you think I should do?"

As one hand continued to scratch Korra's head, Asami's other hand cupped her cheek, her thumb gently brushing against her skin. "Talk to your father. Hear him out. I know you're mad right now, but let him explain why he had you kept in the compound. If he gives you a bullshit excuse, then you can continue being mad."

"That's it? Just talk to him?"

"Yep."

"Did that work for you?"

Asami took a deep breath. "My father didn't lock me away for my protection. My father was a terrorist who tried to kill me and my friends. I didn't need to hear him out to know he was completely in the wrong."

Korra reached up and slowly brushed her fingers along Asami's cheek. "Could-- could you come with me?"

Asami winked. "I always 'come' with you, Princess."

That got Korra to chuckle. "No, no, the other 'come,' Peasant."

Asami knew what she was asking, and she nodded. "I will be right at your side when you go talk to him."

Korra closed her eyes as Asami continued to gently scratch her head. "I keep thinking that I could have met you earlier. I could have kept those bullies from hurting you."

Asami shook her head and sighed. "You don't know that, love. We still may not have met until when we did."

Korra sat up and turned to face Asami. "But what if we had met as kids? We would have had each other. We wouldn't have been so lonely. We could have had happier childhoods."

She could see Asami's eyes water a bit. "You don't know that," she said again. "What if--" Asami stopped, not wanting to say her next thought.

"'What if' what?" When Asami looked down, Korra put her hand on her cheek. "Tell me, Mimi."

Asami felt her throat tighten as she tried hard not to cry. "How do you even know you would have liked me then?"

Korra knew now what she was thinking. "I would never have done to you what those girls did."

"But _how do you know?_ How do you know you wouldn't have found me weird?"

Korra clenched her jaw a bit. "I _know_ , okay? Even if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have tormented you. I wouldn't ever do that!"

Asami wiped her eyes. "I'm-- I'm sorry, Korra." She shook her head. "It's the insecurities. I need to stop and keep quiet."

Korra pulled her in for a kiss. "Don't. I didn't mean to get so defensive and snippy. I know you have issues with that. I'm the one who's sorry." She sighed. "I-- I need to stop thinking about all of this. I'm sorry I dragged you down with me."

Asami shook her head. "No, please don't be sorry. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, Princess."

Korra chuckled. "Good to know, Peasant." She gently took hold of Asami's hand. "Are we good?"

"We're good." Asami grinned. "Want to break in those furs on the floor in front of the fireplace?"

Korra winked. "Maybe." She whistled at Naga. "Girl, can you snooze outside? Block the tent flaps? Keep anyone from interrupting us?"

Naga barked and got up. She walked out, and her body blocked the wind and cold that managed to blow in past the flaps.

Korra looked back at Asami. "Convince me."

Asami got up, and Korra sat back on the couch. She watched as Asami slowly stripped, a grin on her face. The fire kept the room warm enough that Asami wouldn't freeze, and Korra knew once they got going on those furs, the room would get hot. Once Asami was in just her panties, Korra reached out and took hold of the waistband. She pulled her close and stood up to kiss her. Her hands trailed down Asami's back before she slipped her hands under the panties and grasped her butt. She squeezed hard, her fingers digging in her skin hard enough that Asami would get a bruise, just how she liked it.

A sudden howl from outside had Asami pull back. "Was that Naga?"

Korra kissed her neck. "It's probably nothing. She might have smelled or heard another polar bear dog or something." She nicked Asami's skin with her teeth and squeezed her butt again. "Let me pull these panties off with my teeth."

Naga howled again before she started growling and barking. Asami pulled out of Korra's hold, and she went to her robe that was draped on the arm of the couch and put it on. "We should go check. Something isn't right."

Korra nodded. "You stay. I'll go check on her."

She walked through the flaps, the cold hitting her hard, and she walked over to Naga, who was still growling. "Naga, keep it down." She smiled and scratched Naga's head. "You're not only waking everyone up, but you're keeping me from making love to my lady." That's when she saw something dark and large hurtling towards them. "Oh, fuck." Hopefully airbending could stop it.

Inside the cozy tent, Asami paced around, worried for Korra. She knew something was wrong. When she heard the sounds of bending and shouts, she slipped on her boots, put her coat on over her robe, and she ran outside. Mako and Bolin were attacking something large and dark, and Asami realized it was a giant spirit. When she saw it had Korra pinned down, she ran towards it.

"Korra!"

Korra saw her running to her. "Asami, stay inside!"

The spirit let go of Korra and in the blink of an eye, it grabbed hold of Asami and lifted her in the air. It squeezed her so tight she worried her hips would shatter, and she felt her breath and circulation getting cut off. She could see Tonraq, Unalaq, and Tenzin below. Tonraq bended ice at the spirit, but it moved too fast. Being whipped around in the air made Asami more lightheaded and dizzy.

Korra felt helpless as she watched the spirit whip Asami around, and her father and Tenzin couldn't stop the spirit. She watched her calm uncle bend the snow into liquid, and the water circled around the spirit. The water started glowing, and the spirit dropped Asami's limp body. Korra didn't hesitate to run to her, not noticing the spirit also change color, and she fell to her knees at Asami's side. The spirit disappeared into the night, but Korra's focus was on the passed out woman cradled in her arms.

Unalaq walked over to her. "Korra, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the south, but I could teach you everything I know." He looked at Asami. "You could have saved her yourself."

Korra felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Asami. She heard Tenzin behind her, "Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but Korra still has much to learn about airbending. And I hope that going to the air temples will help her connect with the past Avatars."

He, Unalaq, and Tonraq all broke out into a huge argument over Korra's spiritual training. She was tired of it. She lifted Asami in her arms and turned to face them. "Stop it! _Stop!_ " She looked at Tenzin and Tonraq. "You two claim to know what's best for me, but the one person-- the _only_ person-- who let's me be _me_ , supports decisions I have made, someone who sees me as an equal and not something that needs to be locked away, doesn't look at me with pity, and doesn't ever claim to know 'what's best' for me is _hurt!_ " She shook her head. "Unalaq, you saved her. I want to learn from you."

Tenzin stepped closer to her. "Please, Korra, I know you're angry, but we've come so far--"

"No," Korra cut him off. She started walking back to the tent. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. This is as far as we go."

She didn't wait for anyone to respond. Asami was her priority. Naga followed her inside, and after Korra set Asami on the couch, she turned to Naga. "Watch her, please? I need to find Katara or Kya."

Naga moved to the side of the couch and lay down. She rested her head beside Asami's, and Korra put on her coat to venture out into the night. Hopefully, there wouldn't be more spirits waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Thank goodness for indoor air conditioning."_ \- I assume that since the Avatar world not only has mechs and plasma saws and such and in our world air conditioning was invented like in 1902, it was safe to assume that air conditioning exists in the Avatar world. Perhaps not widely used but still there. If there was mention or a unit seen in canon, I can't remember.
> 
>  _"Whenever I'd see them when we were kids, they'd always just glob on to me."_ \- Kind of taken from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Dennis and Dee talked about their cousin, "Gail the Snail," who'd "glob on to" them during family gatherings.


	13. The Prissy Rich Girl and the Arrogant, Cocky Little Shit She's Sleeping With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tells Lin everything. Team Avatar goes into hiding. The Satos have a little reunion.

**Thirteen: The Prissy Rich Girl and the Arrogant, Cocky Little Shit She's Sleeping With**

Asami had taken the Lieutenant's electrified kali sticks and generator pack from his lifeless body before she and Lin went inside. She removed her jacket, armor, and hookwire (all of which were connected together so she only removed it in one piece) to dry off, so she stood in the kitchen in a tank top and her armored pants and boots. She brought two cups to the table and poured tea in them, one for Lin and one for herself. She got a small sauce bowl from the cabinet and brought it with her to the table. She reached in her pocket and took out a small plastic container. Lin could see cigarettes in it, and she fought the urge to ask for one when Asami lit hers.

"My seismic sense tells me you're telling the truth," Lin said, moving her eyes to her tea. "But I'm still not _entirely_ convinced."

Asami exhaled her smoke away from Lin. "Would you like me to tell you something only you know? That I could only find out when I was travelling after my Korra died?"

Lin sat back and crossed her arms. "Like what?"

Asami looked her right in the eye as she said, "Like that you have a younger half-sister named Suyin who lives in a city she built called Zaofu. That she's married to an architect named Baatar and they have five children: Baatar Junior, Huan, Opal, and the twins, Wing and Wei." She took a drag from her cigarette and ashed it in the little bowl. "Suyin taught me how to fight like an earth and metalbender."

The blood drained from Lin's face, and she stared hard at Asami. There was no lie in what she said. "Tell me everything, then."

Asami nodded and took another drag of her cigarette before she spoke. She told Lin about what Amon did to not only Korra but also Lin herself. What had just happened outside would have resulted in her loss of bending had Asami not intervened. She continued on and tried not to choke up when she spoke of Korra's death. The details about her travels and training were kept short, but she did mention that Lord Zuko and Master Katara were among those that helped train her in sword fighting, fighting like a fire and waterbender, and fighting through being bloodbended. If Lin wasn't able to tell when someone was lying, she wouldn't have believed any of this, especially about some tree in the Spirit World that sent Asami back.

"I set up a home and base in an abandoned Future Industries building when I came back." Asami took a drink of her tea and a drag of her cigarette. "I arrived a week or so before Korra did. I followed her and the boys until I saved her the night Bolin was taken to Amon. Korra eventually found out who I was."

Lin nodded and took a drink of her tea. "So Councilman Tarrlok...it was you, wasn't it."

Asami nodded. "In my timeline, after Mako, Bolin, and I were arrested, Korra went to confront him. He attacked and kidnapped her, using his bloodbending, and he staged everything to look like the Equalists attacked him. He took her outside of town, and oddly enough, if not for Amon she wouldn't have escaped and been found by Naga." She took a long drag of her cigarette and ashed it. "I couldn't let that happen again. I convinced Korra to go home, and I confronted Tarrlok.

"I took off my mask. I knew no one would believe him if he said Asami Sato attacked him, since my present-self was in jail. I told him I knew everything-- that he's a bloodbender, who his father and brother are-- and he attacked me. He tried to bloodbend me, but thanks to Katara's training, I fought through it. I let my anger get the best of me when I tied him up and cut him, but it wasn't until Korra told me what he did to the present Asami did I feel bad. I never thought he'd truly believe _she_ attacked him and that he'd torture her for it."

Lin wanted to bring her in for her brutal assault on Tarrlok, but how could she book Asami Sato when the other Asami Sato was innocent? Not to mention, _this_ Asami knew things that could help win the war and defeat Amon once and for all.

"So the 'bloodbender' message was true." Lin huffed. "Fucking asshole, _of course_ he's a bloodbender."

Asami finished her cigarette and put it out. "Yakone's his father."

Lin sat up straighter. " _What?_ "

"After Avatar Aang took his bending, Yakone got plastic surgery and went north. He married and had two sons; Tarrlok was the younger one. He taught his sons bloodbending, and look at what that's given us."

Lin took a moment to process all of that. She took a deep breath. "Who is the other son?"

Asami looked her in the eye. "His name is 'Noatak,' but the city knows him as 'Amon.'"

Lin slammed her fist down onto the table. "That asshole is a waterbender? I knew he was a piece of shit, but he's also a lying piece of shit."

Asami nodded. "He claims a firebender burned him and killed his family, but his 'scar' is fake, just makeup. Katara thought that he's taking bending away through bloodbending, but she couldn't be entirely sure." She got up and took her cup to the sink. "I'm going to get some things to take to Korra and the others. You are more than welcome to use my basement apartment at the factory if you feel you need to lay low."

Lin didn't want to cower and hide. She didn't want the Equalists to think she was afraid, but she didn't want to get ambushed. Asami had another extra key in her pocket, and she took it out. She left it on the table, told Lin the address, and walked out. Asami didn't look back or wait to see if Lin took the key. Instead, she went to Korra's room first. She packed a blue duffel bag with clothes and toiletries before she went to present-Asami's room and packed a small suitcase.

Asami went back to the kitchen and found Lin and the key gone. She left Korra and Asami's things at the table before going to the men's dorms to pack bags for Mako and Bolin. After putting her jacket/armor/hookwire back on, she shouldered all three duffle bags and carried the suitcase and electrified kali sticks and their generator out to the boat she hid among the rocks.

* * *

Something smelled awful. It wasn't overwhelming, but it was there. Asami's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She realized she was on a dirty mattress on the floor. She sat up, and she quickly grabbed the falling blanket when she saw she was in just her panties. The last thing she remembered was leaving the masked woman's home. She closed her eyes and sighed. She heard a soft _woof_ to her right, and the silhouette of a large polar bear dog could barely be made out.

"Naga?"

A small snort of someone waking up. "Asami, you're awake!" Korra crawled to the mattress, and after she sat by Asami's hip, she used her firebending to light the candles near by. Asami couldn't help but smile when she saw the elated and relieved look on Korra's face. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Asami looked down and shook her head. "I mean, I am, but I'm not. What happened?"

Korra's face drooped a bit. "When we were walking to the shelter, you suddenly threw up and fell forward. If not for Mako catching you in time, you would've broken your nose. We got you here as fast as we could, and Gommu let us use this empty shelter to heal you and for you to rest in."

Asami looked down, confused. "What caused me to pass out?"

Korra looked away. "Your wound was infected. It made you run a high fever, and..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's my fault, I know it was. I don't know what I did wrong, but it had to be me."

Asami reached out and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "You did all you could. Please don't blame yourself. It could have happened when the stitches opened up. Did you heal me?"

Korra nodded. "I did."

"I'm feeling just fine now, so you saved me." She smiled. "Please don't blame yourself; I don't blame you."

Korra agreed with a nod, though Asami knew she was still feeling guilty. "Are you hungry? Food's not the best, but I can sneak up to the surface to get something."

"I could use some water, please."

Korra got up. "I'll be back." She turned towards Naga. "Hey, girl, can you watch Asami for me? Make sure no one bothers her, okay?"

Naga got up and sat down beside the mattress, stretching out on her stomach. Her tail curled around and rested over Asami's lap, and she faced the doorway. She gave Korra a soft _woof_ , and Korra walked out. Asami lay back on the mattress, and she pulled the blanket up to her chin. She giggled at Naga's tail moving a little over her hips and stomach.

"Comfortable, Naga?" Asami asked.

Naga's ears rose as she turned her head towards her. She got up, turned, and she settled back on her stomach, her head resting on Asami's stomach now. Asami reached up and gently scratched her head. She could feel Naga's breathing and soft grunts, and she tolerated her fish breath as Naga was keeping her not only safe but also warm.

Korra returned with a water bottle a couple of minutes later, and she smiled at the sight of Naga resting on Asami. "She really likes you. She wouldn't rest on just anyone like that." She sat on Asami's other side, and she tapped Naga's head. "I'm back, girl. Let Asami sit up."

Naga moved, and Korra helped Asami up before giving her the bottle. Asami took a big drink. "Refreshing. Thank you." She set the bottle down. "So Naga likes me, huh?"

Korra grinned. "Not as much as me, though. I like you slightly more than she does."

Asami felt her face warm, but she grinned, too. "Really? How much do you like me, Avatar Korra?"

Korra didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss her bare shoulder. "I like you _so_ much that I can't wait for this fucking war to be over so we can be together." She pulled back and sighed. "The United Forces need to hurry up and get here so we can finish this Equalist thing."

"How long until they arrive?"

"A couple of days," Korra said.

Asami let the blanket fall, exposing her bare chest, and she leaned towards Korra to kiss her cheek. One of her hands slid to the inside of Korra's thigh. "Well, then, we have a couple of days to enjoy. We have to lay low, anyway. Why not distract one another?"

Korra wanted to grab Asami by the thighs and bury her face between her legs, but she refrained. She bit her lip and said, "I want to. I really, _really_ want to, but I don't want to hurt you."

Asami pulled back from her and reached under the blanket. Korra swallowed hard when she watched Asami slip her panties off, and Asami smirked when she threw her panties off to the side. She pushed the blanket off, and she placed Korra's hand on her stomach.

"You can't hurt me, Korra."

Korra nodded, and she whistled at Naga. "Naga, please go outside and block the door. No one's to come in."

Naga _woof_ ed and got up. She walked through the fabric flaps covering the door, and they could hear her settle down. Korra smiled at Asami, and they leaned in to kiss. Korra yelped in surprise when Asami pulled her down and on top of her to kiss. Korra tried to pull away to undress, but Asami held her tight. She wasn't going let her go so fast.

Korra's hand made its way between Asami's legs, and she used her firebending to heat her hand up just enough to get a reaction from Asami. With a pleasured gasp, Asami broke the kiss, and her hold loosened. Korra kept her hand where it was as she moved to kneel in front of Asami. Korra had an excellent view of her, and she was going to make Asami fall apart in the best way possible.

* * *

Naga stayed with Asami when Korra and Mako left to do reconnaissance in stolen chi blocker uniforms. Listening to Hiroshi Sato talk to a group of Equalists made Korra's stomach turn. _How the flameo is Asami related to this piece of trash?_ she wondered. She hated him. She hated that he was an Equalist. She hated that he was supplying Amon weapons. Most of all, she hated him for what he did to Asami. It took everything in her not to attack him.

When they returned, Bolin informed Korra that he helped Asami eat what little she did before she threw up due to the stew, not another infection. Since Naga was with her as she slept, Korra opted to let her rest. After taking the chi blocker uniform off, she got a bowl of the stew and settled in the campsite she and the boys put together. The fire was lit and felt refreshing.

So many thoughts raced through her mind. Korra hated hiding and having the Equalists think she was running, but at the same time, Asami was getting the rest she needed to heal. And they were safe for the time being.

Still.

"You all right?"

Korra looked up as Mako sat down beside her. "Yeah." She sighed and set her bowl down. "I have this awful pit in my stomach. I can't stop thinking about what's coming in a couple of days." She scoffed. "It's crazy, isn't it? A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." _And fucking a girl I hated only weeks ago as her future self is out there somewhere, running around the city._

Mako moved a little closer, and he smiled. "I know, we didn't even know each other then, and now, I can't imagine my life without you in it." Korra looked at him, her stomach twisting even more. "You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known."

She suddenly remembered what future-Asami had told her about how she lost her bending, how Mako couldn't help her. It made her stomach twist more, and she got up. "Stop."

His smile was gone. "What? I'm giving you a compliment! I thought you'd want that!"

She crossed her arms. "Want what, exactly?"

He was on his feet. "Me! You and me! _This!_ "

She stepped back and shook her head. "It's too late for any kind of 'us,' Mako. I thought you knew that."

He sighed. "I thought I did, too, but I've realized I shouldn't give up. You're such an amazing girl, and you were right: We _are_ made for each other!" He moved closer. "I love you, Korra!"

"No. You don't. Please, just drop this."

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "What's going on with you?"

Korra was tempted to break his arm, but she refrained, pulling her arm away instead. "Nothing. I'm just stressed."

"Is this about Asami? She and I 'broke up.' I'm free to be with you."

Korra wanted to run back to Asami, but she needed to stop this. "Part of me wants to say you made a huge mistake in letting such a wonderful woman like her go, but another part of me is glad you did."

He furrowed his brows. "What? So now that you two are buddy-buddy, you don't want to date me?"

"That's part of the reason, yes."

He clenched his fists and let out a frustrated grunt. "I don't get you, Korra. First you're all over me, and now, nothing? Because of _Asami?_ "

Korra shook her head. "You were my first crush, Mako, and it hit me hard. I didn't know what to think or how to react, but then things started happening, and I've come to learn that the intense feelings I had were shallow and fleeting. I want you to be my friend, Mako, but that's it."

She turned and walked away, leaving him standing there with a stunned expression. Korra made her way back to the little shelter Asami was resting in, and she stepped over Naga, who was still lying in front of the doorway. Asami's wheezy snores guided Korra to the mattress before she firebended a flame in her hand. Korra kicked her boots off and untied her wrap, folding it before she placed it beside her boots. She didn't want to be too undressed, in case something happened during the night. She lay down beside Asami's sleeping form, but she didn't get under the blanket. There was no need for her to, since she was warm enough. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Asami, holding her close against her chest.

The scent of Asami's shampoo was faint in her hair. It was normally stronger, but since her hair hadn't been washed in two days, the scent had faded. There was another scent, and Korra assumed it was Asami's natural musk, which was most often hidden behind her perfume and makeup scents. Her skin was soft as always, but she was cold. Asami was always cold, it seemed. That was okay. Korra had more than enough body heat to keep her warm. Korra held her tighter and kissed her bare, freckled shoulder.

If it was completely in her power, Korra would make sure nothing and no one would ever hurt Asami again. That tight feeling in her stomach came back. Everything Asami had to go through the last couple of weeks was Korra's fault, or so she felt. Though, who knows what would have happened between Asami and her father if Korra hadn't exposed him when she did. Then again, Asami could have been happier for a little longer.

Korra flinched when she heard Asami's voice. "Please try to relax. You need rest, Korra."

"How'd you know--"

"That you're stressed?" Korra knew she was smiling. "It's like I'm being cuddled by an actual rock." Asami turned over to her other side so she could face Korra. She cupped her face in her hands and said, "Whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm here to listen if you need to talk about it. I may not know what to say, but I'll listen. Is it something you saw or heard during your reconnaissance?"

Korra didn't want to tell her _everything_ that was bothering her, but she didn't want to keep things from her either. She took a deep breath. "I saw-- I saw... _him_."

Asami knew exactly who she was talking about, and she let go of her. "Oh."

Korra felt her throat tighten a bit. "I'm-- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

"No. No, it's fine. I knew he was out there still." She bit her lip. "What was he doing?"

"Speaking to a crowd." Korra paused for a moment and took another deep breath. "Asami, do-- do you ever regret it? Meeting me, I mean. Do you regret meeting me?"

She felt Asami tense. "What the flameo are you talking about? Of course I don't."

"But-- but if not for me, you wouldn't be hurt and go through all the shit you have since we met."

Asami cupped her face again. "Avatar Korra, you listen to me, and you listen well: I have not, nor will I _ever_ , regret having you in my life. Got it?"

"But I--"

" _Got it?_ "

Korra was not only surprised and impressed with Asami's forceful tone, but she had to admit she was also a little turned on. "Got it."

Asami moved her hands down to Korra's hips. "I know we haven't known one another long, but you blasting your way into my life has been the best thing to happen to me in years." She sniffled. "You're my first real female friend, and I care a great deal for you."

Korra was surprised by the friend bit. "I am? Your first female friend, I mean. I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I did, but-- well, we weren't exactly _friends_. I'd also use the term 'girlfriend' loosely." Asami took a deep breath. "She was-- is-- a pro-bender, six years my senior. I was the pretty little thing she took on fancy little dates before we had some fun in her bedroom. Though, we were together for a few months." She shook her head. "But enough about Adi--"

"Wait." Korra chuckled a bit. "Adi? As in the captain of the Red Sands Rabaroos Adi? Firebender Adi?"

Asami bit her lip. "Uhm...yeah. Yeah, her."

Korra couldn't help but laugh. "It seems our Miss Sato not only has a thing for pro-benders but also firebenders!"

Asami gently smacked her and laughed. "Shut up."

"Oh, well, come on, Asami, I mean you've banged three pro-benders who happen to be firebenders in a row."

"To be _fair_ , you were the waterbender for the Fire Ferrets."

Korra gave her a squeeze and kiss on the forehead. "I'm still a firebender."

Asami wrapped her arms around her. "You're an arrogant, cocky little shit, too." She kissed her cheek. "Which I _adore_ about you."

Korra laughed. "The prissy rich girl and the arrogant, cocky little shit she's sleeping with."

"Romance of the ages!"

They both laughed, and Asami laughed harder when Korra rolled onto her back, bringing Asami along with her. Their laughter calmed, and Korra's hands slid down Asami's back before grasping her butt. She gave it a hard squeeze, and Asami leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss deepened, but they both stopped and pressed their foreheads together. At the same time, they whispered, "I think I'm falling for you."

Asami felt a tingle down her back. "You are?"

Korra let go of her butt with one hand to firebend the candles. She could see Asami's pleasantly surprised expression in the faint orange light now. She took hold of her butt again and said, "I am. You, too?"

"Yeah." Asami bit her lip. "You don't think it's too soon? I mean, we still have a lot to learn about each other."

Korra shrugged. "Then let's get to know each other better. My parents are Tonraq and Senna. I grew up on a White Lotus compound. I don't have any allergies that I'm aware of. Naga was my first and only friend for most of my life. Oh, and I have two creepy cousins who live in the Northern Water Tribe." She smiled. "What about you, Mimi?"

Asami felt her heart flutter. "'Mimi.' I do love that nickname."

"I can't believe no one else has called you that." Korra reached up and brushed Asami's hair back with her hand. "Beautiful, amazing Mimi."

"I--" Asami looked down and sighed. "I feel like I should tell you about my childhood, but I don't want to scare you off or make you think I'm weak."

Korra shook her head. "I would never think you're weak." She combed her fingers through Asami's hair. "You can tell me anything, Mimi."

Asami took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "All right."

Korra listened as she talked about her lonely, isolated childhood, only having machines and tools for friends. Her miserable experience in school. How the other kids called her "Asa the Lemur." How she grew into her looks when she was sixteen but didn't feel attractive until she met Adi when she was seventeen.

"So that's me," Asami concluded. When Korra didn't say anything, she sighed. "I knew it. I shouldn't have said anything."

She moved to get off of Korra, but Korra held her in place. "Wait, wait...I was just processing all of that and trying not to picture beating up those bullies." Asami's eyes widened, and Korra nodded. "If we knew each other then, I would have happily put those bullies in their place. It's their loss that they didn't bother to get to know the brilliant, amazing, and beautiful girl that is Asami Sato."

Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks, but she smiled. "Stop being so adorable and charming."

"Only if you stop being brilliant and beautiful."

Asami smiled. "I hate you and your adorable charm."

She leaned down to kiss Korra, who happily kissed back. "You know you _adore_ me."

Asami nodded and slid her hand under Korra's pants and panties. "I'd like to show you how much I _adore_ you."

Korra grinned. "I'm all yours, Mimi."

* * *

Asami's lungs burned as she walked through the deep snow. Her motorcycle could only take her so far, and she knew she'd have to walk to rest of the way through the snowy canyons. The moon was her only light, but it was a very clear night. Memories of riding through this canyon on Naga with Bolin and General Iroh flashed in her mind. She pushed them away; she didn't need to feel nervous or sick.

There would be an invisible electrical fence, but she had a feeling where the generator for it was. She found it only feet away from the back of the hangar, and she shut it off. She didn't have her swords with her. Instead, strapped on her back was the little generator and electrified kali sticks. As much as she hated him for all of this, she couldn't kill her father. Shock him unconscious, yes, but not do to him what she did the Lieutenant.

She wasn't too surprised to see there were no guards or chi blockers; her father was _that_ arrogant about his security measures. Too bad for him it was Like Father, Like Daughter as she was just as arrogant, and she knew she wouldn't have trouble getting to him. She slipped through a back door to the hangar, and she saw him on the other side of the room, working on a plane's engine.

"You can't win this," she said as she made her way towards him.

He turned to see her, and he smirked as he jumped down from the plane. He strapped on one of the electrified gloves. "This is private property, you know. I could kill you right now for tresspassing."

"I know you would," she said. "You'd kill your own daughter if given the chance."

His face drooped. "You leave Asami out of this."

"It's too late for that, _Father_." She pulled her mask off. "I'm in too deep."

In the blink of an eye, she pulled one of the electrified kali sticks out and shocked him with it until he was out cold.


	14. The South Pole Gift Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Asami heals at Katara's. Korra and Asami solve an argument by the fire. Tensions grow in the South. Korra has nightmares.

**Fourteen: The South Pole Gift Shop**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Morning after the spirit attack_ **

Korra was exhausted, having stayed up all night at Asami's side as Katara healed her, but she was still too pumped with adrenaline to sleep. She sat at Asami's bedside as Asami slept, and she held tight to her hand. They were at Katara's healing hut in one of the patient rooms. The room was small, but the bed was warm and soft. Asami had not awaken at all since the attack. Katara healed her cracked ribs and concussion, though the bruising around her eyes remained.

"Avatar Korra."

She recognized Unalaq's voice, but she kept her attention on Asami. "Uncle."

Unalaq stood in the doorway. "Master Katara informs me that you've been here and awake all night. I would recommend you get sleep if you want to begin your training today."

She sighed and kept her eyes on Asami. "I do want to begin as soon as possible, but I don't want to leave until Asami is awake."

Unalaq walked in the room and stood at the foot of the bed. "Korra, if you want spiritual training, you must let go of your distractions." He took a deep breath. "I planned for us to go to one of the most remote places in the world, the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

Korra looked up at him then, her brows raised. "You're going to train me at the South Pole?"

"We will do more than just train." He moved his arms so his hands were held behind his back. "By neglecting the spirits, the people of the south have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

She looked back at Asami. "I know you think she's a distraction, but Asami is more than just a girlfriend. She's my best friend, the most important person in the world to me. I can't leave without her seeing me off, at least, if she can't travel with us."

"You can't sever a connection like one between an Avatar and their true love." Korra looked up to see Katara walk in. "If Aang found a way to control the Avatar State without letting me go, I believe Korra can master the spirits without letting Asami go. Give the girls time, Chief."

"With all due respect, Master Katara, time isn't something we have much of."

All three turned towards Asami when they heard a soft groan. Her eyes fluttered open, and she used her arm to block the light. "Wha...? Korra? What's going on?"

Korra moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she cupped her cheeks in her hands when Asami moved her arm, her eyes now adjusted to the light. "Asami, how are you feeling?"

She managed to make a smile. "I feel like I've been thrown around by a giant dark spirit."

"This is more serious than you think," Unalaq said. "Korra, we should go now. The girl will be okay."

Asami's smile was gone. "Korra?"

Korra took her hands in her own. "My spiritual training's going to start in the South Pole, but I didn't want to leave until you were awake."

Asami squeezed her hands. "I'm awake now. You need to train. I'll be here when you get back."

Korra let go of one of her hands and gently combed Asami's hair off her forehead with her fingers. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Asami chuckled. "Go do your duty, Avatar." She brought Korra's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you, Princess."

Korra leaned down and gently pressed her lips on Asami's. "I love you, too, Peasant." She let go of Asami's hand and got up. She leaned down to kiss her one more time. "I'll be back, Mimi. I swear it."

Asami nodded and smiled. "I know you will, love. Bring me something from the South Pole gift shop?"

Korra laughed when she winked, and she kissed her forehead. "You got it."

It took everything in her to follow Unalaq and not look back. Korra knew if she did look back at Asami, she'd never leave. Once she and Unalaq were gone, Katara took a seat by the bed. She bended some water out of her water skin, and it began to glow as she moved it over Asami.

"I'm checking to make sure everything has healed."

Asami nodded. "Thank you."

Katara smiled at her. "Seeing the way Korra looks at you and acts around you makes me remember Aang."

Asami looked at her with slight surprise. "How so?"

"She's very much in love." Katara's smile faded. "Being the Avatar's love is both a wonderful and heartbreaking thing. You share them with the world, but when you're alone, you're their entire universe. You have to be their emotional support, but they won't hesitate to be yours as well."

Asami felt her eyes water. "Korra's been through so much. She has nightmares and flashbacks, but I would never leave her. I try to support her as best I can. I know what it's like to have flashbacks like that, though not due to the same situations, and I was only a child when my mother died."

Katara nodded. "I know that pain."

Asami felt her her throat tighten. She didn't want to think about her mother, so she went back to talking about Korra and Aang. "You were married to Aang for years. How did you make it work in the long term?"

Katara continued to move the water over Asami. "It helped that we were friends before we became a couple. We communicated with one another, supported one another. It's hard work, but it's worth it." She smiled. "You and Korra being friends beforehand was a good start."

Asami chuckled. "We weren't exactly friends at first. She _hated_ me, but then we spent more time together, and here we are."

"Oh, so _you're_ that 'prissy, elegant, beautiful, rich girl' Ikki mentioned that had 'stolen Korra's cute firebending boy.'"

"An excellent start to a relationship, huh? Competing for the same guy we both eventually broke up with within weeks?"

Katara bended the water back into the skin. "It seems to have worked out. Korra loves and adores you, and you've shown to be an excellent partner for her."

Asami felt her face flush. "Coming from you, Master Katara, I'm extremely honored you think so."

Katara smiled and stood up. She reached down and gently patted Asami's head. "Get some rest. I'll bring you something to eat and a cup of tea in a bit."

Asami nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Katara walked out, closing the door behind her, and Asami sighed. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind going back to Korra. She hated not being able to go with her to the South Pole, but deep, _deep_ down she was a little relieved she wouldn't have to see any more spirits.

* * *

When Korra and Unalaq, along with Bolin, Mako, Desna, and Eska, returned from the South Pole, Korra was shocked to see the Northern fleet anchored in the harbor as soldiers marched further into the city. Unalaq explained his plans for unification, but Korra became conflicted. She felt this was right but just the wrong way to go about unifying the tribes. She needed to find Asami, but she didn't know if she was back at their hut, meeting with Varrick, or having a healing session with Katara. She opted for the hut.

Asami was sitting on the furs in front of the fireplace as she read over paperwork, and when she hard Korra and Naga walk in, she put her papers away and got up. She wrapped Korra in a tight hug. "I was so worried! I saw those troops marching in. What's going on?"

Korra pulled her in for a deep kiss, and when they pulled back, Korra kept her close. Before she explained the troops, she told Asami what had happened during the trip, about how and why her dad had been banished from the North, how Korra was sick of his "protecting" her, how she had some words with Mako for telling Tonraq he'd "keep an eye on her." She told about how she _briefly_ entered the Avatar State to open the portal and had hoped her bending would be restored, but it wasn't.

Asami smiled a little. "But you entered the Avatar State. Korra, that's wonderful!"

Korra cocked a brow. "What, you're not going to berate me for being mad at my dad?"

Asami shook her head. "I'm not Mako, you know."

"I know." She sighed. "Unalaq wants to unite the tribes and protect the Spirit Portal."

Asami's brows raised. "By invading?"

Korra let go of her. "He's not _invading_. He's Chief of the South, too."

Asami crossed her arms and looked down. "It's an invasion, Korra. It's not right that the North rules the South when an entire world separates the two. This isn't right. Tenzin--"

Korra cut her off. "So you're on his side now?" she demanded.

Asami tensed, and she clenched her fists. "Don't you _dare_ pull that 'sides' shit with me, Korra!" She stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. She opened her eyes, her body less tense now. "You know I will always support you and be by your side, but you cannot honestly tell me you think this is right?"

Korra looked down and sighed. "My parents are having people over to discuss this tomorrow morning. At least hear everything out?"

"Of course I'll go." Asami picked up her leather briefcase from the floor and set it on a table. "Unalaq's your uncle, and he's helping you with your spiritual side, but you know my feelings towards him."

"I know."

Asami didn't want to fight or be mad. She hated it when things got tense between them. It was rare, as they were able to talk things out, but this...they had never fought over something this big.

Asami stepped closer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

Korra reached out and gently took hold of her hips, pulling her close. "No, Mimi, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Long ride back from the pole."

"I hate fighting with you."

Korra nodded. "I hate fighting with you, too. How about we shelve this discussion for after we hear both sides?"

"Sounds perfect." They kissed, and Asami slowly pulled away. "I feel like this is perhaps one of those times we should not only have make up sex but also 'I'm so happy you're back' sex."

Korra grinned. "Why, Miss Sato, you are such a dirty girl."

Asami bit her lip and tried her best to look seductive. "Does my mighty Avatar feel the need to _punish_ me for being such a dirty girl?"

Korra didn't hesitate to not only smack Asami's ass but also grab it so hard she'd leave a bruise. This made Asami yelp in both surprise and pleasure. It didn't take long for them to undress each other and end up on the furs and blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace. The first round was fast, rough, and passionate. Bite marks and bruises would be left, mostly on Asami. They were both panting and sweating at the end, but they weren't done. The second round was just as fast and rough.

The third round was slower and more intimate. Asami didn't give Korra a chance to pleasure her, as she didn't want to move from her spot between Korra's legs. When she did move from between her legs, her lips paid a lot of attention to Korra's abs. Oh, how she loved that chiseled stomach! Korra's skin was so soft and so warm. Even just being close to her body kept Asami's warm. Small, faint scars pocked Korra's body, but those were her only blemishes, and yet even they still looked perfect. Everything about Korra was perfect to Asami.

They napped for an hour or so before their fourth round. Korra used the toy this time, and she was glad she had packed condoms and a _lot_ of lube. Korra couldn't help but chuckle to herself when the thought _Asami won't be able to sit properly for a while_ popped in her head. She didn't understand Asami's love of having anal sex, as she herself felt no sexual stimulation from down there. Asami tried touching her there, but it was more uncomfortable than anything else for Korra. Asami never tried to stimulate her there again. While Korra didn't enjoy being touched there, she loved touching Asami there, especially because of Asami's reaction.

For their fifth round they moved to lay on their sides, their heads and feet facing the opposite directions. This way, they were able to orally pleasure each other at the same time. Whenever they did that, it always became an unspoken fun little competition of who could get the other off first. Korra most often won, but she would orgasm very soon after Asami.

The sixth round was cuddling with gentle fingering. They went slow, and they enjoyed the feel of their sweaty skin pressed together. They kissed as they both came, and the intense sensation brought happy tears to Asami's eyes.

Korra smiled and kissed her tears away. "Don't cry, Mimi."

"It's happy crying." She kissed the tip of Korra's nose. "I think I have one more round in me left."

Korra nodded. "Me too."

The seventh and last round brought the toy back into play. Korra held herself up with her arms as she watched Asami moan underneath her. She moved her hips slowly, not wanting to end their last session for the day. They were both exhausted and sore, but they still wanted to enjoy this quiet, sensual moment.

They didn't put their pajamas on or get under the blankets when they finished, but Korra did hold Asami close. A part of her didn't want the night to end, knowing the shitstorm that was most likely to come tomorrow. But she had Asami, here in her arms and always by her side. Korra sighed and closed her eyes. Hopefully everything going on around them would be all right.

Deep down, though, Korra knew they wouldn't be.

* * *

The ride to Korra's parents' home was quiet but not awkward. Korra and Asami felt closer to each other after the afternoon and evening they had the day before, but having to face the Northern occupation's impact on the South brought both of them down a bit. They reached Tonraq and Senna's home within minutes, good time since their little neighborhood was outside of the city, and Asami loved it already. She had seen photos of Water Tribe igloos and tents, but she didn't realize how large they were built. Tonraq and Senna's home had two levels that she could see. She had a feeling there was a basement level, too.

Korra helped Asami off of Naga's saddle, and Naga found a spot on the snow to rest as the girls went in the house. The inside was almost as Asami imagined: Decorated in the blue and white of the Water Tribe, but the brown stone walls and floor she wasn't expecting. The round main room was larger than she expected, but it was also cozy. She also could see how much she really stood out, her pink coat alone in a sea of blue. She was going to stand in the back of the room, but Korra took her hand and led her to where Tonraq and Senna were sitting, in front of the crowd that was also sitting.

"Thank you for coming, everyone," Tonraq said. "I know these last few days have been very troubling."

Asami realized Varrick was there when he said, "Troubling? Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it."

She could feel Korra's eyes on her, almost as if they were asking, _Really? You're going to work with_ this _guy?_ Varrick went on about what this blockade and occupation would do to his business before Korra spoke up.

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South," she said. "He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking. All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again."

"No," Varrick said, "he wants control of our wealth. _My_ wealth. And I _like_ my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

The crowd all agreed, and Asami could feel the angry tension in the room growing. Korra shot him a hard, angered look. "You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" She turned and looked at Asami. "And you're willing to work with _him?_ "

Asami grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Korra, _please_ ," she whispered.

"Unalaq started this, not us," Tonraq said to Korra. "I'm sorry, maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

Korra pulled her hand out of Asami's hold and got to her feet. "I'll do it for the _tribe_."

She stormed out, and Asami didn't hesitate to run after her. "What the shit was that?" she demanded.

Korra stopped before she got on Naga's saddle. "Oh, I'm _sorry_ , I forgot that your little company is much more important than my tribesmen."

Asami felt her eyes water. "Korra...that's-- that's not what I meant." She sniffled. "If this is how things are going to be, perhaps I should return to Republic City early, give you some space to sort all of this out."

Korra closed her eyes for a moment. "Asami, don't." She walked over to her. "I-- I'm _scared_ , okay? If I was as strong as I used to be, I could have mastered my spiritual side and none of this would happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

Asami didn't hesitate to cup Korra's face in her hands. " _You don't know that._ " She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, the tears fell. "Korra, I love you, and I want to help in any way I can. Please don't think I'm against you or anything like that. I'm just...concerned."

Korra reached up and gently grasped Asami's forearms. "I know you are, Mimi." She moved Asami's arms down so her hands were on Korra's hips before she wrapped her own arms around Asami. "Listen, after all of this shit is sorted out, I want to take you to dinner and maybe a romantic sleigh ride. Just you and me. No politics, no business, nothing. Just you and me."

Asami nodded. "I'd like that."

Korra pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and soft but not very deep. Korra slowly pulled back and said, "I need to go speak to Unalaq." Before Asami could offer to join her, she said, "Alone. I need to speak to him by myself."

"I understand. Could you drop me off at Varrick's office? Bolin said he and Mako would be there."

Korra nodded. "Sure."

She helped Asami up onto Naga's saddle, and they headed back to the city.

* * *

After Korra's short meeting with Unalaq and Asami's cancelled meeting with Varrick, the two decided to have their romantic dinner that evening. Korra took Asami to her favorite noodle house. It was bigger and nicer than Narook's, but it was just as cozy. Korra and Asami were seated at a booth, but they decided to sit on the same side. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami and kissed the top of her head after Asami rested her head on her shoulder.

"This is nice," Asami said. "Just you and me. No one--"

She stopped when she heard, "Hey, you two!"

Bolin walked over to their table, Eska and Desna with him. Mako was with them, too, but he hung back a little. Korra hoped she looked as irritated as she felt. "Bo, now's not the time. Asami and I would like some alone time."

Desna and Eska paid her no mind as they sat down across from Korra and Asami. Bolin squeezed in beside Eska as Mako did the same beside Korra, nearly knocking Asami off the other end. Korra was tempted to shove him off the seat as she was still mad at him for acting like her "protector" in place of her father.

"So this is nice, huh?" Bolin asked with an awkward grin. "Just the six of us!"

"I plan to have sex with Asami after this," Korra said, her brows furrowed and body tense with annoyance. "Are you four going to watch us do that, too?"

Mako grimaced a bit. "Oh, come on, don't say stuff like that."

Asami gently patted Korra's thigh. "Let's just leave. We can try having a night out another time."

Eska turned to Desna before looking at the others and said, "Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance."

They left the booth from the opposite end, and Bolin's awkward smile was replaced with a desperate expression. "You guys have to save me!"

"I thought you were breaking up with her," Mako said. "What happened to ripping off the leech?"

Korra and Asami both shot looks at him and said at the same time, "'Ripping off the leech?'"

Mako held up his hands. "I didn't--"

Bolin cut him off. "I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin piranhas!" He looked at Korra. "Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?"

Korra rolled her eyes. "Because I thought it was pretty obvious?"

"No, no, not to me it wasn't! I'm very bad at reading people! You should know that by now!" He started to sob. "Oh, man! Oh, do something, Avatar!"

Korra nodded. "All right." She looked at Asami. "Let's go home and have some more hot, sweaty, dirty, filthy sex by the fire."

They left the booth and saw Mako's slight grimace. Asami kept her eyes on him and said, "Sounds lovely, my leech."

Korra helped her get her coat on. "After you, my leech."

Mako threw his hands up. "I didn't mean--"

Korra held her middle finger up at him as she and Asami left. They stepped outside, and Naga trotted over to them. Korra helped Asami up on the saddle before airbending up on it, and she took them back to the hut. Naga settled herself in the snow outside after Korra got her saddle off, and the girls walked in to find Senna on the couch.

Korra tensed. "Did Dad send you to talk to me?"

Asami bit her lip and knew this was a conversation she didn't need to hear. "I'm going to-- I'll just-- I'll be outside with Naga."

She hurried out before Korra could ask her to stay. Korra turned back to her mother as she said, "Your father doesn't know I'm here." Korra sighed and joined her on the couch. Senna gently grasped her arm. "Korra, what's going on between you two?

"Why don't you ask _him?_ "

Senna shook her head. "He won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this."

Korra decided to tell her everything, how she learned that Tonraq and Tenzin lied to her and were the ones that kept her locked away, that Unalaq told her the truth about Tonraq leaving the North. Senna admitting she knew all along didn't help Korra's mood.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Korra demanded.

Senna sighed. "We wanted to keep our family together and give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood!" Korra snapped. "All I ever wanted was to be the Avatar! I wanted to see the world, but instead I'm locked away. Everyone keeps holding me back, including you and Dad! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me. Even Asami is having her doubts."

"Korra, you know that isn't true."

Korra felt her eyes water. "Do I? My own tribe is turning against me when all I want is to help them."

Senna gave her arm a squeeze. "The North and the South have had their problems and conflict long before you were born. You can't undo it all in a day."

Korra clenched her jaw. "So...what? I just sit back and let the Water Tribe go to war?"

"No, but this may be completely out of your control." Senna looked down and sighed. "Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and--"

That sent Korra to her feet. "Dad is part of a rebellion?"

Senna shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

Korra shook her head. "It's too late for that, Mom. I'm already in the middle of it."

She ran out, and Senna ran after her. "Korra!"

When Senna stepped outside, Korra and Naga were running off into the night. Asami stood there in shock. "What happened? Where is Korra going?"

Senna shook her head. "I don't know--"

Asami turned on her. "What the flameo did you say to her?"

Senna didn't like the tone Asami was using. Tonraq seemed to like the girl, but there was something about her that Senna wasn't too sure about. Her attitude wasn't helping. "This is between me and my daughter and husband."

"Not when it affects both Water Tribes! And whatever affects Korra affects me, too!"

Senna shook her head. "Go back to Republic City, Asami. You haven't been helpful, and you're associating with someone like _Varrick_."

Asami watched Senna leave. She was too shocked and hurt to say anything, so instead, she went inside and fell to her knees in front of the fire. There was nothing she could do. She was just a hindrance. Unalaq thought so, and now Senna thought so, too. She would stay, only to finalize her deal with Varrick. If Korra and her family didn't need or want her around, perhaps it was best she went back to Republic City, give Korra some space. She didn't want to leave Korra, but she also didn't like the tension between them. Though, this wasn't something she should decide so quickly, so she opted to sleep on it and talk to Korra in the morning.

* * *

Flashes of memories. Amon's thumb is on her forehead. She feels her bending leave her. Over and over again the memory plays. Other flashes break the memories up. Black and red is what she sees, but she feels cold and afraid. She then sees her parents being arrested. More black and red, along with blue and white. They form an intricate pattern...red on the black, blue on the white. The colors flow around each other before the blue and white colors are overtaken by the black and red. Then she sees Amon's masked face standing above her, and that's when she woke up with a jolt that made her sit up.

She was drenched with sweat, her tank top soaked a bit, and she was panting. What cold air that seeped inside cooled her down, though she could still feel the heat from the small fire in the fireplace. She flinched when she felt movement, but she calmed when she heard, "Love?"

Korra tried to slow her breathing down, but she could feel her heart still racing. "It's all right, Mimi. Go back to sleep."

Asami sat up, allowing the fur blanket to fall to her lap. Despite being naked, she didn't seem fazed by the cold. She rubbed her eyes before she gently rubbed Korra's back. "Another nightmare?"

Korra kept her eyes down, her breathing and heartbeat becoming slower. "It's _nothing_ ," she said with more force.

She felt Asami's hand grasp her tank top. "Don't do that to me, Korra. Don't shut me out. _Please_ talk to me."

Korra sighed and told her about the nightmare. "I don't know what those colors mean, but I do know it wasn't good."

Asami moved closer and wrapped her arms around her. She held her tight, and Korra felt her heartbeat against her upper arm. The tension that had been between them a couple of days before was gone the moment Tonraq and Senna were arrested. Now they had that to focus on. Getting them out of jail was something both agreed completely with.  Asami brought one of her hands up and cupped Korra's cheek. Korra turned her head so they were facing each other.

"Would meditating help?" Asami asked. "What about trying to connect with any of your past lives? Perhaps one of them knows something?"

Had it been anyone else suggesting any of that, Korra would have been angry and lashed out, but this was Asami. She was sincerely trying to help. Korra kissed her forehead. "Maybe." She sighed. "I shouldn't be dwelling on this. The court hearing is tomorrow."

Asami moved her hand from Korra's cheek to her arm, and she gently ran her hand up and down her arm. "Listen, any legal fees your parents may have, I can help pay for it all."

"You don't need to."

"Yes, I do." She kissed Korra's shoulder. "I love you, you know, Princess."

"I know. I love you, too, Peasant."

They both moved to lay back on the bedroll, and after pulling the blankets and furs up over them, Korra wrapped an arm around Asami, bringing her close. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder, and she wrapped her cold legs around Korra's leg.

"Whoa!" Korra yelped a bit when she felt Asami's cold feet. "Mimi, if you're that cold put on pajamas or some socks."

"My nightgown wouldn't be able to keep me very warm, and besides..." She grinned and grinded her hips against Korra. "Don't you love feeling _this_ when you wake up?"

"What? Your pubes?" Korra laughed when Asami pinched her, and Asami joined in the laughter. Korra kissed her head. "I do love feeling that Mimi Pussy."

Asami grimaced. "Oh, don't say that."

Korra moved them so she was on top of Asami. "But I love that Mimi Pussy."

Asami brought her hand up and pointed hard at her. "You better not make that a thing."

Korra smirked and moved her hand down Asami's stomach before stopping between her thighs. "Well, well, it seems that Mimi Pussy is wet and ready to go."

Asami closed her legs as tight as she could, trapping Korra's hand, and she winked. "Do you think you've earned it, Avatar?"

Korra continued to smirk as she moved her fingers a little, which made Asami gasp and arch her back some. "Well, I _have_ made you orgasm without even touching you here, thanks to your delightfully pink nipples and sensitive neck."

It wasn't the first time they used sex as a post-nightmare distraction. Korra could relax and eventually fall asleep when they were done, and Asami was always willing. Though, one night when she had a cold, as much as she wanted to have sex, Asami just didn't have the energy, but she allowed Korra to use her hand to pleasure herself. Korra got herself off, and when she turned to thank Asami, she was asleep with mucus hanging from her nose and drool on her lips. It was an adorable sight in the grossest way possible.

Asami relaxed her thighs and sighed. "Okay, I can't hold out any longer. Please fuck me."

Korra moved her hand away. "Are you sure?" She flinched a little at the intense wide-eyed, pursed-lip look Asami gave her, and she put her hand back where it was. "You're sure. Okay."

Asami's expression softened, and they both laughed. The laughter continued during the sex, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Korra having no dreams or nightmares to wake her again.


	15. Big Trouble in Little Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Asami is propositioned. The Krew returns to Republic City. A peace march isn't all that peaceful. Korra thinks Asami's a rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a reference to a _Rick and Morty_ episode title, "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez," which is a reference to the movie _Big Trouble In Little China_. I was watching some _Rick and Morty_ so this happened.

**Fifteen: Big Trouble in Little Water Tribe**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Two days out from the Southern Water Tribe_ **

Asami had not had a bubble bath in so long. Varrick's yacht had four luxurious cabins (and a few smaller, simpler cabins), each with their own equally luxurious bathrooms. The standalone bathtub was large enough to comfortably fit two women, so when Asami found the bottle of bubble bath in the cabinet, she convinced Korra to join her in the tub. They stepped in the hot, bubbly water after the tub was filled, and they positioned themselves so Asami's back was resting against Korra's chest. Korra wrapped her arms around her, and Asami could feel how tense she was.

"Love, please try to relax."

Korra sighed. "I am."

Asami sat up and turned a bit to face her. "I know you're worried about your father, but he's right: You need to get Raiko's support."

Korra nodded. "Yeah."

Asami moved so she was straddling Korra's lap, and she brushed her fingers through Korra's thick, soft hair. "If you need me to go with you to speak to him, all you need to do is ask."

Korra nodded again, this time with a small smile. "I know. Thank you, Mimi." She grasped Asami's hips, giving them a squeeze. "But you'll have your own things to take care of."

"Like?"

"Like Future Industries." Korra noticed the brief look in her eyes. "You didn't forget, did you? I mean, the whole reason you went to the South was to find a business partner."

"That's not the only reason. I wanted to meet your family and spend time with you in your homeland." She sighed. "But yeah, I did forget for a split second or so. I've been so focused on helping you-- not that that's a bad thing! You're more important to me than anything else."

Korra looked down, seeing Asami's belly under the water, and she moved her hand to her squishy stomach. "But Future Industries is important, too. I know what it means to you. How about I worry about the world, you worry about Future Industries, and we'll support and rant to each other about them both?"

Asami smiled. "Deal."

Korra grinned a little before she sighed. "We probably won't have much-- if any, at all-- time to spend together."

Asami's hands slid down Korra's body from her neck to her thighs. "Then perhaps we should make the most of our time on this yacht, hm?"

She let out a laugh when Korra lifted her a bit and pushed her back to the other side of the tub. Korra disappeared under the water, and Asami looked down to see the air bubble around her head. She bit her lip in anticipation as Korra's hands ran up her legs to her thighs, and Asami gasped and grabbed the sides of the tub when she felt Korra's lips and tongue. She tried to sit at an angle beneficial to Korra, but each lick was like lightning up her spine. She was sitting up straight and rigid, and Korra's hold pinned her in that position against the back of the tub.

Suddenly the door swung open. Asami looked up in horror to see Varrick stroll in, and she covered her exposed chest with her arms since she couldn't sink under the water and bubbles. Korra was completely hidden, and she must have known they were interrupted as she made no move to surface.

"Ah, Asami! There you are! I need some help down in the engine room. Maintenance time. Zhu Li's cleaning up my cabin, and I need someone with the know-how and slimmer hands than mine to help me."

She threw a bar of soap at him. "Varrick! Get out!"

He rolled his eyes a bit and looked unimpressed. "Like I've never seen a naked dame getting pleasured in a bathtub before. You have nothing I haven't seen many times before. Now, get off, get out, get dressed, and get downstairs!"

With that, he walked out, the door closing behind him, and Korra surfaced then. "Huh, glad I didn't come up earlier."

Asami splashed her. "He saw my tits, Korra!"

Korra shrugged. "So have Mako and Bolin." She held her hands up when Asami threatened to splash her again. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" She held up her arms and flexed. "How about I go out there and strut this work of art around the ship?"

Asami got out of the water and used one of the thick, fluffy towels to dry off. "No, don't. I don't think Mako and Bolin would be able to handle seeing your perfectly sculpted body."

Korra drained the tub and got out to dry off, too. "True. They could barely handle seeing me in my pro-bending under shorts and bra."

Asami winked. "I could barely handle it, too. I'm a hundred percent certain all three of us had a hard on."

Korra laughed and walked in the bedroom to dress. "I've made my own Team Avatar hard at least once or twice. Spirits, I'm so damn hot."

She was in her panties and athletic bra when Asami grabbed her by the bra strap and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yes, you are."

They pulled away from one another as not to risk going too far, and they got dressed. Korra headed outside to find the boys as Asami made her way down to the engine room. She was about to go down the stairs, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smelled expensive designer perfume, and there was only one other person the ship that would have been wearing perfume like that.

"Asami, right?"

She turned to see Ginger standing a little too close, but she couldn't step back, otherwise she'd fall down the stairs. "Ye-- yes. Ginger, correct?"

Ginger put her hand on Asami's stomach and guided her away from the stairs so she was backed up against a wall. "You know, Varrick wants to do a provocative romance series of movers. I'd be starring in them, of course, but he wants that oaf that is your assistant to be my love interest." Her hand glided up Asami's stomach, over her breasts, and up to her cheek. "But I'm not very attracted to meatheads like that. I prefer glamourous, breathtaking, and brilliant."

Asami felt her face warm. "Oh, well-- uhm, well, I wish you well in looking for that co-star."

Ginger grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her so close Asami could feel her minty breath on her lips. "Act with me, Asami. Two beautiful women making love on the big screen? Who wouldn't want to see a romance like that?"

She leaned in for a kiss, but Asami pulled away. "I have a girlfriend."

"It's only acting."

Asami shook her head. "My answer is still 'no.' I can't do that to Korra, and even if I were single, I'm an engineer, not an actor."

Ginger bit her lip and ran her finger down Asami's chest and over one of her breasts. "Haven't you ever thought about cashing in on your looks? Think of how much money you could make. You could even save your company." Her eyes stayed on Asami's chest. "Your tits are so perfect with clothes over them, I can only imagine what they look like without."

"Korra says they're perfect."

Ginger's hand moved further down, and she grasped the waist of Asami's jodhpurs. "Look, if you're so hung up on Korra, how about the three of us have some _fun_ together? Or you and I could put on a private show just for her." Asami felt the minty breath on her lips again. "Wouldn't that be exciting? Fucking another woman as your girlfriend watched?"

Asami grasped her wrist, but Ginger held on. Asami sighed and said, "Look, I've done a lot of kinky shit during sex--"

Ginger suddenly looked even _more_ turned on. "Oh? Like what?"

"--but I'm not going to be with another person as long as I have Korra. She's the love of my life."

As Ginger's grip on Asami's jodhpurs tightened, so did Asami's grip on Ginger's wrist. "Just by looking at you, I'm sure I could tell what you like in bed."

"Don't bother because we won't be doing anything together."

Ginger continued to hold on to her jodhpurs, and she looked her up and down. "You have very sensitive tits. You like being a sub and a bottom, and you also enjoy having anal sex."

Asami knew her face was glowing red now. Her eyes widened, and her voice trembled a bit. "I-- How-- Wha-- No! What? I don't-- don't-- How--"

Ginger let go of her and stepped back a little, a smirk on her lips. "The walls of these cabins aren't very thick, you know. Telling by the other sounds I've heard, you and the Avatar certainly know how to _fuck_." She winked. "If you change your mind, just come find me. I'd like to have some fun with the two of you."

Before Asami could stop her, Ginger leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate, but short kiss. They had each other's shade of red lipstick on them now, and Ginger strutted off. Asami was too stunned to move for a moment. She would tell Korra what had happened, but she knew that Bolin could never, _ever_ know.

* * *

Korra found Asami's story about Ginger not only hitting on her but also proposing a threesome amusing. She knew Asami would never betray her trust and mess around behind her back, so she teased her a bit, saying perhaps she should have taken Ginger up on her offer. It lightened the mood over the next few days until they arrived in Republic City. Korra felt the stress of the civil war hitting her again, and Asami pulled her in a hug before they stepped off the yacht.

"If you want, we can go find Ginger, and you could watch her fuck me raw," Asami whispered.

Korra couldn't help but laugh. She could always count on Asami to ease her stress in one way or another. "Maybe later. How about we do that when the war's done? I mean, I can't imagine she'd drop the offer. I mean, look at us! We're _both_ 'the hot one!'"

They both laughed and headed out to the pier. Their relaxed mood was gone when Lin walked up to them. "Welcome home, Avatar." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. " _Thanks_ for starting a war."

Before Korra could respond, Asami stepped a little closer to Lin. "She didn't start _anything!_ If anyone started a war, it was Unalaq! So don't you _ever_ blame Korra for the Civil War in front of me again."

Lin stared hard at her. "Is that a threat, Miss Sato?"

"Only a promise, Chief."

Lin scoffed and shoved past her towards Mako. "Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Yes, ma'am."

Korra went over to them. "I'm going, too. My people need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, great, that could really fucking calm them down." She huffed as she stormed away.

Mako looked at Korra with that concerned expression he kept giving her at the South Pole. She wanted to slap it from his face, especially when he said, "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Korra demanded.

Mako sighed. "I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral."

"Oh, fuck off, Mako!" Korra snapped. "I'm not fucking neutral! The North invaded my home! The only reason I'm here is to get the United Republic to send troops to help the South. And stop the concerned act, all right? You're not my father or my boyfriend, and even if you were my boyfriend, you would still have no right to tell me shit like that."

Mako threw his arms up. "So, what? I should enable you like Asami does?"

Asami wanted to jump in the argument, but she thought it better Korra finish it. She kept her distance and stood with Naga a few feet away, but she was ready to cut in if she needed to.

"She doesn't _enable_ me," Korra said. "Asami talks through everything with me. She may suggest options and give her opinion, but she never patronizes me and talks to me like I'm a child."

Their fight was cut short by Varrick when he walked up to them. "Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get them on board."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I gotta go to work. If you fuck up tonight, don't expect me to bail you out."

Korra crossed her arms. "All right, _Father_. Anything you say, _Father._ "

Mako shook his head as he walked away. Asami and Naga made their way over to Korra then. "Are you all right, love?"

"What did I ever see in him?" Korra asked.

"Same thing I did: A pretty face with a strong bending talent who had the whole 'mysterious broody bad boy' vibe going for him." She winked. "I like to think I upgraded big time."

Korra couldn't help but smile. "Me too."

They held hands as they and Naga walked up the pier towards the street. Asami stopped and squeezed her hand. "I don't want to leave you like this, but--"

Korra smiled. "Go check on your company, Boss. I'll be at home."

They kissed, and Asami cupped her face in her hands. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Try to get some good rest before tonight? Please? Just take at least an hour or so and nap or relax. Take a long hot shower, meditate, drink a cup of tea on the gazebo, anything. I know you're beside yourself with stress and worry." She grinned and winked. "I don't want to come home to a sick Avatar."

Korra nodded. "For you, Mimi, I promise."

Asami pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you, too, Peasant."

Korra watched her walk down the street to where her Satomobile was parked, and when Asami was out of sight, she climbed up on Naga's back and headed to Air Temple Island. For Asami, she would attempt to get some rest.

* * *

Asami wasn't sure about riding on Naga with Korra during the peace march. This was a Water Tribe march; she wasn't Water Tribe, but Korra wanted her with her. Asami couldn't deny her that. She'd remain at her side. Korra offered her blue coat for Asami to wear in place of her usual jacket so she'd be wearing Water Tribe colors. The Southerners that would be marching behind Naga were all welcoming to Asami. Korra said they were happy to see they had support outside of the tribe.

The beginning of the march was very peaceful. Non-Water Tribe United Republicans they went by all cheered their support, but as they neared the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center, the support faded and tensions rose. Asami held tighter to Korra when she saw the riot police ahead of them keeping the crowds back.

Asami could hear a journalist nearby doing their radio report. "Tensions are running up high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq, but the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader."

The Northerners' jeers became louder and clearer. Some yelled nonsense like "Get a real dog!" but others shouted their very personal and specific objections to a Southern Water Tribe Avatar who was involved with the non-bending, mixed race daughter of an Equalist showing her obvious favoritism to the South. A few were bold enough to shout "Equalist fucker" over and over. Some even shouted she wasn't a "real" Avatar, as she was only an airbender now. Others shouted she wasn't truly Water Tribe due to only bending air.

Korra once told Asami that mixing races and cultures wasn't too common in the North, so they most likely wouldn't see someone like Tenzin, who was just as Water Tribe as his waterbending sister Kya, as a fellow tribesman, as he was an airbender. Asami had heard before that even people born and raised in Republic City who were Northern rarely married outside of the tribe.

She remembered Korra asking her how can one tell a Northerner from a Southerner. She didn't know. Korra smirked and said, "Just look for the giant stick poking out of their ass. Northerners all have one." Really, though, Korra had pointed out how snooty and viciously arrogant Northerners were compared to Southerners, and in Asami's experience, she believed it.

She could feel Korra tense with each step Naga took. Suddenly, something flew past them. When something else flew by, Asami realized the crowd was throwing anything and everything they could: Rotten food, rocks, dirt clumps, animal (she hoped) shit. Asami saw a burst of stars when something sharp and heavy hit her on the side of her head, and she fell off of Naga. Just as she hit the ground, an explosion shook everything around her. She managed to move her head up, and she swore she saw the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center on fire. Perhaps her head injury was making her see things.

"Asami!" She was pulled up to her feet, and she recognized those strong arms as Korra's. "Are you okay?"

"Dazed," she said. Her head was pounding, and she was nauseated, but she didn't want to worry Korra. "What just happened?"

"Someone bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. I need to get you out of here."

"What? No! I'm fine. Really!"

Korra half-carried her towards the sidewalk. "Asami, you're bleeding. You were hit by a fucking rock!"

That's when Asami felt the warm blood on the side of her head. "I-- I was?"

"What do you think hit you?"

"I don't know. A hard vegetable or something."

Korra couldn't find a safe spot to leave Asami so she could help fight the fire. She didn't want to go too far, but she didn't want Asami near the building in case of another explosion.

"Hey!" Korra saw Mako running towards them. "I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this."

" _Of course_ they're responsible!" Korra snapped. "Who else would it be?"

"The guy was a firebender!" Mako argued. "Last I heard, the North wasn't exactly populated with a lot of firebenders."

"They threw a rock at my girlfriend and blew up the Southern Cultural Center!" She lifted Asami bridal style and made her way past Mako. "So excuse me while I find a healer for my girlfriend-- _who the North threw a rock at_."

Asami sighed. "Korra, don't."

"Don't what?"

Her head was starting to pound harder now, and she could feel a sharp burning pain on her scalp. "He's trying to do his job. And before you say it, I'm not 'picking sides.' I'm just-- I hate it when you two fight. When you two are getting along, we get more stuff done as a team, but when you both have short fuses with each other, nothing gets done." She shut her eyes. "Shit fucking dammit, my head is killing me now."

"Keep your eyes open. You might have a concussion."

Naga ran up to them, and Korra used her airbending to get her and Asami up on the saddle. Asami tried to keep her eyes open, and she reached up to gently brush her fingers along Korra's cheek.

"I don't want us to fight either. I always am and will always be on _your_ side. I'll always choose you and be right beside you, for as long as you'll let me."

Korra sighed. "I know, Mimi. I know I have your support, but-- I don't know."

Asami grinned a little. "Then how about we shelve this discussion for now. You focus on your meeting tomorrow, and I'll worry about getting my head looked at."

Korra nodded, and she steered Naga to the nearest emergency room. Asami wanted to close her eyes and relax, but every time her eyes were shut for too long, Korra would gently shake her and talk to keep her awake.

"We're almost there, Mimi. I see the hospital ahead."

When they arrived, Naga waited outside as Korra carried Asami inside. There was a short wait, but since the healers weren't available, a doctor stitched the wound on her scalp. The ride home was quiet, but it was a "calm before the storm" kind of quiet. They both knew tonight was only a preview of things to come.

Air Temple Island was very quiet, which both were all right with. They got ready for bed, and once they were under Korra's sheets, Asami turned on her side, her back to Korra, so Korra could hold her from behind.

Korra kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Peasant."

Asami patted her hand. "I love you, too, Princess." She turned her head as far as she could to look at Korra. "We'll get through this. I know it. And I will be right by your side the whole way."

"I know. Thanks." Korra kissed her shoulder again. "Get some sleep, Peasant."

"You, too, Princess."

They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. Neither dreamed, which in a way was good, but neither felt they really did get much rest.

* * *

Asami's head had been pounding all day. The painkillers she was prescribed did little to help, but neither did stress and non-stop work and worry over Korra. She walked through one of her mech factories, taking inventory and getting them ready to send to the South. There were five other employees there, but she wanted to check each mech herself.

She was walking up one row of mechs when she heard someone yell, " _Move out of my way!_ "

Asami recognized Korra's voice, and she saw just as she shoved one of the factory workers aside. "Korra? What's wrong?"

She had never seen Korra this angry...well, she never had seen this much anger directed at her. "You ratted me out to Raiko!"

Asami dropped her clipboard. "What are you talking about?"

Tears were rimming her eyes. "I thought I could trust you! _I thought you supported me!_ "

"You can! I do!" Asami dared to step closer, and she kept her tone calm. "Korra, please tell me what's going on."

"Raiko interrupted my 'meeting' with Iroh. Only you, Bolin, and Varrick knew about that meeting." Her face was getting redder. "Why did you rat me out?"

Asami shook her head. "Korra, I would _never_ do that to you. Stop for a moment and think this out. Is there any way anyone else could have found out? Perhaps Bolin said something to Mako who said--"

Korra's eyes widened. "That unbelievable asshole cop!" Her expression softened, and she glanced down. "Mimi, I'm-- _fuck!_ How could I be so stupid? Thinking you went behind my back like that. I'm so sorry, Mimi."

Asami didn't hesitate to pull her in a hug. "Shh, shh. It's all right."

Korra pulled back. "No, it isn't. I needed someone to be angry at, and I-- I'm such a fucking asshole. I'm so, so sorry, Mimi."

Asami cupped her cheeks in her hands. "You're tired, you're stressed, and you're full of worry. It's all right."

Korra shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Asami's hands. Asami used her thumbs to brush the tears away as Korra said, "No, it isn't, Mimi. I should have never blamed you like that. I'll make this up to you when I get back to Republic City. I need to go to the Fire Nation and speak to Fire Lord Izumi."

"Do you want company?"

Korra shook her head. "I'll be all right. You're needed here, anyway. I'll focus on the Fire Nation; you focus on Future Industries." She leaned up and kissed Asami before taking her hands off her face to hold them. "I do love you, Mimi."

"I love you, too, Korra."

They kissed one more time before Korra stepped away. "I will make this up to you. When all of this is over, I'm going to take you on the most romantic night out. I promise."

Asami smiled. "You don't have to."

"I _want_ to." She moved forward to kiss her one more time. "I'll be back soon. I don't plan to take too long in the Fire Nation. I'll also deal with Mako when I get back."

Asami shook her head. "He's not worth it, love. I'll talk to him. Don't worry."

Korra kissed her once more. "I love you."

Asami chuckled. "I love you, too. Now, go!"

Korra nodded and left before she kissed Asami again and decided she couldn't leave. Asami watched her go, and she went back to work, hoping to distract herself from any thoughts that things were not going to go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Asami won't fall back into Mako's arms in this timeline, as she and Korra haven't broken up. Plus, if she wouldn't fool around with Ginger, there's no way she'd fool around with Mako, haha.


	16. Hiroshi Sato: He Was a Dick of a Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra rescues General Iroh when the Equalists attack the United Forces fleet. Future-Asami makes things up to Korra and present-Asami. Korra and Asami manage to find some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a scene on _It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_ when Dennis and Dee try to scare Frank into being a better person by showing his future grave, which has "FRANK REYNOLDS: HE WAS A DICK OF A FATHER" written on it. Also made into an [It's Always Sunny in Republic City post](http://itsalwayssunnyinrc.tumblr.com/post/142986300574/that-is-not-my-future-im-not-going-to-be-buried).

**Sixteen: Hiroshi Sato: He Was a Dick of a Father**

Asami felt well enough to get up and get dressed. There was a bowl of fresh water and a clean washcloth near her bag, courtesy of Korra, and she cleaned herself as best she could before she put on fresh underwear, a pair of clean jodhpurs, a tank top, her jacket, and boots. She ran a brush through her hair and left the little shelter. She looked around for Korra, and it was Naga's massive form that told Asami where she was. Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all speaking in low voices, and Bolin noticed Asami first.

"You're awake!" he cheered. He ran to her, ready to wrap her in a tight Bolin-hug, but he stopped right as he was in front of her. "Oh! Right, yeah, don't want to hurt your..." He gestured down his chest. "Your chest thing."

Asami smiled and gave him a hug anyway. "It's okay."

Bolin wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the others. Korra wanted to lift her in a tight hug and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't. Not in front of everyone. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better. Thanks to you."

They smiled at one another, and they held each other's gaze for a little too long. Long enough that Bolin noticed something was... _different_. Mako didn't seem to notice or care. "C'mon, we need to get going."

Bolin reluctantly let go of Asami as she asked, "What's going on?"

"The United Forces are almost here," Korra said. "We're going to go help them any way we can."

Asami nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Korra didn't hesitate to step closer to her and gently take hold of her upper arms. "No. You stay here and continue to rest."

Asami gently tugged on one of Korra's wolftails. "I'm _fine_ , Korra. I want to fight and win this war, too. I mean, it's my father--"

"Would you shut up about your father?" Mako snapped. His tone took the other three by surprise. "No one gives a shit, okay?"

Korra was about to give him a piece of her mind, but she stopped when Asami said, "May I ask what's crawled up your ass this morning?"

Her brows were furrowed in anger, but her tone was almost polite. Korra was impressed. Mako's eyes widened in shock, and he stepped back. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Mako stormed off, Bolin hurrying to catch up with him, and Korra and Asami held back a little. Korra placed her hand on the small of Asami's back and leaned close. "You don't have to go, you know."

"Yes, I do." She smiled a little. "And I want to. I need to do all I can to help end this war." She moved so she could take hold of Korra's hand that had been on her back, and she gave it a squeeze. "For Republic City. For every bender that's been harmed. For our friends and family. For you. For-- for--" She bit her lip. "For _us_."

Korra stopped and leaned closer. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

Asami smiled. "Later, when we're alone. That way, if we get carried away, we can keep going."

Korra chuckled. "A woman after my own horny heart."

Asami bit her lip again. "You and me both...er, the horny part. I guess that's the cost of falling for the most amazing and beautiful and wonderful woman in the world."

Korra squeezed her hand. "I know, right?" She stepped back before she gave in and kissed her. "When this is all done, I'm taking you out on a real romantic date. Like disgustingly sappy romantic. Like we'll get rotten teeth from all the sugary sap."

Asami nodded and grinned. "Sounds perfect."

They started walking again and jogged a bit to catch up to the boys. The four stopped when they reached the end of the drainage pipe, and Mako glanced around outside. "Coast is clear. Let's go."

The four went up the access stairs to an observation deck, and they crouched behind the low concrete wall and railing. Bolin took out his telescope to try and see through the fog, and Korra took a deep breath to slow her heart rate. "Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can."

Mako squinted when he saw something moving beyond the fog. He made out the shapes of battleships. "They're here!"

Asami peered over the railing and looked around, expecting airship and mechs to appear. "Something isn't right. It's _too_ quiet." She noticed bubbling in the water. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Korra asked.

Asami pointed to a round shape under the water. "Mines! It's a trap!"

Korra didn't hesitate to jump in the water just as one of the ships exploded. Asami felt her throat tighten. The woman she loved was swimming in a minefield, and at any moment her father would send his machines in to finish the job. As if on cue, a low rumbling came from the downtown skyline.

Mako took the telescope from Bolin and looked towards the city. "What the fuck is that?"

Asami saw them in the distance, and she shook her head. "No...no, _no_. It can't be. Those were just unfinished designs. He-- _shit!_ " She got to her feet and leaned over the rail, hoping that, somehow, Korra would hear her. " _Korra! Get out of the water!_ "

Mako and Bolin saw them in the air just then. Bolin gasped. "What are those?"

"Biplanes," Asami said. "Faster and more agile than any airship, and fitted with more weapons. They had been a scrapped design, or so I thought."

Mako looked ready to set her on fire, and his face and neck reddened. " _You knew about those?_ " he demanded. "Korra's out there, risking her life, and _you knew about these planes?_ "

" _I know Korra's out there!_ " Asami screeched. A sharp pain shot through her chest, and she felt her eyes water. "Do you honestly believe that if I knew about these planes I would let Korra risk herself like that? _Do you?_ "

Mako's jaw clenched. "How do we know you aren't just playing us? How do we know you're really an Equalist spy? How do we know you don't want her dead?"

The words fell out before she could stop them. " _Because I love Korra!_ " She was breathing hard, and she kept her eyes on him. "I love her, okay? And I would _die_ before I let anything horrible happen to her."

Bolin looked at Mako. "C'mon, bro, Asami's not an Equalist. She cares about Korra just like we do."

Mako huffed but seemed to calm a bit. He didn't seem shocked or anything by her confession, but then she realized the boys must have assumed she meant she loved Korra platonically. She did love Korra, but she was also _in_ love with her. Perhaps Mako thought that because she had sex with him she couldn't be attracted to another woman. The three turned back to the battle and watched as more ships were blown up. They could see two heads swim towards them, and when they saw it was Korra and Iroh, the boys hurried to help her get Iroh out of the water. Mako and Bolin took hold of him and half-carried him to the drainage pipe.

Korra started walking after them, but she stopped when Asami grabbed her arm. "Mimi?"

Asami was shaking a bit, and her eyes were wet. "Please-- _please_ don't do that again."

Korra pulled her in for a tight hug. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to."

They held one another for a long moment before they walked to the drainage pipe. When they returned to the hideout, Korra quickly set to work healing Iroh's injuries.

Iroh sighed. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft."

Asami felt her stomach tighten and twist, and she stepped away from the others. Looking at Iroh's injuries only made her feel guilty. _Her_ father did that. _Her_ father built those planes.

Korra sighed. "I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"Amon is winning so far," Iroh said, "but we're not out of the fight yet." Korra finished healing him, and he stood up. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

Korra nodded. "I know just the man for the job."

Everyone followed her to Gommu's radio room, and Gommu helped Iroh get a message out to Commander Bumi and the second division of the United Forces. As Korra stood with Iroh as he spoke to the second division, Mako, Bolin, and Asami looked over a map of the city and surrounding mountain range.

"They flew in from this direction," Mako said. "The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

Iroh finished his message and walked over to the map table. "Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn."

Korra shook her head. "No. No, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him.

Iroh's brows raised. "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together."

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down," Korra said. "My guts tell me it's time to end this...on _my_ terms."

Iroh clenched his jaw. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be," Mako said. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that," Korra said, shrugging his hand off.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." Everyone turned towards Asami. "That is a stupid fucking move, Mako."

The caring expression he gave Korra was gone, replaced with irritation and anger. "What? Helping Korra is stupid?"

"No, you... _a bender_...going with Korra to fight Amon... _who takes people's bending_...is stupid." She walked over to Korra, pushing Mako out of the way a bit. "You need a non-bender to go with you. If things go wrong, I can distract Amon so you can get away. He can't take away the bending I don't have."

Korra shook her head. "No. _No_. I will _not_ use you as bait. Neither of you will go with me. I need to do this alone."

"And I will _not_ let you go alone," Asami said. Her eyes watered. "Korra, I'm the perfect spare. Best case scenario, you defeat Amon. Worst case, I keep him distracted as you escape to regroup and try again. I'm expendable, Korra. _You_ aren't. Mako, Bolin, and Iroh aren't either."

Korra's eyes watered, too. "Don't say that. You are _not_ expendable...especially to me. I would never forgive myself if Amon took you prisoner."

"And I would never forgive myself if Amon took your bending. I know what your bending means to you, and I can't risk you losing it."

Korra could see the love and devotion in her eyes. She lost her bending in another timeline, and those events caused the other Asami to risk her life to come back and keep it from happening again. The other Mako couldn't help her. It was possible this Mako couldn't either. Asami, any Asami it seemed, would risk everything for Korra. No matter what Korra decided, Asami Sato would willingly sacrifice herself to save her.

"You've lost too much," Korra said. "I can't let Amon take more from you."

Asami didn't hesitate to take hold of Korra's hands. "I have nothing left to lose...except you. I can't let Amon hurt you. Better he hurt me than you."

Korra's tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't-- I _won't_ lose you."

Asami could hear Bolin speak softly to Iroh, "You get the feeling we shouldn't be listening to this?"

"A little," Iroh whispered back.

The tension broke when a man ran in the radio room. "General Iroh, Avatar Korra, there's a woman here who says she has something for you."

Iroh and Korra glanced at one another, and they followed the man out, Asami, Gommu, and the boys right behind them. Korra felt her stomach drop a bit when she saw future-Asami standing in the middle of the main open area of the hideout, mask and black armor on. Her hookwire cables were extended from her arms and wrapped around a body on a wooden slab behind her. The body's head was covered with a burlap sack, and the body itself was wrapped in a tarp.

"Who is that?" Korra asked, pointing to the body.

Future-Asami unwrapped the cables of the hookwire and retracted them. She stood over the body. "One less person for you to worry about."

She lifted the body so they were sitting up, and she pulled the tarp and sack off. Everyone gasped at the sight of a disheveled, bruised, and slightly bloodied Hiroshi Sato. He was gagged with a white cloth tied around his head, and his wrists and ankles were tied together. He was also passed out. Asami dragged him to Korra and dropped him at her feet.

"I told you I'd make things up for you and Asami," future-Asami said. "The planes that attacked earlier came from another hangar, but they can't return to it now. The hangar I found _him_ in has also been taken care of. No planes will be flying in and out anymore."

Iroh's jaw was dropped. "How-- but-- _what?_ How did you know where Sato's hangars were?"

"I have my own intel," she said. "If I may make a suggestion for confronting Amon, Asami should go with Korra. It only makes sense she take a non-bender. General Iroh and the boys can keep an eye out on this prisoner. Two firebenders and an earthbender would be more than enough to watch him. Korra, I'll help you and Asami. Amon is a bloodbender, and I can fight through bloodbending."

Iroh stepped forward then. "Amon is a bloodbender?"

Future-Asami nodded. "His real name is Noatak. He's from the Northern Water Tribe. Older brother of Tarrlok. Son of Yakone. Yakone twisted his sons' minds and forced them to learn bloodbending. Noatak ran away, presumed dead, and Tarrlok became the piece of shit that he is now." She looked down at the unconscious body of her father. "He should come to soon. I would suggest tying him up on a chair and keeping him in a secure room or cell. He can't do anything if he's tied up and without weapons."

With that, she used her hookwire to grapple up to the pipes above and swing and jump her way to an open pipe in the wall. Korra turned to the present-Asami and saw how sunken and pallid her face was as she stood frozen in place and stared at her father.

Korra bent down and hooked her arms under Hiroshi's. "Someone take his feet and help me carry him. Gommu, anywhere we can keep him?"

Bolin lifted Hiroshi's feet, and Gommu led them to a room they could use. It was a small storage room of sorts with a small window and one door. There was a chair in the room, and Korra and Bolin sat him up on it. They re-did his restraints, Gommu getting them more rope to make sure he was tied tight to the chair. Korra untied the gag and let it drop to the floor. She was about to walk out, but she stopped when she heard Hiroshi groan.

The others stood in the doorway, watching as Korra slowly walked around him. Asami slowly stepped inside, hesitant to confront her father but angry enough to try. She stood rigid in front of him, her arms crossed. Korra stopped pacing and stood directly behind Hiroshi. She looked past Asami's shoulder and nodded to Iroh.

"We'll stand guard just out here," he said.

"Thank you."

He shut the door, and Asami and Korra continued to stand still. Hiroshi groaned again, and Korra was shocked when Asami started to lightly slap his cheeks. "Wake up," she said. She hit a little harder. "Wake up!"

Hiroshi's head moved around a bit as he became more conscious, and he looked up. "Asa-- Asami? But you-- how--"

"Why did you do it?" Her jaw was clenched, and she was trembling. "Why did you build those planes? There are soldiers slowly dying in Yue Bay because of you!"

He looked around in confusion. "How did I get here? What did you do to me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I did _nothing_ to you, except be born!" She sniffled and held her ground. "Why, Dad? I lost my mother, but I didn't grow to hate benders just because of one person." She sniffled again. "I'm friends with benders. I live with benders. I spar with benders. I-- I'm...in love with a bender."

His confusion quickly became disgust and anger. "Yes, I'm aware...that street rat firebender," he spat.

She shook her head. "No. Not him." She looked at Korra and nodded.

Korra walked around to stand beside her, and she stared hard at him. "It would be me."

It was as if a fuse in Hiroshi's head popped. He was frozen in shock for a moment, his eyes wide, but then his face hardened with disgust and anger as he looked at Asami. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Korra lunged at him, but Asami was quick to stop her. Hiroshi scoffed. "Such a temper, young Avatar." He looked at Asami. "I now see there is no chance to save you. You've fallen too far. You're now the Avatar's whore, disgracing our family name and your mother's memory by lowering yourself to this."

Asami wanted to scream and hit him. She wanted to claw his eyes out and subject him to the pain she was feeling, but she only sighed. "You don't feel love for Mom anymore. You're too full of hatred."

He struggled a bit against his restraints, but they were too tight for him to move much. "And what would you know of love? You call allowing that perverted pro-bender to take advantage of you 'love?' You call lowering self to date a street rat 'love?' You call allowing yourself to now be the Avatar's whore 'love?' Betraying your own father and associating with the very people that murdered your mother in front of your own eyes!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Asami let her anger out. "Don't you fucking _dare_ bring that up! You didn't see it! You didn't hear her screams! Smell the burning! I did, and _I still do!_ But I knew my mother wouldn't want me to be so consumed with hate that I would join a terrorist group." She sniffled and calmed only a little. "I was tormented through my entire childhood. Tormented with flashbacks and nightmares I _still_ have. Tormented by schoolyard bullies-- who were non-benders, I might add-- who had no problem in exploiting my insecurities. Tormented so much I would cry myself to sleep and get sick in the middle of the night." She wiped her eyes. "But I still managed to keep love in my heart, and I've found happiness. Things have not been perfect, but the time I've spent with Korra...she makes me happy, Dad."

Korra gently took hold of her arm and leaned close to her ear. "You don't have to continue this right now, if you don't want to."

Asami kept her eyes on her father as she responded to Korra. "I think I've said all I can. Nothing I say can or will change his ways. I do know that I will never forgive him for this, and on the off chance that I do, I know I'll never be able to trust him again."

They turned away from Hiroshi and walked to the door. Asami left first, but before Korra walked out, she went back to Hiroshi. She leaned down to look him in the eye, and in a low voice, she said, "Look, I love and respect your daughter a lot, and-- now, I'm only saying this because I really, _really_ fucking hate you for what you've done to Asami, and any other time I wouldn't even say this to anyone, but later, I'm going to lick your daughter's asshole and then fuck her brains out."

Hiroshi's jaw clenched, and he snarled a bit, his face getting redder and redder. "You're lying. Saying atrocious, disgusting things to make me angrier."

Korra stood up and shook her head. "Oh, I would not lie about how much I love licking Asami's asshole."

His face turned redder, and it seemed his extreme anger kept him from responding. Korra turned on her heel and walked out, a smug smirk on her lips.

* * *

A few United Forces soldiers were summoned down to the hideout to guard Hiroshi, and since there was no way he could escape when the guards around, he was freed from his restraints. He'd remain in the small room until he could be transferred to the prison. Knowing the soldiers would be guarding him helped Korra and the others relax enough to attempt to get some sleep.

When they were sure Iroh and the boys were asleep, Asami moved her bedroll closer to Korra. Now that she was healed, Asami no longer needed the comfortable and private room. Plus, she knew someone else would need it anyway. She was fine joining the others at their little campsite. Hearing stories Bolin and Iroh would tell lifted Asami's mood, but when things quieted down, everything that happened earlier came back to her.

She snuggled closer to Korra. "I'm sorry."

Korra wrapped an arm around her. "For what, Mimi?"

"For what my father said to you, about you."

Korra smirked. "Mimi, do you honestly believe I would be bothered by anything that dick says about me?" She shook her head. "No, it's the things he said about _you_ that ruffled my feathers. You don't deserve a dick like that for a father. You deserve all that's good and perfect in the world."

Asami felt her eyes water as she smiled. "So do you, Korra. When all of this is done, I want to give you all I can that's good and wonderful and perfect. I'll give you the moon and stars if you want them."

Korra chuckled and kissed her head. "You rich girls are too much. I love that about you."

Asami looked back over her shoulder, past the lowly lit campfire to where the boys were sleeping, and she turned back to Korra. "I _really_ wish we could find somewhere private."

"Well, there's the service tunnels. No one's there at night. Plus, there's the added excitement of having somewhat public sex."

Asami moved up to look at her, and she grinned. "The thrill of the possibility we could get caught?"

They both scrambled out of their bedrolls and ran for the nearest tunnel entrance. They were both barefoot and wearing their clothes from the day (sans jacket for Asami and waist and arm wraps for Korra). They turned a corner and found an alcove that would be private enough. They grabbed one another in a hard, deep kiss, and as Asami moved her fingers to the waist of Korra's pants, a strong, warm hand stopped her.

Korra smirked. "Nuh uh, Miss Sato."

She was rough as she spun Asami around so her back was facing her, and she reached around Asami's waist to unbutton and unzip her jodhpurs, and she pulled them down, along with her panties, as she moved down onto her knees. Asami gasped when she felt Korra's hands grab her ass hard, and she nearly squealed when she felt Korra's tongue. As her tongue did its work on her asshole, Korra's fingers made their way to Asami's clit. The world could end tomorrow, and if this was Asami's last night on earth, she was content with this being her final moment.

When Korra finally let her have her way with her, Asami made sure she gave it her all. She wanted to make Korra weak in the knees, give her the best orgasm she could. She didn't want this to be her last time with Korra, but she worked her tongue and fingers like this would be. They went a couple of more rounds before they slumped down on the ground. Korra leaned back against the concrete wall as Asami curled up beside her. Both were spent and sweating as they held one another. They were both half-dressed, but neither made a move to cover up.

Asami pressed her nose against Korra's neck, taking in her amazing natural scent she loved so much. "Running into Mako with my scooter was the best thing to happen to me in a long time." She kissed her warm soft skin. "It led me to you."

Korra smiled. "Remind me to send Katara a huge gift basket. She was the one who encouraged me to run away to Republic City."

Asami chuckled. "I'll send her one, too. From one Avatar's girl to another."

"You two should form a club. 'The Avatars' Girls.'"

"'Must have banged an Avatar in order to join.'" Asami chuckled again. "Any other potential members I should know about, Miss Avatar? I mean, you are a stunning, amazing woman. I wouldn't be surprised if there were others."

Korra shook her head. "Nope. Just you, Miss Sato. Life on the compound didn't lend much time for me to chase skirts." She kissed her head again. "Me, Mako, and that Rabaroo could form a club, too. 'Miss Sato's Firebenders.'"

Asami playfully smacked her. "Her name is 'Adi,' and I can't imagine she's too fond of you and Mako, after that brutal loss the Fire Ferrets served to the Rabaroos in the first game of the finals."

She felt Korra flex a bit. "Mako and I were only asserting our dominance as the more powerful firebenders allowed to plow you. I then later dominated Mako, and now, as the dominant firebender, I'm the one who can plow you."

Asami playfully pinched her, and they both laughed. "Oh, Korra, you didn't need to do all of that. You had me at..." In her best "jealous-Korra" tone, she said, "'Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you _at all_.'"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Asami moved up a bit to kiss her cheek. "Well, when those are the first words you say to the girl whose asshole you're now licking, you won't."

Korra grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, I do enjoy licking your cute little asshole."

Asami rolled her eyes. "An asshole can't be 'cute.'"

"Yours is."

Asami playfully smacked her again. "Flatterer."

Korra's brows raised a bit. "Hey, the fact I love licking you there despite hearing the sounds and smelling the smells that have come from there...cut me some slack."

Korra's semi-serious expression softened before they both laughed. Asami kissed her on the lips this time. "I'm glad my large toots haven't scared you off. I didn't mean to cut one that first time in front of you."

"Hey, made things more relaxed between us. I cut one right after to join in the fun."

Asami smiled. "Yours are so cute, too. Little Avatar poots to go with your little Avatar kitten sneezes."

"Hey! At least my belches are _huge!_ Just ask Bolin...and half of Little Water Tribe."

Asami settled back down beside her so she could rest her head on Korra's shoulder. Korra wrapped her arm around her, and her other hand held Asami's, their hands resting on Korra's stomach. They were quiet for a moment before Asami spoke.

"I meant what I told my father...about you making me happy."

Korra tensed a bit. She wanted to tell her she didn't have to talk about her father, but she knew if Asami didn't want to, she wouldn't have. "Do I? I mean, I'm flattered and all that, but things haven't been that great since you met me. Don't get me wrong! I've had fun with you, but..."

She sighed as Asami squeezed her hand. "I know. Everything's gone to shit, but you've-- you've been there for me. And I want to be there for you, too. I would follow you to the ends of the world if you asked, remain at your side, do all I could to help you." She snuggled closer against her. "Just being _near_ you makes me feel happy and-- and _safe_."

Korra's stomach tightened. Future-Asami's slightly deeper and raspier voice echoed in her mind, _There's no Avatar without Sato, and there's no Sato without Avatar_. Perhaps she and Asami were always meant to be. Two timelines and they still found each other. They hadn't known one another that long, but Korra felt she knew enough about Asami to fall for her, and she was more than willing to continue learning more. Weeks ago, she loathed this girl, this wonderful girl she held against her, but it was petty jealousy because a girl she didn't know was dating the boy she liked. The more time she spent with Asami-- both Asamis-- the more she felt this pull in her chest. Knowing they'd get together eventually may have also been a factor in her developing feelings.

Asami squeezed her hand a little, and Korra sighed. "I'm happy that I make you feel that way, but..." She tightened her hold on Asami a bit. "I don't want to make any declarations or promises I know I can't keep. I know I'm in love with you, but this is still new to me. I can't promise I'll always know what to say or how to act. I can't promise I'll always make you happy. I can't promise I'll always be there or that I can devote a lot of time for us...this. I can't promise there won't times I wake up from a nightmare, scared shitless-- not literally, of course, and I can't promise that as much I want to give you everything that's good in this world, I'd be able to."

Korra felt her stomach twist, fearing she just said all of the wrong things. She moved her eyes up when Asami pulled back a bit so she could look at her. "I'm not expecting any of that, Korra." She let go of Korra's hand and gently tugged on one of her wolftails before cupping her cheek. "You're the Avatar. Your duty is to bring light, balance, and peace to the world. After taking care of yourself, that should come first." She moved her hand down to hold Korra's again. "That night after we first had sex and we were cuddling before we slept, I kept thinking what things could be like for us when this war is over. I know I won't have you to myself all the time. I know there will be times when you can't be there for me because of your duty. I know that we'll have stressors coming from all directions. But..." She smiled a bit, and her eyes watered. "I'm more than willing to go through _all_ of it for as long as you'll have me. The moments we would have together-- stolen moments like this-- will be all the more precious. I'm more than willing to be your emotional support, should you ever need a shoulder to cry on or someone to just listen." Her smile grew a bit. "And I'm also very willing to polar bear dog sit, if you need someone to watch Naga."

Korra felt her eyes water, and she smiled. "What did I ever do to deser--"

Asami stopped her by pressing her finger against her lips. "Don't. You deserve the best of everything. Honestly, I _know_ you could do better than me."

Korra chuckled and kissed her head. "Nah, Naga likes you, so you know...I don't have time to train a new girlfriend in the ways of Naga."

Asami laughed a bit and rested her head back on Korra's shoulder. "Love the Avatar, love her polar bear dog. You two are a package deal, and I'm all right with that. Naga's a sweetheart. Her dog breath is a little, well, _foul_ , but I can overlook that." She linked her fingers with Korra's. "So, 'girlfriend,' huh?"

Korra tensed a bit. "Is that too much?"

Asami shook her head. "No. I like it."

Korra relaxed and looked at their linked hands resting on her stomach. "You're not only my first girlfriend but also my first girl friend...friend that's a girl. Well, human girl, anyway."

They both laughed, and after they calmed, they both reluctantly got up and dressed. They knew they couldn't stay away from the campsite for long, and they couldn't risk falling asleep in the tunnels in just their underwear. Hand-in-hand, they quietly made their way back to the camp. The boys and Iroh were still sleeping, which was a relief, but Asami moved her bedroll away from Korra's. They wanted to sleep side-by-side, but not tonight.

Both slept with their backs to the other, knowing they'd only go back to cuddling if they saw one another. Asami closed her eyes, the orange glow of the dying fire still visible through her lids, and she eventually drifted off to sleep. Dreams soon came, but they weren't the nightmares featuring her father and Tarrlok. Instead, they were gentle, pleasant dreams. She dreamed of having quiet moments with Korra in Korra's room. She dreamed of playing Pai Sho with Bolin in the Air Temple Island gardens. She dreamed of going through airbending moves with Jinora. She even dreamed of going on a pleasant sailboat ride with Mako in the bay.

As she dreamed of sitting on the Air Temple Island dock with Korra, Bolin, and Mako, the clear blue sky suddenly turned black. Massive winds swirled around, and lightning cracked across the clouds. A massive wave suddenly grabbed her and pulled her under the dark bay waters. She felt her chest wound reopen. She tried not to scream so she wouldn't take in the water, but the pain was too intense.

Just as she felt the burning saltwater enter her lungs, her eyes shot open.


	17. Princess Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Harmonic Convergence is a day away. Korra and Asami have a talk on the way to the south. Korra takes on Unalaq. Asami goes into mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: This is the chapter where past-Korra dies. Her death won't actually be _shown_ , though. Honestly, after what I did in Stand on the Horizon, I couldn't bring myself to actually write her death. Having Korra alive and well in the other timeline, where she'll get a happy ending, made these flashback chapters easier to write.
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be the ones where we see future-Asami's travels and training.

**Seventeen: Princess Avatar**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
One day before Harmonic Convergence_ **

Everything that had happened in the days Korra was gone was too much for Asami. Having her entire inventory stolen was the first blow. Mako suddenly getting _too_ attentive and _too_ involved was unsettling. Then Mako getting arrested was another hit. Sure, she no longer had romantic feelings for him, and he had been a pain in the ass off and on, but now having two people she loved and cared about being behind bars was too much. Bolin's mover premiere was just enough of a distraction, but Ginger's wandering hand finding its way up Asami's dress put her back on edge. Each time she forcibly removed Ginger's hand, she came closer and closer to just breaking her fingers. She was about to but then the attempted kidnapping of the president stopped everyone and everything that was going on.

Varrick was then arrested, and the press was all over Bolin, the hero of the night. Asami stood off to the side, beaming with pride as she watched Bolin give his account to the police and then to the press. She was ready to go home to Air Temple Island and fall asleep on Korra's bed, where she had been sleeping since Korra left, but the sudden appearance of a sky bison perked her up. However, when Oogi landed, she knew something wasn't right. Korra was the first one to jump down, and she was met with kisses and a tight hug from Asami.

Once their happy and tearful reunion was over, Korra told her and Bolin everything that had happened while she was gone...from the dark spirit that caused her to have temporary memory loss to learning about the first Avatar and Raava and Vaatu to getting into the Spirit World with help from Jinora, only for Jinora's spirit to be taken hostage. She mentioned something about "Harmonic Convergence," but everything was said so fast, Asami only managed to get the gist: Vaatu would be returning soon if Korra didn't stop her uncle. After all of that, Lin was quick to get Mako out of jail and clear his name.

Now, everyone was on the _Zhu Li_ , courtesy of Varrick. Asami hated using his ship, considering everything he took from her, but then again, they had his ship. If she were a bit more like him, she'd take all she could from it, but she couldn't. She hated that weasel snake, but she couldn't and wouldn't stoop to his level. Instead, she set the ship's course for the Southern Water Tribe and listened for any incoming signals from the south as Korra trained out on the deck. They were well away from United Republic waters when night fell, and Asami decided to finally go outside and get some fresh air. She pulled her coat on, knowing it would be nippy, and as she made her way to the back of the ship, she found Korra alone on the deck.

Asami didn't say anything as she stepped up beside her. The two stood silent for a moment before Korra sighed. "I hope my dad's okay."

She reached for Asami's hand, and Asami didn't hesitate to meet her halfway and take hold. "Your dad is a strong, brave man. I know he's fine."

Korra smiled as she looked up at her. "I missed you, Mimi. Well, I missed you once I got my memory back." She laughed. "For a moment too long when my memories came back, I thought Mako and I were still together, but then when I got to the Southern Air Temple I smelled this fragrance. It smelled like your cold cream, of all things, and suddenly, all of my memories of you came back."

"All you needed was a little trigger."

Korra looked down. "I felt so horrible. Like, how could I forget the most important person in my life? The woman I love so damn much? My best friend who's always been there for me? How could I remember Mako, but not you? But then I heard your voice in my head, telling me it was okay, that I had no control over what that spirit did to my head."

Asami couldn't help but smile. "Then you must know me so well because that is _exactly_ what I would have told you." She could see the look in Korra's eyes, how far away she was. Korra didn't seem to have heard her, so she turned a bit and gently cupped her cheek. "Silence or talk?"

"I want silence, but I know I should talk everything out." She took a deep breath. "I just-- I keep thinking about Jinora." Her eyes began to water. "I keep seeing Unalaq holding her. I keep seeing that spirit take her away. I keep hearing Vaatu's voice in my head. I keep thinking about how I've fucked everything up. The world is going to end, and it's all my fucking fault, and--" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she roughly grabbed Asami, pulling her in for a hard kiss. "I need a distraction, Asami. Just-- please, at least for tonight, I want us to fuck. I just need to let frustrations out and distract my mind just for the night."

Asami bit her lip before she said. "Korra, I will happily let you fuck me roughly, but I have to say that none of this is your fault."

"Yes, it is!"

Asami grabbed her upper arms and squeezed tight. "No, _it isn't_. Jinora wasn't forced to help you into the Spirit World. You didn't give her to Unalaq. You're not the one in cahoots with Vaatu."

"I might as well have--"

" _No!_ " Tears were rolling down Asami's cheeks now, and her hands moved up to Korra's face. "You listen to me, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe, and you listen well... _you are not at fault for_ any _of this_. Do you hear me?" Korra sniffled and nodded. Asami went on, "Nothing that has happened to you or Jinora or anyone else in this world is your fault. Unalaq is to blame for all of this. He started all of this shit. He's at fault for all of it. Not you. Never you. You're trying to repair the damage he's done, and I know you can do it. I know you can stop him. I know because I believe in you. I love you, Korra, and I refuse to stand here and let you blame yourself for things you didn't do."

Korra looked at her with wet, bloodshot eyes for moment. She looked ready to cry again, but instead, she gave her a softer, more intimate kiss. "I love you so much, Mimi. I don't know where'd I'd be or what I'd do if I didn't have you."

"I'll always be right here, Korra. I'll never leave your side."

Korra sniffled. "Well, I mean, I'd understand if you left sometimes. You'll have to piss and-or shit at some point."

Asami looked at her for a moment, stunned, but when Korra's lips curled up into a small smile, she laughed. Korra started laughing, too, and they continued to laugh as they held one another. Korra held on to her tighter, and her smile was soon gone. She had the feeling that this would be her last fight for balance, her last chance to fix the world. She wasn't going to come out of this fight, she just knew it. But as long as the world was back in balance and she could have this last night with Asami, she'd accept that.

Korra pulled back so she could look at those bright green eyes she loved so much. "I know I should get some rest, but I really just want to spend tonight with you in our cabin."

Asami kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. "I'm all yours, Korra. Now and forever."

"I love you, Peasant."

"I love you, too, Princess."

* * *

Korra didn't want to unwrap her arms from around a sleeping, naked Asami, and she didn't want the sun to rise. She wanted to remain in bed with Asami forever, just the two of them in an endless night. But morning came, and she was showered and dressed, and she was outside on the deck, training, as Asami was in the radio room, listening for any incoming transmissions.

Tenzin's voice was far away as Korra focused on sending air blasts at the practice dummies. Her anger grew when the air wasn't doing the damage she wanted. She wanted firebending. She wanted those dummies to burn, just as she wanted Unalaq to burn. She needed all of her bending, and she needed the Avatar State, and unless Harmonic Convergence could give them to her, she was on her own with airbending. After she finally managed to blast one of the dummies' head off, she and Tenzin started discussing how they'd go in and save everyone.

"As soon as we reach the Southern Water Tribe, we'll blast through the blockade at the main portal," Tenzin said. "Then we can rendezvous with Tonraq and his troops, crash through the defenses around the portal, and enter the Spirit World."

"Whoa!" Kya held her hands up and chuckled a bit. "Since when does my little brother wanna crash or blast through anything?"

Tenzin wasn't smiling. "I'll do whatever it takes to save my daughter."

"We all want to save Jinora," Bumi said, "but I think your plan might be a tad over aggressive, seeing as there are only seven of us and one ship."

Tenzin crossed his arms. "Really? And what do you suggest?"

"An attack like this calls for strategy," Bumi said. "I remember when I was surrounded by pirates at the Hurricane Straits. We managed to capture them all with just a feather, two eggs, and a barrel of molasses."

"I don't want to hear any of your crazy stories now!" Tenzin snapped. "This is serious!"

Korra's chest tightened when she saw Asami approaching them. Her face was pallid and drawn, and she looked up when Bolin asked, "Are we almost there?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "We-- we are, but-- I just picked up a distress signal from the southern troops." She kept her gaze away from Korra. "There's a problem."

Korra swallowed hard. "How close are we?"

"About two hours."

Without a word, Korra went back to airbending the dummies. She continued to hit them until the ship docked. Everyone but Korra boarded Oogi, and before Asami did, Korra took her hand. No words were needed. Asami followed her to Naga, and Korra airbended up onto the saddle after helping Asami up. Naga ran full speed to the White Lotus compound as Oogi flew above. Senna was waiting for them inside, and Korra airbended herself and Asami off before Naga stopped.

"Mom!"

Senna met Korra halfway and held her tight. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy you're here."

Korra pulled back. "Where's Dad?"

Senna moved her hands to grasp Korra's upper arms, and she shook her head. "Unalaq wiped out the entire southern resistance and captured your father."

Korra swallowed hard. "I'll get him back." She sniffled. "Mom, listen, I'm sorry--"

"Shh, shh." Senna gently rubbed her arms. "Everything will be okay, Korra."

"Mom, _please_." Korra sniffled again. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything I ever put you and Dad through, and I also want you to know I love you both."

Senna nodded. "I know, Korra, and you have nothing to be sorry for."

Tenzin ran up then. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but where is my mother?"

Senna nodded back. "She's in the healing hut. We have a lot of injured."

Everyone followed Tenzin, who was carrying the unconscious Jinora, to the healing hut. The hut was full of injured people, and Korra hung back as Tenzin and Kya told Katara what had happened to Jinora. They got Jinora to a healing tub, and when it seemed Jinora was stable, Korra went to find a radio. Asami watched her go, but she opted not to follow. The look on Korra's face said she needed a moment alone. Instead, Asami went outside.

She looked around the compound, the place where Korra grew up. She imagined a tiny Korra running around the training area, bending fire, earth, and water as she pleased. She imagined a tiny Naga running with her, barking and wagging her tail. Then she fantasized about being here with Korra when she was little, too. There was absolutely no reason Asami would have even visited this place, but picturing a happier childhood at Korra's side instead of being at the mercy of bullies was a nice distraction. While Korra worked on her bending, she would have been building her own snowmobile. She and her finished snowmobile would race Korra and Naga across the vast snow fields.

Asami had been so wrapped up in her fantasy she hadn't noticed the others had joined her outside. Korra walked up just then. "I talked to the rebels. They said Unalaq's got the southern portal surrounded." She took a deep breath. "Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away."

Tenzin nodded. "Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now."

"There's no use in talking anymore," Korra said. "We know what our mission is."

Bolin looked down. "A suicide mission..."

Everyone looked at him in slight shock. Korra wanted to say that they would all get out fine, but if she wasn't sure she would come out alive, how could she be sure any of them would? _Asami will...I will make fucking sure she gets out of this alive._

Bumi broke the silence. "You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week! But when we finally located the only oasis for a hundred miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well trained hog monkeys--"

"Enough of your ridiculous lies!" Tenzin snapped. "Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?"

Asami didn't like the saddened, broken expression Bumi had, especially because he gave her an idea. She stepped forward and said, "Wait...Bumi might be right." She held up her hands. "Okay, we don't have a catapult and hog monkeys, but we do have a flying bison, and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we _can_ attack from above."

Korra didn't like where this was going. "What are you saying?"

Asami knew Korra wasn't going to like her idea, but she went on anyway. "Mako, Bolin, and I can use the plane to create a distraction and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya can fly into the Spirit Portal on Oogi when you see an opening."

Korra shook her head. "No. _No_. Asami, you can't-- I _won't_ \--" She felt her eyes water. "I'm not letting you get shot down. I can't let anything happen to you."

Asami clenched her jaw and felt her own eyes water, too. "And you think I want anything happening to you? Korra, you _have_ to get to the portal. I'm no bender, and I don't have the training Bumi does, but I _can_ fly a plane, and I _can_ make sure you get to the portal."

Korra didn't care everyone was standing there when she pulled Asami in for a hard, deep kiss. "Don't do anything fancy. I want you to come back, Peasant. All right?"

Asami nodded. "Yes, Princess."

Korra kissed her one more time before she turned to Mako and Bolin. "If anything happens to her--"

Bolin held up his hands. "We know better than to let anything happen to the Avatar's Girl, whom I happen to just _adore_ myself."

Korra sighed and pulled away from Asami before she changed her mind over this whole idea. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Korra's head was pounding. The last thing she remembered...the spirits caused Oogi to fall, sending her and the others flying off and onto the snow. Then the Northern soldiers... She opened her eyes and found herself in a tent. She also realized she was tied up, and she gasped when she saw the prisoner beside her.

"Dad...?"

He was covered in bruises and dried blood, and his hair was all over the place. He kept his eyes down. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I failed you."

She shook her head. "No, no. _No_. Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance." She looked around and found Tenzin and Kya also bound just as two more bodies were tossed in. Mako and Bolin. There were two others still missing, but one had the training against enemy troops. The other did not. "Where is Asami?"

Unalaq walked in just then, dragging someone behind him by the hair. He dropped her, and Desna and Eska lifted her, roughly tossing Asami's limp body towards Korra. Unalaq smirked. "Funny, isn't it...how your distraction attempted to distract my troops."

Asami's eyes were open, and she was breathing. She managed to turn on her back as best she could, and Korra could see the lacerations and blood on her face and neck. Her clothes had rips in them, like someone had been whipping her, which would explain the long, bloody marks on her face. The worst was across her left eyebrow. She'd have a very noticeable scar once it healed.

Korra bared her teeth. "What did you do to her?"

"Father allowed us to practice using a live practice dummy," Eska said. She moved forward and grabbed Asami by the hair, dragging her back to her and Desna. "We would like to go back to our practice now."

Unalaq held up his hand. "In due time." He smiled at everyone. "Congratulations! You've all got front row seats for the beginning of a new world order."

Korra wished she had the strength to rip her ropes off. "You don't know _shit_ about what you're doing, Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful. It will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened over the last ten thousand years."

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world?" Unalaq shook his head. "The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. What's even worse is that our Avatar only has one bending ability! Past Avatars called themselves the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge. We should live together as one."

Korra wished so much she had her firebending. "Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put his ass right back in his prison, just like Wan did."

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava he tipped the scales in her favor," Unalaq said, "but this time, I'll be there to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu, and together we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar." He smirked. "Your era is over."

"Think about what you're doing!" Tonraq said. "I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. You're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?"

Unalaq's smirk and calm demeanor were now gone. "I'll be no more of a monster than your own daughter! The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us!" He turned to the twins. "Keep them locked up. You may practice on the girl in here. After the Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra."

Eska nodded. "Yes, Father."

Unalaq and his soldiers walked out. Desna bended water from his water skin and bended it around Asami's neck. Eska held her hand out and helped Desna lift Asami by the water. Korra struggled more against her restraints. "Stop! _Stop!_ Don't hurt her! Use me instead."

"Father said to leave you unharmed," Desna said. "He wants to destroy you himself."

Eska tightened her hold on Asami's neck. "You took my love, cousin, so I'm going to take yours."

Korra tried to move forward as best she can. "Stop! _Please!_ I'm on my knees begging and pleading for you to leave Asami alone." She took a deep breath. "Leave her alone and help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu's corrupted him."

Eska squeezed the water tighter, Asami's face becoming redder. "We will never turn on our father."

Korra tried moving closer again. "Listen, if you let me out now, I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu, no one will be safe. He won't be your father anymore."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Desna snapped. He held his hand out to the water around Asami's neck and added more pressure. "Our father is the wisest man in the world. If he says what he is doing is right, I believe him. You try to turn us one more time, I'll snap her neck myself."

Korra didn't care tears were rolling down her eyes now. "No, no! _Please!_ Just let Asami go!" She sniffled some. "Fine, I won't try to stop your father. Just please stop hurting Asami."

"What do you think, Desna?" Eska asked. "I kind of want to see this girl's face turn a Water Tribe blue."

Desna nodded. "Agreed."

That's when Bumi appeared. He was strapped to a seat when he slid it. Asami ended up on his lap as Desna and Eska were knocked over. Bumi didn't seem to notice Asami, and with a smile, he said, "All right, guys, rescue time!"

Just Desna and Eska stood up, Naga and Pabu burst through the tent opening, knocking out the twins.

* * *

Tonraq didn't know what had been said between Korra and Asami, but whatever had been said made Asami appear more worried and saddened. He sat back against Naga as Asami steered Oogi back to the compound.

"I'm glad Korra found a nice girl that makes her happy," Tonraq said. "I don't know if anyone else could have made her smile since she lost her bending."

Asami didn't turn to face him. She didn't want him to see her tear stained face. "I'd give Korra the sun and the moon if that would make her happy."

She needed Korra to come back. She managed to stifle a sob when she heard Korra's voice in her mind, _I'm sorry, Mimi, but I don't think that's a promise I can keep._

Korra had to come back. Korra was going to come back. Asami had to believe that. When this was all over, she'd be pulled into a tight hug by a pair of warm, strong arms. They'd go back home to Republic City. Maybe once Future Industries was up and running again, she'd have the money for them to get their own place...a nice little house with enough land for Naga to run around on.

The rest of the ride was quiet. They were still quiet when they arrived back at the compound. The hours went by, and each one was more agonizing than the next. Asami sat there and watched Katara keep Jinora's body functioning. Another healer looked at Asami and Tonraq's injuries. Her face would be scarred. She didn't care.

A radio was turned on somewhere in the hut, just loud enough she could hear the news. A battle in Republic City. Two giant spirits fighting in Yue Bay. One of the spirits looked like Korra. Massive vines covered the city. The Korra-spirit appeared to absorb the other spirit until both disappeared. Just as Jinora's eyes opened, Asami felt a sudden sharp and burning pain through her body. As quick at the pain hit her, it was gone, followed by an overwhelming sensation of emptiness.

When Asami started gasping for air, she felt Katara's hands on her shoulders. "Asami, it'll be all right."

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she felt dizzy. "She-- sh-- she's gone!"

Senna sat forward. "What are you talking about, Asami?"

Jinora stepped out of the tub and airbended herself and her clothes dry. She moved over to Asami and wrapped her arms around her. Senna and Tonraq knew then, and they held one another as the tears fell. Asami didn't feel in control of her body as she pulled away from Jinora and stood up. She barely felt her legs move her towards the door and outside into the snow. Naga was howling a short distance away. Asami fell to her knees beside her, and Naga continued to howl. Her howls became wobbly and softer until she collapsed. Her breathing became labored.

"No." Asami moved closer and hugged Naga's head as her tears fell. "No, no, not you, too. I can't lose you, too, Naga."

Naga gave one last _woof_ before she closed her eyes. Her breathing stopped just as Oogi flew over them and landed.

* * *

Korra and Naga had been cremated together, their pyres side by side. Asami couldn't watch another loved one be consumed with fire, so she hid her face against Bolin, who held her tight through the whole funeral. There was a reception of sorts afterwards, most of the tribe in attendance in the royal palace ballroom. It sickened Asami. Most of these people were people of influence, and they didn't know Korra.

Tonraq and Senna were seated at the head table, as Tonraq was to be the new Chief in the south. He would be sworn in the following morning. On either side of them were the tribal elders. One of them stood up and walked to the podium. He began speaking, offering his condolences to Tonraq and Senna before he spoke about Korra.

Asami's eyes were red from crying, but now she was becoming angry. This man, who never actually met Korra, was speaking about her like she was some kind of distant figure...like Roku or Kyoshi. He was only speaking of the Avatar. She clenched her fists. There was no separating "the Avatar" and "Korra," she knew, but he didn't seem to know that or care.

When he started speaking about her accomplishments, he had so many details wrong. Finally, Asami stood up and lifted her plate of food before she shattered it on the table. "Stop it!" Everyone turned to stare at her. "Just stop it! You knew nothing about her! None of you knew her! Not like I did!" The tears were coming back, but she didn't care. "Korra wasn't some mythological being. She was a woman. A brave, selfless, amazing, funny, loving, caring woman. A woman I loved and that loved me." She wiped her tears away. "Do any of you think this is what she wanted? No! She would have wanted her closest friends and family to celebrate not only her life but ours as well. She wouldn't want a bunch of strangers eating this fancy fucking food and talking about her like she was some kind of god." She kicked her chair back. "But none of would know that, would you?"

She stormed away, walking as fast as she could outside. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't stop. It wasn't until she was outside and down the steps of the palace when she dropped to her knees and cried. She felt a coat being wrapped around her, along with a pair of big, muscular arms she knew to be Bolin's. She felt Mako's hand gently rub her back as she cried against Bolin's shoulder. Two other people that knew Korra.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed. "How do I go on without her?"

The boys responded with a tighter hug and gentle squeeze on her shoulder. The three sat there for a while in the snow before Bolin pulled back a little to look at her. "How about we three go find a pub somewhere in town and have a drink? Celebrate Korra the way we know she'd like."

She managed to smile and nod, and the boys helped her get up. Asami wiped her eyes and realized the coat she had on was her pink coat. Korra's coat was with her things at Tonraq and Senna's. Asami linked arms with both boys before she held their hands in hers. The three were quiet as they walked towards a pub Bolin knew of. The pub was small but cozy. Bolin and Asami sat down in a booth while Mako went to get their drinks. He came back with three hot toddies, and he sat down across from Bolin and Asami.

Bolin chuckled. "I'll never forget when I first met Korra. Toza was giving her a hard time when he caught her sneaking in, so I swooped in and helped her out."

Mako shook his head and smiled. "And when I found out the girl I was snippy with was the Avatar, I felt like an idiot."

In his best "Korra" voice, Bolin said, "'Both are true!'"

Asami smiled and looked at her drink. "Then there's how she met me...'Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you _at all_.'" She felt her eyes water, but she tried to keep smiling. "But dammit, I was going to be her friend! I just never expected she'd be the love of my life." She sniffled. "My Princess Avatar."

The three were quiet for a moment. Mako broke the silence. "Bolin and I plan to go home in a couple of days. If you'd like, we can-- we can help-- y'know, Korra's things."

Asami shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not going back to Republic City just yet. I-- I can't. Republic City makes me think of Korra more than Harbor City does. Tenzin said that he and Pema would leave her room as it is, at least until Tonraq and Senna decide to bring her things back here. In time, I'll go back. Just-- just not yet."

Bolin nodded. "We understand."

Asami sniffled again and then laughed. "Korra would be rolling her eyes at me if she saw me blubbering." She picked up her hot toddy. "To the most amazing person I've ever known. To Korra."

The boys lifted their drinks, too. "To Korra."

* * *

Senna knocked on the door once more. "Asami? Asami, when you feel up to eating, there's some sea prune stew out here."

Asami mumbled a thanks in response. Two weeks since Harmonic Convergence. Two weeks since Raava was ripped from Korra. Two weeks since Korra used all of her spiritual energy to defeat Unavaatu. Korra, weakened from loss of bending and loss of Raava, managed to use all the energy she had left and ended her own life to save everyone else.

The boys were back in Republic City, but Asami remained in the south. She was going to find a place to live, but Tonraq insisted she live with him and Senna in the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace. After all, they had more than enough room now. She spent most of her days crying on her bed, never leaving her bedroom. She would come out to eat every so often, and she'd sometimes meditate on the balcony of her room.

Today was a "not leaving the bedroom" day. She got up only to use the bathroom. Thankfully, the bedroom had its own bathroom, so she didn't have to walk far. She hadn't changed out of her nightgown for two days now. Her hair was limp and dull, and her eyebrow was scarred, a pink line of skin splitting the hair in half. She didn't wear makeup or perfume anymore. Needless to say, no one would have been able to recognize Asami Sato. Beside her on the bed was one of Korra's shirts. It still smelled like her. Asami kept it close.

"How about I bring you a tray of food?" Senna asked, still on the other side of the door. "Will that be all right?"

Asami grunted a "yes." She eventually drifted off to sleep. When she woke up a couple of hours later, she got up and opened the door to find a tray with a bowl of cold sea prune stew, lukewarm lychee juice, and a small plate of kale cookies. She didn't care it had been sitting there a while; she brought it in and ate anyway.

She knew she had to return to Republic City, but she couldn't bring herself to. Something told her to remain in the south, close to the Spirit Portal. Something else told her to enter the portal, but she didn't have the energy or emotional strength to go back. She would. Just not now.

Until then, she would continue her mourning the only way she could. It would be another week before she felt like leaving the palace. She was showered and now wearing her new Southern Water Tribe clothes. She needed to see the portal, but she needed supplies and transport.

Asami found Tonraq in his office study, and he looked up from the papers on his desk. He smiled. "Asami, how are you?"

"A little better." She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath. "Tonraq, I need to go to the Spirit Portal."

His smile was gone, and he looked a bit confused. "The Spirit Portal? Why?"

"I-- I just have to. I need the closure."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll see if I can rearrange some things so I can accompany you."

"No. Please, no. Thank you for offering, but this is something I need to do alone."

Tonraq looked hesitant, but Asami was an adult. A young adult, but an adult just the same. "I'll get you a snowmobile and the necessary supplies. With the portal open and the spirits in balance, the pole should have calm weather."

"Thank you, Tonraq."

He stood up and walked around the desk to pull her in a tight hug. She melted into the hug. It was a hold she hadn't felt in a long time, a father holding his daughter, and she held him tighter. It was comforting to both as Tonraq lost a daughter and Asami lost a father. Her father may have been alive, but as far as she was concerned, he died the day he outed himself as an Equalist. Tonraq had been more of a father to her in the last couple of weeks than her own had been in months. Her eyes began to tear up, and they fell when Tonraq let go.

"I'll get you a portable radio, too," he said. "If something goes wrong or you need help, _please_ use it, and I'll come right to you."

She nodded. "I will. Again, thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "C'mon, let's have lunch, and then we can go supply shopping."

She managed to smile. "Sounds good."

They walked to the dining room together as the kitchen staff brought out lunch. Senna walked in just behind them, and three sat down after they served their own plates and bowls. Asami hoped her trip to the portal would do some good. Perhaps, then, she could bring herself to go back to Republic City.


	18. Wild Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. A spirit tells Asami what the Tree of Time can do. A sky bison gets a new friend. Asami travels to the Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I intended, as this chapter just kept getting longer and longer, but I've managed to cut it down and move some scenes to the next chapter, so here it is. Enjoy!

**Eighteen: Wild Girls**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Two months after Harmonic Convergence_ **

Two months and nothing. Two months Asami spent going to the Spirit World in hopes of finding Korra's spirit. She knew it was futile, but she still held on to a little hope. Plus, why else did she feel the pull to the Spirit World?

Senna tried getting her to return home, hoping the distance and going back to her life would ease her mourning, but Asami refused. There was nothing for her in Republic City, and she wanted to keep close to the southern Spirit Portal. She would sell whatever was left of Future Industries. Besides, Republic City reminded her more of Korra than the south did. Perhaps it was because Republic City was where they met, fell in love, had their first kiss, made love for the first time, went on dates, relaxed in the park, sparred and meditated together on Air Temple Island. Korra had been in Republic City for only a few months, but to Asami, she _was_ Republic City. While they wanted her to go home in hopes of easing her mourning, both Tonraq and Senna had to admit that having Asami living with them eased their own mourning.

Asami put her small packs on her snowmobile and once her backpack was on, she set out before dawn for the portal. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon when she reached the portal. She parked the snowmobile as close as she could, but no one would bother it, as no one else ventured to the portal. Asami took her backpack off and put in whatever supplies were in her smaller packs, and she shouldered her bag, making her way in the portal. She didn't need the blue hooded coat she was wearing, the one that had belonged to Korra, but she wasn't going to leave it behind. The coat and arm bands that were also Korra's were the bits of her Avatar she kept on her as often as she could. She only removed the arm bands when she showered, but that was it.

Asami closed her eyes as she crossed into the Spirit World, the light extremely bright. When she opened them, she saw the Tree of Time. This was where Korra sacrificed herself to stop Unavaatu. Asami hoped her spirit would somehow be here. She walked to the Tree of Time and climbed up inside. She took her pack off and sat down in a meditating pose. She took a deep, calming breath, closing her eyes as her memories of Korra appeared around her. She could hear faint snippets of things they both said to one another. An "I love you" here, a gasp during sex there, and the occasional laugh.

As strong as their love and bond was, Asami never fooled herself into thinking she could make Korra feel whole again. The spark that had been in her bright blue eyes left once her earth, fire, and waterbending did. Korra told her she _did_ feel better being with Asami, that Asami's love and support was helpful, but Asami knew better. Sure, Korra was happier than when she was with Mako, but she would never get over the loss of her bending. There would always be that large part of her she felt was missing.

Asami sighed. "If only I could go back and stop Amon before he took your bending."

"But you can!" a little voice said.

Asami opened her eyes to see an adorable yellow light spirit in front of her. The little spirit had leaves on his head, and he smiled as he climbed onto her lap. "What are you talking about?"

"You can go back!"

Asami shook her head. "Please explain."

The spirit looked around them at the memories floating around. "You can use the Tree of Time!" His smiled faded. "But you can't come back to the present if you do."

Asami was still trying to process what the spirit told her. Time travel? _Impossible!_ "Okay, say this is possible--"

"It is!" he said with a cheerful smile.

"--how would it work? I mean, will the tree just send me wherever in time? Do I need to meditate hard on where I need to go?"

The spirit shrugged. "I don't know how _exactly_ , but the Tree of Time is connected to _everything_ in both the spirit and material worlds!"

Asami thought about that for a moment. "So this tree is connected to everything...including timelines?"

"Yep!"

She picked up the little spirit and set him down so she could stand. "I'll have to think about that. You say I can't come back to the present once I go back?"

"Yep!"

She nodded. "I need to prepare for what I plan to do." She picked up her bag. "Thank you, spirit. I'll be back."

The spirit waved and smiled. "Bye!"

She smiled back and climbed out the tree. _Time travel?_ Was she really considering this? She needed to make her own timeline of events and see what she could change. She would need to speak to Tenzin and Mako and Bolin for anything she may forget, but she wouldn't tell them her plan. Asami walked out of the portal and got on her snowmobile, heading back to the city. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

When Asami returned to Tonraq and Senna's, she went straight to her room, dropped her bags on the bed, and sat down at the desk. She started jotting down the events of eight months ago.

  * _Just before I meet Mako, Bolin is taken by the Equalists. Korra and Mako rescue him, but the three barely get away_
  * _Korra attempts to take on Amon herself, and he lets her go_
  * _The arena is blown up during the pro-bending championship, which is only going on, thanks to the Fire Ferrets-- > stop them from suggesting this_
  * _No one believes Korra when she outs my father as an Equalist_
  * _Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and her officers fall for my father's trap. The officers are taken and lose their bending -- > warn them of the trap_
  * _Tarrlok arrests me, Mako, and Bolin_
  * _Korra is captured by Tarrlok when she tries to get us free_
  * _Tarrlok is outed as a bloodbender -- > Stop Korra from confronting him and out him earlier_
  * _Air Temple Island is attacked; Tenzin and the kids are taken; Lin's bending is taken_
  * _Korra's bending is taken_



Tarrlok and Amon were both bloodbenders, and Asami knew it was possible to fight through being bloodbended. Aang and Korra had done it. Then again, they were strong, powerful Avatars. Before she could find a way to train with a bloodbender, she needed to build up her fighting skills and strength. Perhaps she could travel to different training schools in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. She may not be a bender but fighting like one would help.

_Earth. Fire. Air. Water._

Earth Kingdom would be first.

Senna called her for dinner a couple of hours later, and she joined her and Tonraq for a quiet meal. After a while, Asami spoke. "I'm going to leave in a couple of days. I have some things I need to take care of in Republic City."

Senna raised her brows. "Will you be coming back?"

Asami shrugged. "I mean, I'd like to, if you two don't mind having me around."

Tonraq smiled a little. "We would love to have you around."

"Take all the time you need, sweetie," Senna said. "We'll be here. You always have a home in Harbor City."

Asami felt her tears well up, and she looked down. "Thank you, Senna. And you, Tonraq."

* * *

What was left of Future Industries was sold, as was the Sato mansion, and her collection of vehicles. All the money Asami had to her name was now in a few envelopes in her pack and the rest in a locked trunk she left in Korra's old room on Air Temple Island. Tenzin and Pema still left Korra's room untouched. Asami was glad. Her old room was cleaned out and given to a new Acolyte, so Korra's room was now her own. Still, to her, it was only Korra's room. She was only borrowing the bed for a couple of nights.

Before Asami left, she needed to ask Tenzin for one more thing. She found him meditating in the gazeebo that evening, so she waited for him to finish. When he did, he spotted her and gave her a small smile. "Asami, always a pleasure."

She bowed a little. "Tenzin. I need something, and you're the only person I think could get me what I need."

His face was drawn in concern. "What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I need a sky bison."

Of all the things she could have asked for, he was shocked this was it. "A sky bison? May I ask why?"

"I-- I have some things I need to take care of outside of the United Republic, and I need transportation. I thought traveling with a bison would be less lonely."

He stroked his beard as he thought it over. "I haven't heard of anyone not of the Air Nation or an airbender having a bison companion, but there is a first time for everything, I suppose."

She lit up. "So you can help me?"

He nodded. "I can. I know you'll care for your bison, should one choose you."

She threw herself against him and gave him a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, Tenzin!" She let go of him and said, "Though, I don't want one that will be my animal guide or companion or anything. I won't need the bison for more than a year or two."

He nodded. "That's fine. We'll figure all of that out when the time comes." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest. We can leave for Bhanti Island in the morning."

"Thank you."

With that, she went back to Korra's room. She slid the doors closed behind her, and she sat down on the bed. She reached for her backpack and took out a small envelope. It didn't carry money. Instead, it carried photos of her and Korra. She smiled at the photo of them at the Glacier Spirits Festival, their last photo, and her tears began to fall. There were a few other photos, some including Mako and Bolin, but the majority were of her and Korra. Asami wiped her eyes and put the photos away.

She got ready for bed, knowing she had a long journey ahead of her.

* * *

It took a few hours for Oogi to fly Tenzin, Asami, and Jinora to Bhanti Island. Jinora had told Asami that the Bhanti Tribe had been caring for a herd of bison since the end of the Hundred Year War. Oogi touched down, and a group of sages met them outside of a temple.

Tenzin, Jinora, and Asami all bowed to them as Tenzin introduced himself and the girls. "Miss Sato is in need of a bison companion, so we were hoping to see if a bison would choose her."

A small old woman stepped up to Asami. "There's a great pain in you, child."

Asami nodded. "I lost someone I truly, deeply loved."

The woman reached out and touched Asami's blue hooded coat, the one that had belonged to Korra. "You have non-Water Tribe looks yet you wear a Water Tribe jacket." She looked up at Asami. "I take it you were the Avatar's love?"

Asami felt her throat tighten as she nodded again. "Yes, ma'am. May I ask how you knew?"

The woman grinned. "Well, I doubt many non-benders who were not of the Air Nation would travel with Master Tenzin and his daughter." She turned towards the temple. "Please, follow me."

Asami, Tenzin, and Jinora followed the woman through the temple to an open field where the bison were grazing. The sages encouraged Asami to walk around. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the herd. The bison ignored her for the most part, but after a while, she felt a warm nose gently bump her from behind. She turned to face the bison that was gently bumping her, and she gently placed her hands on either side of the bison's nose.

"Hey, there." She noticed that one of the bison's horns was missing its top half. "Aw, you have a broken horn. That's okay. I'm a little broken, too." The bison let out a grunt and gently bumped her again. "So, what d'you say? Want to travel with me?" The bison grunted again.

The old woman walked up to Asami and the bison. "Ah, I'm not surprised this wild girl chose you, Miss Sato. This is the most calm I've seen her."

Asami looked at the broken horn. "I take it that happened when she was being rambunctious?"

The woman chuckled. "Of course. I shall get one of the sages to get a saddle and reins for you."

Asami nodded as she gently stroked the bison's short muzzle. When the woman walked away, Asami said to the bison, "I suppose I should name you." She smiled when a name came to her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to name you after another wild girl I used to know. How do you feel about being called 'Naga'?"

The bison let out a longer grunt and gently bumped her again. She approved.

* * *

Asami left most of her things in Korra's room on Air Temple Island. One backpack with supplies and clothes, envelope of money in a hidden pocket of her backpack, a bedroll, her Equalist glove, and Korra's jacket was all she needed. She'd come back to Republic City once she was done in the Earth Kingdom. She considered going to Kyoshi Island, but she felt that training with the Kyoshi Warriors would have been a commitment she couldn't keep.

She and Naga left Republic City before the sun rose, and it wasn't until mid-afternoon when they first stopped. They were outside a small, dusty village about an hour east of the border. While Naga grazed in the field outside of the village, Asami shouldered her backpack and walked into the village to get something to eat. The sky was overcast, and there was a cool breeze. Summer was on its way, but it sure didn't feel like it.

The center of the town had a small market, vendors selling fresh fruits and vegetables, some selling noodle bowls and dumplings, others selling fresh meats. Asami went to each booth, picking up a couple of things she could cook over a campfire, plus a small container of dumplings. She packed everything into her bag, and just as she turned to leave, she walked into another body. She stepped back and saw four tall, strong looking women standing there. If she had to guess, she'd say they were earthbenders.

The woman she walked into shoved her back. "Watch it, stranger."

Asami caught herself before she stumbled too far. "Well, maybe if you hadn't been standing so close, I wouldn't have walked into you."

Asami herself was around six feet in height, but this woman nearly towered over her. "You think you're funny and clever?"

A burst of confidence shot through her, and she grinned. "I know I am."

It was as if everything slowed down. Asami saw the fist coming for her, and she ducked. Another fist. Ducked again. She saw the woman raise her foot, and she knew what was coming. She jumped out of the way just in time as the earth cracked under where she had been standing. She was no airbender, but she knew how to fight on the defensive like one.

 _I'll have to remember to give Jinora any gift she wants as a thank you for sparring with me_.

Asami dropped her bag so she could dodge the woman's earthbending attacks easier. They were in the middle of the town square. The woman threw all she could at Asami, but she moved with the ease and swiftness of an airbender. A crowd gathered around them, a lot of them cheering for the earthbender.

"Get her, Guiying! She's just a non-bender!" one of the other tall women shouted.

"Yeah! Fuck her up!" another yelled.

Asami could see that the earthbender-- Guiying-- was growing tired, but that only made her hits harder and faster. Too fast for a non-bender, no matter how well she was trained in airbender-style fighting. She didn't see the small, sharp rock, but she felt it cut her lips, her upper lip ripping apart. Another rock got her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her hands and knees, and another smashed against her head. She fell forward, dirt and blood covering her face and arms.

"Finish her off!" one of Guiying's friends shouted.

Asami managed to roll onto her back just as Guiying bended a large rock to drop on her. Before she could, Asami heard a low roar and felt a massive gust of wind. She smiled when she saw Naga fly into view, her tail airbending Guiying and her rock away, but she winced at the sharp, burning pain from her split lip. Naga landed over Asami, shielding her between her legs, and she roared at Guiying again. Most of the people that had gathered around ran off when Naga made an even more aggressive stance. She scraped one of her feet, ready to charge and ram something or someone with her horn and a half if they didn't leave Asami alone.

Guiying kept her eyes on Naga when she shouted as Asami. "Get the fuck out of this town, stranger, or I'll bury you and your buffalo."

Asami moved onto her stomach and crawled out from under Naga, who used her short snout to help Asami balance herself on her feet. "She's a sky bison."

"Same thing."

Naga roared again, this time Guiying taking the hint and running away. Asami's adrenaline was high, but as she calmed down, her pain shot up. She leaned against Naga's head. "Shit, girl, I think my whole mouth's shattered."

"No, dear, just your lips."

Asami turned to see a short old woman who was hunched a bit. The woman was smiling, and she was holding Asami's backpack. She handed it back to her as Asami asked, "Are there any healers or doctors that can fix me up? I can pay."

The woman continued to smile, and she nodded. "Follow me, dear. I can fix you up."

Asami and Naga followed the woman through town. "My name's Asami."

"The villagers call me Aunt Ning. I've been caring for all of them for many years." She looked at Asami, who was now walking beside her. "Telling by your mixed features, your Water Tribe armbands, and your sky bison, am I correct in assuming you're from the United Republic?"

Asami nodded. "Republic City."

Aunt Ning smiled a bit. "I remember when that land was the Fire Nation colonies."

"My family were colonists. Among the first that were settled there." She felt her stomach tighten a bit. "Not that-- not that I support what the Fire Nation back then. I'm not a supporter of any kind of imperialism or anything that keeps people down or hurts them or governments that carry out genocide."

"You're only a child. You wouldn't know anything other than the United Republic." Her tone made Asami feel almost relaxed. "Now, let's walk in silence so you don't rip those lips apart even more."

They reached a clinic that had a second floor. Aunt Ning's apartment, Asami assumed. Naga settled down outside as Asami followed Aunt Ning into the clinic. It made Asami think of Katara's healing hut, only everything was green rather than blue. Asami set her bag down beside the stool Aunt Ning pulled out for her.

She gently took hold of Asami's jaw and slowly moved her head back and forth. "Hm, the upper lip is ripped clean through. You're also missing a piece. The bottom lip will be scarred, but it's not torn." She went to the little sink and wet a clean white cloth. "I'm going to clean your face as best I can." She grinned a bit. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have blood and dirt caking her face."

Asami chuckled. "Wouldn't be the first time. I've fought Equalists and Northern Water Tribe soldiers so...I tend to get beat up."

Aunt Ning was gentle as she wiped Asami's face clean, but Asami still winced when she cleaned the skin around her torn lip. "Now why would such a nice young lady be getting herself into fights?"

She felt her stomach drop and eyes water a bit. "I-- well, my friends and I tended to find ourselves in one predicament or another."

Aunt Ning smiled and finished cleaning her face. "Now, I'm going to numb the area and sew your lip back together. Because of how it's cut, I can't say it'll look the way it once did."

Asami nodded and closed her eyes as Aunt Ning set to work sewing her lip back together. When she finished, she placed a bandage over the stitches. Aunt Ning showed her to a cot she could rest on while she went to make them some tea and lunch. Asami sat on the cot and opened her bag. She was pleasantly surprised that her food was fine.  She wanted to chow down on the dumplings, but her lips were beginning to throb. Instead, she fell back on the pillow and listened to the radio Aunt Ning had turned on. Her eyes widened when a news report spoke of the Earth Temples and how they hadn't lit up as they should have soon after Korra died. The new Avatar was to be born in the Earth Kingdom, but nothing.

_The cycle's broken. Raava was ripped from Korra, and Korra used all the spiritual energy she had left. Unalaq got what he wanted, that asshole. There is no more Avatar._

She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. Aunt Ning returned with a tray of tea, but when she noticed Asami was crying, she put it down and hurried to her side. "Child, what's the matter?"

Asami shook her head but didn't wipe her tears. "Nothing. It's-- nothing."

Aunt Ning gently placed her hand on Asami's forehead and pushed her hair back a little. "It's not 'nothing' if you're crying like this, but I will respect your decision not to tell me."

"Thank you."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please."

She sat up when Aunt Ning got up to get the tray. She set it on the cot beside Asami's and poured two cups. She handed one to Asami before getting a chair to sit on. They sat quietly together, sipping tea and listening to the radio. It was perhaps the most pleasant moment Asami had in a long time.

* * *

Asami stayed the night, and as much as she didn't want to leave, she knew she had to. She gave Aunt Ning a firm hug. "Thank you for helping me. When I go back to Republic City, I'll stop by."

Aunt Ning returned the firm hug. "Safe travels, Asami."

Asami let go and walked over to Naga. She packed her bag back on the saddle before moving to Naga's head to take the reins. "Yip yip."

Over the next couple of days, Naga would fly for most of the day, and they'd find a secluded spot to camp, unless they were near a town where Asami would get a motel room. Whenever she heard of an underground fight going on in a village she and Naga were in, she'd enter herself. Informal fighting was perfect practice, especially considering how dirty Tarrlok and the Equalists would fight.

She fought in many of these underground matches, against both bender and non. This earned her many bruises and her lip getting torn again. The stitch job she got for that one wasn't neat like Aunt Ning's work, and it made her lip pull up a bit. Her body was not only pocked with bruises but also minor cuts, scrapes, and burns. Thin white scars that were older were brighter and more noticeable...marks from Desna and Eska's water whips. They were more noticeable than the scars from the mech fight with her father.

It had been about two days since her last fight. She had broken her nose multiple times, and despite all the healing sessions, it would always be crooked with a bump on the bridge. The burns, bruises, and cuts were beginning to heal, so she decided to hold off on the underground fights for a while.

The sun had set when Naga landed outside of Omashu. She went to the creek nearby for water while Asami walked into the city to buy some food and find a place to sleep. Naga would sleep in the surrounding woods, Asami knowing she preferred it to the city, and when she would be needed, Asami had her bison whistle in her pocket.

Omashu hadn't changed much in seventy years. Aside from the electricity and fashions, it would have looked the same. There were no Satomobiles or Cabbage Cars, but some people did zip around on mopeds. Most walked or rode bicycles.

A noodle stand was still open, but due to the courier office behind it, she assumed they stayed open for the couriers who worked late into the night. Asami ordered a small bowl, but just as she pulled her money pouch out to pay, someone snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!"

Asami was about to run after the guy, but she stopped when she saw one of the couriers run after him. The courier easily ran up some crates that were stacked and jumped onto an awning. The young woman was quick and agile, and she climbed and jumped like it was nothing. She jumped on the guy and took the money pouch back.

The courier was smiling when she returned to Asami. In this better light, Asami could see her face, but she was unsure whether she was younger or around the same age. Her black hair was pulled up in a loose bun, and while she was thin, she didn't look starving or sickly. She had the dark green eyes of the Earth Kingdom, and her nose was a little turned up.

"Here you go."

Asami was still in awe. "Thank you. Uhm, here." She held out two Earth Kingdom gold pieces. "Please, take them."

The courier shook her head. "No need."

"I want to repay you somehow." Then she got an idea. "Would you take the money if I asked you to teach me how to do...do that running and climbing stuff?"

The courier rubbed her chin. "Teach you freerunning, huh? You seem pretty athletic and fit. Sure, why not? Meet me here tomorrow around noon."

"Thank you...I don't know your name. I'm Asami."

The girl shrugged. "Just call me Courier. See you, tomorrow, Asami."

With that, Courier went back to the courier office. Asami bought her food, and rather than find a motel room, she left the city to camp with Naga in the woods. Naga let out a happy grunt when she saw Asami, and she grunted happily again when Asami took her saddle and reins off. Asami set to work on a campfire, and when she finished, she sat against a resting Naga and ate her noodles.

"I don't think I'll look for an earthbending master here," Asami said. Naga grunted a bit. "I am going to learn something new, though. Once I'm done with that, we can continue to Ba Sing Se. I'm sure I can find a master there."

When she finished her noodles, she put out her campfire and settled back against Naga to sleep. She felt Naga lift one of her front legs, so she moved so that she was resting between her two front legs. Sleeping against a sky bison was in a lot of ways more comfortable and warm than a sleeping bag on the cold, hard ground.

It also made Asami feel a lot less alone.


	19. Metal and Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Asami learns earthbending-style fighting and makes a new friend.

**Nineteen: Metal and Air**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Four and a half months after Harmonic Convergence_ **

Asami remained in Omashu for a week or so until she got the basics of freerunning. Courier said she was a quick learner, and there wasn't much else she could teach Asami. In the next few towns Asami and Naga stopped in, Asami would practice freerunning at night.

The sun was beginning to set as Naga flew through a mountain valley, and Asami yawned before she said, "All right, girl, let's touch down and make camp."

Naga landed, and Asami climbed up to the saddle for her sleeping bag. She ate in the last village they were in, and there was enough grass around for Naga to eat. Asami had Korra's coat on for the cold air high above, but here on the ground it was warm enough that she'd be all right in her tank top and jodhpurs. It wouldn't be for long, though. Autumn was on its way. She pulled her boots off and got in her sleeping bag, Korra's coat her pillow. After Naga fed and drank from a creek that was close by, she settled down beside Asami, shielding her a little from the wind.

It didn't seem like hours had passed when Asami felt someone kick her and notice the sunlight hitting her eye lids. When Naga let out a roar, Asami was up. She saw they were surrounded by what looked like guards, who were clad in green uniforms and metal armor. A woman not much older than her had been the one kicking her. Asami assumed she was the leader.

"I don't have much," Asami said, holding up her hands. "If you want to take anything," she grabbed and held tight to Korra's coat, "all I ask is you let me keep my coat."

The guardswoman cocked her head. "What? No! We're not bandits. We're the Zaofu city guard, and you're on Zaofu land."

Asami looked around, not seeing signs of a village or town. "I'm...sorry? I didn't know." She kept her hands up as she got to her feet. "If I may, if your town has an inn, I'd appreciate a room. I can pay."

The guardswoman narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Where are you from? You look Earth Kingdom but have Water Tribe clothing and arm bands, not to mention a flying bison."

Naga stood behind Asami, growling softly, but she stopped when Asami placed a hand on her. "My name's Asami. I'm from Republic City."

"Hm, United Republican with Water Tribe and Air Nation things and animals." Before Asami could say anything, the guardswoman metalbended cuffs around Asami's wrists, making her drop her coat. "Come with us."

"Hey!" Asami tried pulling her wrists free. "I'll come willingly! You don't have to bind me. Just let me put my things on my bison's saddle and get my boots on."

The guardswoman clenched her jaw and metalbended the bands off. "Very well, but if you try to leave, I will metalbend your bison down."

Asami slipped her boots on before she rolled up her sleeping bag and climbed up on the saddle to pack it. She picked up her backpack and hopped down, picking up Korra's coat from where she dropped it. She and Naga followed the guards through the valley. Asami's jaw dropped when she saw the city. It was a city made _completely_ of metal. They approached a train platform, and Asami stopped.

"What about my bison?"

"Have it--"

"Her."

The guardswoman rolled her eyes. " _Her_...follow the train. Suyin has a grassy yard for your beast."

"Suyin?" Asami asked. The guardswoman shoved her on the train, making Naga grunt loudly. Asami turned to her bison and said, "Follow the train, girl, okay? If I lose sight of you, I'll blow the bison whistle."

Naga grunted again before taking off. The train doors shut, and the guardswoman shoved Asami down on a seat. Asami turned so she could see the sights of the city. It didn't look like they had Satomobiles, so hopefully no one here knew of Future Industries or of the Satos.

Asami then noticed a large statue. "Is that Toph Beifong? I know her daughter, Lin. Chief of police in Republic City. Does Toph live here?"

"No," one of the other guards said. She appeared nicer than their stone faced leader. "Toph hasn't been here in years."

The leader huffed. "How would _you_ know Lin Beifong?"

Asami kept her eyes on the passing sights. "We run in the same social circles."

"Watch your tone, stranger."

Asami turned towards her and gave her a hard look. "I apologize, but I usually get cranky when people treat me like a criminal when I haven't done anything wrong."

She instantly regretted her comeback when the back of the guardswoman's hand met her face. One other guards gasped, "Captain!" But no one asked if Asami was okay.

Asami tasted blood from where her teeth cut into her cheek, but aside from that and the massive headache she knew she'd get, she was all right. She held her cheek as the captain said, "Perhaps that will teach you some respect. I am the captain of the Zaofu guard!"

Asami kept her eyes down but fumed on the inside. Who would make this volatile woman in charge of anything? She struck Asami as someone who was power hungry and didn't take kindly to anyone questioning her authority. Korra wouldn't have tolerated this woman. She would have airbended her out of the train if she saw the captain hit Asami.

 _But Korra isn't here. Suck it up, Asami_.

The train came to a stop, and the captain roughly grabbed Asami by the arm, pulling her to her feet. She pushed Asami out onto the platform, and Asami saw Naga land on a grassy spot nearby. She followed the guards towards what looked like an estate. The house was smaller than the Sato mansion, but it definitely wasn't small. There were what appeared to be guest houses along with sparring grounds and what she assumed was a pit for a sport. Asami wasn't sure.

The guards led her inside the house and into an office. A woman with a kind smile and a bald man with a nose and ear piercing stood inside. The captain shoved Asami forward. "This is the trespasser, Suyin. She and her air bison were camping on Zaofu land."

Asami hoped this Suyin was as kind as she looked. "I honestly didn't know, ma'am. It was late, and my sky bison and I needed rest."

The bald man leaned over and whispered something to Suyin, who nodded before she smiled at Asami. "Well, my truth seer says you're being honest. What is your name?"

"Asami."

The truth seer whispered again. "A half-truth," Suyin said.

Asami sighed and decided to dump out all of her truths to save time. "My name is Asami Sato, former owner of Future Industries. I'm from Republic City but have been living in Harbor City. My father is a convicted Equalist who is in prison, and I've recently lost the love of my life, my girlfriend, Avatar Korra."

There was a stunned silence before the truth seer said, "All of what she said is true."

Suyin's expression softened, and she didn't hesitate to move forward and pull Asami in a hug. "Oh, you poor girl! I'm so sorry about what happened to the Avatar--"

"Korra," Asami said.

Suyin pulled back but kept her hands on Asami's shoulders. "Right. I'm sorry about what happened to Korra. You've been through so much in such little time."

Asami swore she heard the captain scoff behind her, but she ignored it. "I have, but-- but the reason I'm in the Earth Kingdom is to find an earthbending master who will teach me an earthbending fighting style. I'm a non-bender, but for reasons I cannot disclose, I'm trying to better my combat and defense skills."

"She's telling the truth," the truth seer said.

Suyin smiled at Asami. "Well, look no further! I can help you. I am a pretty talented earth and metalbender, if I say so myself."

The truth seer chuckled. "I should say so, ma'am. You are a Beifong."

Asami's brows raised. "A Beifong? So you're related to Lin?"

Suyin flinched back in shock. "You know my sister?"

Asami's jaw dropped. "Lin has a sister?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry. Yeah-- yes, I know Lin. We've fought side-by-side and trained together sometimes. I'm fairly certain her first impression of me wasn't pleasant, though, but then again," she looked down and grinned, "her first impression of Korra wasn't either."

Suyin sighed. "Lin and I haven't spoken in years." She waved her hand. "Family drama nonsense."

Asami smirked and kept her eyes down. "I know a thing or two about that."

Suyin took a deep breath. "How is Lin?"

Asami looked up at her then, unsure what to say. "Lin...she, uh..." Asami took a deep breath. "About a year ago, during the Equalist War, her bending was taken. She's still chief of police. I even made her a metal wire contraption a non-bender can use so she can still swing around the city."

Suyin gasped and covered her mouth. "I-- I had no idea. We all knew what happened to the Av-- to Korra, but I didn't know..."

Asami looked down. "I'm sorry."

Suyin waved off her apology and asked, "I take it she's doing all right, aside from that?"

Asami nodded. "From what I've heard. I haven't seen her in a while, but that's due to me living in Harbor City."

Suyin took a deep breath and gave her a small smile. "You must be exhausted. Come on, I'll get you set up in one of the guest houses and introduce you to my family. I think you and my daughter, Opal, would get along very well."

* * *

Suyin worked Asami hard, but that was earthbending. Training began the following morning. She had Asami be barefoot, despite that she was a non-bender. Asami was also wearing a white tank-top and dark green pants that bunched at her knees.

"You may not feel the earth as a bender would," she said, "but you need to be grounded with the element."

Asami nodded and shuffled her feet to really _feel_ the ground. She took her opening stance. "Okay, I'm ready."

Suyin stepped around her, adjusting any body parts that needed adjusting. "From some of your features, I can see you have some Earth Kingdom blood in you. Despite not being a bender, there is still a part of you deep down that is connected to the earth. Now, lift your arms as if you're lifting a boulder." Asami held her arms up in a way she remembered Bolin would. "Good. Now strike forward hard as you can."

Asami put all of her anger and sadness into her hit. Suyin clapped and told her to strike with the other hand now. She learned various bits of bending-style fighting when she was a kid, but the fighting she learned was about stealth, quick strikes, and smooth moves. _Dad wanted me to be an Equalist like him, so he had me learn their style of fighting._ Thinking about her father made her strikes harder. She pretended she was striking his mech with boulders, like Bolin had.

Training was finished that afternoon. Asami was sore, sweating, but more energetic than ever. She went back to her guest house to shower, and after she was clean and dressed, there was a knock on the door. Asami opened the door and recognized Suyin's daughter, Opal. She had briefly met her the evening before.

Opal was smiling and held her hands behind her back. "I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the city?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "I'd love that actually."

"Great! Maybe your sky bison would like to join us?"

Asami stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "I think Naga would enjoy that."

She followed Opal to the patch of grass were Naga was grazing. Asami put her reins on, but opted to leave the saddle off. There was plenty of room on Naga's head for them both.

Asami snapped the reins a bit. "Yip yip!"

As Naga flew over the city, Opal would point out areas of interest. Asami had never seen so much beauty. Republic City was a gorgeous city, surrounded by breathtaking mountains, but Zaofu...Zaofu was on another plane of existence. After they flew around, Opal pointed to a hill just outside the city that overlooked the open domes. Naga landed, and the girls hopped off. Naga moved to rest on her stomach, allowing the girls to lean against her as they sat on the grass.

"This is such a beautiful place," Asami said.

Opal smiled. "It is. It's no Republic City, but it's home."

Asami shook her head. "Republic City has a different kind of beauty. I've never seen a city like this. It's so... _futuristic_." She chuckled. "Even if you don't have Satomobiles."

Opal smiled and sighed as she looked up at the sky. "I'd love to see Republic City one day. I've only seen Ba Sing Se and Omashu. Honestly, I've never left the Earth Kingdom."

"You should. I must say...I have a friend that I think would _really_ like you."

Opal's cheeks reddened a bit. "Oh?"

Asami nodded. "His name's Bolin. He's my closest friend-- well, after Korra." _Well,_ now _he's my closest friend_. "He's an earthbender. Burly, strong, and is just the sweetest guy in the world."

Opal tilted her head a bit. "'Bolin,' huh? That name sounds familiar."

Asami smiled. "Well, you may have heard of him as the earthbender for the Future Industries Fire Ferrets or as the star of the Nuktuk movers."

Opal's jaw dropped. "Your friend was Nuktuk?"

Asami chuckled a bit. "Are you a fan?"

Opal's face went even redder. "He's so handsome! I liked to think he was a nice guy, not a jerk."

"He's the nicest."

Opal bit her lip. "Did you and he ever-- well, you know..."

Asami looked at her with slightly wide eyes before she threw her head back with a laugh. "Me and Bolin? Oh, no, no! Bolin's like a little brother. Plus, I kind of... _dated_ his older brother, Mako. And I'm _definitely_ not Bolin's type. I'm too tall and too pale. What I love most about him was that he was the first young guy who didn't want to date me or fuck me right away. Mako was sweet, though a bit dim with relationships, but he was attracted right away. Or so he told me. But Bolin? Nope. We platonically clicked right away. 'Platonic soulmates,' as he said."

"I'd love to meet him one day." They both smiled before looking back at the city. After a while, Opal sighed. "Asami, I know we've only just met, but can I trust you with something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"I mean, this is something you _cannot_ tell my mother or Kuvira or anyone else here in Zaofu, really."

Asami nodded. "You can trust me. I don't tell other people's secrets...well, people I like, anyway."

"All right." Opal looked down and sighed. She held up her hand, and Asami watched as a small tornado formed on her palm.

Asami's jaw dropped. "You're an airbender? _How?_ "

Opal stopped the tornado and sat back. "It started right after Harmonic Convergence. I was noticing I could _feel_ the air currents around me. I was no longer too cold or too hot. I could actually change the air temperature around me. Then...then I could manipulate the air."

Asami thought it over. "The Spirit Portals are still open. This-- this is the universe restoring balance. The Air Nomads were reduced to one and then two, then five. There must non-benders all over the world who got this. Opal, may I ask...when is your birthday?"

"Middle of autumn."

Asami chuckled. "Explains why I'm still a non-bender. I'm sure if there are any new airbenders, they were non-benders born in autumn." She reached over and gently grasped Opal's shoulder. "I won't say anything to anyone, but at some point, your mother should know. I could take you to Republic City so you can meet with Tenzin."

"I know, I know. Could-- do you think you could be with me? When I tell my family?"

Asami smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Absolutely." She let go of Opal and chuckled. She didn't know what made her say out loud, "You know, you are the first female friend I've had that I didn't jump into bed with."

Opal winked. "There's still time." They both laughed. "Don't worry, you're not my type."

"Yep, Nuktuk's more your type."

They both laughed again, and Opal playfully shoved her. They sat there together until the sun began to set. It was by far the nicest and most fun afternoon Asami had since Korra died.

* * *

Suyin worked Asami hard over the next couple of weeks. Her twin sons, Wing and Wei, would take turns sparring with Asami, sometimes using their bending but mostly not. When fight training was done, the twins would help Asami build up her strength with weightlifting in the small gym near the studio Suyin's dancers practiced in. She was already fit and strong (though squishy), but she knew she needed to be stronger. She needed a "hard body" like Korra had.

Opal still hadn't told Suyin about her airbending, and while Asami knew she had to, she wasn't going to push her. Late at night, Opal would sneak to Asami's guest house, and Asami would go over basic airbending moves with her in the sitting room. The furniture would be pushed aside to give them room and so Opal wouldn't accidently airbend the couch through the window.

After an hour or so, Opal would go back to the main house, Asami would go to bed, and she'd be up early to work with Suyin and then the twins. By the end of the day, Asami's body was sore, throbbing, and covered in dirt and sweat, but she felt stronger and, in a way, powerful. She made her way to her guest house, but she stopped when she saw Kuvira leaning on her door. She heaved a sigh. She was too tired for a fight, but she took a deep breath and continued forward.

"Not now, Kuvira. You can torment me tomorrow."

Kuvira didn't smile. "I don't like you, Sato. I don't like your face. I don't like your voice. I don't like _you_." In a mocking tone, she said, " _Poor little rich girl_. 'Feel sorry for me!'" Her face and tone went back to being hard. "You had everything and fucked it all up. There are people starving here in the Earth Kingdom, but you're sitting on your pile of money, spending it on frivolous trips."

Asami tensed. "You don't know _shit_ about me."

"I know enough."

Asami didn't hesitate to step forward. "I may have been privileged, but I didn't have a perfect life." Kuvira looked ready to interrupt, but Asami continued before she could. "I saw my mother _burn to death_. I was bullied all through my childhood. My father is a convicted terrorist, and I lost the last bit of my family when the love of my life died to save this fucking world. So maybe you've had a rough life-- I don't know, and I don't give a shit-- but from where I'm standing, your life looks pretty cushy."

A rock flew up from Asami's feet and cracked against the underside of her chin. She felt the blood drip and trickle down her throat. That didn't stop her. She blocked the next rock that flew at her, this one cracking against her arms when she threw them up. She jumped and dodged and swung around the next few rocks that flew past her. They were loud enough that the Beifongs and a few guards came to see what the commotion was. Asami stayed on the defensive. She used airbending techniques, and thanks to her lessons with Opal, she was swifter than the last time she was attacked by an earthbender.

 _Be the leaf_. A mix of Korra, Jinora, and Meelo's voices echoed in her mind. _Be the leaf_.

Asami kept her body loose and relaxed, her hands held behind her as she swerved and dodged around large rocks. Kuvira let out a frustrated grunt and gave up trying to bend at her. Asami watched her carefully, anticipating how she'd strike. A fist flew up, and Asami easily bent down and swiveled around Kuvira. She could have kicked Kuvira's knee from behind, but she wasn't going to play dirty. With everyone watching, better to appear as the pacifist using airbending techniques rather than the earthbending aggressor.

Kuvira whipped around, and when Asami saw her leg swing towards her, she jumped back, and when Kuvira's other leg swung around, Asami flipped out of the way. Kuvira was sweating and red faced, but she didn't seem to be getting tired. Though, her strikes were becoming more aggressive. She brought bending back into the fight, and Asami easily jumped away from the cracking ground.

" _Stop and fight me!_ " Kuvira screeched.

Asami continued to dodge Kuvira's strikes. "I don't like you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fight you."

"You're a coward!" Kuvira threw a combination of earth and metal at her. "Using a cowardly bending style that's virtually extinct!"

Asami's feet slid along the ground as she danced around Kuvira's attacks. "Yet it's not, is it? Not to mention the fact Avatar Aang stopped the Fire Lord with his so-called 'cowardly bending style.'"

Kuvira grunted again as she continued to bend. "Airbending didn't save Avatar Korra. She failed."

That's when Asami saw red. She stopped and tensed up, her expression hard in anger. "You _fucking piece of shit!_ Don't you _ever_ speak about Korra!"

Kuvira was stunned by Asami's sudden change in demeanor, and she was slow to react when Asami charged and tackled her. Asami was on top of her, her fists hitting what they could. Most of her strikes got Kuvira on the face. She felt blood on her hands, but she didn't stop. Kuvira saw a window of opportunity in between hits, and she threw her fist up, hitting Asami hard enough to knock her off of her. Kuvira now had the upper hand, and she grabbed Asami by the shirt, pulling her with her to her feet. She kicked Asami's feet out from under her, sending her to her knees. She punched her before she kicked her in the stomach. When Asami fell forward onto her hands, Kuvira stepped back.

Asami managed to pull herself up, her anger keeping her pain down, but she was stopped short when she felt razors slice her hips. The wounds weren't deep, but _shit_ , did they sting. She fell to her knees, and just as Kuvira bended a large rock her way, there was a shout of " _No!_ " followed by a large gust of air. The rock went flying away.

Opal didn't seem to notice the looks on everyone's faces as she helped Asami up. "Are you all right?"

Asami nodded and lowered her voice. "You just airbended in front of everyone."

Opal shook her head. "I don't care. I'll talk to them later. Come on, we need to get your injuries taken care of."

Asami nodded again, and Opal wrapped her arm around her waist. Asami draped her arm over Opal's shoulders, and Opal took her hand. They went inside Asami's guest house, and Opal set Asami down on the bed as she went in the bathroom to get the first aid kit and a wet towel.

"Why out yourself and help me?" Asami asked.

Opal came back in the room with the kit and damp towel. "You're my friend, Asami. My first friend outside of my family."

Asami remembered Korra's isolated childhood and her own, and she couldn't help but smile. "We lonely privileged girls always find each other, don't we?"

"Hm?"

Asami winced as Opal dabbed her chin with the damp towel. "Korra and I-- we both had lonely, isolated childhoods. We grew up surrounded by everything we'd ever need or want, but no fancy dinners, team of guards, go-kart, or bending master could be what we both wanted: A friend. Mako and Bolin lived on the streets with nothing, but they had each other." She smiled a bit. "They were better with most social interaction than Korra and I were at times. Street smarts kind of stuff."

Opal nodded. "I had my brothers, Baatar Junior and Huan, growing up. Wing and Wei had one another, being twins. Baatar and I could relate being non-benders with an earthbending dynasty name, and Huan and I both love the arts and literature. Yet, we were all home trained and rarely left Zaofu. The occasional house staff member would bring their children by, and we'd play but I never knew them for long." She took out a suture kit. "I'm going to stitch this wound closed."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

Asami moved to lay back on the pillows, close to the edge of the bed, and Opal went to wash her hands. She came back and rubbed something around the area. Some homemade pain reliever, she said. Asami closed her eyes and tried not to move too much despite the pain of her skin being sewn together. Opal worked fast, but her stitching job was better than the last one she had, almost as good as Aunt Ning's.

Asami smiled as Opal cleaned the dried blood off of her. "Where were you when my lip split apart the second time? I probably would've been able to keep all of it."

Opal chuckled and gently placed a bandage over her stitches. She set to work on the wounds on her hips, which were deeper than Asami realized. "I don't know, I think you look kind of badass. _I_ wouldn't want to piss you off."

"I'm really not a violent or scary person. Well, I'd be violent if someone threatened Korra, but yeah."

She winced when she felt burning on her hip. "Sorry," Opal said. "Just cleaning the area."

"What cut me like this?"

"Kuvira likes to use these razor sharp metal strips in her metalbending fighting." Opal sighed. "She doesn't hesitate to use them." She paused for a moment. "I'll talk to my parents tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?"

Asami nodded and grinned. "Of course I will. I'll even put on makeup, which I haven't in a long while."

When her injuries were fixed up, Opal cleaned up the first aid stuff before bidding Asami goodnight. Asami showered and slipped her nightgown on. She climbed under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. She'd have to leave Zaofu at some point, and she hated the thought of leaving Opal. She dearly hoped Suyin would let Opal go to Air Temple Island.

Asami eventually drifted to sleep, images of Korra taking her on glider rides flying around her mind.


	20. I Love Asami and She Loves Me, We're As Happy As Two Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami prepare to face Amon. Hiroshi tells Korra something that's devastating. Future-Asami tries to keep Korra and present-Asami together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. I've been swamped with summer classes, and the only inspiration I've had was for oneshots. Anyhoo, I planned to post another flashback chapter, but this one was coming along faster, and I know some of y'all wanted a present day chapter, so here it is :D
> 
> Oh, and chapter title is most definitely part of the I Love Lucy lyrics.
> 
> Also, in case y'all need a refresher: Last we left the present timeline (chapter 16), Asami's chest wound is healed for the most part. Korra saves Iroh in Yue Bay. Asami suggests she go with Korra to face Amon, as it makes more sense than Korra taking another bender with her. Future-Asami shows up with a beat up, unconscious Hiroshi. Present-Asami confronts her father. Korra and Asami bang each other in the tunnels. Asami's startled awake by a weird dream.

**Twenty: I Love Asami and She Loves Me, We're As Happy As Two Can Be**

It was morning.

The others were still slumbering. Asami didn't want to close her eyes and dream more, so she kept her eyes open as she remained in her bedroll, waiting patiently for the others to wake. She turned on her side when she heard movement on the other side of the dying campfire, and she smiled when she saw Bolin sit up and stretch.

"Morning, sleepy head," she said, not getting up.

He smiled big. "Lovely day in the sewers, isn't it?"

She smiled back and nodded. "A nice day to stop Amon, I'd say."

Asami slowly sat up, and she sighed as she got up and rolled up her bed roll. She smiled at the sleeping Korra, remembering the amazing stolen time they spent the night before, and she hoped they'd get more moments like that. Everyone else started waking up, and Asami felt her stomach turn a bit at the smell of Gommu's stew. Instead of going to get herself a bowl, she went to the little washroom she, Korra, and other women in the tunnels used. She washed the sleep from her eyes, and she pulled the neck of her tank top down a bit to look at her still-healing stitched chest wound.

"Want me to heal that some more?"

Asami smiled when she felt a pair of warm, strong arms around her. "No, that's all right."

"Okay." Korra kissed her shoulder. "Morning."

"Morning, love."

Korra smiled and kissed her shoulder again. "I like that. Call me 'love,' again."

"Okay, love." Asami laughed when she felt Korra's lips on her shoulder and then the back of her neck. "Let's not get _too_ carried away."

Korra kissed her neck again. "Sorry, I just love kissing you. Despite not having showered in a couple of days, you smell amazing."

Asami laughed. "No, love, _you_ are the one who's managed to smell amazing. I smell like sweat and oily skin." And Korra did smell amazing. She hadn't showered in a couple of days either, yet she still had that fresh four elements scent she always did. _She's so perfect...well, as perfect as a person can be, as far as I'm concerned._ "I love you, Korra."

She turned to face Korra, and Korra smiled as she moved her hands to Asami's waist. "I love you, too, Mimi." Korra could see the concern in Asami's eyes, and she moved her hand up to cup her cheek. "We'll get through this war and end Amon, and when we do, I'm taking you on a sappy, romantic date. The sappiest, most disgustingly romantic date ever, and I'll shout it from Harmony Tower that I love Asami Sato and she loves me. I want to make you happy and make sure you're happy and loved and-- and-- I just want you to have all that is good in this world, and if I can help bring that to you, I will."

Asami felt her eyes water, but she was smiling. "I'd say you don't have to do any of that, but I can't lie...I love the idea of you taking me on a disgustingly romantic and sappy date. Though, I worry we won't get much privacy if we go public."

"What d'you mean?"

Asami sighed. "Our relationship is prime tabloid fodder. The Avatar and the daughter of a high ranking Equalist? The daughter whose going to inherit Future Industries, which is going to be a failure when this is all over? It screams 'forbidden love story,' and it doesn't help that we're famous, for use of a better word, in a way."

Korra smirked. "'Forbidden love story,' huh? Sounds hot." Asami laughed when Korra pulled her close. "'The Equalist's beautiful daughter couldn't help but stare at the Avatar's amazing and chiseled body. _I must have her_ , she thought. _My father being an Equalist be damned!_ So she told the Avatar she wanted her, and they banged... _all night_.'"

Asami laughed again. "Something like that, only worse."

"Worse than _that?_ "

"Worse than that." She sighed. "So...are you ready for this?"

Korra knew what she was asking about. "Yes and no. I--" Her voice caught in her throat. She thought she would never admit her fear, but those loving green eyes looking at her with all the concern and love and support they could give... "I'm scared, Asami. I'm so fucking scared. I-- I-- Amon fucking scares me." She took a deep breath. "That's-- this is the first time I'm admitting this to anyone. I have nightmares about him, and the sheer idea of my bending being taken..." Her eyes watered. "Having a piece of me taken like that...it's-- it's so fucking frightening to me." She scoffed. "Shit, I sound like such a fucking coward."

Asami gently cupped her cheeks in her hands. "You're not a coward, Korra. You're the strongest, bravest person I know. Even the brave get scared. I've read a lot about past Avatars, and every single one of them experienced something they were frightened of, feared they couldn't stop or prevent."

Korra couldn't help but smile. "Even Kyoshi?"

Asami shrugged. "That's debatable."

Korra sniffled as Asami moved her hands down to Korra's hips, gently grasping them. "Maybe I'll ask her when I finally master my spiritual side." Her smile faded, and she looked Asami in the eyes. "Thank you. I-- you-- your support...I'm so lucky to have an amazing gal fighting by my side."

Asami softly kissed her lips. "I'll always be here, for as long as you want me." She brought one of her hands up and gently tugged on one of Korra's wolftails before brushing her bangs back a little. "I'm scared, too."

Korra's brows raised. "You-- you are?"

She nodded. "I'm scared for me. I'm scared for you. I'm scared for Republic City. So much has happened in such a short time, and I-- we're in the middle of a _war_. My friends are at high risk just because they were born benders, and my own father supported those who want to take that bending away. I'm also--" She stopped, unsure if she wanted to finish her thought.

Korra took one of her hands and kissed her fingers. "You can tell me, Mimi."

"I'm--" Asami looked down. "I'm so scared I won't be able to save you if Amon-- if he--"

She sniffled, and Korra pulled her in a tight hug. "Don't worry about that, _please_. We'll have each other's backs, and if-- if _anything_ does happen to me," she pulled back enough to kiss her cheek, "I would never, _ever_ blame you."

"Just know..." Asami bit her lip and hesitated for a moment. She then sighed and continued, "Just know, what I said before, about me being a distraction so you can get away if things don't go as planned...I mean it. If things get too out of hand, just _go._ Don't look back. Just run. Get back to Bolin, Mako, and Iroh and regroup with the United Forces."

Korra pulled back and grasped Asami's arms. "Asami, _no_. I can't--"

Asami gently pressed her finger against her lips. "You _will_. Better me than you, and you know if one of us has to be captured, it should be me. I'm a non-bender, and you're the Avatar. Your bending may not be the only thing about you, but it's a big part of you, and you need to put yourself first this time. They can't take the bending I don't have, and the world needs you."

Deep down, Korra knew she was right. Didn't mean she liked the idea, especially when Asami had said she was expendable the day before. She looked up into Asami's eyes. "But...I-- _I_ need _you_."

Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks and dripped off her jawline. "Promise me, Korra." She sniffled. "Promise me you'll run if things get too bad. If there's even a chance Amon gets the best of us, promise me you'll run as fast as you can."

Korra shook her head. Everything was happening so fast. First she can't stand Asami, then she grows fond of her, then they fell in love, and now, Asami was asking her to leave her behind. Leave behind the girl she's come to love and cherish, the girl who had not only become her girlfriend but perhaps the best friend she ever had. The girl who she was meant for and who was meant for her. Two different realities, and in both of them, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato fell in love.

She felt her throat tighten. "I can't, Mimi. I can't promise that. I would never forgive myself if Amon did anything to you. You may think you're expendable, but I don't. You're not fucking expendable. You'll never be expendable to me."

They both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads against each other. Asami took hold of Korra's hands and said, "Don't risk your bending for me."

Korra squeezed her hands, and she remembered what future-Asami had told her about her other self. She had only been left with airbending, and she couldn't fully fulfill her duty as the Avatar. She died not too long after she lost her bending. Asami Sato loved her so much that she came back _through time_ to save her, save her bending, and now _her_ Asami Sato was willing to sacrifice herself so Korra could keep her bending. If she lost her bending in this timeline, then future-Asami came back for nothing. She wanted to tell Asami about her future self, but she couldn't. Instead, with future-Asami in mind, she finally nodded.

They pulled back and opened their eyes to look at one another, and Korra nodded again. "I promise, Mimi." _I can't let you or any other version of you sacrifice any more for me or any other version of me_. "I promise I'll go, but just know...just know that I will make damn sure to come back for you. I will burn this whole city if I have to just to get you back." She pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Mimi."

Asami sniffled but smiled and kissed her back. "I love you, too, Korra."

They kissed once more and held one another for a moment, but they slowly pulled apart, knowing they couldn't stand there much longer. They finished cleaning up for the day, and they joined the boys and Iroh at Gommu's campfire, where he was stirring a pot of stew. The smell turned Asami's stomach again, but she knew she had to eat _something_. She managed to force some of the stew down before giving the rest to Pabu. Asami got up and went to put on a cleaner shirt and her jacket. When she finished dressing, she took a deep breath and made her way to her father's makeshift prison.

Two United Forces soldiers were standing guard on the door's sides, and one nodded when he recognized her. They both knew why she was there. "We'll be right out here, Miss Sato, if you need us."

"Thank you."

The other guard unlocked the door and opened it for her. Once she stepped inside, the soldier closed and locked the door. Asami steeled herself when she saw her father. He was pacing around towards the back of the room, near the dirty mattress he was given to sleep on, and if he noticed she was there, he didn't show it.

"I need you to tell me all you can about Amon," Asami said.

Hiroshi stopped and turned to face her. "You can't defeat him."

Asami clenched her fist to keep her emotions in check. Her body tensed, but her tone remained calm. "Maybe I can't, but Korra can. And I will make damn sure she does."

He remained near the mattress, but he stood up straighter and held his hands behind his back. "Amon is even more powerful than your little... _girlfriend_." The way he spat the word made her blood begin to boil.

"I know he's a bloodbender--"

" _What_?" Hiroshi's face went red. "What lies has the Avatar told you?"

"It's not a lie. Tarrlok is his brother. They were Yakone's sons, and both are bloodbenders, just like their father."

Asami expected her father to explode in anger, but he looked down in confusion. "He can't-- How-- He's a champion for all of us non-benders! He's against bending!"

Somehow she managed to keep her voice steady and calm. "He takes people's bending through _bloodbending_. He's not completely against bending. Your anti-bending leader is a waterbender, Dad. A waterbender from the North whose real name is 'Noatak.'"

Hiroshi was almost frantic now. "But I've seen his scarred face!"

Asami shook her head. "It's just makeup."

She turned when she heard the door unlock behind her, and she turned just as the door opened. Korra walked in. "There you are."

" _You!_ " They both turned to Hiroshi. " _You_ told my daughter these lies about Amon!"

He stormed towards them, and Korra didn't hesitate to earthbend the floor around his feet to keep him in place. Korra kept her eyes on him as she asked Asami, "Did you tell him his little cult leader is a bloodbender?"

"Yes."

Korra smirked a little. "Hurts knowing your illustrious _leader_ is a bender, huh?"

"Lies!" Hiroshi snapped. "You're only telling more lies!"

Asami moved towards him. "It's over, Dad. It's over, okay? Korra is going to stop Amon, and I'm going to help her." She felt the tears form and roll down her cheeks. "Mom would have never wanted this. She would have wanted us to mourn and move on, maybe even forgive the man that killed her in time. She never would have wanted _this_." Asami looked down. "Korra, you can let him go, please."

Korra nodded and bended the earth around his ankles away. Hiroshi slowly fell to his knees, and before he could reach for Asami's hand, she stepped back towards Korra. He slumped down and didn't look up at her. "How... how could I have let this happen?"

"You will have to answer for your part in all this," Asami said. "But you can still help us."

Korra nodded and took Asami's hand in hers, gently squeezing it. She looked at Hiroshi and kept her tone calm when she said, "Tell us all you can about Amon...any plans he has, about any of his top chi blockers, _anything_."

Hiroshi kept his eyes down, but he nodded. He paused for a moment before he said, "He planned to have a big rally at the Pro-bending Arena after he took Air Temple Island. If he's succeeded in his plans then Lin Beifong, Councilman Tenzin, and his children have all had their bending taken."

Asami saw Korra turn red, and her jaw was clenched tight. Just as Korra lunged towards Hiroshi, Asami stepped in front of her and grabbed her upper arms, holding them tight. "Korra, don't!"

Korra looked at her with wide eyes, her expression frantic. "Didn't you hear him? Tenzin and the kids _lost their bending!_ There are no more airbenders!"

Asami held her tighter and used her body to push against Korra, who was still trying to get to Hiroshi. "My father didn't take their bending--"

Korra's eyes were now on Hiroshi as she struggled against Asami. "It's what _he wanted!_ Isn't that right, Hiroshi? You wanted the world to be bender-free, which meant a culture already scarred from a genocide being completely destroyed!" When he looked down and away from her, she screamed, " _Look at me and answer me, you Equalist piece of shit!_ "

Asami didn't relax, but she lowered her voice. "Korra, _please_."

Korra felt her hold loosen just enough for her to pull out of Asami's grip. She shoved her back. "You don't get it, do you?"

Tears rolled down Asami's cheeks. "I know my father has done terrible things, and I know he wanted to rid the world of bending, too, but _he_ himself didn't take their bending."

Korra shook her head, and her voice was a little too quiet and calm. "How can you defend him? After all he did to you? What he said about you? The fact he wanted to kill you?"

Asami sniffled and looked down, her voice quiet, too. "He's my dad, Korra. He's all I have left."

"No, he isn't." She sighed. "Do you even get what this all means? _There are no more airbenders_ , Asami. The culture may still live on, but the bending art is now _dead_. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are going to be scarred for life because of this. A large, important part of them and Tenzin was taken away, and your father wanted that just as much as Amon did."

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped. More tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. She shook her head and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Korra. I'm so sorry. I-- I--"

"You'll never understand." She stepped back and sniffled. "Having a piece of you ripped away? To never feel your element around you? Imagine losing your hands and some of your senses." She let the tears fall, and she clenched her jaw. "And you and I both know Amon would have tortured Lin, Tenzin, and the kids. The _kids_ , Asami. They're just kids, and look at what the extreme ideology your father supported did to them. No ten, seven, or five year old should have to suffer like that. They were the last of their people, the hope for the Air Nation, and now the airbending culture is completely dead." She clenched her fists and looked at Hiroshi, who still wouldn't look at her. "Congratulations, Hiroshi. You helped in doing what Fire Lord Sozin couldn't...completely destroy the airbenders."

She turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could out of there. She heard footsteps behind her, knowing Asami was going after her, but she didn't look back. She kept walking, despite Asami calling for her, crying for her to at least talk about what happened, that they needed to work through this together, that she loved her and never wanted what her father wanted. Korra would have stopped and talked to her, but no...she couldn't look at her. She knew Asami wasn't an Equalist, but the way she tried to make it seem her father was blameless for Tenzin and the kids' losing their bending.

_I fucking failed them; I should have stayed behind and kept them safe. Why didn't I stay? Why didn't I stay and help Lin keep them safe?_

How could she face them, knowing she couldn't save them? Aang's only airbending son, and his only grandchildren who were also airbenders... The thought of them having their bending taken away made her want to scream and throw up and set Amon on fire. She was upset over anyone losing their bending, but the last airbenders, her family...that was different. She was furious and felt as if a part of her was lost, too. The heartbreak and guilt was becoming too much.

Mako and Bolin heard the commotion and ran to the girls. "What's going on?" Bolin asked.

Asami shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks, and when she went back to the camp, Bolin went after her as Mako went after Korra.

"Korra, wait!"

He ran up beside her, but Korra kept walking and didn't look at him. "Leave me alone, Mako."

He stepped in front of her, getting her to stop. "What's going on?"

When he took hold of her arms, she broke his hold by firebending and swinging her arms around. "I said leave me alone!"

She stepped around him and stormed towards the tunnels. She stopped when she saw the tall, masked figure in black walking towards her from another tunnel. "Now isn't the time. I don't want to look at or talk to any Asami Sato right now."

Future-Asami stopped and pulled off her mask. "What happened?"

Korra huffed and debated telling her, but something about the look she was giving her...she ended up telling her everything that happened. "And so I'm going to face Amon by myself."

Asami's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Korra, no. No, no, no! Lin has her bending, and Amon plans to take Tenzin and kids' bending later today during his rally! I saved Lin two nights ago!"

Korra felt like she had been hit with a boulder, and her chest tightened. "Wh-- what?"

Asami stepped closer to her. "I understand why you got mad, but you _need_ to go make things right with Asami. You two need one another. _Trust_ me."

Korra shut her eyes and clenched her fists. "Shit! How could I be so _stupid?_ "

"You're not stupid." Asami stepped even closer. "You honestly believed Lin, Tenzin, and the kids lost their bending. I would have reacted the same way if I heard something horrible happened to them."

Korra opened her eyes and gave her a hard look. "You _did_ hear about something horrible happening to them, and you defended your piece of shit dad!"

Asami didn't flinch, and she remained calm. "That Asami... _your_ Asami...would feel bad if anything happened to them, but she's not as close to them as I was. She's upset, believe me, but not as much as I would be."

Korra felt sick. She let her anger get the best of her, and she took it out on Asami... _her_ Asami. "I-- I need to talk to her."

Asami nodded. "I'll be here, waiting for you when you two are ready to leave."

Korra nodded and turned to run back to the camp. She stopped when she saw a furious Mako yelling at present-Asami as Bolin gently patted her back. "How could you defend _him?_ " Mako demanded. "I knew you didn't give a shit about Korra or any of us!"

She heard Asami cry, and that made her run faster to them. "Stop! Mako, back off!" She didn't hesitate to take Asami's hands in hers. "Asami, I-- oh, shit, _please_ forgive me. I was wrong. I was so very wrong!" Asami looked up, her wet eyes looking at her in confusion. "My masked friend...I just talked to her in the tunnels. She saved Lin. Lin's all right, but Tenzin and the kids are Amon's prisoners. He hasn't taken their bending yet." She sniffled and let her tears fall. "I'm so sorry, Mimi. I shouldn't have yelled at you and shove you like I did. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me or be with me ever again, but just know I'm so sorry."

Asami sniffled. "I'm sorry, too."

Korra was shocked by that. "What? Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."

She squeezed Korra's hands. "I made excuses for my father, and I know he's just as guilty for people losing their bending. Like you said, Amon may be taking people's bending, but my father wants that. He wants people to have their bending taken, and-- Korra, I'm sorry, too."

Korra shook her head. "He might be a piece of shit, but he's still your dad."

Asami looked down and sniffled again. "I should have been angrier at him, been more supportive of you. I love you, Korra, and I let you down."

"No, _no_. Mimi, you could never let me down. _I'm_ in the wrong with this one." She let go of her hands and reached up to cup Asami's cheeks. "I need you, Mimi. Will you still fight Amon by my side?"

Asami's expression was hard to read, and Korra figured she would refuse. Instead, she nodded. "Of course I will."

They hugged one another tight, and when they let go of each other, they turned when Mako spoke. "So that's it? You're still going to trust her?"

Korra furrowed her brows. "Of course I am."

He clenched his jaw and shot a hard look at Asami. "If you let anything happen to Korra..."

She stepped up to him. "What? Go on. Finish your sentence."

He didn't step back or relax. "I think you know."

Korra and Bolin tensed, both ready to jump in if things escalated. Korra had never seen Asami look so tense and angry, but Bolin had seen Mako this way. Asami stared Mako in the eyes. "I'm sorry you wasted your time with me and fell for a girl who doesn't feel the same about you, but don't make your insecurities my problem. You're not the only one who cares about her. I love Korra, and I would sacrifice myself to the Equalists if it meant saving her life and bending."

"Yeah, well, I'm _in_ love with Korra," he said. "I could protect her more than you ever could."

Korra didn't like that last bit he said, but before she could cut in, Asami said, "She doesn't need 'protection.' She 'needs' someone who will support her, respect her, and fight alongside her as equals. And trust me...I know Korra in ways you will _never_ know her." She turned away from him and looked at Korra. "I'm going to go put on an Equalist disguise."

Korra nodded. "I should too."

Asami started walking away, Korra following, but Mako reached out and grabbed her arm. "Korra, wait." When she looked at him, he let go. "Can you honestly say you trust her? What if she's done this whole act just to lure you into a trap?"

"Asami wouldn't do that to me."

She could see the concern in his eyes, and while part of her was pissed about it, another was glad he was at least looking out for her. "How do you know?"

 _Because I've met her future self, and she's proof that Asami truly loves me_. "I just do."

She started walking off, but Mako grabbed her again. "Korra, _please_ don't go with her. At least let me come with you two."

She shook her head. "It's enough I have Asami going. I can't risk your bending."

"Don't trust her! You two barely even know one another!"

Korra clenched her jaw as she pulled her arm away from him. "I can assure you, Mako, that not only do I know her better than you do, I also know more about her than I do you." She took a deep breath. "She and I have spent quite a lot of time together. Sometimes talking, sometimes...not."

His expression hardened. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart boy. You figure it out."

With that, she left to join Asami.

* * *

Asami was trying to slow her breathing to keep calm as she slid her Equalist glove on over her right hand. She and Korra were both dressed in the chi blocker uniforms, and they were alone. Well, almost alone; Naga was snoozing nearby. Korra went over to Asami and gently grasped her hips from behind.

"Are you ready?" Korra asked.

"Yes and no. I'm physically ready, but mentally..."

She nodded. "I get it."

"But..." As Asami turned to face her, Korra lowered her hands. "But we need to stop Amon, especially before he takes Tenzin and the kids' bending."

Korra nodded. "Just know...no matter what happens, I love you, and I always will."

Asami gently pressed her left finger on Korra's lips. "I love you, too, and I always will."

They slowly leaned in to kiss one another. The kiss was gentle and somewhat longing. They took their time parting from one another, and after Korra gave Naga a gentle scratch behind the ears as she told her she'd be back, she and Asami made their way to the makeshift United Forces station. Iroh, Mako, and Bolin were standing at the map table when Korra and Asami walked in.

Iroh noticed them first. "Avatar Korra." He bowed a little. "Are you and Miss Sato ready?"

Korra nodded. "We'll meet with my masked friend in the tunnels and go on to the Pro-bending Arena from there. The rally will be starting soon."

"Mako, Bolin, and I are going to the waterfront to watch for Commander Bumi and the second division," he said. "We won't be far from the Pro-bending Arena if things get too bad."

Korra bowed. "Thank you, sir."

She and Asami turned to leave, but they stopped when Bolin cried out, "Wait!"

They were suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Bolin, and when he let go, they each gave him another hug. Mako made no move to hug them, but he gave them an assuring nod. Korra led the way to the tunnels, and she felt Asami take her hand in hers. They held tight to the other's hand.

Korra saw future-Asami further down the tunnel they turned in. "There she is."

Future-Asami met them halfway, and she nodded to both. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Korra said.

Future-Asami held up a hand. "Before we go, I think Asami has a right to know who I am."

Korra's eyes widened a bit. "Are you sure?"

Future-Asami nodded. Present-Asami watched as she pushed her hood back, revealing her black hair, and she was sure this had to be a dream or hallucination when the mask came off. This woman was _her_...a scarred version of _her_.

Present-Asami's jaw dropped. "Wha-- but-- _How?_ "

"I'll explain along the way, " future-Asami said. "I thought if you knew who I was, maybe you'd trust me a little more."

"Korra trusts you, so I do, too."

Future-Asami chuckled. "Then showing my face wasn't needed, huh?" Her smile faded. "Anyway, I'll try to keep my story short. It won't take long to get to the rally."


	21. Bad Fathers, Play Pai Sho, Can't Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Lord Zuko offers to train Asami in dual sword fighting. Asami goes to the Fire Nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait. Course work's been keeping be busy, so I've been sapped of inspiration. Fortunately, the next two chapters are partially drafted, so hopefully I can get those up soon.
> 
> If you read The Universe Expanded then you may recognize a certain Fire Nation royal from it.
> 
> Previously, in Future-Asami's timeline: After Korra's passing, Asami finds herself drawn to the Southern Portal and learns about the Tree of Time. She decides to leave the South and travel the world to better her combat skills. To get to the Earth Kingdom, she travels with a sky bison she names "Naga," and while in Zaofu, she meets an airbender named Opal Beifong.

**Twenty-One: Bad Fathers, Play Pai Sho, Can't Joke**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Six months after Harmonic Convergence_ **

Opal looked in awe at Air Temple Island. The sun was soon to set, so the island was bathed in bright orange light. Asami steered Naga down when they were over the bay, and she smiled when she heard gasps of wonder from the saddle. The trip back to Republic City had been more fun than the trip to the Earth Kingdom, mainly due to having Opal with her. As she had promised, Asami stopped in Aunt Ning's village to visit her, and the girls enjoyed a cup of tea and dinner with her. They stayed the night in the village before leaving the following morning. Asami wasn't sure she'd ever see Aunt Ning again, but she hoped she would.

Three gliders flew up from the island, and three voices all cheered, "Asami!" as they flew around Naga.

"Are you back forever?" Ikki asked.

Asami laughed. "We'll talk on the ground, all right?"

The kids followed Naga down to the main courtyard. Asami slid down from Naga's head, and Opal airbended herself from the saddle. A couple of Acolytes unloaded the saddle before taking Naga down to the bison stables.

The kids all hugged Asami tightly. "Please don't leave again, beautiful woman!" Meelo said.

She patted his head. "I can't promise that, I'm afraid." She turned to Opal as the kids let go of her. "I want you all to meet Opal Beifong. She's a new airbender. Opal, these are Master Tenzin's kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

Ikki's eyes widened, and she let out a squeal. "Another airbender!"

Jinora was smiling. "Dad said there are reports all over the city of new airbenders. We weren't sure if there were more in the world."

Opal shrugged and smiled. "I'm the only one from Zaofu, I'm afraid."

Jinora remembered Asami calling Opal a Beifong. "Are you related to Chief Beifong?"

Opal nodded. "She's my aunt, apparently. I've never met her, only heard of her."

Jinora gestured to the temple. "I can introduce you to my dad, and he can talk to you about airbending training."

Jinora and Opal left for Tenzin's office as Ikki and Meelo grabbed each of Asami's hands and pulled her towards the main house. "Mom made lunch," Ikki said. "She knew you'd be hungry."

Asami felt her stomach rumble. "Oh, how I've missed Pema's cooking."

"Oh! And Lord Zuko's here, too!" Ikki added.

"Lord Zuko?" Asami wondered if he'd know of any firebending masters she could work with. "Where is he?"

"He's with Dad," Meelo said. "Do you want to see his dragon, Druk?"

Asami smiled. "After I eat."

When she smelled Pema's cooking, Asami's mouth watered. The fancy chef-prepared food in Zaofu was wonderful, but she missed Pema's home cooked meals, even if they were vegetarian. She was met with the amazing scent of the food and a tight hug from Pema. She led Asami to the table and served a plate for her, as if she was one of her children or Korra. Asami took her jacket off so she was now in her jodhpurs and tank top.

"I worried about whether you were eating well or not," Pema said as she sat down beside her. She chuckled and squeezed Asami's muscled and toned arm. "But I see that wasn't a concern."

Asami tried not to stuff all of the food in her mouth, so she took a small bite of a dumpling. After she chewed and swallowed, she smiled at Pema. "There were times I didn't get good meals, I admit, but Suyin Beifong took care of me. Her sons are responsible for _this_." She flexed her arm. She was nowhere near as chiseled as Korra was, but she was definitely no longer squishy. She was a "hard body" now. "They said that in order to fight like an earthbender, I have to be hard like a rock...or something like that."

Pema gently combed her fingers through Asami's hair, much like she did with Jinora and Ikki (and used to with Korra). "You won't be leaving again, will you?"

Asami swallowed her bite of food. "Depends. I want to go to the Fire Nation to find a firebending master who will teach me the firebending-style of fighting. Maybe I'll leave in a week or so."

Pema smiled. "I think the kids would like that. They've missed you."

"I've missed them, too."

Pema patted her head before she stood up. "Rohan needs his bath, so I'll leave you to eat. We're all glad you're home."

Asami smiled up at her. "Thank you, Pema."

She was left alone in the dining room, which she was fine with. She could hear Ikki and Meelo somewhere nearby, perhaps just outside, and there was the occasional _whoosh_ of airbending. She was glad to be home, but she knew she would have to leave soon. Chances were after she left for the Southern Water Tribe, she would never return to _this_ Air Temple Island again.

Asami was going to enjoy her time home as much as could. After she ate and washed her dishes, Asami slid her jacket on and went back outside, hoping maybe to run into Lord Zuko before he left. There was still a little bit of sunlight left, and a cool breeze blew across the island. She could see Jinora going through basic airbending moves with Opal in the sparring ring as Meelo and Ikki watched.

"Asami?"

She flinched a bit, not expecting anyone behind her, and she turned to see Tenzin and Lord Zuko. "Tenzin!" She didn't hesitate to hug him tight, a hold he returned, and when the hug ended, she bowed to Lord Zuko. "It's an honor, Lord Zuko."

He bowed back. "It is for me, too. I've heard quite a bit about you, Miss Sato."

She felt her face warm, and she swallowed hard, deciding to just ask him. "Sir, this might seem a little weird but if I may ask, do you happen to know any firebending masters in the Fire Nation who could teach me that style of fighting?"

He took her by surprise when he chuckled. "I'd like to think I'm still in pretty good shape. Tenzin was telling me about your trip to the Earth Kingdom. If you would like, you can come back to the Fire Nation with me, and we can begin training."

Asami's jaw had dropped, and her eyes were wide. "R-r-really? Oh, thank you! I'd like that very much!"

He smiled. "Excellent. I plan to stay in Republic City for about a week for diplomatic reasons, so that should give you enough time to rest before traveling again."

They both bowed, and he and Tenzin left for the dock as Asami went to the sparring ring to watch Jinora and Opal. Jinora smiled when she saw Asami, but she didn't stop going through the airbending moves.

"Opal said you helped her learn some of the basic moves."

Asami sat down beside Ikki. "I did, but she's a natural."

Jinora nodded. "I agree."

Asami could see Opal's face turning red. "Thank you. Both of you."

As much as she wanted to stay and watch, Asami yawned and stood up. "I'm more tired than I realized. I'm going to call it an early night. I'll see you all in the morning."

Everyone said goodnight to her, and she walked to her room. A part of her still thought of it as Korra's room. It would _always_ be Korra's room. Tonraq had a lot of Korra's things brought back to the south, though she didn't leave much in Republic City, but they left some things for Asami, like the polar bear dog carving Korra named "Little Naga." Still, the room still smelled of Korra, and Asami felt like she could feel some presence of Korra still there, too.

She shed her clothes and slipped on her nightgown. She crawled in bed, the sheets and blanket the same they always had been. She curled up on her side and held tight to the blanket. As the tears fell on her pillow, Asami hoped all of this pain would pay off in the end.

* * *

She was dressed in all black, her face covered from the nose down with a black cloth, and her green-lensed goggles were over her eyes. Her hair was tucked under a tight hood, and she wore gloves. Strapped on her back and arms was her hookwire system. Hopefully no one would notice her jumping from building to building. It was almost two in the morning, so not many people would be out. She knew she'd be hard to see in dark colors, and she had to get used to being covered like she was. She'd especially have to keep her face covered when she went back in time.

Over the next couple of days, she spent her late nights freerunning across the city. This was her last night in the city, as she and Lord Zuko would leave for the Fire Nation later that afternoon, and since she'd be focused on firebending-fighting, she wanted to make sure she got some freerunning practice in. Her days had been spent lifting weights and swimming laps in the bay. With new airbenders coming to the island everyday, it was getting a little crowded, though Tenzin planned to take the new benders to the Northern Air Temple soon.

Asami used her hookwire to climb up a tall building, and thanks to the metalbending wires above, she could go even higher. Her airbending training kept her light on her feet, and her balance was better than she realized when she tried running _on_ the wires. When she felt she was going to fall, her hookwire helped her swing down onto building rooftops.

She returned to Air Temple Island before sunrise, when she knew Tenzin and the kids wouldn't be up just yet, and she used her hookwire to get her up to her bedroom window. She climbed in, shed her clothes and slipped her nightgown on. She'd nap for a couple of hours and get up to shower and eat. Lord Zuko planned for them to leave around four, Republic City time, and they'd arrive in the Fire Nation Capital City around eight pm, Fire Nation time. They'd be taking the Fire Nation Royal airship he brought over, and its deck was large enough for Druk and Naga to rest on.

When the time did come to leave, Asami found it much more difficult than when she left for the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps because right after this, she'd leave for the Southern Water Tribe and wouldn't be coming back. Her return from the Fire Nation would be the last time she'd return to _this_ Air Temple Island. She hugged Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo as tight as she could without hurting them and kissed each one on the head.

"Don't be gone too long," Ikki said, tears in her eyes.

Asami smiled through her own tears. "I'll try not to."

After she hugged the kids, she gave Opal a hug. "Good luck," Opal said. "And thank you."

Asami pulled back a bit. "For what?"

Opal smiled and took her hands in her own. "For bringing me here." She looked down at her airbender robes. "I mean, the clothes will take some getting used to, but..."

"I think you pull them off very well," Asami said.

After Opal let go of her, she said her goodbyes to Tenzin and Pema. Pema hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go, but she did, eventually. Asami boarded the airship with Lord Zuko, and Naga joined Druk on the top deck. Asami only had a small suitcase and her backpack, packing a little more this time since she wouldn't be travelling from place to place. Plus, being at the palace would mean she'd have to dress nicer than she had been in the last few months.

Asami was escorted to a small cabin she could rest in, and after she closed the door and dropped her bags, she fell face first onto the bunk and quickly drifted off to sleep. She didn't dream, nor was she able to fall into a deep sleep, and it seemed like only minutes passed when she woke up. She stood up and looked out the cabin's little window to see the city lights in the distance. She cleaned herself up, put on fresh clothes (skirt, blouse, jacket, boots, and stockings), and she did her hair and makeup as best she could. If not for the scars, the weight loss, and the look of fatigue around her eyes, she would have looked just as she had before Harmonic Convergence.

She picked up her things and walked out of the cabin to find Lord Zuko having tea in the main sitting area of the airship. He smiled when he saw her and gestured for her to sit in the chair beside him. "We'll be landing in a few minutes," he said when she sat. "Are you rested?"

She nodded as one of the royal servants served her a cup of tea. She thanked the young woman before sipping her tea, and she looked at Zuko. "For the most part. I'll adjust to the time quickly, though."

He nodded. "Good. I thought we would begin your training tomorrow morning."

She brightened up some. "I'd like that very much."

He grinned a bit and sipped his tea before he said, "I know you want to learn firebending moves, but have you also considered sword fighting?"

Her brows raised, and she shook her head. "I haven't."

"That's all right," he said. "I'm afraid sword fighting is a dying art, mainly due to metalbending." He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Not that metalbending is a bad thing, of course, but times are changing. However, I think it could be a useful skill for what you plan to do in the future."

She thought about that for a moment. Using blades could help her in a fight with benders and even against the Equalists. "If I could find platinum blades, I think knowing how to fight with a sword would be great."

He smiled. "'A' sword? No, no, my dear, if I'm to teach you how to sword fight, you will be learning dual wield. We'll just have to put a lot of focus on your weaker hand."

She smiled back. "That won't be a problem. I'm ambidextrous; I don't have a weaker hand."

* * *

Asami didn't expect she would be staying in the royal palace, nor did she expect her room to be massive and opulent and only a couple of rooms down the hall from Fire Lord Izumi's granddaughter, Rina, who was second in line for the throne. Rina was nine, but considering her position as princess and an heir, she was quite mature. She reminded Asami a bit of Jinora, yet she had a bit of Ikki's playfulness. Asami couldn't help but think Rina and Ikki would have gotten along fabulously.

Breakfast was served early, and Asami ate with not just Lord Zuko but also Fire Lord Izumi, her eldest child, Princess Ta Min (Rina's mother), Ta Min's quiet husband (whose name Asami didn't catch), Rina, and Rina's little brother. Despite knowing world leaders herself and having been the Avatar's girlfriend, being near Fire Lord Izumi made Asami a little nervous.

As if reading her mind, Izumi said, "Miss Sato, no need to be so tense." She grinned. "I'm told I'm a lot more relaxed than Master Tenzin."

Asami felt herself relax just a bit, and she grinned. "I believe most people are, ma'am."

Rina looked at Zuko. "Great-Grandfather, may I join you and Asami when you train?"

"Absolutely not!" Princess Ta Min snapped. "I've told you to stop playing with those swords!"

Izumi shook her head. "Nonsense. You were younger than her when you began your firebending lessons. As Fire Lord, I'm granting my permission, if it's all right with Asami."

Asami felt her stomach tighten from the stern glare Ta Min was giving her, but she swallowed hard and nodded. She darted her eyes down at her food, still feeling Ta Min's intense look. After breakfast, Asami went to her room to change into her sparring clothes: Gray tank top, fitted black linen bottoms, and her boots. She pulled her hair up, and she made her way to Rina's room.

Before she could knock on the door, it opened. Rina, also clad in sparring clothes, smiled up at her. "C'mon, I'll show you to the training room." She took Asami's hand and pulled her along down the hall. "I hope Great-Grandfather lets me spar with you using the wood practice swords. I'm getting better, but I haven't been able to train as much."

"I've never used weapons before," Asami said. "Well, weapons that weren't electrified gloves or my Satomobile."

"I'm a pretty good bender, but I do love using swords." She shrugged. "It's such a completely  different form of fighting compared to bending. It's fun."

Rina continued to hold Asami's hand all the way down to the training room. It was a massive, high ceilinged room complete with mats, wood practice weapons, and weights. It reminded her of a bigger, fancier practice room at the Pro-bending Arena. Zuko waited for them in the center of the room, and when Asami and Rina approached him, they both bowed.

"Good morning," Zuko said. "Are you ready to start?"

They both nodded, and he led them through breathing exercises and warm ups. Asami expected for them to work on firebending moves, but instead, he had both pick up two wooden swords each.

"Rina, would you like to show Asami what you've learned thus far?" Zuko asked.

Rina bowed. "I will."

Asami watched as Rina went to one of the practice dummies, and as Rina took her stance, Zuko said, "Notice how she holds the swords. Two halves of a single weapon. You cannot think of them as separate. They're not. They're two different parts of the same whole."

Rina swung her swords, and Asami could see what Zuko meant about "two halves of a single weapon." They were like extensions of Rina's arms, moving how and where she wanted. Her fluid movements had Asami think of waterbending. When she finished, she walked back to Zuko and Asami.

"Want to give it a try?" Rina asked her.

Zuko chuckled. "First, you have to learn how to properly hold the sword."

Asami nodded and smiled a bit. "Let's get started.

* * *

It took two weeks for Asami to become proficient with swords. She took to the firebending-style fighting easily, as the self-defense classes she took growing up were mainly based in firebending style, but learning how to use a weapon she didn't slide on her hand was different.

Some afternoons, Zuko trained Asami alone, as Rina would be with her private tutors for her lessons. Zuko had Asami use the wooden swords as she fought through a training course on the palace grounds. She figured if she could get through the air gates, she could do this.

She was wrong.

One of the moving dummies moved faster than she anticipated and knocked her out of the course. Zuko walked over to her as she got up. She was sweaty and panting, as this was her umpteenth attempt.

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't do it."

"Nonsense. You can do it, but how about you take a break first?" When Zuko smiled, she did too.

She nodded. "All right. I guess I shouldn't push myself too far."

He led her to a garden where a table had tea, cakes, and a Pai Sho board waiting for them. Two servants poured the tea when they saw Zuko and Asami approach, and another servant poured a glass of water with ice cubes. The servants bowed and stepped away before Asami could thank them.

"I understand you play Pai Sho?" Zuko asked as he sat down.

Asami sat across from him. "Yes, sir. My father taught me."

A slight uncomfortable look came over his face. "I'm sorry about what happened with your father. I know something about having a different ideology from one's father." He sipped his tea. "But my father was a bit different, I suppose. What with wanting to conquer the world and all." Asami looked at him, unsure if he was joking or not. He smiled. "I was joking, though Sokka always told me I shouldn't try to joke."

Asami awkwardly grinned a bit as she took a sip of her water. "My friend, Bolin, would tell me I wasn't the 'funny one' for a reason. Bad fathers, play Pai Sho, can't joke...I suppose we have some things in common, Master."

His deep laugh took her by surprise, but she laughed, too. When they both calmed, Zuko placed the small wooden box holding Pai Sho tiles on the board. "Shall we play?"

"Absolutely."

They both played the slow, methodical way, and the sun was setting in the middle of their second game. Zuko won the first round but only just barely. The garden lights came on and night fell when Asami managed to win the second game.

"I haven't played a game that close since my uncle."

"Oh, Dad, that hurts me," someone said behind Asami. She turned to see a smiling Izumi walking towards them. She gently placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "How are your lessons coming along?"

"Better than I expected."

"She's a natural," Zuko said. "Which is why I believe it's time."

Asami's brows raised. "May I ask, time for what?"

Izumi patted her shoulder. "Follow us."

Asami picked up her wooden swords as she stood, and she followed Izumi and Zuko back into the palace. They went to the training room, where two Imperial Firebenders waited, each holding a sheath.

Zuko thanked the Imperial Firebender he took the sheath from, and he turned to face Asami. "I think you're ready for these." He held the sheath out to her. "Because of metalbending, fighting with blades isn't as common as it was in my day. These blades are made with pure platinum, so no one will be able to bend them."

Asami's jaw dropped, as did the wooden swords, and she took the sheath from him. She gripped the leather-wrapped handle, and she slowly pulled the blade out. She stared in shock, unable to fully respond.

Zuko smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Asami, I'm thankful I had the opportunity to teach yet another generation." He laughed and added, "I also enjoyed having a formidable Pai Sho opponent."

She finally managed to speak. "Master, I...I'm-- thank you!"

She was handed the other sheath, and she took her swords out. They were heavy, much heavier than the wood, of course, but thanks to Wing and Wei, she had the muscle and strength to wield platinum blades. She stepped away so she could swing her new blades without hitting anyone. She stopped and looked down at her blades, still shocked she was given platinum swords.

Suddenly, she felt the footsteps and movement of air as best a non-bender could, and her arms acted on instinct as they swung around, the blades blocking Lord Zuko's own dual dao swords. The Imperial Firebenders and Izumi were standing off to the side, and she realized she was distracted a little too long as Zuko's swords swung around again. She relied on her earthbending-style training to hold her ground, her firebending-style training to strike, her airbending-style training to evade, and what little waterbending-style training she had when swinging her swords to block. Airbending-style training kept her light on her feet as she moved around and jumped over or on different obstacles.

This went on for maybe a minute, but it felt longer to Asami. She was mainly on the defensive, and normally, she would have expected her opponent to tire themselves out, but despite his age, Zuko remained strong and quick. Instead, _she_ was beginning to grow tired.

_Don't stop. You're doing all of this for Korra. The Equalists aren't going to stop fighting you just because your dumb ass is tired._

She saw Korra's bright blue eyes in her mind, and then she felt her rage grow as she remembered what Amon did to Korra. What Tarrlok did. What Unalaq did. What Asami's own father did. A surge of energy hit her, and now she was on the offensive. Blades moved so fast they were blurs.

Zuko saw his moment, and he jumped back to make a big swing. As his blades came around, Asami brought her swords up just in time to block. Zuko's stern expression softened, and he smiled. "My word, Aang and Korra would have been impressed. Incorporating all four elements in your fighting, just as my uncle did."

Asami was breathing hard (how Zuko wasn't was beyond her), and they both lowered their blades. "So is this the kind of test Master Piandao did to Sokka?"

Zuko chuckled. "And me, as well." He bowed. "It was an honor being your teacher."

She bowed back. "Thank you, Master Zuko."

"Whatever it is you plan to do with all of this training, I would say you're ready. Trust your instincts, and you'll be fine."

Asami didn't really care about protocol or anything like that when she dropped her swords and pulled Zuko in a tight hug. "Thank you. I'm going to miss you, Master."

They let go of one another, and Zuko gently patted her shoulder. "You're welcome here anytime, Asami."

But she wouldn't come back. She didn't want to say that, so she nodded. She sheathed her swords and went to her suite. After she showered, she began to pack her bags. She and Naga would return to Republic City in the morning.

For the last time in this timeline.


	22. Loves of an Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter. Asami returns to the Southern Water Tribe and trains with Katara. Asami goes back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last flashback chapter. There may be two or three or so chapters left after this. I'm going to do an epilogue, but I may split it in two. We shall see.

**Twenty-Two: Loves of an Avatar**

**_Future-Asami's Timeline  
Seven months after Harmonic Convergence_ **

When Asami returned to Republic City, she knew staying longer than a day or so would make it harder to leave, but she needed rest, and she did want to spend as much time as she could with the kids before she left again. She also wanted to work on an idea she had for an armored suit. She knew she couldn't be running around freely in public with another Asami Sato existing, so she designed some mask ideas, and the armor would help against chi blocking and any kind of impact or force. The fabric had to be tough but stretchy enough for her to freerun and fight, and the armor had to be hard but light.

Asami knew she could find such materials in Future Industries factories, but she no longer owned the company. Yet, she was agile and quiet enough and knew every factory by heart she able to sneak in and take what she needed. She was going to change the course of time anyway, might as well take what she could. She took everything to the abandoned factory she found a long time ago (or so it felt), and she used what tools she had there to put together her suit. Her sewing skills were minimal, so she had the pants and jacket tailored with the tough, black fabric she scrapped from old flame retardant jumpsuits and a black hooded jacket for the lining. Once the pants and jacket were done, she set to work adding the armor.

The mask consisted of opaque goggles and a hard plastic mouth and nose cover she could remove. She re-did the straps so the mask would not only be secure but also comfortable and easy for her to pull off. The last thing she had to do now was attach her hookwire and sheaths. Once her armor was all put together, she put it on, testing the fit and hookwire. The fit was perfect, so now she just needed to test it as she ran along the city rooftops and police wires. She had to make some adjustments, but overall, the suit was done.

The basement she didn't venture down months ago was finally looked at. She took a large, high power flashlight with her and a headlamp, just in case either one went out. Anything could be in there, from squatters to animals to piles of garbage to standing water. Asami was shocked what she did find. It was almost like a small apartment. Everything was dusty from years of sitting untouched by anyone, and there was a stale smell. She knew some of the factories had living quarters so the workers could get rest if they were working the long night shifts. There was a kitchenette, a full bathroom, and an open area in the back, one part raised up a step, cluttered with old cots. She made a mental note to clean this up when she came back.

She got to see Bolin and Mako once more before she left, and she introduced Opal to Bolin. She didn't know how her changing things would affect them, but the way Opal and Bolin looked at one another...she felt they would find one another in a new timeline. Or so she hoped. As for Naga the sky bison, Tenzin would house her on the island with the other sky bison, make sure she would be taken care of until Asami could come back for her. Asami couldn't tell him that she wouldn't be coming back. When it finally came time for Asami to leave for Harbor City, she didn't hold her tears back as she said good-bye to Naga. They stood on the dock, Tenzin, Pema, and the kids waiting further down by the ship that would take her south.

"I'm sorry, girl," she sobbed. "I wish we could have had more time together, but you're going to make an Air Acolyte very happy one day. Perhaps you'll form a bond with one of the kids." She kissed her nose. "You were a great companion, and I'll make sure past me goes to find you again. I don't have to tell you to be good because you _are_ good."

She kissed her nose one more time. Naga let out a saddened growl as Asami turned away. She walked down the dock to the ship, trying her hardest not to look back. She had another tearful good-bye with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. She got down on her knees to hug the kids as tight as she could. _I promise to make all of this right_ , she wanted to say. _I will bring Korra back, and no one will lose their bending, and you kids can feel safe on your own island._ She gave each one a kiss on the head before hugging Tenzin and Pema tightly.

Pema gently rubbed her back. "Oh, honey, it's okay. You can always come back and see us."

Asami shook her head as she pulled back from the hug. "No, not this time, I'm afraid." She sniffled. "Thank you, both of you, for all you've done...not for me but for Korra. Good-bye"

She pulled away, and before Tenzin or Pema could respond, she hurried onto the ship, again not looking back.

* * *

Any nervousness Asami felt as she stood outside of Katara's home was gone when the door opened and she saw Katara's smiling face. "Asami? This is a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in."

She stepped aside to let Asami in. She took a deep breath. "Master Katara--"

Katara stepped in front of her and took her hand in hers. "My dear, we were both loves of an Avatar. I think it'll be okay for you to just call me 'Katara.'"

Asami nodded but kept her eyes down. "Katara, I-- this isn't exactly a pleasant visit-- not that I mean I don't like seeing you! It's just-- well--"

Katara gave her hand a squeeze. "Come with me to the kitchen. I'll make some tea, and you can talk to me about what's making you nervous."

"Okay. Thank you."

She followed Katara to the kitchen, and she sat down at the kitchen table as Katara started making the tea. They were quiet as the tea was being made, and when it was finished, Katara filled two cups, bringing one to Asami as she held the other and sat down.

"Now, what is it you want to ask?"

Asami bit her lip. "It's-- you may hate me and kick me out and demand I never come back for what I'm about to ask of you, but-- but I'm a very, very desperate woman."

Katara's smile faded. "Asami, what are you wanting to ask of me?"

Asami took a deep breath. "First, I need to tell you why I need to ask this thing of you. I-- I've found a way to fix everything. To fix--" She choked back a sob. "To fix what Amon ruined and took away from us. The world is in chaos because Korra is gone. None of the temples have lit up, which means the cycle is broken, but-- but in the Spirit World, in the Tree of Time, I can go back and prevent all of this from happening."

Katara sipped her tea, and she looked at Asami with a hardened expression. "What are you talking about, Asami?"

Asami sat forward, her eyes on Katara's. "I can go back in time, with help from the Tree of Time, and I can stop this chaos. Make it so Korra would never lose her bending." She felt her excitement bubble at the prospect of a bright future she could make. "Don't you understand? I can fix this! I can help Korra!"

"Asami, what you're talking about is absurd."

"Is it?" Asami didn't mean to snap, but she was frustrated. Could Katara not see how this was a plausible way she could fix everything? "Is it any more absurd than a twelve year old boy freezing himself and his sky bison in a block of ice for a hundred years? Is it any more absurd than a king not knowing there's a war going on beyond his city? Or a young woman giving her life to save a spirit?"

Katara sighed. She hesitated for a moment before she said, "You have a point. What is it you want from me?"

"When I go back, I will be dealing with Councilman Tarrlok and Amon...sons of Yakone, both bloodbenders."

Katara's eyes widened. She knew exactly what Asami was going to ask. "No. _No_ , Asami, I refuse to do that."

Asami was ready to drop to her knees if she had to. "Katara, _please!_ I need to learn to fight through being bloodbended. I need that advantage over Tarrlok and Amon!"

"Asami, I made bloodbending illegal for a reason!"

"And did that stop Yakone and his sons?" Asami demanded. "Did it stop Tarrlok from bloodbending Korra and taking her hostage? Did it stop Amon from bloodbending Korra to take her bending away? You're the only bloodbender I know of that's alive. I _need_ to do this, Katara. _Please_."

Katara looked away and shook her head. "Asami..."

Asami fell to her knees then, moving close to Katara and putting her hands on her arm. "If you were me, and what happened to Korra had happened to Aang, wouldn't you do everything you could to save him? Even if it meant your own life? The world _needs_ Korra." She sniffled. "Maybe...maybe I could give Korra not just her bending and her life back but also her future. Maybe she and Mako could finally have their chance at happiness. Maybe the world will be at peace, as it was during Kuruk's time." She let her tears fall. " _Please_ , Katara."

Katara sighed and slowly turned to look at Asami. Katara closed her eyes and gave a small nod. "Fine. I will help you."

Asami jumped up and pulled Katara in a hug. "I-- I-- thank you. _Thank you_."

She let go of Katara as she said, "We will begin tomorrow morning, six o'clock, in the Avatar compound gym."

Asami bowed. "I'll be there. Thank you, again, Katara."

* * *

If there was a worse pain she could have experienced, Asami didn't know what it would be. Every muscle felt it was being ripped from the bone. Every blood vessel felt it would pop at any moment. Her chest burned from the sensation of her heart and lungs being crushed. Her joints felt close to dislocating. She asked Katara not to hold back, to bloodbend her at her fullest. Tarrlok and Amon weren't going to hold back. Asami needed to fight through the pain.

After an hour of being bloodbended off and on, Asami and Katara took a break. They sat down on a bench, and Asami gulped down the water in her bottle. She noticed the look on Katara's face and said, "I'm sorry for making you do this."

Katara shook her head. "You're not 'making' me do this, Asami. I wouldn't be here helping you if I didn't think it would work."

Asami's brows rose. "Really?"

Katara nodded. After a moment, she sighed and asked, "Asami, do you know why I outlawed bloodbending?"

"I assume it's because of what a dangerous bending form it is."

"That, and..." Katara took a deep breath. "A waterbender needs a full moon to use their bending at its fullest, and I was taught that bloodbending could only happen then. Not long after the end of the war, I accidentally bloodbended my brother. We were having one of our many sibling arguments, and in a fit of frustration, I bloodbended him. It wasn't a full moon, and I didn't think it could happen, but it did." She took a deep breath, and Asami could see her hands shake. "I could bloodbend without the full moon. Sokka forgave me and said he was fine. He shook off the whole thing, but I couldn't. I knew that if I could bloodbend without the full moon, other waterbenders could, too." She sighed. "And it turned out, I was right."

"Katara, if I--"

She stopped when Katara put her hand on her arm. "Asami, if I can use this dangerous power to help you, then I will. This may be the one time bloodbending was put to good use. If you can truly change what happened to Korra, then this will be all worth it, correct?"

She smiled, which made Asami smile. "True." She set her water bottle down. "I'm ready to continue when you are."

They both stood, and Asami took a deep breath to relax her muscles before Katara bloodbended her again. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she managed not to. She tried to focus on moving her legs, despite her muscles and joints moving in the wrong way. Her arms were twisting in ways they shouldn't have.

_This is for Korra. This is for the world. Come on, Asami, fight!_

She pushed her body against Katara's hold. When she felt that hold loosen, she screamed out, "Don't!"

Katara sighed and tightened her hold again. Asami's body was turning red, and she was drooling a bit. Her nose began to bleed, but she ignored the taste of blood on her lips. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and she screamed as she fell. Her right leg was throbbing, and Katara was quickly at her side, her water skin in hand.

"It's your knee cap." Katara was gentle as she lifted Asami's linen pant leg to examine her knee. "I twisted too hard."

Asami could hear the guilt in her voice. "I'm all right."

Katara took the water out and set to work on her knee. "You have popped vessels in your eyes, and your nose is bleeding."

"I'm fine. I have to keep training." She could feel the pain in her knee subside.

Katara sighed. "You will be no good to Korra dead." She finished healing her knee and moved her water up. "Stay still. I'm going to heal your eyes and clean the blood from your nose."

When she finished healing Asami, she helped her sit up. Asami sighed and leaned forward, her face in her hands. "I can't be weak. I have be strong."

Katara shook her head. "You're not weak, Asami. Tenzin told me about your travels, what you've learned, and you're willing to risk your life to save the girl you love. You're already strong."

Asami lowered her hands and kept her eyes down. "I can't fail, Katara. I can't let Amon take her bending again. I can't let that lead to her sacrificing herself to stop Unavaatu. I'll never have my Korra back, but I can save a past-Korra, one who has a great future ahead of her. One who can be happy and live her life freely. One that won't have to die." She felt her tears well up before rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled and said, "I love her so much, Katara. I can't fail her."

She broke down, her body heaving as more tears fell. She felt Katara wrap her in a tight hug. Katara gently rubbed her back. "You won't fail her, Asami. I believe in you."

Asami nodded. "Thank you."

Katara pulled back, and she waterbended the tears from Asami's cheeks. She gently brushed Asami's hair back from her forehead. "Let's go back to my home, and I'll make you some hot cocoa."

Asami couldn't help but smile. She nodded and sniffled. "I'd like that."

Katara gave her a small kiss on the temple before they both stood up. "We can go back to training tomorrow. Today is just the first day. You'll want to rest before trying again."

They put their parkas on and picked up their things. They walked outside, the cold hitting Asami hard. Yet, it was also refreshing. They packed the snowmobile bags, and they got on, Asami driving them back to Harbor City. Asami was staying with Tonraq and Senna at the Southern Water Tribe Palace, not wanting to impose any more on Katara. Tonraq and Senna loved having Asami back, but knowing she would be leaving them soon had her want to spend as much time with them as she could. She would enjoy her hot cocoa and then go back to the palace for dinner.

Tomorrow, she would fight harder through the bloodbending.

* * *

Six days and no improvement. Well, _some_ improvement. While she didn't move any of her limbs on her own, she did manage to keep Katara from moving them. Plus, the pain was lessening. Another week went by, and the pain was hardly felt. She could move her legs, but she couldn't lift them, just slide them along the floor. After every training session, Katara would have her sit in one of the healing pools so she could help her muscles heal and relax.

Sessions would eventually include waterbending-style fighting techniques, which Asami took to faster than she expected. When Katara gave her days off from the water and bloodbending training, she was practicing her sword fighting, knife throwing, and other bending moves. She pictured Amon's mask on the practice dummies, which made her fight harder. She couldn't make the Amon in this timeline suffer, but the one in the other timeline would. She would make sure of that.

It had been a little over a month since Asami's return to the Southern Water Tribe, and she knew once she was able to move through bloodbending with no trouble, she would have to leave. The day she managed to move through being bloodbended came sooner than she expected and wanted.

After the training session, Asami sat in the healing tub as Katara healed her muscles. Asami looked up at her. "I don't know how I could ever repay you, Katara."

Katara smiled. "No need. Saving Korra will be enough."

They were silent during the rest of the session, which was fine. Though, Asami didn't want to leave so soon, but she had to. After her healing, she gave Katara a tight hug and promised she would fix everything. She made her way back to the palace, where she could smell dinner being prepared. The palace had a cooking staff, which left Tonraq and Senna free from any kitchen duties. She found them in one of the sitting rooms, both reading, and they turned when they heard her walk in.

Senna smiled. "Hungry?"

Asami nodded. "Quite."

Tonraq stood up, Senna following, and he led them to the dining room. "Dinner should be ready soon. We can have tea while we wait."

Senna put an arm around Asami. "How did your training session go?"

"It went fine."

Senna gave her a little squeeze. "That's good."

They walked in the dining room and sat down. Asami sighed, and when her cup of tea was served to her, she took a drink. "I'm-- I'm leaving in the morning."

Tonraq and Senna both looked at her, any smiles they had gone. "Will you be coming back?" Tonraq asked.

Asami shook her head. "Not this time, I'm afraid." She took another drink and glanced down for a moment before she looked up at them. "I just...I want to thank you both. For everything. I also want you to know that where I'm going-- what I'm going to do...I'll fix everything. Everything will be right again."

They didn't press her for more, both not really sure they wanted to know what she meant. Dinner was served, and all three were quiet as they ate. After dinner, Asami called it an early night, and she hugged both Tonraq and Senna before she went up to her room. She planned to leave out before the sun rose, knowing if she waited to say bye to Tonraq and Senna, she wouldn't leave.

She didn't get much sleep, and she was dressed and packed hours before sunrise. She quietly made her way out of the palace, all of her things fitting in two bags. She got on her snowmobile and looked up at the palace one more time. _Thank you, Tonraq and Senna. I'll make sure to fix everything so you'll have her back. I promise._

* * *

After crossing through the spirit portal, Asami shed her Water Tribe coat, pants, and boots so she was just in a pair of undershorts and an athletic bra under a tank top. She put her armored suit on and slipped on her black and gold-colored boots. She wouldn't need the Water Tribe winter wear in Republic City. The only Water Tribe clothes she kept with her was Korra's old coat and arm wraps. She raised her mask to rest on her head, and she kept her hood down. Her swords were in the sheaths attached to her armor, and with both bags on her shoulders, she made her way to the Tree of Time.

 _This is where Korra sacrificed herself. I'll make damn sure it doesn't happen again_.

Asami kept her bags shouldered as she sat down, getting in position to meditate. She didn't know _how_ exactly the tree would work, but she decided to try meditation first. None of the spirits she met last time were around, so she would have to do this on her own. She could hear her memories as visions of them surrounded her, but she kept her eyes closed. She focused on Republic City, early autumn 170. She cleared her mind of everything else, something she could do now thanks to Tenzin and Jinora's training, and she thought about those weeks before seeing the paper announce Avatar Korra's arrival in the city.

Those weeks that were a lifetime ago, when she was just the carefree heiress who spent more time tinkering with her vehicles in the garage and working with forklifts in the factory than she did at parties. She didn't have many friends. The closest she had at the time were acquaintances at best. Her friends were her tools and engines and machines. Being bullied for a decade and then having people "befriend" her because of her name kept her distant from others...until she met the Fire Ferrets. Mako, Bolin, and Korra didn't care she was a Sato, and she knew if she didn't offer for Future Industries to sponsor their team, they would have never asked. Mako was uncomfortable with her buying him things, after all. The boys and, eventually, Korra liked Asami for _Asami_ (and maybe her race car).

She focused on their faces, their voices, their laughter, the way they bended. Her best friends and the love of her life. She could smell the hint of Mako's cologne mixed with his sweat. She could feel Bolin's arms squeezing her ribs in a tight hug. She saw Korra's eyes as Asami looked up at her after they made love. She remembered that adorable reaction of Mako's when he learned she was a Sato. She remembered her noodle eating contests with Bolin. She remembered Korra's excitement when she jumped out of the race car.

A cool breeze blew around Asami, and she realized she was standing. She opened her eyes just in time to see a Satomobile's headlights before it honked at her. She jumped out of the way and rolled onto the sidewalk. She frantically looked around and saw she was in downtown Republic City. It was night. _What is the date?_ She walked down the sidewalk, hoping to find a newsstand, and she found one a block away. She grabbed one of the newspapers and looked at the date.

"Holy shit, I did it," she muttered. Korra wouldn't be in Republic City for another week and a half or so. She had to make sure, though. She looked at the man selling the papers as he smoked a cigar. "Excuse me. Is this today's paper?"

The man looked at her and ashed his cigar. "Yep."

"So Avatar Korra is in the Southern Water Tribe?"

The man looked at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world. "Where else would she be?"

Asami nodded and put the paper away. "Thanks."

She walked away, her jaw dropped. She did it. _I actually fucking did it._ She caught a trolley to the docks, and she made her way to the abandoned Future Industries factory. She had a week to clean the factory and living quarters up. The factory would be her training area, and she'd live downstairs. She set her things down and realized she needed her own transportation.

Asami couldn't just take her past-self's Satomobile, nor could she take something from a Satomobile sales lot. However, she did know of vehicles no one would miss. She remembered the garage she and her father used to rebuild old motorcycles and Satomobiles, but it hadn't been used in a year, at that point. There was a motorcycle she hadn't touched since she was sixteen. It was almost done being rebuilt, and she knew she could finish it. Her past-self wouldn't miss it, let alone notice it was gone. She left her things and headed back out.

She hailed a cab, as the trolleys didn't go outside of town, but she first stopped to fill a gas can. The cab dropped her off at the garage, and after paying the driver and giving him a big tip, she got out and walked up the dirt trail to the dark garage. It hadn't been used in months, at the least, but the power was still on. After disarming the security system, she turned on the lights and wheeled a tool chest to the motorcycle. She looked at where her past-self had left off, and she grinned.

"Easy. I can finish this in hours."

She shed her armored jacket, leaving her in her pants and tank top. By the time the sun rose, the bike was done. She was sweating and covered in oil and grease, but she had her motorcycle. She filled the tank before putting her jacket back on. She slid her mask on over her face, and she started the engine.

She cheered when the engine came to life. "Yes! One thing down, more to go."

She cut the engine to turn the lights off, and once she wheeled the bike out, she set the security alarm. She started the engine again and set off back to the factory. All that was left was to clean up her "new" training space and living quarters.

* * *

Asami worked all day and most of the night for the next week getting the factory livable. She had to repair the old generators and gas them up so the factory would have power, but that was the easy part. Turning the factory floor into her training space didn't take as long as she expected, but cleaning the basement did. She dusted, mopped, swept, and trashed the old, rusted cots. She had to replace some pipes in the bathroom, and she replaced all the lightbulbs, though there weren't many fixtures. She bought a bed and mattress, putting the bed together herself, and a desk and chair were also bought.

There was a manhole cover in the kitchenette, and Asami wondered if it wasn't an Equalist thing, like a tunnel to transfer goods through the city. After the living space was clean and put together, she opened the cover and climbed down the ladder. It led down to a dimly lit tunnel, so she walked it, curious to know where it went. The tunnel branched off in different directions, but she followed a cool breeze that blew through. There was a brighter light ahead, and she stopped at the end of the tunnel. She knew this place; it was the underground hideout she, Korra, Mako, and Bolin camped in just before Korra stopped Amon.

Asami slipped back into the shadows before anyone noticed her, and she walked back to her apartment. She closed the manhole and covered it with an old rug. Now that everything was done, she had two days before Korra came to Republic City. Nothing to do now but train and wait.


	23. Korra and Asamis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami face Amon.

**Twenty-Three: Korra and Asamis**

Asami was still in shock that she was walking with another version of herself, one from the future, and hearing everything her future self told her didn't help. When her future self talked about her Korra's sacrifice, Asami took hold of _her_ Korra's hand and held tight. Her Korra was going to keep her bending. Asami didn't want her to go through the things the other Korra did, and she would make sure that future wouldn't happen. Though, she knew that if that future did happen again, she would do exactly what her future self did and come back to fix things. She just hoped this wouldn't result in a time loop, so she was damn sure she would keep Amon from taking Korra's bending.

Asami cleared her throat. "Uhm, future-- me? May I ask a question?"

Future-Asami grinned. "You want to know how I got these scars, right?"

Of course her future-self would know what she was thinking. "Yes."

She pointed to her lip. "This was first by an earthbender in a village who picked a fight. A nice old woman stitched it for me. It split open again when I did some underground fighting. That stitching job wasn't very good, as you can see." She pointed to the dented scar on her chin. "Metalbender in this city called Zaofu. She instantly didn't like me, so we fought. I used airbender moves to evade her, but she slammed a rock under my chin." She pointed to her eyebrow. "Water Tribe Civil War. I was used as a dummy for Desn-- two waterbenders' water whip practice."

Korra narrowed her eyes. She had a feeling as to who whipped her. "Desna and Eska?"

Asami looked at her. "Who's that?"

Korra shook her head. "My garbage pail cousins from the north."

Future-Asami sighed. "Yeah, it was Desna and Eska." She pointed to the long scar on her neck. "This one and many of the small scars on my face and neck was from shattered glass falling on me."

"How did that happen?" Asami asked.

Future-Asami sighed again. "In my timeline, as Korra and Mako went to fight Amon, Bolin, General Iroh, and you-- uhm-- I...we went to confront my-- our-- father. He and I got in a fight using his mechs. He slammed my mech, making the glass shatter on me. If not for Bolin and Naga, I-- well, let's just say I wouldn't be here now."

Asami felt her stomach twist. Her father _did_ really want her dead. "Is that why you got to him first? So it wouldn't happen again?"

"Yes. Also, I needed you to be here with Korra. If you're anything like me and my Korra, the two of you will move in perfect synch in a fight. Plus, we-- you-- have the non-bender advantage." She stopped when they reached the end of the tunnels. "Okay, masks on." She pulled hers down as Korra and present-Asami put their Equalist masks on. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. It was a map of Amon's setup in the arena. "Here's what we're going to do: You two will sneak in and access the tunnels that lead to the floor under the stage where Amon will be speaking. Tenzin and the kids are being held there. I'll keep Amon distracted while you two free Tenzin and the kids."

Korra shook her head. "No. No, _I_ should be the one to face Amon. This is my fight."

Asami was sure her future self was giving Korra a harsh look through her mask. "Do you know how to fight through bloodbending?" future-Asami snapped. When Korra didn't answer, she said, "I didn't think so." She sighed and spoke in a more gentle tone, "Just, _please_ , for once, let someone else do this. I can't let you risk losing your bending again."

"She's right," Asami said. She took Korra's hand and squeezed it. "You know I'll always support you and love you. I know you're strong, but neither of us knows how to fight a bloodbender. Let's just you and I focus on rescuing Tenzin and the kids. They're priority."

Korra squeezed her hand. "I know, but...I'm the _Avatar_. I'm the one who's supposed to fight him."

"Right," future-Asami said. "You're the Avatar, which means the world _needs_ you, Korra. I know what the world will be like if you lose your bending. When the other you died, that was the end of the cycle. The imbalance was beginning when I left. The world needs you more than it'll ever need me. Once Tenzin and the kids are safe, then you can come back for Amon. I'll make sure to chi block him."

"And I'll help," present-Asami said. "I'll be right there, fighting by your side."

Korra knew they were right, but her stomach still felt twisted. She looked at future-Asami and said, "Just...be careful."

"I can't make that promise," future-Asami said. "I'm going to do all I can to slow Amon down and block his bending as best I can. As long as he's weakened so you can give the finishing blow, I'll have done my job."

Korra heaved a sigh. "What is it with girls named 'Asami Sato' and their willingness to sacrifice themselves for me?"

Present-Asami squeezed her hand. "Because I love you so much I came back from another timeline to save you."

"I'm sorry, Korra," future-Asami said, "but every Asami in every timeline and reality would sacrifice herself if it meant saving you."

"'There's no Sato without Avatar.' You told me that," Korra said. "But remember the other half...there's no Avatar without Sato."

"And you do have each other," future-Asami said. "And you _will_ have each other when this is all over. I didn't expect you two to fall in love with each other so soon, if at all, but clearly, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato were meant to be together." She nodded down the tunnel. "Come on. We're close to the arena."

They followed future-Asami out of the tunnels through a massive drain pipe. The arena was in view, and Korra was surprised there weren't that many guards. She turned to ask future-Asami where they should go, but she was gone.

"I really hate it when she does that."

"Does what?" Asami asked.

"Just... _poof_ and she's gone." She sighed. "Looks like we're going to talk our way in."

Telling by her tone, Korra knew Asami was grinning. "Let me work my Sato charm on them, love."

Korra smiled. "Be my guest, Mimi."

They walked to the front doors, both walking as if they belonged there. Couldn't show any hesitation or nervousness. Korra let Asami take the lead when one of the chi blocker guards stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

Asami placed her hand on her chest. "My apologies. I'm Lee, this is Mimi. We're new and assigned to watch the tunnels. We're just a little lost."

Korra felt her heart race when the guard paused for a moment, but he turned and opened the door. "Pass the ticket booths and first Fire Flakes stand. Turn right and head that way. You'll see the door on the right."

Both bowed as Asami said, "Thank you."

They kept a steady pace as they walked in, but once the doors shut behind them, they walked a little faster. They didn't know if there were any other chi blockers watching, and it'd be suspicious if they ran.

Asami took Korra's hand. "Want to get dinner tonight? When this is over?"

Korra smiled, knowing Asami was trying to keep her calm. "I'd love to. Any place in mind?"

"Kwong's?"

Korra chuckled. "Of course you'd pick Kwong's."

"Only the best for my best gal." She gave Korra's hand a squeeze. "Anything you want to do afterwards?"

Korra nodded. "Yep. I want to rip your clothes off and run my hands and tongue all over that soft, squishy body of yours. I want to kiss your marshmallow stomach and strawberry whipped cream nipples. I want to pull your hair and nibble my way up your back before biting your earlobe."

Asami felt herself get warmer. "There is no fucking way Amon will keep me from getting that kind of treatment. We are going to stop him _now_."

Korra smiled. "There's my Mimi."

The rest of the walk was quiet, and when they found the door that would take them downstairs, they let go of one another. They followed the signs to floor access, and it didn't take long for them to find their destination. Four chi blockers stood guard by a large door.

Asami stepped forward. "Excuse me, is this where the airbenders are being held?"

One of the chi blockers stepped forward. "Yeah."

Asami was a blur as she headbutted the chi blocker to knock him out and kicked his legs out from under him. Korra earthbended the others in place to keep them from running off and telling everyone the Avatar was there. Asami didn't hesitate to shock them, and they fell in an pile.

Korra watched as Asami started looking through the chi blockers' pockets and pouches. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Asami was digging through the first chi blocker's pocket. "Thank you, love, but I think I'm bleeding and my nose may be broken." She pulled out a key ring. "Got it."

She unlocked the door, and they hurried through once it was open. Korra shut the door behind them, and right away, they noticed the lack of guards. They stopped when they saw the four posts in front of them. Four posts that had four airbenders tied to them.

Korra felt her blood boil when she heard Amon above. "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" The crowd roared with cheers. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"Bullshit!" someone shouted. "Tell them the truth, Noatak!"

Korra recognized the voice. "Future-you is distracting. C'mon, lets free Tenzin and the kids."

From how her voice sounded, Korra knew future-Asami had found her way on stage. Korra and present-Asami approached Tenzin and the kids, all four struggling more when they saw them.

Korra held up her hands. "It's all right." She pulled off her mask, as did Asami. "It's just us."

The four calmed, and Korra and Asami worked fast getting them untied and ungagged. Korra looked up when she heard more above. "Your so-called leader is a waterbender!" future-Asami shouted. "He's a liar and a piece of shit just like his brother, Councilman Tarrlok!"

She wanted to hear more, but she had to get Tenzin and the kids out. Once they were back in the empty tunnels, Korra stopped. "Asami, get them out of here. I need to help yo-- our masked friend."

"But--"

"Don't argue with me!" Korra snapped. "Get out of here!"

Asami seemed hesitant, but she nodded. She led Tenzin and the kids out, and Korra went back to where he and the kids were held. Future-Asami was still distracting him. "Show everyone the makeup on your face, Noatak."

Korra noticed the levers that raised the platform, so she earthbended a piece of the floor to hit a lever. The platform raised, and Korra found herself on a bright stage in front of a full arena. Amon and Asami stood facing one another, and Asami had her swords drawn.

"My masked friend is telling the truth!" Korra said. "Don't let this fraud drag you down with him!"

Amon turned towards her. "Ah, our young Avatar has--" He realized she was standing by pole with no one tied to them. He turned to one of the chi blockers on stage. "The Avatar's let the airbenders go. Find them!"

" _No!_ " Korra and Asami both cried out.

Asami was quick in swinging her swords at Amon while Korra firebended at the chi blockers to stop them. Amon pulled a pair of large daggers from his sides. "I came prepared for another fight with you."

"Good," Asami said. Their blades clashed, and Asami kept her eyes on Amon as she shouted to Korra, "Go find Tenzin and the kids! Make sure they made it out! I got this!"

She made sure to keep Amon fighting her and not go after Korra, but he ran off in Korra's direction. Asami followed, and when in the hall, she shot her hookwire at him. It wrapped around Amon's legs, and she dragged him back. She went over to him and kicked him in the back to block his bending before retracting the hookwire. Amon was up in a flash, ready to use his daggers, but Asami saw Korra reappear down the hall.

"Hey, Amon! I'm the one you want!"

She turned and broke in a run, Amon and Asami following. Korra led them up to the practice gyms, and she stood in the middle of one, waiting for Amon to come in. He appeared in the doorway, and he slowly stepped towards her.

"One way or another, I will destroy you, Avatar," Amon said.

She clenched her fists. "Bring it on, Noatak."

They began circling one another, waiting for the other to strike first. Amon could feel his bending coming back. Once he had it, he would take her bending. He could feel the presence of someone behind him, and without hesitation, he spun around and jammed one of his daggers in his attacker's stomach. Korra couldn't see Amon was stabbing future-Asami, but she saw her drop her swords. She was about to help her, but Amon stuck a hand out, bloodbending her. He pulled the knife from Asami's stomach and turned his focus on Korra. She tried her hardest not to scream from the pain. He was twisting her body to weaken her, she knew. Her joints bent in ways they shouldn't, and her muscles felt like they were on fire.

Asami didn't fall, and she stumbled towards Amon. "Let go of her!"

He dropped his dagger and held his other hand out towards her, but Asami kept walking. She grunted with pain, but keeping Korra from losing her bending made her fight through it. Asami being able to move made Amon angry. He dropped Korra and focused on trying to bloodbend Asami, but she continued to move. Korra's legs and arms felt numb, and she couldn't move. She looked up, and watched as Asami continued to move closer to Amon, blood dripping down her armor to the floor.

"You are not taking her bending," Asami said. She could feel Amon grow tired, just as Tarrlok had. "I will die before I let that happen."

"I can arrange that."

His hold loosened just enough for Asami to stab his shoulder with a hidden knife. He let go of her and pulled the knife out. Asami used her hookwires to grab her swords and pull them back to her. She could feel herself growing lightheaded from the loss of blood, but she stood her ground. Her blood loss made her clumsy and slow, but she managed to block Amon's attacks. He was too fast, though, and he grabbed one of her wrists, twisting it. In one easy move, he stabbed the sword through her dagger wound, the blade coming out on the other side. He didn't notice the other sword, but he felt it as it went through his thigh.

Amon dropped her, the sword coming out of his bleeding thigh. He was holding the sword he used to stab her, and he continued to hold it as he focused back on Korra. His thigh wound wasn't going to slow him down. He bloodbended Korra into position and lifted his thumb.

"No!" Korra cried out. _He's going to take my bending. Asami died for nothing!_

Before his thumb could touch her forehead, he screamed out as he was electrocuted. He let Korra go, and she fell back on the floor. The second bloodbending made her muscles feel worse. She looked up to see Asami...her Asami, present-Asami. Her face was covered with dried blood from the wound near her hairline, and her nose was swollen and purple...both from headbutting the chi blocker. She held her hand up, ready to strike Amon again, and it didn't seem her injuries were going to slow her down.

"Such a shame you didn't join your father when you did," Amon said.

"I will never be an Equalist. Now, are you going to fight me or take the possum chicken shit way and bloodbend me?"

In a flash, he was swinging the sword at her. Despite her swollen, purple nose and the blood on her face, she dodged him. Korra could see she was using airbender moves in evading him, and her strikes were quick. She kicked his legs out from under him, and she waited for him to get up. He jumped up, and they both made moves to attack, sword versus shock glove.

Asami then went on the offensive, but Amon was expecting that. She threw her arm out, ready to shock him again. Flash of a blade followed by the thump of a limb on the floor. Asami stumbled back, screaming and staring wide-eyed where her right forearm used to be, and when she fell, she tried scooting back from him. Amon slammed the sword down through the Equalist glove still on Asami's severed limb, and the glove overloaded and caught fire.

He swung the sword, ready to use it again. "I suppose I'll have to do to you what your father couldn't."

" _No!_ " Korra cried out.

She tried her hardest to get up to save her, and she managed to get on her hands and knees. When Amon raised the sword to strike Asami again, Korra got hit with a burst of energy, and she jumped to her feet. She threw her fist out towards him, intending to firebend. Instead, Amon was hit with a gust of air. She stared in shock as Amon flew across the room and hit the wall.

"I can airbend?" Amon was back up and started charging at her, but she kicked another gust of air, sending him through a window. "I can airbend!"

Her elation was short lived, though. She found Asami kneeling beside her burned limb, and she kneeled beside her. "Check on her," Asami said. She was tying her belt around her arm, just above the elbow, to slow the bleeding. "I think she's still breathing."

Korra nodded and gave her a kiss on the head before going to future-Asami. She was still breathing, and Korra was quick to pull her mask off. "Asami?"

She was pallid and blood was coming out of her mouth, but she smiled up at her. "I told you that you'd unlock your airbending."

Korra's eyes teared up, and she nodded. She gently combed her fingers through Asami's hair as her other hand took hold of one of Asami's. "I have all of my bending, thanks to you and your present-self. Stay still. I'll find water to heal you."

She shook her head. "No. I did what I came back to do. Besides, there's only one Asami Sato, and my time's passed." She squeezed Korra's hand as best she could. "You'll have to burn my body when I die." She coughed up some blood. "Also, I left some things for you and Asami in my apartment." She smiled. "I love you, Korra...in every timeline and reality. I'll always love you."

She went still, but her eyes were still open. Korra sobbed and leaned down to kiss her forehead before closing her eyelids. She let go of her and slid her mask over her face. She placed Asami's arms so they were crossed over her chest, and she found a tarp to cover her body with until she could come back for her.

She went to her Asami and helped her stand. "You need to get to the hospital."

Asami hugged her bleeding right arm against herself. "What are you going to do about-- me-- her?"

Korra lifted her bridal style. "I'm going to get you downstairs for help, and then I'll come back and take care of her."

"Do you have your bending?"

"I do." She kissed her head. "Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Asami smiled weakly at her and reached up with her left hand to gently pat her cheek. "You never have to 'repay' me. I love you. I'd do it all over again if I had to."

Korra kissed her head again. "You kind of did."

Asami's eyes teared up, and she glanced at her right arm. "It's weird...it's like I can still feel my hand and rest of my arm." She sniffled. "Good thing I'm ambidextrous, huh?"

Korra felt her stomach twist. "Yeah."

She felt the guilt bubble inside of her. One Asami sacrificed her life and the other lost half of her arm. Amon cut just below the elbow. She didn't know what to say. They were both silent as Korra carried her down to the lobby and then outside. Police airships were above, and chi blockers were being arrested as people stood in shock as they looked out to the water.

"A waterbender!" someone gasped.

"The Avatar was right!"

"How could we have listened to him?"

Korra saw Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, and Lin run towards her and Asami. Mako was there first. "Korra!"

When the others joined him, she nodded down to Asami. "She needs to get to the hospital."

"Take her to my patrol car," Lin said. "C'mon."

Korra followed her past the chaos to where her patrol car was parked across the street. She gently set Asami down in the back seat, and she gently kissed her lips. "I love you, Asami Sato."

Asami smiled a bit. "I love you, too, Avatar Korra."

She kissed her again. "I'll come see you at the hospital as soon as I can." Asami nodded, and Korra got out. She looked at Lin. "Thanks. Take care of her? Please?"

Lin nodded. "Of course."

Korra hurried back to the arena. She ignored everyone calling for her. Future-Asami was now her priority.

* * *

Korra rested future-Asami's body in a small boat she set fire to once it was far enough in the bay. She stood on the dock and watched the flaming boat make its way to the Mo Ce Sea. Night had fallen, hours after her fight with Amon, but it felt like seconds.

"She saved my bending."

Korra flinched but calmed when she saw Lin walk up to her. "She told me."

"Did Asami know who she was?"

Lin's question caught Korra by surprise. "Just before we fought Amon. Did she show you who she was?"

Lin nodded. "Right after saving my ass. I was ready to arrest her for the violence and letting Amon get away, but then I pulled that mask off."

Korra took a deep breath and looked out to the distant glowing boat. They were both silent as they watched the boat eventually burn away, and without a word, Korra turned towards the city and whistled for Naga, who came running down the dock to her. Korra got on the saddle, and she waterbended them across the bay. Lin knew where she was going.

Naga ran as fast as she could to the hospital, but she slowed when they were close. Naga stayed outside as Korra went in. She went to the front desk, knowing Asami was moved to a new room.

The woman behind the desk smiled up at her. "Yes-- oh! Avatar Korra!" She quickly stood up. "Miss Sato was moved to a new room after surgery. It's on the fourth floor. Turn right and her room is third on the left. You can't miss it."

Korra nodded. "Thank you. Uhm, is there anywhere I can get flowers or balloons or something?"

The woman nodded. "There is a shop just further down the hall."

"Thanks."

Korra went to the shop and debated on what to bring Asami. Flowers were a safe choice, but they'd die quickly. She noticed the shelves with stuffed animals, and when she saw the large stuffed sky bison, she knew that would be the gift. She bought the stuffed sky bison and made her way to the elevators. She was alone in the elevator car, which she didn't mind, and when she stepped out on the fourth floor, she knew which room was Asami's right away, as two White Lotus guards stood on either side of the door. They were sent to watch Asami on Korra's request. She would have asked Lin to send two police officers, but the entire force was still busy rounding up Equalists. May as well put the White Lotus to work.

The guards both bowed. "Avatar Korra," one said.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes," the other said. "The nurse just brought her dinner."

"Thanks."

She slowly opened the door and stepped in. The room was dim, except for the light above Asami's bed. The food was sitting on the bed tray, away from Asami, and it looked untouched. Asami was laying back, her head turned away, and Korra could see her right arm was bandaged. She could see her arm was even shorter, but that was due to the surgery, she knew. However, she no longer had her elbow now either. The entirety of her lower arm was gone.

"Mimi?"

Asami didn't move. "Hi."

Korra slowly made her way to her bedside. "I brought you a little something."

When Asami turned her head to look at her, Korra could see her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was back to its normal size, though it was bright red, and the wound on her forehead she got from head-butting that chi blocker was nothing but a faint white scar, thanks to water healing.

Asami saw the stuffed sky bison. "Thank you." Her tone was sad yet a little monotone. "You can put it on the dresser."

Korra put it where she asked, and she went back to the bedside. "Did you eat?"

"Not hungry."

Korra pulled the tray closer and looked at what was served. "Yeah, I don't think I would eat this slop either. Want me to get you some noodles from Narook's or some dumplings or something?"

"No."

Korra wanted to touch her and kiss her, but she knew she shouldn't just do it. She had to ask. "May I...may I kiss you? Or hold your hand?"

Asami lifted her left hand a bit. "If you'd like."

Korra gently took hold of her hand. "I figure you don't want to really talk or anything right now, which I respect, but I just want you to know that when you do want to talk, I'll be right there to listen and do what I can to help."

Asami nodded, and she sniffled. "Thanks." She pulled her hand away. "Thank you for coming to see me, but I'd like to be alone now."

Korra nodded, and she tried her hardest not to cry. "Right. Yeah, sure. Let me know when they release you. I'll come get you."

Asami turned her head away. "Goodnight, Korra."

Korra went to the door, but before she left, she turned and said, "I love you, Mimi."

Asami responded with a quiet grunt.


	24. Snap Out of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra begin to deal with Asami's loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! This chapter ended up being a new addition because I felt what will happen in the next chapter was too soon after Korra seeing Asami in the hospital, and then it kept getting longer. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter. It picks up just a little before Korra first visits Asami in the hospital.

**Twenty-Four: Snap Out of It**

When Asami woke up, she was in bed in a dimly lit hospital room. Her right arm was bandaged with a small drainage tube coming out. Her arm hurt, but there was another sensation. It felt like she could still feel her arm and hand, or at least some kind of faint feeling of it. She had been in too much shock and full of adrenaline after the fight with Amon that it hadn't _quite_ set in that her arm was gone, but now seeing that her hand and most of her forearm were no longer there... _wait_. She remembered Amon cutting her arm off below the elbow, but more of her arm was gone, including her elbow joint.

Tears rolled down her eyes. "What...? _Shit._ "

She flinched when she heard a grunt and snort of someone waking up. Bolin was sitting beside the bed on her left side, his head and arms resting on the bed until he shot up. "Asa-- Asami? Asami!"

"What's going on? What time is it?"

Bolin turned to look at the clock. "Almost five. You were rushed to surgery after Beifong brought you in."

"Surgery? Is that why more of it is gone?"

He nodded. "A nurse told me that the doctor had to cut some more of your arm off to use the skin to close up the wound, and something about the initial wound being too close to the joint or something, so they had to cut more off." He awkwardly smiled. "But you still have your upper arm! And some healers took care of your busted nose and forehead wound. Both look good as new."

 _More of my arm_... "Where's Korra?"

"Tenzin and Beifong needed her to help them with finding more Equalists and stuff. She also said she had a personal matter to take care of. I think it had something to do with her masked friend."

 _Right...my future-self's body_. She nodded and felt her eyes water. "Right."

"She said she'd be here as soon as she could. I told her I'd be here with you until she could come." He didn't hesitate to take her left hand in both of his. "She didn't want you to be alone when you woke up, and I happily volunteered to be here."

"You didn't want to help with the roundup?"

He smiled. "I felt like I'd be better use here as your little bro best friend."

She managed to smile a bit. "Thanks."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You need anything? Hungry? I mean, they brought you food, but it looks kind of gross, so I could go get you some noodles or dumplings or something."

She shook her head. "Just water, please."

He nodded and let go of her hand to get up. A small water pitcher was sitting on the table in front of the bed, so he poured water from it into a small cup. He brought it to her, and she gulped it down. She held out the cup, wanting another refill, and Bolin poured more water for her. He put the pitcher down and resumed his spot in the chair beside her bed.

Asami sat up and put her cup on the tray, and she sighed as she looked at her arm. "Bolin, what am I going to do?" She fell back on her pillows.

"Well, the nurse said after your arm's completely healed and if physical therapy's going well, you can get fitted with a prosthetic."

She shook her head and sniffled. "No, I mean about everything else. My hands-- my hands are my 'bending.' It would be like if Korra lost her water and firebending but keeping the other two. I'm an engineer and a mechanic...my hands are my livelihood. How can I draw new designs or work on my Satomobile?"

Bolin looked down and shrugged. "I mean, it's not _impossible_. Mako's worked with people who had prosthetics when he was doing factory work."

She scoffed. "Great. Now I sound like a whiny brat."

Bolin's eyes widened. "No! No, no, Asami I didn't mean it like that! I just-- I'm sorry."

She felt her stomach twist. She hadn't meant to snap at him or make him feel bad. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Bolin. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you." She sighed. "You can go home or help Korra and Mako. I'd like to be alone."

He stood up. "Only if you're _sure_."

She managed to give him a small smile. "I am. Thank you, Bolin."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know. In a 'little brother' kind of way, of course."

She nodded. "I know. I love you, too."

Asami could see that Bolin was hesitant to leave, but she did want to be alone. She needed to process what happened to her on her own, and she didn't want to get snippy with him again. He was right; she could still do everything she used to with the right prosthetics, and it helped that she was ambidextrous. Sure, she'd have to learn and adapt to it, but still... Half of her arm was gone. _Gone_. All so Korra could keep her bending.

 _Her fucking bending-- No! Asami, don't do that! This is not Korra's fault. You know you would have done the same thing over again if it meant she kept all of her bending. You came back in time and sacrificed your_ life _for her, after all. You love Korra. You love her so much, and you want the best for her._

She closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

_She hears the screams and smells the burning, as she had almost every night in the last twelve years...but suddenly, she is now the one screaming. Amon is standing in front of her. Time slows down as she sees the platinum blade easily cut through her arm. It's_ gone _. He makes sure she can't get it reattached by making the glove catch fire. She's on the ground now, trying her hardest to scoot back from him, but he raises the sword._

" _NO!_ "

Asami shot up in the bed, her body drenched in sweat, her heart racing. She frantically looked around and saw she was still in the hospital. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Sato, it's all right. You're safe."

She realized it was morning. The nurse had been checking her vitals and changing her bandage and drainage tube. "Wh-- what time is it?"

"A little after nine, Miss Sato."

Asami rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. That's when she noticed her room filled with flowers and stuffed animals. "What's all this?"

The nurse smiled. "We had a delivery earlier this morning. Most of these are from the Avatar, but Master Tenzin and his family also sent some get well gifts. Oh!" She gently set Asami's arm down and went to the table across from the bed. "These handmade cards are from Master Tenzin's children. It was requested you saw these right away."

Asami took them from her, and as the nurse began to gently clean her arm, she looked through the cards with her left hand. All three thanked her for saving them along with wishing her a speedy recovery. Jinora's was a nice short note, and Ikki and Meelo's were drawn. She was a little surprised at how good Meelo's drawings and handwriting were, especially for a five year old, and the bright colors Ikki used for her scribblings made Asami smile even more.

"Miss Sato, may I ask...is it true?"

Asami shook her head. "Please call me 'Asami,' and is what true?"

The nurse couldn't have been more than five years older than her, but she suddenly looked much younger as she blushed. She kept her eyes on Asami's arm as she put the new bandages on and said, "About how you lost your arm. Some of the other nurses said Amon did this and that you saved the Avatar."

Asami felt her stomach tighten. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened to her not even a whole day ago...especially since she just jolted awake from a nightmare about it, but she also didn't want to be rude or mean. "I-- yes, I lost my arm when facing Amon."

The nurse's eyes widened and her face went redder. "Oh...oh, no! I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry, this was stupid and unprofessional of me."

"It's all right." Asami managed to smile. "Really." She cleared her throat. "You-- if you'd like-- you can tell anyone else who's curious. Yes, Amon cut my arm off when I stopped him from taking Kor-- Avatar Korra's bending. She then saved me from him with airbending."

The nurse's jaw was dropped. "Wow. You're a hero!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you're perhaps the most famous person I've treated. I'm just in awe."

Asami scoffed a bit. "I'm no hero, really. I was just helping my friend."

She hoped the nurse could tell she wasn't really in the mood to discuss it more, and to her relief, she changed the subject. "Oh, Avatar Korra also brought a bag of toiletries and clothes for you."

Asami turned to see one of her suitcases on the floor near the door. "Do I really need a lot? I'm going home today, right?"

The nurse shook her head. "Oh, no...no, not today. The doctor wants you to stay for at least a week so we can monitor the healing and begin your physical therapy."

Asami shook her head. "No, no. I can't stay here a week. I have to-- I have-- I just can't!"

The nurse looked down. "I'm sorry, Miss-- Asami." She stepped back, and after she picked up the trash and medical supplies she used, she walked out.

Asami fell back on the pillows. The top half of her bed was still tilted up a bit, but she didn't care. As miserable as she felt the night before, she felt worse now. Physical pain wasn't much of a problem, but emotionally, she felt as if everything was crashing down on her. She moved onto her side and curled into the fetal position as the tears started to flow. Her back was to the door, and she didn't bother to see who it was that knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Asami?"

Asami felt her stomach tighten at the sound of Korra's voice. "Shouldn't you be out with Lin and Tenzin?"

She heard Korra shut the door before she walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. "Later. I wanted to be here instead."

Asami didn't move. "I don't feel like having visitors."

She heard what she assumed was a paper sack. "I thought maybe a fruit tart would cheer you up? I got one at the little bakery a couple of blocks over."

"No, thank you."

She heard Korra set the bag down and get up. "Have you eaten at all? You really should eat something."

Asami still didn't move. "You're not my doctor or my mother."

Korra moved around the bed and squatted down a bit so she could look Asami in the eyes. "But I _am_ a healer, so please get up and eat something."

Tears began welling up in Asami's eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Korra, please leave."

Korra stood up and clenched her fists. "Not until you sit up and eat something. Snap out of it."

She knew she said the wrong thing when Asami shot up and gave her the most intense and angry look she had ever seen. "'Snap out of it?' ' _Snap out of it?_ ' How fucking _dare_ you, Korra! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since I've lost my arm, and you want me to ' _snap out of it?!_ '" The tears were rolling down her cheeks now, and words she didn't mean to say tumbled out of her mouth. "If you had just let the other Asami take out Amon, maybe I'd still have my arm! But _no!_ You just had to rush in without any thought of the consequences so you could be the big hero!"

Korra felt the anger bubble up in her, something she only really ever felt when talking to Mako. "I'm the _Avatar_ , Asami. _I_ was the one who was supposed to stop him, _and I did!_ "

Asami nodded, and while she calmed a bit, she was still boiling. She didn't want to scream at Korra, and more words she didn't want coming out came out before she could stop herself. "Yeah, see, I knew you were going to pull that impulsive shit, so that's why once Tenzin and the kids were safely in the hall, I went back for you. I saw you taunting Amon. You _knew_ he was bloodbender, but you went in anyway."

"So, what? You're going to blame me for you losing your arm? Because if I remember correctly, Amon was the who swung your future-self's sword through your arm."

Asami nodded. "Oh, no, I know he was. It's all I could see when I tried to sleep. Over and over and over...that blade cutting through my arm like it was butter before he stood over me and raised that sword. And knowing my history with trauma, I'm always going to see that when I close my eyes."

Korra crossed her arms. "Look, I'm sorry you lost your arm, but it's over, okay? Do you know how many people I've seen since yesterday that were hurt by this whole Equalist thing? Because the poor little rich girl with the Equalist daddy isn't the only one."

Asami looked up at her, her face red and neck tense. She felt as if Korra punched her in the chest, right on her mostly-healed wound. "Get out."

"No, not until--"

Asami was on her feet, swinging her left arm behind her to point at the door. "I said _get out!_ "

Korra lowered her arms, her fists clenching once more, and she hurried out before she blurted out something else she shouldn't. Asami fell back on the bed and began to bawl. She curled back into the fetal position and just let herself cry.

* * *

When Korra returned to Air Temple Island, she went to the practice ring and let all of her frustration and anger at Asami out through airbending. It didn't take long for that to turn into firebending. How could Asami blame _her_ for what happened? Korra wasn't the one who took the sword and lobbed off her arm. And it wasn't like Amon cut all of her limbs off. Korra had come across _kids_ that lost their bending. She met non-benders who were assaulted because some felt "non-bender" meant "Equalist." Their homes and businesses had been vandalized or destroyed.

She knew, deep down, she and Asami both said things they didn't mean, and in her mind, she argued with herself, _She sacrificed her limb and life for me. Cut her some slack_.

_But she's blaming me for something Amon did._

_She's hurting right now. Give her time._

_I'm hurting, too, and many people in this city are hurt. She's not the only one._

_I kept my bending. She lost an arm._

_She's alive, though._

_And this war had her tortured by Tarrlok, cost her a limb, and her father's going to prison._

_The Tarrlok thing was her future-self's fault, and Hiroshi deserves to rot in prison._

Her fire grew more intense with each punch and sweep of her legs, and she only stopped when she heard Jinora. "Korra!"

She turned to see her standing outside the practice ring. "What?"

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Korra took a deep breath and joined Jinora on the steps. They sat down, and Korra sighed. "It's Asami. She pretty much is blaming me for what happened to her."

"Did she say that?"

"She said if I had just let my masked friend take out Amon for me, she'd still have her arm."

Jinora nodded and looked down. "Maybe some time apart will help you two. I mean, all of this just happened. She needs to come to terms what happened to her, and maybe seeing you just keeps bringing back her trauma?"

Korra grinned a bit. "I hate that you're so wise and so much younger than me."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ much younger." She patted Korra's arm and smiled. "Give Asami a day or two and try to see her again. In that time, we can work on your airbending."

Korra smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "All right. Thanks."

They got up, and Korra only felt slightly better. Jinora's instructions kept her somewhat more focused on the bending, but her mind kept jumping back to Asami.

* * *

Bolin arrived at the hospital early the following morning, a bag of sweet rolls in hand, and the White Lotus guards nodded to him before he walked in the room. Asami was still asleep, telling by her wheezy snores, and her back was to the door. The blinds were open just enough to let some light in, but the room was still a little dim. He turned on the little radio on the counter, low enough not to wake her but loud enough for him to hear. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and took a sweet roll out for himself.

He turned when he heard the door open behind him. It was one of the nurses. She stepped in, a tray of supplies in her hands, and she smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back. "Morning." He sat forward on the chair. "How is she?"

The nurse started checking Asami's vitals. "Physically, she's doing well. Heart rate's a little low."

Asami groaned as she stirred awake. "Hm? What's--"

The nurse patted her shoulder. "It's okay, Miss Sato. I'm just doing your morning check-up and bandage changing. You have a friend here."

Asami managed to turn on her back, and she looked to her left. "Bolin? What time is it?"

"A little after eight." He held up the bag. "Got some sweet rolls, if you'd like one."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

He wouldn't dare say it aloud to her, but she didn't look good or healthy. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and her hair was a little greasy, as was her face. She was also a sickly pale. If he didn't know that was her, he wouldn't have recognized her. He had the feeling she still had not eaten anything since she was brought in. Which would have meant the last time she had solid food was the morning of her and Korra's fight with Amon. He hated seeing her like this, hated that she was in pain, but he couldn't show her that he was sad. He managed to keep a cheerful expression and tried to act like this was the Asami he knew just a week ago.

"Well, I'll try to save you one if you want one later. Want some water?"

She nodded. "Please." He got up and poured her a cup of water. He handed it to her, and she gulped it down fast. "Thank you. My throat was so dry."

The nurse finished with the new bandage and bid them both a good day before walking out. Bolin went in the little bathroom and wet a washcloth. He walked back to the bed and held it up. "Want me to wipe your face of morning grossness?" He gestured to his own face. "I know I can't function until I get this gorgeous mug clean in the morning."

She laughed, a sound he loved hearing. "If you don't mind."

"Just lie back and pretend we're having a spa day." When she was back on the pillows, he started to gently rub the washcloth on her skin. "Ooh! If you want, I can go get some spa stuff and give you a little spa day. Mani, pedi, face mask, whatever you want!"

"That's tempting, but I think all I need right now is a toothbrush and clean hair."

"Well, I'll get you your toothbrush after this. You can use one of those little pink bowl things to spit in, I guess. Unless you feel like getting up?"

"I should try to get up. I only do when I need to use the restroom, but I haven't done much of that in the last couple of days. Plus, I get dizzy if I'm up too long."

Bolin was glad she had her eyes closed because he knew his expression was one he didn't want her to see. "I could get you some tea. That'll make you pee."

She chuckled. "That...isn't the problem."

"Oh...oh! Gotcha. I could get you some good, spicy Fire Nation food. Clear you right out."

"Hm, tempting, but I don't feel like destroying a hospital bathroom."

They both laughed. He finished cleaning her face and neck, and he helped her up to the bathroom. While she peed, he got her toothbrush and toothpaste from her suitcase. She opened the door when she was done, and he handed them to her. After brushing her teeth, she got back on the bed, but she didn't move back, just sat on the edge.

"Bolin, I-- I--" She stopped, unsure how to say what she wanted to.

He gently patted her knee. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I-- I need to speak to a nurse or someone about who can visit me. Also, I'd like to dismiss the White Lotus guards."

Bolin's eyes darted down. "Oh, I don't know about that. Korra wouldn't be too happy if you--"

"I don't care," she snapped. "You're still welcome to visit me but only you...and Pabu."

Bolin didn't know why she wanted any of that, but he wasn't going to question her. He nodded. "I'll go talk to the head nurse or whoever and let them know."

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked out. Asami took a deep breath to settle her nerves, and she moved back on the pillows. She took another deep breath, but she was still shaking.

* * *

Korra opted to bring Asami dinner that night after doing her patrols with Lin. She figured a day had been long enough, and she wanted to make things right between them. She stopped to get some dumplings of various meat fillings and two little cakes from a bakery a couple of blocks from the hospital. She hoped Asami would like one. The hospital was much quieter around this time, but she liked it that way. She got in the elevator, taking it up to Asami's floor, and when she stepped out, she turned towards her room. She stopped when she noticed the guards were gone.

She went to the nurses' station. "Excuse me. Why are the White Lotus guards gone from Miss Sato's room?"

The head nurse looked up from paperwork and turned her chair towards her. "She dismissed them, Avatar Korra. And she also requested no more visitors."

Korra clenched the bag in her hand hard before she dropped it. " _What?_ No, no...those guards were supposed to stand there until she was discharged, and no visitors? I mean, did she say anything else about that?"

"I'm sorry, but--"

"No!" Korra snapped. "You call those guards back. I'm going to go sit with her."

The nurse stood up. "Avatar Korra, when Miss Sato said 'no visitors,' she meant you as well."

Korra felt like she was slapped. She shook her head and said, "No. No, there's some kind of mistake."

"I'm sorry, again, but Miss Sato is eighteen and of sound mind. If she requests no visitors, then she will have no visitors."

Korra felt many emotions bubbling up inside, from anger to sadness. So Asami did blame her. Why else would she request Korra no longer visit? So much for all that love stuff. Maybe they weren't meant to be together in this timeline. If they were, they would have been able to work through this together, right? Instead, they yelled at one another, Korra said things she regretted, and Asami didn't want to see her. The other Korra and Asami worked through that Korra losing her bending, but it seemed now that she and this Asami would not be able to work through her losing her arm. She wanted to cry and scream and punch a hole in the wall out of frustration, but instead, she kept her cool.

"Then, please, if you could, I have a message for Miss Sato: 'If this is what you want, then fine. It's over. Sorry it had to end like this.'"

She turned on her heel and hurried to the elevator, tossing the food in the trash on her way. She let her tears fall when the doors shut, as she was alone, and she waterbended her tears away when she reached the ground floor. She stopped when she saw Mako walk in the lobby, a small flower in hand.

"Hey," he said. "How is she?"

Korra shook her head. "I don't know. She's dismissed the White Lotus guards and requested no more visitors."

Mako's brows raised a bit. "What? Really? But Bo was here earlier."

"Yeah, well, I guess she's changed her mind." She took a deep breath. She needed to get over this whole thing and move on if she was going to help the city. "If it's what she wants, then I'm not going to bother her anymore. Are you hungry?"

"Not starving, but I could eat something."

She took hold of his arm and escorted him out. "C'mon, let's go get some noodles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end! I said I wouldn't end this fic on a sad note, and I wont. We'll be seeing Korra and Asami through the events of book four.


	25. Don't Wait For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is miserable, and Asami comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I expected what with Hurricane Harvey and all that. I'm all right, but yeah. I wrote when I could, since it was a good distraction, especially when the power went out for a little while. Anyway, here's chapter 25!

**Twenty-Five: Don't Wait For Me**

Korra wasn't eating her noodles. She stirred them around and stared down into her bowl as she thought about Asami. Why did she have to lose her temper with Asami? She lost _her arm_ , but all Korra could think was how Asami was lucky to come out of the whole thing alive. Amon had come close to killing her. That then made her think of the other Asami, the one that had actually died. Korra felt her chest clench. The other Asami who had given up _everything_ to come back and make sure Korra kept her bending. She loved Korra so much she was willing to die so she could keep her bending so that _she_ wouldn't die. And Korra had to yell at Asami.

"Korra? Hello?"

She snapped from her thoughts and looked up at Mako. "What?"

His brows raised. "I asked if you were all right."

She nodded. "Yeah, just thinking-- thinking about Avatar stuff. Y'know, the city clean up and all that."

He slurped up some noodles, chewed, and then swallowed as he nodded. "This Asami thing isn't bothering you, is it?"

She sat up straighter and tensed. "What do you mean? Why would I be thinking about Asami? I'm not thinking about Asami. Like I said, I'm not going to bother her anymore. She doesn't want or need me around anyway."

"Did something happen between you two?"

She shook her head, and she felt her face and neck warm. "No. Why would anything happen between us? She's just feeling sorry for herself, and she took it out on me."

Mako sighed. "She lost her arm, Korra."

Korra slammed her hands down on the table, making the bowls shake. " _Don't you think I know that?_ I _know_ she lost her fucking arm, Mako. She lost it because of me! So I could keep my bending!"

Mako had looked ready to argue and fight with her, but he relaxed, and his expressed softened. "What? She did?"

Korra took a deep breath and nodded. "Amon did it. She stopped him from taking my bending, and when they fought, he used a sword to cut her arm off before she could electrocute him again. He was about--" She felt her throat tighten, and she cursed herself when she felt the tears welling up. "He was about to _kill_ her, Mako. He was about to _fucking kill her_. He raised that sword, telling her he'll 'have to do to her what her father couldn't' and-- and--" She sniffled. "I was so weak from being bloodbended twice, but I got up and airbended him out of a window." She used her napkin to wipe her eyes and then her nose. "Asami is the reason my airbending unlocked. I was saving her life right after she saved my bending."

Mako was quiet for a moment, too stunned to respond right away. Finally, he sighed. "Shit. Korra, I had no idea that's what had happened."

"But-- but then I said something so _fucking stupid_...I went to see her in the hospital the morning after, and we got into a fight. It was my own damn fault, and now she wants nothing to do with me." She looked down at her noodles. She couldn't believe she just unloaded all of that on Mako, but she did. She pushed her bowl away and stood up. She took out a couple of yuans to pay for her bowl. "I'm going to go home. Sorry for being a downer."

Mako shook his head. "You went through a lot. If anything, Asami should be _thanking_ you. You saved her life, but she's pushing you away for what? For saying something mildly offensive?"

She sighed. "It's fine, Mako. I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Good night."

She hurried out of the restaurant before Mako said anything more, and she whistled for Naga. Naga came running towards her, and Korra airbended herself up onto the saddle. Naga ran full speed to the docks, and Korra waterbended them across the bay to Air Temple Island. After waterbending them dry, Korra got off and took the saddle off of Naga.

"Go for a night swim and fish, if you want, girl. I'll be inside."

Naga wagged her tail and barked before she ran back down to the dock. Korra headed inside the women's dorms, and she dropped Naga's saddle in her room. She walked out, leaving her doors open for Naga, and she made her way down the hall. She took a deep breath and slid the doors of Asami's room open. It was still clean from Korra cleaning it days ago, but of course it was...Asami hadn't been back since then.

Korra sat down on the bed, and she sighed as she ran her hand on the comforter. Her first time was on this bed, Asami's bed. She didn't regret having sex with Asami. She wouldn't have wanted her first time to be any different than it was. She could almost feel Asami's soft, cool skin, and she did smell that odd but very nice scent that was just specifically "Asami"...powder and a flowery fragrance with a hint of what she assumed was motor oil. Her room still smelled of her. It had a different and awful smell before she cleaned it, but now, she smelled Asami. Her makeup and perfume were sitting on the dresser, and the car parts and tools were in one corner. With another sigh, Korra pulled her boots off and moved to lay back on the bed. How did the other Korra and Asami make it work? They were together after that Korra lost her bending and stayed together until that Korra died. Did it take Korra losing her bending for them to make it work?

_No, that's dumb. I got feelings for this Asami before all of this--_ shit _...because of the other Asami_.

Korra covered her face with her hands and groaned. The main factor in her developing feelings for Asami was all because of another Asami, the same Asami that _traveled back in time_ to save Korra's life. And now that Asami was dead while the other Asami lost a limb...both of which were for Korra.

"I'm such an asshole," she muttered.

She heard the _thump thump thump_ of large polar bear dog paws, and she uncovered her face and sat up. She smiled when Naga's snout appeared between the doors before she pushed them open more. Naga went to Asami's desk chair, where one of her jackets hung, and she sniffed the jacket hard as she whined. She went over to Korra and sadly plopped down on the floor.

"You miss her, huh?" Korra asked

Naga replied with another whine.

"She does like you, you know. Me? I don't think she likes me anymore, but I can't blame her." Korra fell back on the pillow. "I have to make this up to her, but how?" She sighed. "Right, you can't really suggest anything to me, huh?"

Naga let out a groan.

"Right."

Korra closed her eyes, and she took some deep breaths in hopes of calming her mind. She didn't intend on falling asleep on Asami's bed, but the next thing she knew, sunlight was hitting her eyes. At least she didn't have another nightmare about Amon. If she dreamed at all, she didn't remember. She sat up, realizing she was still dressed in the clothes she wore the day before, and she was on Asami's bed. She got up and picked up her boots. She realized Naga wasn't in there; she must have been outside. Korra went to her room, hating the dirty feeling of the same clothes, unbrushed mouth, and eyes full of sleep crust. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put on fresh clothes.

Physically, she felt much better. Emotionally, she was still a mess. She was just focused enough during her airbending lessons that Tenzin didn't say anything. After her lessons, she went to the gazebo and sat on the rail so she could look out into the bay. A part of her wanted to go back to that hospital and march right into Asami's room and tell her how sorry she was, but she knew that would have been a horrible idea. Somehow, she felt, that would just make things even worse between them.

She eventually went back inside for lunch, and she tensed a bit when she saw Bolin in the dining hall. She sat down across from him. "Did you go see her?"

He nodded as he swallowed his bite of dumpling. "Yep. I took her some sweet rolls, but I don't think she'll eat them."

Korra looked down. "Has she eaten _at all?_ "

Bolin shook his head. "I don't think she has."

Korra kept her eyes down. "Aside from that, how is she doing?"

Bolin seemed hesitant to tell her, but he took a deep breath and said, "Not good. She-- losing her arm is taking a big toll on her. I think-- I think she feels she's all alone or something. I mean, she hasn't _said_ anything like that, but I don't know...she just isn't doing good."

Korra covered her face in her hands and leaned on her elbows on the table. " _Shit_. I fucked up, Bolin. I fucked up big time. I think I made her feel worse."

"What happened?"

Korra sat back and sighed. "I was an ass to her. I should have been more sympathetic and understanding and caring, but I wasn't. I-- I don't know why, but I was an ass. I'm pretty sure that's why she doesn't want any visitors and why she dismissed the White Lotus guards."

Bolin darted his eyes down, and he looked unsure of what to say. They sat there in silence, so he finished eating his dumplings. Finally, he broke the silence. "Do you want me to tell her you're sorry? That you feel bad about what happened?"

Korra shrugged. "If you want. I don't think she'll forgive me. I've put her through so much, Bolin. The emotional roller coaster I've put her on...I don't know."

He cocked his head. "What d'you mean?"

Korra darted her eyes around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Please promise and swear you will _not_ say anything to anyone, especially Mako."

Bolin winced. "I don't know, Korra, I'm not too good with keeping secrets."

She nodded and stood up. "Then never mind, it's all right. Just forget I said anything."

With that, she hurried out of the dining hall, ignoring Bolin's asking her to come back.

* * *

Over the next week, Korra put all of her energy into helping with finding any and all Equalists, helping those affected by the war, and her airbending. If she kept busy and went non-stop, she wouldn't think of Asami. It was working. Her typical day started before dawn when she'd get up to meditate and have breakfast. Then she would go into the city with Tenzin, come home for lunch and airbending practice, go back into the city, and return home at sunset for dinner before taking a shower and going to bed. She rarely saw Mako and Bolin, so she was never tempted to ask Bolin about Asami.

She was working so much that at the end of the week, Tenzin suggested she stay home and work on her airbending. Part of Korra wanted to go into the city, as she had been, but another part knew it was a good idea to slow down a bit. She went through the spinning gates a few times. She was so hyperfocused on getting through that she did it perfectly. Afterwards, she went through the basic airbending moves with Tenzin. Again, she kept her mind on airbending and only airbending. She couldn't allow herself to break that focus, as much as her mind tried to.

But her focus was broken from the sound of the ferry horn. The kids suddenly appeared on their air scooters. "My beautiful woman is home!" Meelo said.

Korra's jaw dropped a bit. "What?"

Jinora and Ikki bended their scooters away and gracefully landed. "We saw her on the ferry with Bolin," Jinora said.

Korra hurried past them and stopped at the top of the steps that went down to the dock. She saw Asami dressed in one of her skirt-and-jacket combos as she walked off the ferry, and she could see Asami had two "hands." She realized she must have been wearing a prosthetic arm. She watched as Bolin followed behind her, suitcase in hand. It took everything in Korra to keep from running down the stairs to meet her halfway and hug her tight, but instead, she waited for Asami to come to her. Korra had to apologize to her, and she wanted to do it as soon as she could. Korra stepped back when Asami walked up the stairs, but when she reached the top, Asami kept her head and eyes down as she walked past everyone, as if they weren't there.

Bolin waited for her to walk a little further away. "She's not up for any talking or anything." He hurried after her to take her suitcase to her room.

"Why's Asami so sad?" Ikki asked.

Jinora shushed her. "She lost her arm, Ikki."

"But Korra saved the day!" Meelo said.

Korra looked down and sighed. "She needs time, Meelo. She's still adjusting to all of...this." She managed to force a smile. "How about you three help me with my airbending? Sound good?"

Meelo and Ikki cheered yes as Jinora, knowing Korra needed a distraction, nodded and smiled. The four practiced together until they were called inside for lunch, and Korra noticed right away Asami wasn't there. Bolin and Mako were already seated at the table, and Korra sat down beside Bolin.

"How is she?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked heartbroken. "I took her stuff to her room for her. She said thanks and then asked I leave. She said she didn't want anyone bothering with her anymore."

"Has she eaten at all?" Korra asked.

Bolin shrugged. "Honestly? I don't think she has. She's been really pale and has these really dark circles under her eyes. She put her makeup on before we left the hospital to hide all of that, though."

"I get she's upset, but this is a little much," Mako said.

Bolin looked at him as if he had been slapped. "Bro, _she lost her arm_. Her hands are like her 'bending.' I don't think she'll be over this any time soon."

Mako grunted a bit and glanced at Korra before going back to eating his lunch. No one spoke any more about Asami for the rest of lunch, and after they all ate, Korra helped Pema with the dishes. With her waterbending, Korra was able to wash and dry them quickly. While she did that, Pema prepared a tray of food and a cup of lychee juice.

Korra noticed the sweet rolls had little smiles on them. "Is that for Asami?" she asked.

Pema nodded. "I figured she wouldn't want to eat with all of us around, so I'm going to take her a tray of food."

Korra turned back to the last of the dishes. "I hope she eats. Bolin said he didn't think she ate at all at the hospital."

She was glad her back was to Pema. She didn't want her to see her tears, but she let out a sob. She didn't mean to. She didn't want Pema to know she was crying, but a comforting hand gently rubbing her back calmed her.

"She'll be all right. Give her a little time to process all of this," Pema said.

More tears rolled down Korra's cheeks. "I know, I know, but..." She sniffled. "I don't know, I'm just...I hate that she has to go through this. I kept my bending, but she had to lose an arm for that to happen. How fair is that? She sacrificed her arm for me, and I had to be an asshole to her." She shut her eyes tight. "I wish I could take her pain away, y'know? I wish that if one of us had to hurt it'd be me, not her."

"And she would be thinking the same thing if you lost your bending and was hurt. It's always painful to watch the one you love suffer."

Korra raised a brow and looked at her with some shock. "You know? About me and her?"

Pema grinned. "I know the look of a woman hurt because the one she's in love with is hurting." Her grin faded a bit. "Would you like to take her the tray?"

Korra shook her head. "No. I know she doesn't want to see me right now."

"At least come with me. You never know."

Korra bended her tears away. "Sure."

She carried the tray and followed Pema to the women's dorms. She'd let Pema do all the talking, sure that Asami would just ignore her if Korra herself spoke. Korra handed Pema the tray after she knocked on Asami's door.

"Asami, dear, it's Pema. I brought you lunch."

Asami's voice was hoarse. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Pema sighed a bit. "I think it'd be a good idea if you ate."

Both Pema and Korra flinched when Asami yelled back, " _I said I'm not hungry!_ " In a quieter but still harsh tone, she said, "Just please leave me alone. That's all I want."

Pema set the tray down. "I'll leave the tray here if you change your mind."

Asami didn't respond. Pema turned to leave, and she gently pulled Korra along with her.

* * *

Jinora helped Korra keep her mind focused on airbending for the rest of the day. They stopped training when dinner was ready, and afterwards, Korra saw Pema take another tray of food to Asami. She opted not to go with her this time. Instead, she went out to the practice ground. All of her frustration was put into her airbending, but her aggression turned to firebending. She screamed out with each kick and punch, her fire getting hotter and bigger each time.

She was crying when she calmed down, and she hurried to her room, hoping sleep would make her feel better. First, she had to check on Asami. Instead of talking, she opted to just see if she had eaten. Two trays sat by her door, and both had been untouched. She turned when she heard soft footsteps behind her, and she saw Ikki standing there.

"Did she eat?" she asked, quietly.

Korra shook her head. "Doesn't look like it."

Before Korra could stop her, Ikki was at the door and knocking. "Asami? It's Ikki. I want to know if you're okay and if you're going to eat or not, because I can get you a fruit tart or sweet roll if you want."

Korra was a little surprised Asami answered. "Now isn't a good time, Ikki. I'd like to be left alone."

Ikki stomped her foot. "Well, I don't want you to be alone! You're not supposed to be alone when you're sad! You gotta let your family help you!"

Korra could hear footsteps on the other side of the doors, but they didn't open. Asami's voice was clear as she stood close to the door. "I don't have a family anymore, Ikki."

"Yes you do!" Ikki argued. She sniffled a bit. "I'm your family! So is Korra and my brothers and sister! And Bolin and Mako and Momma and Daddy! Even Chief Beifong!"

There was a slight pause before Asami stepped away. "Goodnight, Ikki."

"Asami!" Ikki sobbed.

Korra gently took hold of Ikki's arm and pulled her back. "C'mon, let's take these trays to the kitchen."

Ikki pouted at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "But we're her family! And we have to help her!"

Korra nodded and kept her voice soft. "I know, Ikki, but let's give her a couple of days, okay?"

Ikki sniffled. "Okay."

They each picked up a tray and took them to the kitchen. Korra told Ikki to go to bed, and she would clean the dishes. She put away the food that was still good, and she tossed the rest before waterbending the dishes clean. She went back to the dorms, and she stopped once more at Asami's door.

Korra softly knocked. "Mimi, I know I'm the last person you want talking to you right now, but I just needed to tell you I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I was an asshole, and I should have been more understanding." She sniffled a bit. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry all of this happened. If you don't want me to bother you anymore, I won't. I just wanted to apologize." She sighed. "Goodnight, Mimi."

She stopped when she heard a quiet voice respond, "Goodnight, Korra." Korra was about to walk away, but she heard Asami again, "And I'm sorry, too."

Korra hurried back to the door, and she kept her tone soft. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Mimi."

She could hear Asami sit on the floor on the other side of the doors, and she followed suit. Asami's voice was clear through the small crack between the doors. "Yes, I do."

"For what, then? You saved me, and I was a dick to you. I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you."

She heard Asami sniffle. "I'm sorry I said the things I said to you. Also, I'm sorry but...but we can't be together. Not for a long while, if ever."

Korra felt her chest clench, and she tried her hardest not to sob. "What-- what're you talking about, Mimi?"

"You have a duty to help the city in the aftermath, and I can't-- I don't want add to your burdens. You deserve someone who isn't broken, someone who's strong and stable."

Tears rolled down Korra's cheeks. "Mimi, I love you, and I will give you all the time in the world, but I want to help you in any way I can. I can't let you go through this alone." She wiped her eyes. "The other you and me-- the future-you told me she and that Korra fell in love when that Korra lost her bending, except her airbending. She remained at her Korra's side when she was 'broken,' and I want to remain at my Asami's side."

She wanted to rip the doors open when she heard Asami let out a sob. "I don't want you to. I want you to forget about me and move on."

Korra clenched her jaw and managed to stifle her own sobs. "I'll wait for you. I'll give you all the time and space you need, but I don't want to give up on what we had."

"Please don't wait for me."

"Asami--"

" _Korra!_ " she snapped. "Please, do this one thing for me. You're the Avatar. You need someone who is strong and is able to support you emotionally. You don't need a self-pitying cripple you'll have to take care of. Also..." She sniffled. "When my father's crimes are made public, all things 'Sato' will be tainted. I can't drag you into that and let your reputation be tarnished because you were seen with Hiroshi Sato's daughter."

Korra wanted to scream and cry that she didn't care about her reputation or what anyone would think. She wanted to break down those doors and hold Asami in her arms, but she couldn't, and she didn't. Instead, she stood up and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm going to bed, but if you change your mind and need someone to talk to or anything, you know where I am."

Asami didn't respond, so Korra made her way to her room. She closed the doors behind her and put on her pajamas. She fell on her bed and finally let herself cry.


	26. A Bit of Asami Shining Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's first full day back on Air Temple Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not gonna lie, the beginning of this chapter was a little hard to write, but knowing things will get better overall made it a little easier. Also, this chapter has some platonic-Bosami because I love their friendship and need more platonic-Bosami in my life.

**Twenty-Six: A Bit of Asami Shining Through**

_She hears a woman screaming...her mother. There's flames all around her. She can't help her mother. She can only watch and cry as she burns. She feels the heat, hears the screams, smells the burning, tastes the bile rising in her throat. She swears that in the distance, she hears someone laugh, "Look at Asa the Lemur! She's crying!"_

_Suddenly, she's no longer a little girl. She's eighteen and finds herself sitting in a jail cell. Tarrlok stands above her as he rips her blouse open. She's forced to her feet by two officers. Tarrlok holds up the knife. She screams when she feels it cut through her skin, but her scream is silent. Warm blood pours down her chest and stomach, and she's thrown forward._

_Now she's in a training room. Her chest is throbbing. She watches in slow motion as Amon swings the sword. She tries desperately to pull her arm back, but it's too slow. She can only watch as the blade cuts through her arm like it's butter. Time then speeds up. She's now on her back. She's crying and whimpering, begging Amon to not stab her. He removes his mask. It's not the face of Amon but her father. He smiles as he raises the sword._

_"I should have killed you when I had the chance...but now I do."_

_Just as she feels the blade on her stomach..._

"NO!"

Asami shot up in her bed, and she vomited all over her duvet. She felt a pair of hands pull her into a hug. For a brief second, she thought it was her mother holding her and combing her hair through her fingers as she tried to calm her, but she realized it was Pema.

"Oh, Asami, sweetie, it's okay! You're safe! I'm right here, I'm right here. You're safe."

Asami shut her eyes and started crying and shaking. She felt Pema sit on the bed and hold her tighter. It had been so long since she was held like this, held by a mother. She broke down even more. Pema let her cry. She quietly sang what Asami assumed was an airbender lullaby, and she slowly rocked her, as if she was six and not eighteen. She couldn't remember the last time she cried this hard. She started gasping and shaking as the tears keep coming.

Pema continued to gently rock her and comb her fingers through her sweaty hair. "Shh, shh...let it all out. You're safe."

Asami managed to calm some, and she opened her eyes. "I threw up."

"It's all right. That can easily be cleaned. It's mostly clear, so it's not so bad."

Asami realized that her nightgown and mattress felt a bit wet, too, and it wasn't sweat. More tears fell. " _I wet the bed_ ," she whispered.

"That can also be cleaned. It's okay."

"I can't believe I wet the bed," Asami sobbed. "I'm eighteen years old, and I wet the fucking bed like a toddler."

Pema continued to hold and rock her. "You were having nightmares. It happens."

Asami sniffled. "You're probably sitting in my piss and vomit."

Pema chuckled. "Asami, I have four children. You think I haven't been peed or vomited or even pooped on? Don't worry about it, sweetie. The sheets and blankets can be cleaned."

They sat in silence as Pema held her and sang more lullabies. Asami closed her eyes. _I'm so fucking pathetic. Wetting the bed! Puking on myself!_ More tears rolled down her cheeks, and she knew she was getting Pema's robes wet. Pema didn't seem to care. Asami wasn't in any rush to be let go of. She had to admit she liked this, having a mother comfort and hold her.

"How did you know I was having nightmares?" she asked.

Pema gave her a little squeeze. "I went to get the girls up, and when I walked by your room, I could hear you crying and screaming 'no.' I opened the door to check on you, and you were thrashing some and crying. That's when you sat up and vomited."

Asami swallowed hard. "Well, uhm, as embarrassing as this is...thank you."

Pema gave her another squeeze. "I'm a mother; it's what I do."

Asami sniffled and felt her chest clench. "I-- Can I tell you about my nightmares?"

"Only if you want to."

Asami nodded. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The three I can remember...the first one was one I've had ever since my mother died. I was reliving seeing her die. Then it switched to when Tarrlok tortured me, and finally, I relived Amon cutting my arm off. But-- but this time-- this time, Amon removed his mask and--" She felt her tears well up again, and her stomach lurched. "And I saw my father."

Pema held her tighter. "Oh, Asami. I'm so sorry."

Asami sniffled. "Is this going to be my life from now on? Three nightmares and waking up in my own fluids?"

"Your new trauma is still fresh. In time, you'll learn to live with it. And you have people here who will support you and help you in any way they can."

Asami shook her head. "No. No, I can't-- I _won't_ be a burden on anyone."

Pema loosened her hold so Asami could sit up. She smiled and wiped Asami's tears with her thumb. "You're not a burden. You have friends and family here who care about you."

Asami shook her head again. "I don't have a family."

"What about Korra? I know she loves you and wants what's best for you. Bolin and Mako also care about you. And you have me and Tenzin and the kids. You know, Ikki can't stop asking how you are." She put her hands on Asami's shoulders. "Don't shut us out."

Asami sniffled. "I need time."

Pema nodded. "Okay. Just know we're all here for you." She got up and held her hand out. "C'mon. You go take a shower, and I'll take care of the sheets."

Asami nodded. "Okay."

She was still shaken, but a hot shower sounded exactly like what she needed.

* * *

Asami had trouble washing her hair, but she was not going to ask anyone to help her wash it later. Her shower took longer than usual, but she knew she had to figure out how to bathe with one hand. She managed to wash and rinse her hair, but her left arm was growing tired from doing everything. She was also getting dizzy. She didn't know losing her arm would mess with her balance. When she finished, she had to then figure out how to dry herself off. Habit had her reach with her right arm, only to see her half-arm and remember that she was only feeling a phantom limb. She pulled her robe on when she was dry enough, and she went to her room.

Dressing herself was now the next thing to tackle. Bolin had helped her at the hospital, but she needed to do this herself. Her panties were easier to pull on, and she hooked her bra together before sliding it on. She opened her wardrobe to decide what she would try to put on, but she stopped and caught a glimpse of her reflection. Her chest scar was big and obvious, almost like it was mocking her.

She looked at her right arm. "You're a damaged freak," she said to her reflection. "You have one arm and ugly scars. _You're_ ugly. Those girls were right. You've always been 'Asa the Lemur,' and you always will be. But now you're 'Asa the Deformed Lemur.'" Tears rolled down her cheeks as her anger bubbled. "No one loves you. Everyone leaves or tells you to get over it. Or they fake caring about you when you know deep down they don't give a shit. Who gives a shit about you, Asa the Deformed Lemur? That's right: No one. Your own fucking father doesn't even love you." She started to breathe hard. "You're worthless and deformed and-- and-- _I hate you!_ "

Something in her snapped, and she screamed and slammed the wardrobe shut. She grabbed what she could and threw it. Boots, books, tools, whatever she could. Shattering glass didn't snap her out of her anger and disgust with herself. Nor did the cuts she was getting. She grabbed her prosthetic arm and starting swinging, slamming it into whatever she could. It cracked into pieces, and she dropped it when it broke in half against the desk. She screamed as she threw what was left of it against the wall, and she kept screaming as she started punching the side of the wardrobe. Her knuckles were scraped and cut, but the bleeding didn't stop her. It was the dizziness from not eating and her off center of gravity that stopped her. She fell onto the floor, feeling the glass from her shattered goggles cut into her thigh and hip. She didn't care. She was on her side, and she curled up into a ball.

"No one loves you." She was sobbing, and her voice was low and hoarse. "You're a pathetic waste. You're just a deformed lemur

She didn't hear anyone outside her room, so hopefully no one heard her. The last thing she needed was someone coming in to offer her fake pity. She was alone, so she may as well stay alone. She knew at some point she would have to leave. She didn't know where she'd go, but she had to leave. Maybe leave Republic City altogether, start new in a place where no one knew who she or her father were. She didn't have much money, but she'd sell what she could. She just knew she needed to leave.

"No one would even notice your pathetic ass was gone," she said. "They'd be happier without you, and you know it."

Where would she go? The Water Tribes were too cold, and she'd never go to the south anyway. She wasn't a fan of Ba Sing Se, and the Earth Kingdom was a little too close to Republic City. Maybe the Fire Nation. That would be ideal. It was far from Republic City and didn't share a border with the United Republic.

She reached up to wipe her tears with her right hand-- _oh, right_. Her right hand was gone. Physically gone but she could still feel it, though it felt like it was asleep. The tingling was becoming painful, like electric shocks. The electrical feel shot up what was left of her arm and then down her back. It felt as if her right hand and forearm were being squeezed by an Equalist glove set on low power. It only made her shut her eyes tight and cry more.

"Stop, stop, stop, _stop, stop, stop_ ," she sobbed, grasping her arm with her hand. " _Please_ stop! _Please just stop!_ I just want my old life back. I want my arm back. I want my dad back. I just--" She was beginning to hyperventilate. " _I just want to go back_."

She remembered her future-self, and how she came back in time to "fix" what had happened in her timeline. She then remembered what her other self coming back did to her. Asami herself had been tortured by Tarrlok because of what her future-self did to him, and it was _her_ sword Amon used to cut her arm off. She felt her blood begin to boil.

"Look what you did to me," she sobbed. " _You_ did this to me-- yourself. It was _your_ goddamn sword. You couldn't just cope with losing a loved one and moving on. You just _had_ to come back and fuck my life up instead. _You ruined me!_ _You didn't 'fix' anything!_ "

As much as she wanted her old life back, Asami would not go back in time to "fix" things. She was not going to further ruin her past-self more than her future-self did to her. Yes, she was regretting many decisions she made in the last few weeks, but she couldn't do that to her past-self. Though, if she could, she would find a way to tell her past self to _not_ get feelings for Korra and to not go with her to face Amon. Mako should have gone. His firebending would have stopped Amon right away. Korra would have still kept her bending, but she wouldn't have been bloodbended. One firebending move, and Amon would have been stopped.

Asami didn't really blame Korra for what happened to her, but there was a small part that felt had she not gone with her, she would be intact. If it meant Korra got with Mako, then so be it. At least Asami would have her arm, and Korra would have a stable partner. But instead, in a moment of desperation, she kissed Korra because she was being nice and asked how she was doing. Yes, Asami was attracted to her; it was difficult to not be, but it wasn't the right time. She knew she had been starved for at least a little affection, but she should have never let them go as far as having sex. She knew it would be a mistake, that they'd grow too emotionally attached. It was a huge mistake. Probably the biggest mistake Asami ever made.

She scoffed. "Yeah, what made you think _you_ could make it with the Avatar? You're worthless. You're not good enough for someone like her. You never were. It was just pity sex. She needed a distraction, and you were pathetic enough to believe that because she was fucking you that you two could really have something."

She didn't feel like Korra used her, but she did feel that Korra was letting her clit think for her when they were together. Korra didn't have experience with romance or sex, but Asami did and should have known better. And she felt Korra deserved better for her first sexual experience. Even if Asami was in the right place for a relationship, she couldn't let Korra lower herself to being with a lemur.

"You deserve so much more and much better, Korra," Asami sobbed quietly. "Please move on. Please forget about me and what we did together. Please find someone who is worthy of you and that can love you. Someone who isn't a broken, deformed lemur."

She continued to cry, and she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Breakfast was almost over, and Asami had not left her room. Pema and Korra both glanced at one another, and Korra sighed. "I want to take her a tray of food, but I don't want anything going to waste."

"I can go get her," Ikki offered. "I'll ask her 'pretty please come eat with us.'"

Korra smiled a little. "Thank you, Ikki, but she still probably won't come out."

"But she has to eat! She has to come out!" Ikki cried.

Pema sighed. "Sweetie, we need to let Asami do this at her own pace. When she's ready, she'll join us for meals."

Ikki didn't like that. Asami helped save her, her dad, and her siblings, so Ikki knew _she_ would have to save Asami. If Korra and her mom wouldn't, she would. After she finished eating, she took her dishes to the kitchen, and she went to the women's dorms. Asami's doors were shut, but Ikki didn't hear anything. She knocked anyway.

"Asami? Asami, it's Ikki. Please come out? Pretty please? I want you to eat something. I'll eat with you, if you want, so you won't be by yourself."

No response. Ikki knocked again.

"Asami? Asami, please open the door?"

Again, no response. This time, Ikki took it upon herself and opened the doors. She gasped when she saw the mess. There was broken stuff on the floor along with Asami, who was laying on her side, tightly curled in a ball. Her back was to Ikki. She was only in her underwear, and Ikki could see blood under her hip. She slowly walked towards her.

"Asami?"

She could see Asami's face was tear stained and a little red. There were bright red scratches on her right arm, which she was gripping with her left hand. She could see her left hand was bruised and bloody around the knuckles. Ikki backed out of the room, afraid to wake her, and she closed the doors when she left. She ran to look for her mother, who was outside with Rohan.

"Mom!"

Pema held her finger to her lips. "Shh, honey, the baby's resting."

Ikki didn't lower her voice. "Asami's hurt! Stuff's broken in her room, and she's bleeding!"

Pema's eyes widened. "What?"

Ikki nodded. "She's on the floor, sleeping. She's breathing, but very slowly."

Pema sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll check on her. But honey, don't tell Korra about this, okay? She has enough worries right now."

Ikki didn't like not telling Korra, but her mother was right. "Okay."

Pema stood up and called one of the Air Acolytes over to take the baby to his nursery. Ikki followed her mother inside and to Asami's room. She went in with her mother and shut the doors behind her. She had a feeling Asami would probably not want everyone seeing her like this.

Pema kneeled down beside her, careful not to kneel in broken glass. "Asami? Asami, honey, wake up."

"Go away," Asami said, her voice muffled.

"Asami, we're worried about you. Please get up."

"Pema, I'd like to be alone."

"I know, sweetie, but you shouldn't be. You need--"

Asami sat up. "You don't know what I need! You're not my mother! Stop trying to be! Look, I'm only going to be a burden for maybe a few more days, and then I'm leaving, okay? So, please, just mind your own damn business, and leave me the fuck alone!"

Ikki gasped when her mother slapped Asami. Well, more like popped on the cheek with her fingers. It wasn't very hard but hard enough to shock Ikki and make Asami calm down a bit. She had never seen her mother hit anyone, and she had never hit Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora. Asami wouldn't get a bruise or even any redness, but the action still calmed her down.

"Asami Sato, I know I'm not your mother, but you're living in my home, under my roof, and while you, Korra, and the boys are living here, it is my and Tenzin's responsibility to make sure you're cared for, as if you were our own kids. I'm sorry I hit you, but you need to pull yourself together. I'm not saying you need to get over what happened to you right now, but it's clear you need counseling. If you want to leave, fine. You're an adult; I can't make you stay here, but if you do decide to stay, you _will_ see a therapist, and you _will_ accept the fact that there are people here who care about you and want to see you well. And you will not trash this room or any room on this island again." She turned towards Ikki. "Ikki, honey, please go get me the first aid kit."

Ikki didn't hesitate to run out and get the kit from her parents' room. She used an air scooter to get there and back faster. She came back and handed her mother the kit. She watched as her mother gently pulled the shards of glass from Asami's hip and thigh. Asami barely flinched. She didn't feel much pain. The cuts weren't very deep, so she only needed simple bandages.

Pema put everything back in the first aid kit, and she stood up. "Now, please, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and clean this room."

With that, Pema walked to the door, and she gently took Ikki's hand and led her out of the room. Ikki squeezed her mother's hand. "Do you think Asami will really leave?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

Ikki pouted. "I don't want her to. Tell Daddy he has to make her stay with us."

Pema shook her head. "Oh, Ikki, we can't do that. Asami is eighteen. She's an adult, and we can't keep her here against her will. If she wants to leave, then she can leave."

They went around a corner and nearly ran into Korra. "Whoa!" Korra held up her hands as she stopped in time. That's when she noticed the looks on their faces and Ikki's tears. "What's going on? What happened?"

Ikki was about to tell her, but her mother squeezed her hand, stopping her. "Oh, it's nothing," Pema said with a smile. "Are you going into the city with Tenzin later?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah. I need to get back out there. Show Republic City they have their Avatar. But first, I wanted to see how Asami is doing."

Pema let go of Ikki and gently took hold of Korra's arm. "Now isn't a good time, Korra. You can check on her when you come home, okay?"

Korra's brows raised. "Did something happen? Is that why you have the first aid kit? Does she need healing? What happened?"

Pema gently squeezed her arm before letting go. "It's nothing serious. So, please, go into the city." She smiled. "She'll be here when you come back."

Korra looked ready to argue with her about leaving, but she sighed and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I will."

Ikki wanted Korra to go see her in hopes that maybe Korra could cheer her up, but she knew better than to tell her how Asami was really doing. Korra walked with Ikki and Pema back outside, and Ikki watched as Korra hung her head and stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked over to Oogi. It wasn't supposed to be like this. In all the stories her mother would read to her and Jinora, when the hero saved the day, they lived happily ever after with their true love. Korra saved the day, but she was unhappy and not with Mako. Everyone was unhappy, especially Asami.

Ikki hated this.

* * *

Asami managed to slip on the black sweats she wore when she worked out, and she opted to wear a red tank-top. It was easy to get on. She was still feeling like shit, but she knew, deep down, Pema was right: She needed to pull herself together. At least for now. She hadn't hit Asami hard, but it was enough for Asami to temporarily snap out of her breakdown. She knew, though, it was possible she'd have another one.

She waited for when she knew most everyone would be out, and she went to the kitchen. It was empty, to her relief, and she got herself a sweet roll. It was all she felt like eating. She ate it on her way back to her room. The walk back was a little easier, but she was still feeling off. She walked in her room to find Pema putting her clean sheets on the bed for her.

"You don't need to do that," Asami said.

Pema smiled at her. "It's okay. I did sweep up the glass on the floor because I didn't want you stepping on any pieces, but I'd appreciate it if you cleaned the rest."

Asami nodded. "I will. I-- I'm sorry. For saying the stuff I did to you."

Pema started putting the pillowcases back on. "Apology accepted." She left after putting the pillowcases on.

Asami did feel bad for yelling at her, after everything she had done for her so far. Her stomach clenched from the guilt, so she turned her focus on cleaning up her room. It was difficult with one arm, but she knew she had to do this. She needed to get used to using just her one hand. Her stomach clenched more when she picked up what was left of her prosthetic arm. It was beyond repair; she would have to get a new one.

This breakdown was one of the worst she had since her mother died. She remembered those days after the break-in. There wasn't much else she remembered, but she remembered the trauma. She remembered the vomiting and wetting the bed almost every night. She remembered the tantrums and the destroyed things in her room. She remembered the headaches she would get from the almost non-stop crying. While she remembered her father finally making her go see a therapist, she didn't remember much about the sessions or when she really began to feel better. But she had felt better...until now.

"But you _did_ feel better," she said to herself.

Yet, she knew she wouldn't feel better anytime soon. It wasn't only losing her arm; her father was going to prison, she was still having nightmares about Tarrlok, and her complicated feelings for Korra were not making any of this any better. A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" It was Bolin.

"Yeah."

He slid the doors open and stepped in. "I figure the answer is probably 'no,' but I'm going to Little Fire Nation to get me some lunch. Want me to bring you anything?"

She couldn't help but smile. She appreciated he wasn't trying to get her to leave the island; he knew she wasn't ready for that. "You know, actually, yeah. Bring me whatever you get, too."

He smiled too. "Great! Want a smoothie, too?"

That did actually sound good. "Yes, please. Anything with pomegranate would be nice."

"Gotcha. I'll be back in a few."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll pay you when you get back."

He held up his hands. "No need. This is on me, all right?"

"But--"

He cut her off, "Nope! This is the least I can do, after everything you've done for me and Mako and even Korra, let me just buy you lunch."

She had plenty of cash on her, but she knew Bolin. She sighed and nodded. "Okay. But I'm paying next time."

He smiled and went over to her. She flinched in surprise when he cupped her face in his hands. "You know, some of that Sato sparkle is coming back to your eyes."

She laughed as he let go of her. "'Sato sparkle'? With that charm and golden tongue, you ever think of getting into being a radio drama star?"

He shrugged. "Maybe the stage. I'd rather people _see_ this," he gestured down his body, "glorious and gorgeous figure in all my glory, y'know? That's one of the things I loved about pro-bending: People could watch my gorgeous self bending so awesomely."

She ruffled his hair. "Yep. That's why I love the Fire Ferrets. It's all you, Bo."

They both laughed, and Bolin patted her shoulder. "I'll get going."

She held up her hand. "Wait." She went to her desk and picked up her keys. "Take my Satomobile."

Bolin's eyes widened when she handed him the keys. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He smiled. "Okay then! I'll make sure to take real good care of it."

"I know you will."

He left then, an excited little jump in his step as he did. Asami went back to cleaning, which didn't take quite as long as she expected. Because she was sweaty now, she took another shower. When she got back to her room, she decided to try dressing in one of her outfits. She looked away when she opened the wardrobe as not to see her reflection again, and without looking, she reached for her jacket and jodhpurs. She wore a black tank top under her jacket, and she sat down to slip her jodhpurs on. It was slow going, but she managed to do it. Buttoning and zipping them was another challenge, but she did it.

Her right sleeve felt so empty to her; she wanted to pin it up or something, since she wasn't going to cut it off. She looked around for anything she could use, and she spotted one of her garter belts sticking out from one of her dresser's slightly open drawers. She unclipped one of the straps, and she held up her arm, folding the sleeve up. She tied the strap around it to keep it in place. Sure, it made it obvious her arm was gone, but she was staying on the island. She didn't have to worry about any gawkers.

She slipped her boots on, and she got up to do her hair and makeup. Her left arm was growing tired, but she shook it out and continued getting ready. Her left hand was just as adept as her right was, so using her left hand was no issue. Using _only_ her left hand was exhausting. But she did it. The face in her small mirror looked more like her old self, and she couldn't help but smile. Progress.

* * *

When Bolin brought their food and drinks back, they decided to have a little picnic in the gazebo. They laid out an old blanket Pema let them borrow, and they sat down, Bolin taking their food out from the bag. He got them two bowls of spicy noodles, a couple of stuffed komodo sausages, and pork buns (which he knew she loved). Along with their smoothies, he also got a couple of bottles of cherry-berry lemonade. He handed Asami her smoothie, and she nearly chugged all of her pomegranate smoothie but stopped when she got a brain freeze.

Bolin chuckled. "Slow down!"

She felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry. I kind of am getting my appetite back."

He smiled as he started eating his spicy noodles. "Well, I must say, you look better-- wait! Not that--! Not that you looked _bad_ but-- you seem more upbeat, I mean. I see a bit of our Asami shining through."

She nodded and took a bite of a pork bun. "I know what you meant. Thanks. I had kind of a rough morning." She darted her eyes down. "Don't really want to talk about it right now."

"I gotcha." He slurped some noodles. "So..."

She nodded as she finished her smoothie. She then took her cigarettes and a lighter out from her pocket. "So." She held up her pack. "This won't bother you, will it?"

He smirked. "I grew up with a firebender."

She took a cigarette out. "Fair enough." She lit it and put her lighter and pack back in her pocket. She took the lid off of her now empty smoothie cup, which she'd use as an ash tray. "So I don't want to get into the 'why,' but I'm going to need to get a new arm."

Bolin swallowed his bite of komodo sausage. "I can drive you to the hospital tomorrow, if you want."

She shrugged as she exhaled her smoke. "I'll see how I'm feeling. But thanks for offering."

They sat in silence as Bolin continued to eat and Asami smoked her cigarette and ate a little. She didn't want to eat too much and get sick, so what she didn't eat, Bolin was more than willing to finish for her. She finished her cigarette, and Bolin got up to take the trash to the bins. Asami folded the blanket and took it to the main laundry room. One of the Acolytes took it from her, which was a bit of a relief, as Asami did not know how to work a washing machine. Household appliances were probably the only machines that Asami wasn't good at working or she didn't know how to work them. She could figure it out, probably, but since she had never used a kitchen appliance in her life, it would still be all unknown to her.

After stopping in her room to get her glass ash tray, she went back out to the gazebo to have another cigarette. She knew she should to quit for a number of reasons. Health aside, smoking made her think of her father, someone she _didn't_ want to think about. He would smoke "only the finest Fire Nation cigars," sometimes at home but mostly during business meetings. She would opt for the cigarettes offered in the business meetings he'd let her sit in on. Since she was sixteen, she'd have the occasional cigarette, especially in times of stress. She hadn't had one in a while, since she was in the hospital and then the sewers and then back in the hospital. Yet, despite the memories smoking brought up (she swore she could smell those Fire Nation cigars), the cigarette did calm her.

She finished that cigarette and took out another. She watched the ships go in and out of the bay, and before she knew it, she had smoked her whole pack and the sun's position indicated it was late afternoon. She must have completely blanked out. Wouldn't be the first time. She took her filled ashtray to the big trash bins in the back of the main living area, just outside the kitchen. She dumped her cigarette butts and empty pack in the trash, and her ears perked up when she heard one of the sky bison. She had a feeling it was Oogi, and when she went to check, she was right. She watched as Tenzin and Korra both airbended off of Oogi before a couple of Acolytes took Oogi down to the bison caves. Asami walked around the other side of the buildings in hopes Korra wouldn't see her. She went to her room to leave the ash tray and lighter, and when she walked out of the women's dormitories, she was unaware Korra saw her. She went to the men's dormitories, hoping Bolin would be in his room, and she was also unaware that Korra followed her.

Asami knocked on Bolin's door, even though it was partially open. "Bo? Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Asami opened the doors and slid them so they were only partially open, as he had them. Korra tiptoed to the doors and stood out of sight of them, but she could see the bed. She saw Bolin was sitting on it, reading a pro-bending magazine, and Asami took a seat at the foot of his bed. Korra sat down. She knew she shouldn't listen, but she felt this was the only way she'd know what was going on with Asami. She knew if Asami was going to confide in someone and tell them what was on her mind, it would be Bolin.

"Are you busy?" Asami asked.

He put the magazine down and shook his head. "Nope. What d'you need?"

She kept her eyes down and sighed. "Can we talk?"

He nodded as he moved to sit beside her, his expression dropping. His eyes were wide with concern. "Of course."

She kept her eyes down, and she took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "I've-- I had a really rough morning. Like _really_ rough. I woke up from a nightmare and threw up, and later, I had a huge breakdown. Pema kind of helped me get myself together, and-- and she also suggested that I see a therapist. It's not like I've never been to one, but...I don't know, the idea just makes me nervous." She covered her face with her hand. "Shit...I shouldn't have unloaded this on you. I'm sorry."

She got up, but Bolin took hold of her left arm and gently pulled her back down. "You're my friend, Asami. Yeah, I might not know what to say or how to react, but you can talk to me." He grinned. "I am a pretty good listener."

She bit her lip momentarily before she moved closer. "Scratch my head?"

He smiled. "Absolutely." He moved so she could comfortably lay on her side and rest her head on his lap. He started gently scratching her head. "Now, tell ol' Bobo what's on your mind."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. I--" She sighed. "I feel so alone, Bolin. The last time I went through something traumatic and saw a therapist, I had my dad with me, but now...well, now he's part of my trauma."

Bolin continued to scratch her head with one hand as the other squeezed her shoulder. "I know I'm not your brother or any kind of blood relative, but you got me." Pabu, who had been sleeping on a pile of clothes by the desk, woke up and made his little ferret sounds as he hopped up on the bed. He curled up beside Asami against her stomach. "And you got Pabu, too."

She sniffled as she smiled a little. "Thank you, but I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not. Just let me be there when you need somebody. You also have Mako and Korra."

He felt her tense, and she shook her head. "I-- no, I don't. I don't think Mako likes me very much, and Korra..." Korra leaned closer, her stomach clenching from what Asami might say. "Well, things are _complicated_ with Korra."

Bolin got the feeling Mako wasn't too concerned about Asami. Whenever he'd ask about her, it seemed more like he was just trying to be polite. "Well, he wanted to visit you at the hospital."

"As a courtesy, I'm sure."

He couldn't argue that, unfortunately. "And Korra asked about you every day. You also have Tenzin and Pema and the kids."

She closed her eyes. "I definitely can't be a burden on Tenzin and Pema. They have four children; they don't need to take care of a pathetic eighteen year old with one arm. And Korra..." She heaved a sigh. "I want her to move on. I don't want her to feel like she has to check on me." She opened her eyes. "And there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure."

She hesitated for a moment, but she went ahead. "I'm going to leave."

He flinched. "What?"

"I want to leave. I _need_ to leave. Like I said, I can't be a burden on Tenzin and Pema, and I feel like this would be the only way Korra can move on and I can start anew. When what my father did goes public, Future Industries will be ruined, as will the Sato name. I will have nothing in Republic City, no future or anything. If I leave the United Republic, I can start a new life with more possibilities than I would have here."

Asami was surprised when Bolin blurted, "You can't! You _won't!_ "

She sat up. "You can't stop me from going anywhere! What are you going to do? Lock me in my room?"

Bolin held up his hands, as if to shield himself from her angry expression and words. "No, I just mean that you shouldn't." He lowered his hands, and his face was drawn with concern. Asami could see his eyes water a bit. "Asami, you have plenty here in Republic City. And if anyone can restore honor to the Sato name and get Future Industries up and running again, it's you! Don't let your dad keep fucking you up, _please_. And--" He swallowed hard and darted his eyes down for a moment before he looked at her. "Asami, you sacrificed _your arm_ to save Korra's bending--"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Don't remind me."

"Listen to me!" He didn't yell, but he was loud enough to get her attention back. "If there is any evidence whatsoever that you are not your dad, that you didn't support the Equalists, that you are an honorable and selfless woman," he took hold of her right arm, "it's _this_. You faced Amon to keep him from taking Korra's bending. _You saved the Avatar_ , Asami...you essentially _saved the world_."

She sniffled and rolled her eyes a little. "Well, that's a bit of a stretch."

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. Asami, I know you're still trying to process and accept what happened to your arm, and it sucks that it happened to you, but just know that I think what you did was, like, _super_ heroic. You're like Katara in the stories about Aang's adventures. She brought him back from the dead and saved the world." He gently took hold of her upper arms. "You kept Amon from taking Korra's bending and saved the world. If anything says you are not carbon copy of Hiroshi Sato, it's this."

She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't think I'm strong enough."

He didn't hesitate to pull her into a tight Bolin hug, and the feel of his big arms squeezing her did calm her a bit. "You _are_ strong enough," he said. "Maybe not right now, maybe not even tomorrow, but someday you will be able to face all that stuff with your head held high. You'll bounce back and kick some ass, I know it."

She couldn't help but laugh through her tears. "You sound so sure."

"Because I am. You're an awesome girl, Asami, and I'm so happy you're my friend."

She sniffled. "Thank you." She was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Do you-- do you think, maybe, you could go with me? If I see a therapist, I mean."

He started to rub her back. "Of course I will."

She closed her eyes. "Please keep holding me?"

"Absolutely."

When they were quiet for a minute or so, Korra got up. Her body felt both heavy and numb. She knew Asami was upset, but she didn't realize it was this bad. As much as she wanted to be the one Asami confided in and was being held by, she was glad Bolin was there for her. Still, it was painful to have to watch Asami suffer from afar. Was this how the other Asami felt before she and that Korra got together? That horribly empty feeling of knowing there was nothing she could do to ease the pain of the girl she loved?

Korra wiped her tears on her arm bands, and she left the men's dormitories. She knew airbending training would make for a good distraction.


	27. Just This One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sees a doctor and makes a new furry friend. A request from Asami takes Korra by surprise.

**Twenty-Seven: Just This One Last Time**

The hospital gave Asami a list of recommended psychologists when she went back to get a new prosthetic arm. Bolin went with her, offering to be her driver until she could alter her Satomobile so she could work the gearshift. She had to admit his optimism was contagious. The way he spoke really convinced her that she would be able to work on and drive her Satomobile again. She was fitted with a new arm, almost identical to the one she had destroyed. With her jacket and leather gloves on, it was hard to tell one of her hands and arms were fake.

Asami made an appointment with a Dr. Wong, and she would see her the following morning. She was glad Bolin was going with her; if he wasn't there, she knew she would have skipped out. He sat in the waiting room, and since her session would be about an hour, he brought a couple of pro-bending magazines to read and some snacks for not just him but also Pabu. However, Pabu ended up not staying with him. He chirped and chirped until Asami picked him up and let him come with her into the doctor's office. Bolin didn't mind. It was clear Pabu relaxed her, and Pabu seemed to be aware of that, too.

Knowing Bolin was waiting for her and having Pabu on her lap did ease Asami's nerves as she sat on the large arm chair across from the doctor. Dr. Wong was an older woman, and she had a kind face that further relaxed Asami. The doctor told her to speak whenever she was ready, and it took a couple of minutes before Asami started to talk. She started with the basics about who she was, but when she started talking about her childhood, the dam broke. She started telling the doctor everything, from seeing her mother die to the schoolyard bullying to everything that happened to her in the last few weeks. She felt like a fool, spilling everything the way she did, and she kept her eyes down.

"Sorry," she sniffled, "I don't know what that all was."

Dr. Wong shook her head. "Don't apologize. Asami, you have been through so much in such little time, much more than most people have in their entire lives. I must say that I am proud of you."

Asami looked up at her. "Proud of me? Why?"

"You've been beaten down for years, emotionally and now physically, yet you keep getting up. You've kept true to yourself and stuck with your convictions. You joined the Avatar and went against your own father because you knew what he was doing was wrong. You then saved the Avatar from getting her bending taken. You are a strong young woman, Asami, but it is understandable that you would breakdown like you did."

Asami's brows raised. "What do you mean?"

Dr. Wong folded her hands on her lap. "From what I can gather, you internalize everything. You put others before yourself, sometimes to please them and gain their approval, sometimes because of your altruistic nature. But when have you ever put _yourself_ first?"

Asami shook her head. "I-- I don't know, honestly. I mean, I guess I never saw a reason to? After I got over my mother's death, I knew my dad needed me to be strong. And when I became part of 'Team Avatar,' I couldn't let Korra down. I can't let anyone down, but I feel like I have."

Dr. Wong nodded and sighed. "I want you to do something before our next session."

"What?"

"I want you to put yourself first. Put your mental and physical well-being at the front of your mind. Do things that will make _you_ feel better. Sometimes we all need to remember our own needs and do what's best for us. I believe it'll help in easing your mind. What are some things you enjoy doing? What did you do before you lost your arm?"

Asami looked up as she thought about the things she loved. "Anything to do with my Satomobile...driving it, working on it. Building and repairing mechanical parts of all kinds. Drawing and designing new machines." She felt her eyes water. "How do I do any of that now?"

"You're an engineer and mechanic; your hands are very important to you, and you lost more than 'just a hand.' You lost something that helped define who you feel you are. Am I right to assume you lost your dominant hand?"

Asami shook her head. "I'm ambidextrous, luckily. My left and right hands are-- _were_ pretty much equal to one another. Anything my right could do, my left can, but even though I can use my left hand just fine, I...I-- don't know."

"You feel you lost an entire half of yourself."

Asami looked down. "Yes."

Dr. Wong nodded. "I suggest easing back into your hobbies. Start small with something you can build with only one hand." She stood up. "Unfortunately, we're out of time, but remember what I asked you to do before next week."

Asami stood up, holding Pabu in her arm. "Try to put my well-being first."

"Yes. I'll see you same time next week."

Asami nodded and thanked her before she walked out to the waiting room. Bolin was munching on fire flakes and reading one of his magazines, but he quickly put everything in his bag and jumped to his feet when Asami and Pabu came out. Pabu hopped from Asami's arm to Bolin's shoulder when they walked out of the office together.

"Did it go all right?" Bolin asked.

Asami kept her eyes down. "I think so. She was nice. I didn't feel like she was judging me or anything." She reached over and gently scratched Pabu's head. "Pabu helped, which made me think maybe I should get a companion animal, or at least a service animal. That could be a step in focusing on my own well-being."

Bolin smiled. "You can always borrow Pabu."

She smiled back. "I know, but he's _your_ little buddy. I think I'd like to have my own."

The universe must have been listening and wanted Asami to have that little friend because as she and Bolin walked down the street to where Bolin had parked, there was a big truck parked near an alley. They could see caged animals in the back as two men took one of the cages out. Asami didn't know if these were circus animals or what, but something didn't sit right with her. She started walking towards the alley, and she ignored Bolin when he told her to come back. Just as Asami turned the corner, one of the men pulled a white tiger monkey from the cage and dropped it. The poor little thing looked weak.

"Worthless little shit," one of the men said. "Some 'little performer,' huh? Can't even handle a small whip."

"Should we throw it in the trash? It's gonna die soon anyway."

The tiger monkey let out a small growl, but the first man kicked it. "Shut up!"

Asami saw red as she ran to the men. She took one down with a sweep of her leg, kicking him in the face as he went down, and the other she caught around the throat with her left arm, flipping him onto his back. She started kicking the man who kicked the tiger monkey, and she made sure to get him in the groin at least once.

"How do you like it?!" she demanded. "Do you like being kicked, you piece of shit?!" She stepped back to let them both get up. "Get the fuck out of here!"

The two men were slightly smarter than she would have thought because they ran back to their truck and took off. Asami turned her attention to the little tiger monkey. It was on its side and still breathing, and she slowly kneeled down near it. She was slow as she brought her hand towards it to let it sniff her.

"Hey, little critter. I won't hurt you. I'm hurt, too, so I know what it's like. Here..." She reached in her pocket and took out the bag of blueberries that were for Pabu, and she took one out. "Do you like blueberries? Here you go." The tiger monkey reached over and took hold the berry. It slowly chewed but seemed to relax. "Can I please pick you up so I can get you help? I want to help you."

The tiger monkey showed its fangs and growled, but it managed to get on its feet and hands and moved closer to her. It let her pick it up, and she cradled the little white tiger monkey as she walked back to Bolin and the Satomobile.

"Change of plans. We need to find a vet to take this little tiger monkey to."

Bolin didn't question it. He only nodded and got in the Satomobile after she did. Luckily, there was an animal clinic a couple of blocks away. Asami carried the little tiger monkey inside, and she went to the reception desk.

"I found this poor little thing in an alley after it was kicked by a man," she said, holding the tiger monkey up a little. "Is there anyone who can help it?"

The receptionist nodded. "I think there may be an animal healer available. One moment."

Asami waited as the receptionist called for a healer. She was then directed to a room, and she set the tiger monkey down on the table. "Stay with me, little tiger. You'll get help." That's when she noticed the tiger monkey's tail. Something seemed kind of off about it, so she gently picked it up and looked at the end. She could see it had been cut. The scar was the only real indication, as the tiger monkey's tail was still quite long. "Oh, you're missing a part of you, too, just like me."

An animal healer walked in the room and smiled at her. "Hello. What's wrong with this tiger monkey?"

"I saw these two men dump it in an alley, and one of the men kicked it. What can you do to help it?"

The healer bended water from her water skin. "I'm going to examine the animal with water, first, and we'll go from there." Asami watched as the healer moved the water over the tiger monkey. "She has some internal injuries." So the tiger monkey was female. "Luckily, she's tough and I can heal the injuries. She is dehydrated, and from what I can tell, she's a bit underweight." She smiled. "Though, nothing a little love and care can't help."

Asami nodded. "I can do that. I want to help her."

The healer bended the water back in her water skin when she finished, and she gently lifted the tiger monkey's head and examined her teeth. "She's young, from what I can tell. Maybe no more than a year old." She set the tiger monkey's head back down and slowly moved her hand over the tiger monkey's back. "She has some scarring here on her back, but it's only the skin, nothing internal. Looks like she had been hit with a whip." She gave the tiger monkey a scratch behind the ears. "She has clearly been abused, but in time, she'll be just fine. She's lucky you came along."

Asami smiled as she looked at the tiger monkey. "I'm lucky, too."

The healer smiled. "Well, she is fine to go home with you, but I'm going to give you some pain medicine for her. It's nothing too strong; just give her a couple of drops on a treat if she shows signs of pain."

Asami nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

The healer did one more quick healing session, and the tiger monkey perked up. Instead of being cradled in Asami's arm, she climbed Asami's jacket and curled around her shoulders. Her tail was long enough to curl around, and Asami could hear her purring. Asami paid for the visit, and she and Bolin left, both with their animals on their shoulders. Pabu didn't seem bothered by the new animal, and the tiger monkey must have felt safe on Asami because she didn't seemed bothered by him, either.

"So, thought of a name?" Bolin asked as he drove them home.

Asami reached up with her left hand and gently scratched the tiger monkey under her chin. "'Sprocket.' I don't know...it just popped in my head."

Bolin nodded. "It's cute and a perfect name for Asami Sato's animal companion. I like it."

Asami smiled and continued to gently scratch Sprocket. "What do you think? A good name?"

Sprocket curled tighter around her.

* * *

Before going back to Air Temple Island, Bolin and Asami stopped at a bookstore so she could get a book on tiger monkeys and how to care for them, and then they stopped at a pet store so she could get some stuff for Sprocket, including a multi-tier cat tree that had a scratching post. It would have to be built, but she thought it'd be a good project to ease her into building again. Bolin said he'd help, but she still wanted to do most of it.

Bolin helped Asami carry Sprocket's new things to her room, and before they set to work on the tree, Asami wanted Sprocket to get familiar with the room. Bolin and Asami stood by the door as Sprocket sniffed her way around. She climbed up on the desk, sniffing before hopping down and sniffing a pile of dirty clothes. She got on the pile and curled up.

"Let's get started on the tree," Asami said.

Bolin nodded, and Pabu hopped off his shoulders, going to lay on the desk. Asami got her tools as Bolin took the parts of the cat tree out of the box. It was weird working with just her one hand, and if not for Bolin helping, she would have gotten frustrated fast and quit. She knew she needed to ease into this, and she was. The cat tree was finished, and they moved it so it was at the end of the bed.

"Thanks for helping," Asami said.

Bolin smiled. "Anytime. Pabu and I are gonna head out, though, let you and Sprocket get to know one another better."

Pabu hopped off the desk and climbed up to Bolin's shoulders as he walked out, and he closed the doors behind him. Asami slipped her jacket off so she could remove her prosthetic arm. She could only wear it for so long, and her arm was red from the straps. She set her arm down on the desk, and she slipped her jacket back on. She folded the sleeve up, using a garter belt strap to tie it around her arm. She looked down when she noticed movement. It was Sprocket getting up from the pile of clothes she was laying on, and she went over to the cat tree.

"Do you like it?" Asami asked.

Sprocket climbed up all five levels of the tree, sniffing all she could. She stopped to use the scratching post, and then she jumped from the tree to Asami's bed. She sniffed Asami's pillow before curling up on it, and Asami joined her on the bed.

"So, do you like it here?"

Sprocket let out a little growl-meow, and she was purring. Asami thought her black stripes were looking brighter against her white fur. She was a pretty tiger monkey, even with her scars and missing third of her tail. Asami could see the thin lines of exposed pink skin on Sprocket's back, and she realized that Sprocket was also missing a part of her ear.

"How did I not notice your ear?" Asami gently rubbed Sprocket's ear. "Sorry I'm calling attention it. I know what it's like to have scars and missing parts, and I have to admit, it's nice having a companion who can understand, even if you don't talk."

Sprocket got up and moved to Asami's lap. She turned on her back, exposing her stomach for Asami to rub. Asami smiled as she rubbed Sprocket's pink belly.

"You trust me, huh? I appreciate that. So you're okay with being my companion? I think you'll be good for me, and I promise to give you all the love and care I can." She chuckled a bit. "You know, I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. I mean, there's still a lot there, but I think you're relaxing me." Sprocket got up and climbed up to her shoulders, curling around Asami's neck, and she continued to purr. "I think I'll feel less alone because I'll have you. Maybe you can help me in the garage if I ever go back to one. I can teach you different tools and stuff. Does that sound okay?"

Sprocket nuzzled Asami's cheek and rubbed her head against her. Feeling Sprocket curled around her and knowing that Sprocket trusted her and wanted to be with her as much as Asami wanted her there, she felt okay enough to finally join everyone in the dining hall for lunch.

"I'm hungry, and I know you are, too. Want to come with me to the dining hall?"

Sprocket meowed, and Asami took that as a yes. She hoped the stimulation wouldn't be too much for Sprocket, especially if the kids were eating then. Asami stopped before she left the women's dorms, and she gently patted Sprocket's clawed hand-paw with her finger.

"Listen, if the noise becomes too much for you, climb in my jacket, okay?"

Sprocket nuzzled her again, and Asami knew she understood. Was this what it was like when you and your animal companion find one another? In some strange, yet natural-feeling, way, they understood one another, and having Sprocket close to her made Asami feel warm and even loved. Was this how it was with Korra and Naga? Bolin and Pabu? Tenzin and Oogi? If this was what it was like, Asami was glad she and Sprocket found one another in a time when they needed each other.

Asami relaxed when she didn't hear a lot of noise in the dining hall. Only a small few Air Acolytes were eating, and not seeing the kids (or Korra) made Asami relax more. She went to the kitchen and made herself a plate, getting a little extra for Sprocket, and she poured herself some lychee juice and put water in a small bowl for Sprocket. She read that tiger monkeys could eat anything humans ate, but they could not live on a strictly vegetarian diet. They needed meat. Regular cat food was good for tiger monkeys that were pets, according to the book she read, and since there was no meat on the island, Asami got a few cans of premium cat food. She brought one with her, and she got a small plate to put the cat food on. She used a tray to carry everything to the dining hall, and she sat down at a table furthest from everyone else. She opened the little can of cat food and shook the food out onto the small plate. Sprocket hopped off her shoulders and started to eat.

Asami smiled. "Slow down, girl. I don't want you to get sick."

Sprocket must have understood because she did slow her eating. Asami took some berries and carrots from her plate and put them beside Sprocket's. Sprocket stopped eating the cat food momentarily to eat the carrot, and she took a drink from her water bowl before going back to eating the cat food.

"You like it?" Asami asked with a smile. "I'll try to get you fresh meat when I can, and since you like the cat food, you can keep having it, too. See, we live with airbenders and Acolytes, so there is no meat on the island. Unless you like mice or birds...which I'm sure you do. The book said tiger monkeys like eating rodents and were excellent hunters. I didn't know that tiger monkeys were sometimes kept in temples and palaces to take care of any pests." She shrugged. "I thought that was interesting."

Sprocket let out a deep meow as she started eating the berries. Asami set her fork down and reached over to gently scratch Sprocket behind the ears. Sprocket started to purr, and she closed her eyes as she ate.

"Asami?"

Her stomach clenched when she looked up and saw Korra walk over to her. Sprocket suddenly stood on her feet and growled at Korra, her fangs on full display. Korra stepped back, and Asami gently took hold of Sprocket's right front paw.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, girl. Come over here."

Sprocket kept her eyes on Korra as she backed towards Asami, and after she got on Asami's shoulders and curled up, she continued to stare.

"What the shit is _that?_ " Korra asked, not moving any closer.

Asami furrowed her brows. "This is Sprocket. Did you need something?"

She swore Korra's face reddened some. "No-- well, yeah-- I mean, I haven't seen you in days. I wanted to see how you were."

Asami didn't hate Korra. In fact, deep down, she was happy to see her and still loved her, but she was still in no place emotionally for a romantic relationship. She had the feeling, though, that Korra didn't understand that, and she dreaded Korra would try to get things started again. She hoped being curt would give Korra the hint to leave her alone. She wanted Korra to move on.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Korra looked down. "I'm going to... _her_ place today. She said she had stuff for us, and I need the closure, I think. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"No." Asami's response was so quick, Korra's head snapped up to look at her. "I can't, Korra. In fact, I want _nothing_ to do with _her_ or anything _she_ gave us. I want to forget about her," she held up her right arm, "despite the fact I never will. I'm started to get better, and I know going there would just set me back to square one."

Korra shrugged. "What if going helps you get closure, too?"

"I said _no_ , Korra."

Korra took a deep breath, and Asami thought she looked ready to cry. "I don't want to go alone, Asami. I really want you to come with me."

" _And I said no_ ," Asami snapped. _Now_ she was annoyed. "I feel like you're not quite listening to me, Korra. I told you why I don't want to go with you, and for once, I'm going to put my well-being first. I've had a horrible couple of weeks, and I need to focus on _me_ or I will have another breakdown." She looked down before she started to cry, and she felt Sprocket curl tighter around her. "Going to that factory will fuck me up, and I can't do it, okay?"

Korra sighed. "All right. Fine. I'll-- I'll give you what you've been wanting, then. I'll leave you alone."

Her tone was so soft and sad, it made Asami bubble with guilt. She watched Korra turn around and walk to the kitchen, and it took everything in her not to run after her and say she'd go with her, even though she didn't want to. But she stayed. She knew what going to her future-self's place would do to her, the flashbacks she'd have, so she had to say no. She needed to put her own mental health first. Yet, that didn't stop her from feeling bad.

Under her breath, she muttered, "I'm sorry, Korra." She sniffled and looked at Sprocket. "I need to move on. How can I expect Korra to when I can't? I don't know what to do."

Sprocket just looked at her and ate a blueberry.

Asami sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Korra couldn't sleep. She went to future-Asami's apartment that afternoon and she found two large envelopes, one for her and the other for the present-Asami. She thought about taking Asami her envelope, but she decided against it. Asami told her why she didn't want to go with with her, and Korra felt bad for asking her again. Asami hated her. She just knew Asami hated her now. Korra felt that after the shitty things she had said to Asami since she lost her arm and the way she acted, especially earlier that day, how could Asami even still _like_ her?

That was one of the things keeping her up. The other was what future-Asami's letter said:

_My dearest Korra,  
I'm hesitant to tell you what will happen in six months, but maybe this will save you a lot of pain and stress. You won't have the trouble my Korra did, as you'll have your bending (yes, I'm writing this before you face Amon, but I will be damned before I let him take your bending again), but I want you to be prepared. In six months, you'll be going back to the Southern Water Tribe for the Glacier Spirits Festival. Your uncle, Unalaq, will offer to be your spiritual master;  do not let him. He will only use you to open the spirit portals and attempt to unleash the dark spirit, Vaatu, when Harmonic Convergence happens. Since you have all of your bending, you'll probably unlock the Avatar State and master your spiritual side much faster. Still, just beware of Unalaq._

_However, opening the spirit portals will cause an amazing thing to happen. The world will balance itself, including bringing back an almost-lost bending art...Harmonic Convergence will give certain non-benders airbending. It was perhaps the one good thing to come from my Korra's sacrifice, but I think you'll be able to bring back the airbenders without sacrificing yourself. My Korra was the strongest person I knew, but without her bending or Avatar State, Unavaatu was too much for her and she used all of her spiritual energy to stop him, giving her life to save the world._

_I hope you and Asami manage to find your own happiness together. As hard as times were and as damaged my Korra and I were, we still managed to be as happy as we could be. I want the same for you and your Asami...the happiness, I mean, of course, not the damages. If it turns out that maybe you two were not meant to be in this timeline, I still hope the two of you find happiness. You deserve all the good in this world, Korra. I couldn't save my Korra, but I know you'll be saved._

_I love you, Korra. In every universe and every timeline...I love you._

_Always,  
Asami (the future one)_

Korra was still trying to process what she had read, but, too, how much of that would happen now? Would her six months from now be completely different? Her uncle had always kind of given her a bad feeling the small few times he would visit the south. She knew he and her dad weren't very close, but her uncle was the chief of both tribes, so of course he'd visit not just the south but also the Avatar compound. Her two cousins also creeped her out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her doors slide open. Naga was sleeping outside, since it was chilly, her favorite temperature, but she knew it wasn't her. Naga would have pawed at the door and whined instead just opening the doors. Korra propped herself up on her elbows and saw a tall figure walk towards her. The figure stepped into the moonlight, and Korra's brows raised.

"Asami?"

Asami was wearing her red silk robe, and she was carrying something Korra didn't recognize. Asami walked over to the bed and she took two small things out of her pocket, putting them on the bedside table. Korra saw a bottle of lube and... _condoms?_ She looked back at Asami, who was untying her robe, and she continued to stare as the robe fell, revealing Asami's naked body. Asami pulled the covers back, and she climbed on top of Korra, pushing her back on her pillow.

"Shh, don't say anything," Asami said. "Just kiss me and fuck me."

She pressed her lips and body against Korra, but Korra turned away to break the kiss. "Asami, what are you doing?"

Asami shook her head. "Just fuck me with my dildo. It's strapless."

Korra could see the thing in Asami's hand. So that's what she was holding. "Asami, don't get me wrong because I would love nothing more than to have sex with you, but what changed? I thought you hated me?"

Asami shook her head. "I don't hate you. I was mad at you, yes, but I can't expect you to move on if I don't. And I want us to have sex one more time. A kind of 'break-up sex,' I guess."

"Asami, I..."

"Korra, _please_."

Korra noticed the tears rolling down Asami's cheeks. She absolutely wanted to have sex with Asami. Her body was screaming at her to get on with it, but she shook her head and sighed. "You're crying, I don't think you really want this."

Asami bit her lip as she pulled back. "It's my arm, isn't it? You're turned off by it, aren't you?" Her tone wasn't accusatory or angry. It was more sad than anything else.

Korra propped herself back up on her elbows. "It's not the arm. It's-- well, you're crying, for one."

Asami moved to sit up so she was on her knees between Korra's legs, and Korra sat up along with her. Asami looked down, her left hand still gripping the dildo. "I know, but I do want this. Just this one last time. I am no good to you as a girlfriend. I know right now I can't be there for you emotionally, and if you were to get in a romantic relationship, you need someone who can be. But I can be here for you physically one more time. And--" She hesitated for a moment before she sighed and said, "And a part of me would like to know if I'm desirable."

Korra looked down so Asami's breasts weren't distracting her. "Asami, you are absolutely gorgeous, and anyone would be lucky to have you. Believe me when I say I want to take you right here and now, but I'm not going to if you're anything less than a hundred percent sure."

Asami moved forward. "I am. I am a hundred percent sure."

They kissed, and Korra pulled back. "If you want to stop at any point, just say so. We'll stop, okay?"

Asami nodded. "I'll say 'red' if I want to stop."

Korra moved to get off the bed, and she took her pajamas and underwear off. Asami stood up, and she gently pushed Korra back towards the desk. Korra hopped up on it after she turned on the little lamp. Asami went down on her knees between Korra's legs, and her left hand gripped Korra's thigh. Korra gasped when she felt Asami's lips and tongue on her clit. She moved her hand from Korra's thigh, and she slowly inserted a finger in her. She added a second, and that sensation, plus Asami's hair brushing against her sensitive inner thighs, had Korra orgasm sooner than she would have liked. Asami kept going, though, and Korra orgasmed a second time.

Asami pulled her fingers out and moved back so she could look up at Korra. "Did I do okay?"

Korra nodded and smiled. "You did _amazingly_." She got off the desk, and Asami stood up. Korra gently pushed her back to the bed. "I want to return the favor."

Asami picked up the dildo where she left it on the bed, and she handed it to Korra. "Use this, please."

Korra looked at it. "How?"

Asami pointed to one end of the dildo. "You put this part in yourself, and it's-- well, it'll be like--"

Korra grinned. "I'll fuck you with a fake dick."

"Yeah." Asami was quick to add, "You're the first one to wear this. I bought it while ago, but I've only used it on myself."

"So what are the condoms and lube for?"

She swore Asami turned red. "Anal sex."

Korra's brows raised. "Hm? What?"

Asami awkwardly cleared her throat. "I want to do it in the asshole. I want you to wear that and do me in the asshole."

Korra's eyes widened. "Wow, okay...I mean, I get licking you there, maybe adding a finger, but this big thing?"

"It's okay. I've done it before. You just have to use a lot of lube and go slow."

Korra nodded, still in shock. "Okay."

"But..." Asami bit her lip again. "But I would like it if you could get rough with me. I know this is a lot to ask, but since this is our last time..."

 _It doesn't have to be_ , Korra wanted to say, but instead she said, "Whatever you want. What do you mean by 'rough'?"

Asami seemed to turn even redder. "I like rough sex. Biting, hitting, scratching, hard thrusts...all of it. I also want you to _dominate_ me. I want you in complete control. I am yours to use however you want. I wasn't sure if I'd want that after what Tarrlok and Amon did to me, but I trust you, Korra. You're the only one I'd trust with this kind of power. I want this from you." She covered her face with her hand. "No! Oh, _shit_. That was too much. I mean this is only--"

"I'll do it." Korra smiled as she gently pulled Asami's hand down. "Whatever you want, Asami. If you think it'll help you, I'll do it."

"Really?"

Korra continued to smile. "Yes. If this is what you want, we'll do it." She looked at the dildo for a moment before she inserted it in her. "So this is what I'd look like with a purple dick."

Asami snorted and then laughed. Actually _laughed_. That made Korra laugh, and she pushed Asami down on the bed, both still laughing. Asami moved so she was on her hand and knees, and she used the pillows to help keep her up so her left arm wouldn't get too tired. Her ass was sticking up a bit, and she shook her hips.

"Spank me."

Korra's eyes widened. "Like _spank_ spank? Like you want me to slap your ass?"

"Yes. Hard."

Korra took a deep breath. "Okay."

She slapped one ass cheek. "Harder. I want it to sting."

Korra slapped again, much harder this time. The sound of pleasure that came out of Asami made Korra slap the other cheek even harder. She loved the feel of Asami's ass when she'd grab hold of it, and now she was enjoying watching how her ass jiggled with each slap. She slapped her a couple of more times before grabbing Asami's squishy hips and thrusting the dildo into her as hard she could. Asami was so wet, Korra didn't need the lube for this. The sounds she was hearing from Asami were nothing like the sounds she made the other times they had sex. These were almost primal, her pleasure so great she had to scream into the pillow. Korra was enjoying it, too. Not only the sounds coming from Asami but the feel of the dildo against her clit.

Korra suddenly pulled out. She wanted to see Asami from different positions, so she roughly flipped Asami onto her back with a little bit of airbending, and she grabbed her legs, pressing them against her shoulders as she re-entered her. She began thrusting hard and rough again, and this time, she was enjoying the view of Asami's breasts moving with each thrust.

"Touch your clit," Korra said.

Asami did just that as Korra grasped her breasts. She held them tight before pulling her nipples. She pinched and pulled, and she could tell Asami was trying so hard not to scream out. She grabbed the sheet and balled up an end of it, putting it in Asami's mouth to muffle her screams. Asami must have known what she was doing because she didn't protest or try to get the sheet out. Instead, she let out a muffled scream into the fabric. As she came down from her orgasm, Korra pulled the sheet from her mouth and gave her a long, deep kiss.

She started to remember their first time. It felt so long ago when she and Asami had sex on Asami's bed. She was so confused over which Asami she wanted, and she still was until she found out her Asami was tortured by Tarrlok because of what her future self did. Even though she had sex with that Asami, she still knew she wanted to be with this Asami and her full lips and squishy parts and strawberry whipped cream pink nipples. Then the time they spent when in hiding, and satisfaction Korra felt when she pissed off Hiroshi. And Amon ruined what she and Asami had been building to. He may not have taken Korra's bending, but he did take Asami's "bending," one of her hands.

Korra cupped Asami's face and gave her another long, deep kiss. She could taste herself and Asami's sweat on her lips, and while it was a weird taste to her, she didn't care. These were Asami's lips, and she loved everything about them. She kissed Asami's cheek and then her neck, nipping the skin with her teeth.

Korra eventually pulled out of Asami, and she moved to grab a condom. She slid it on before getting the bottle of lube. "On your stomach," she said.

Asami nodded and turned over. This time she pressed her mouth against the pillow, ready to muffle her screams. Korra bent down to give her asshole a gentle lick. Asami shivered from the feel of Korra's tongue, and she gasped when she felt the cold lube. Korra got back on the bed, straddling Asami's legs, and she kneeled there for a moment, just staring at Asami's ass. She gave it a squeeze before she moved to spread Asami's legs so she could kneel between them. She gave it another squeeze before she gently pushed her cheeks apart.

Korra was slow and gentle as she entered her, and she used a bit more lube before pushing further in. "How is that?" Korra asked. "Are you all right?"

Asami was biting the pillow and nodded. She let out a moan, and her voice was muffled when she said, "Yes, keep going, please."

Korra kept going until her hips were against Asami's ass. She loved the feel of her ass against her, but she knew she couldn't lay there like that all night. She pushed herself up with her arms, and she moved her hips in a slow rhythm. She slowly sped up, and she heard Asami asking her to move harder and faster. So she did. Korra wasn't holding back now, and Asami had no intention of asking her to slow down or stop. The only sounds were the creaking bed, Korra's hips hitting Asami's ass, Asami's moans, and Korra's breathing. Korra pressed her face against Asami's hair, and she could feel her own climax coming. Asami let out a louder moan as her body tensed, and Korra felt her own release soon after. She fell limp on Asami, and the two lay there, sweaty and still connected.

Asami moved her head so her cheek rested on the pillow, and Korra gave her temple a kiss after brushing some sweaty strands back. "I love you, Mimi."

Asami shook her head and closed her eyes as she continued to pant. "Please don't. Don't tell me that and don't call me 'Mimi' anymore."

Korra kissed her freckled shoulder before she pulled out and got up. She pulled the dildo out and removed the used condom, tossing it in the trash. There was a glass of water on her dresser, and she used the water to clean the dildo with waterbending. She bended the dirty water out of the window, and she put the dildo on the desk. She put her pajamas back on, and went back to the bed. Asami was still laying on her stomach, but she moved over to make room for Korra.

"You don't want to go back to your room?" Korra asked.

"Do you want me to?"

Korra shook her head. "No. I never want you to leave." Asami turned over onto her back, but she realized that meant her right arm would be beside Korra. She was about to turn over, but Korra gently took hold of her arm. "Don't hide it." She moved down to kiss her arm, and then she moved to kiss Asami's chest scar. "Talk to me, Mi-- Asami." She gently sucked on one of her nipples before kissing her scar again. "I want to help you."

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm seeing a therapist and I have Sprocket now." She sat up. "I think I will leave. I don't want to leave Sprocket alone." She climbed over Korra and picked up her robe. Korra moved to sit on the edge of the bed as Asami slipped her robe on. "I suggest going to pee. Don't want to get a urinary tract infection or anything."

Korra reached out and took hold of her hand. "Asami, stay."

Asami looked down. "No. I came here to do what I needed to, and thank you for that, but this is the end, Korra. I'm sorry."

Korra stood up. "Asami, don't. Please. You still love me, and I still love you, and--"

Asami cut her off, "And now I can move on. Goodnight."

"So that's it?" Korra demanded. "Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am?"

Asami went from sad to annoyed very quickly. "I told you what my intention was! I told you it was just this last time!"

"I know, but..." Korra shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I hoped you would change your mind."

Asami shut her eyes and pressed a clenched fist against her forehead. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry if you misunderstood anything I said, Korra, but I'll say it again: This is the end. I can't be the girlfriend you want or need. I can't be there for you emotionally. All I could offer is the physical, and that's all I wanted with you one more time."

Korra felt her chest clench, but she nodded. "Okay. Fine. Goodnight, then."

Asami picked up her things, and she quickly walked out. Korra sat down on the bed. She understood what Asami had said when she came in. She knew Asami wouldn't want more after tonight, and yet, Korra gave in. She needed to finally accept that Asami didn't want her, that what they could have had was gone the second Asami's arm was.

She had no choice now; she had to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [idea of Asami having a tiger monkey is definitely not mine](http://cassiniregio.tumblr.com/post/108502589230/i-decided-asami-needed-her-own-animal-companion), but I thought it was just the perfect companion for her in this story.
> 
> Asami may have taken that "put yourself first" suggestion a bit too far at the end there, yeah, but this is definitely not the end. Things will get better for Asami and Korra...eventually. And honestly, they'll never be over one another.


	28. Some Kind of Spirity Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has a meeting at Future Industries. Korra makes Avatar progress. Asami continues to have nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is a bit of a filler chapter.

**Twenty-Eight: Some Kind of Spirity Void**

It finally came out in the papers sooner than Asami would have liked, though at the same time, she was surprised it was being made public almost three weeks after Amon was stopped. The big, bold headline was on every paper in the city: **HIROSHI SATO CONFIRMED AN EQUALIST**. It was bad enough feeling people stare at her because of her arm, but now she didn't want to leave the island because she knew she'd be hounded. She didn't want to think about the things people would whisper when she would walk by, nor did she want to see their looks of disgust and suspicion. If she needed something from the city, Bolin got it for her. If it not for him and Sprocket, she would have had another breakdown.

Asami started spending time in the small workout and training room on the island. She knew Korra wouldn't be in there at the crack of dawn, so she would get up at four, build up her muscles and learn how to fight better with just one arm, and at five, she would go shower and be in her room before Korra woke up. It had been almost two weeks since their last night together, and since then, Asami managed to avoid her. She had quickly figured out Korra's schedule, thanks to Tenzin's habit of making tight and predictable schedules.

As much as Asami didn't want to go into the city, eventually she was called to come to Future Industries Tower to meet with the board. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. She put her prosthetic arm on and dressed in one of her skirt-and-jacket outfits. With Sprocket resting on her shoulders, Bolin drove her into downtown. She went in the building alone, telling Bolin not to wait for her, but of course, he was going to. He parked in the street and listened to the radio with Pabu.

The lobby was empty, except for one security guard. He only nodded to her as she walked past. Seeing the lobby so empty and dead was a strange feeling. She didn't like it. She took one of the elevators up to the top floor where the main offices and board rooms were. Feeling and hearing Sprocket purr against her eased her nerves some. She was so happy to have her. Asami took a deep breath as the elevator stopped on the fifty-sixth floor, the top. She had never seen the top floor so empty and dead. No assistants running around, no secretaries typing or answering phones, no executives flitting in an out of their offices. Her father's office door was shut, which had been rare when he was still there. He only shut his door when in an important meeting, but he left it open so his employees could come to him if they needed anything.

"You really were good at masking the bigoted piece of shit you really are," she muttered, staring at his name plate still on the door.

Asami took another deep calming breath, and she walked to the main boardroom. All of the executives and most of the big investors were all sitting at the table, and they turned when they heard the door open. She knew most of the women and men in there, some of them for as long as she could remember. She tried not to show she was nervous or scared as she walked to the head of the table, where her father used to stand or sit. She stayed standing.

"So..." Asami started.

One of the executives she knew practically her whole life was sitting on the end by Asami, and she cleared her throat. "Miss Sato, your father made it clear that you were to take his place if something should happen to him, but..."

Asami cocked an eyebrow. "'But' what, Lina?"

An investor she didn't know spoke up, "You're too young, for one, and, speaking as an earthbender, no one will want to do business with a company that promotes Equalists, myself included. Future Industries Tower has lost most of its tenants renting offices on other floors."

That made Asami tense with sudden anger. "Excuse me?"

The man stood up. "I refuse to invest in a company that supported the eradication of benders."

A couple of investors and executives also stood. "Us, too," one of the other investors said.

"I've worked at this company for years," one of the executives said, "but had I known what a hateful man your father is, I would had quit long ago. How can we be sure you won't follow in his footsteps? Most of us know how much like him you can be."

They were about to leave, and Bolin's voice popped in her head, reminding her that her arm was absolute proof she wasn't her father. "Wait!" They stopped and turned to face her. "I want you all to look at something." She motioned for Sprocket to jump on the big chair behind her, which she did, and Asami quickly unbuttoned her jacket and blouse, slipping both off so she was wearing the tank top she had on underneath. She unstrapped her arm and threw it on to the middle of the table, the loud impact startling everyone. "Please look at that and look my right arm." She held it up. "Do any of you know how I lost this arm?"

There were awkward glances and clearing of throats before one of the executives said, "There is speculation you got into a fight with a bender and it was crushed by a rock."

Asami flared her nostrils and nodded. "Well, yes, I did lose it to a bender. Amon, who was a waterbender, cut it off." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "Amon took my arm because I stopped him from _taking the Avatar's bending_. You can ask Avatar Korra herself, who saw it when Amon used a sword to slice my arm off." She pointed at her right arm. "If this doesn't convince you that I am _not_ my father, I don't know what will." She lowered her arm. "I will be honest: I still have mixed feelings about what to do with Future Industries, but maybe if I have all of your support, I will work here and help change the image of the company. But if none of you want me to work here and sell you whatever shares my father left to me, then I will walk out of those doors and never look back." She sighed. "My father built this company from the ground up when he was the same age as me, and despite his views, he did do some good with it. My favorite childhood memories are tied to this place. I practically grew up here, and if you think I don't know a single thing about this company and how to run it, you're wrong. I may not know everything, but I know enough to get started and will be willing to learn more along the way." She put her shirt and jacket back on, not bothering to button them, nor bothering to grab her prosthetic arm. "I'll leave you all to make your decision. Good day, ladies and gentlemen."

She whistled at Sprocket, who jumped from the chair to her shoulders. She made her way to the doors, and she hurried to the elevators. Fortunately, there was a car already there, making her exit quick. She honestly didn't expect them to vote in her favor, but she hoped maybe they wouldn't see her as "Hiroshi, Jr." after learning about her arm.

"I know I left my prosthetic there, Sprocket," she said as the elevator went down. "But I don't think I'll wear one. Now that the city knows what my father did, I want them to see I have one arm. I want people to ask me how it happened. I want them to all know I am _not_ my father."

* * *

Korra tried to reach her past lives in her room where it was quiet, but Naga's growling as she chewed on a tiger seal bone (for dogs) was distracting. She decided to go to the meditation pavilion, even though it was snowing. She put her blue, white-fur-lined hooded jacket on, and she went outside. Autumn wouldn't be ending for another month or so, but the with the plants and ground covered in a light powdering of snow, it was beginning to look like winter. Korra loved it. She did miss the cold and snow. She decided to sit on a large rock near the cliffside, away from everyone and everything, hoping it would keep her focused.

Ever since that night she spent with Asami, she turned all of her focus into her spiritual training to distract her. Meditating was beginning to help her, though the first two or so days, she could only think of Asami...the taste of her sweaty skin, the way her wet hair stuck to her face, the sounds she screamed into the pillow, the way her breasts and ass moved, the way she smelled, the way her cool skin felt against Korra's hands and lips. It didn't help that Asami was clearly avoiding her, too.

Korra felt the tears begin to well up, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them tight, and she leaned her head against her knees, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I've fucked everything up."

"Aw, don't say that!"

Korra yelped as she was startled, and her racing heart went fast when she saw a ghostly blue figure that looked kind of like Tenzin, but a little younger, standing in front of her. She also realized she wasn't sitting outside but floating in some kind of blue emptiness.

"Where-- Where are we? Wha-- who-- Are you... _Aang?_ "

He smiled big and held his arms up. "Yep! Glad to finally meet you! I guess we're technically in the Spirit World, maybe some kind of spirity void or wherever the Avatar meets with their past lives." His smiled faded some. "Why are you so upset?"

Korra wiped her eyes on her arm band. "I should be happy because, holy shit! My past life! I'm kinda in the Spirit World! I must be making spiritual progress, but..." She sighed. "It's nothing."

Aang pouted a bit as he scratched his beard while he took a moment to think. "Hm, if I were to guess, you're having romance issues? Is it a boy?"

Korra shook her head. "A girl." Aang's eyes widened a bit. "Does that surprise you?"

He chuckled and smiled. "Oh, no. No, no. The Air Nomads believed in expressing your love, no matter the gender of the person you loved. My daughter had her share of girlfriends over the years. All were quite nice, too. Sadly, Kya may have had bit more of the 'nomad' in her."

Korra's eyes widened. She had met Kya a couple of times, especially during her healing lessons. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, that's the Water Tribe, for you...no offense!" He shrugged. "Just, you know, people of the Water Tribe just keep their personal stuff to themselves. Not that Kya would hide it, of course. If asked, she'd proudly say she loved women."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I just love the one girl...the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. I'd also say she's the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world, and I screwed things up really bad with her."

Aang smiled. "Well, as Roku once told me, being the Avatar doesn't hurt your chances with the ladies. And he and I got with our lady loves! Maybe in time you'll get this girl."

Korra looked down and shook her head again. "No, it's--" She sighed. "Okay, so you remember Yakone, right?"

Aang nodded. "Yep. Took his bending."

"Right. Yeah, well, his son started this whole anti-bending bullshit movement-- uhm, you don't mind if I curse, do you?"

He grinned. "Korra, I used to spend a _lot_ of time with Sokka and Toph."

She awkwardly laughed a bit. "Yeah, okay, well, Yakone's son-- 'Amon,' he was calling himself-- he was taking people's bending through bloodbending, but no one knew that's how he was doing it. Anyway, he was about to take my bending, but Asami-- that's the girl-- she stopped him. He cut her arm off to stop her from electrocuting him again, and just as he was about to kill her, I unlocked my airbending."

Aang's expression softened. "You really, really love this girl, huh?"

"With all my heart." She chuckled. "I couldn't stand her when we met, but then we got to know one another, we became fast friends, and some _stuff_ happened between us...a few times. She and I could have really had something, but losing her arm has taken its toll on her, and I-- I haven't been the best friend or girlfriend. I've been a real selfish asshole at times."

"You're not a selfish asshole, Korra," he said. "After all, I know _I'm_ not a selfish asshole, and you're technically me, so..."

Korra couldn't help but laugh, especially because his smile was so goofy and big. "Damn, no wonder everyone still talks about you and loves you. You know how to make people feel better."

Aang snorted a bit as he laughed. "Boy, they sure couldn't stand me for a few decades there. Glad to know it took me being dead for people to appreciate me." He playfully punched her shoulder. "But chin up, Korra. Things are rough now, but it'll get better."

Korra sighed. "She wants me to forget about her and move on, but how can you forget the girl who's your first love and... _partner_."

"Admittedly, I can't say I know _exactly_ what you're going through, but I did love Katara enough that I couldn't give her up in order to control the Avatar State. And I never would give her up. Would you ever give up Asami? Or what you two might have?"

Korra sniffled. "I don't want to, but it's what she wants."

Aang sighed. "Then I can only give the standard adult advice: Give her time. When she's ready, she'll come to you."

Korra looked down. "And if she doesn't?"

"I learned first hand that the bond between the Avatar and their true love is strong. Things might be difficult now, but if Asami is really the one for you, you'll find one another again."

Korra thought about the other Korra and Asami and how much they loved one another. She nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe." But she still wasn't sure.

They were both quiet for a moment before Aang said, "So, changing the subject, but have you unlocked the Avatar State?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He nodded. "Okay, well, then I guess me and our past lives will just have to help. You've gotten this far and can airbend, so we'll get the Avatar State going for you."

Korra's jaw dropped some. "Wait? Really?"

Suddenly, she recognized Roku, then Kyoshi, then Kuruk, Yangchen, and more Avatars she didn't know. Their eyes all began to glow, and Aang placed his thumb on her forehead. Rather than feel what she assumed losing one's bending felt like (like a part of you being ripped out and leaving you empty), she felt a warm surge of energy. She was then back on Air Temple Island, but now, she was airbending herself up in a small cyclone as water, rocks, and fire all spun around her. She never felt this much power, and it felt so... _right_. It wasn't overwhelming or scary, but she slowly airbended down to her feet, the water and rocks falling as the fire went out. She felt the surge of energy leave her, but she didn't feel empty or bad or anything. She felt _great._

She laughed and jumped in the air as she let out a "Woo hoo!" She turned and ran back towards the temple. "Tenzin! _Tenzin!_ I have news! _I have huge news!_ "

* * *

Asami gasped as she woke up. She could feel her entire body was soaked with sweat, her nightgown clinging to her in places. She moved to look at the fitted sheet beneath her to make sure it was only sweat, and she breathed a sigh a relief when she saw she did not piss herself again. The morning after coming home from the hospital was not the last time she did it. It wasn't every night, but it was still more than she would have liked. It happened enough times that she now knew how to use the washing machines. Sometimes, the kids offered to dry her sheets and duvet for her so she could use them right away, and sometimes, she'd let them.

Tonight, she was only covered in sweat, despite the cold air seeping in through the window. She hated these kind of nights, too. She knew she was having nightmares, hence the sweat and her sheets and duvet being on the floor from her thrashing, but she couldn't remember the nightmare. It wasn't the first time she woke up not remembering the nightmare but knowing she had one. She knew by the way her chest clenched and heart beat so hard and fast that she felt it against her ribs, not to mention waking up in her own fluids, be it sweat, piss, vomit, or all three some nights. She knew she hadn't had a nightmare-free night in the last three weeks, and there had been a couple of nights she stayed awake the whole time so she could have at least one night where she was dry and nightmare-free.

Sometimes she thought that maybe it was better she not remember the specific nightmare. Perhaps it was her brain's way of saving her from further trauma because the nightmare was _that_ bad. At times, she would rather not think about it, but other times, like tonight, she wondered that. The ones she _did_ remember were horrible enough; how horrible were the ones she didn't?

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and she leaned forward, her elbow on her thigh. She was alone in the bed, as Sprocket preferred sleeping in one of the two little fleece lined cat houses on her cat tree when it was cold. Also, she may have spooked Sprocket a couple of times in the night from her thrashing and crying and gasping, so she didn't blame her from wanting to sleep in her own little space.

A part of her was also still thinking about her meeting at Future Industries earlier that day, and she knew her anxiety and stress over that wasn't helping. She wasn't surprised she didn't hear back from the board that same day, but she was dreading it. It had to be her anxiety doing that to her. She dreaded both outcomes: Becoming CEO of the company or selling it off. The first outcome meant taking control while being named "Sato." The other meant losing what she had left of her family. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to unload this on Bolin, especially after everything else she unloaded on him.

But there was one thing she could ask of Bolin, something he told her time and time again to do when she needed comfort in the night. Asami got up, slipped on her robe, coat, and boots, and without disturbing Sprocket, she left her bedroom. She went to the bathroom first to make sure she wouldn't have any accidents, and then she made her way to the men's dormitories. She knocked on Bolin's door, even though she knew he was sleeping, and she went ahead and walked in. She slid the doors closed behind her, and she kicked off her boots. She slipped her coat and robe off, leaving them both on the floor.

She went to the bed, and she gently nudged Bolin. "Bo? Bolin, wake up."

He groaned a bit before opening his eyes, but when he saw Asami, he became more awake. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare."

He nodded, understanding. He then moved back towards the wall and pulled the covers back. "Hop on in."

She joined him on the bed, and she didn't hesitate to get close to him. She wrapped her arm around him and grasped his tank top in her hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime. If getting Bo snuggles helps you sleep, then I'll give you all the Bo snuggles."

He wrapped his big, strong arms around her, and he held her tight. Asami did feel better, like he was protecting her from the nightmares, and she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep to the sounds of Bolin's breathing and heartbeat. She started dreaming soon after falling asleep, but they were just weird, odd little dreams, like Sprocket being the size of Naga and vice versa, and the two deciding to hold a race with Pabu, who was the size of a sky bison. But that dream suddenly burned away.

_Smoke, heat, screams...she knows what to expect next. She sees her mother burning to death, but she's screaming for Asami to help her. She's holding her hand out to Asami, who isn't six but eighteen. She tries to reach her mother, but both of her hands are gone. She screams at her loss of hands, and her mother burns to ash. She hears her father laughing in the distance, and his voice echoes around her as he tells her she's a failure and a disappointment._

_His voice is replaced by the voices of her classmates that tormented her, all of them chanting "Asa the Lemur!" over and over. Amon comes into her view, holding one of her future-self's swords, and beside him is her father. She tries to ask him for help, on her knees pleading, but he only stands there and watches as Amon raises the sword. He cuts both of her arms off before kicking her onto her back. She feels the blade cutting her chest, and Amon's mask is replaced with Tarrlok's face._

_The blood is warm and sticky, and the pain...oh, the pain! Asami suddenly feels lighter when she hears another voice...a friendly voice...calling to her, "Asami, wake up. I'm right here. Please, wake up."_

Bolin had awoken when he felt someone tremble beside him. It was Asami. He was still holding her, but she was holding him much tighter as she whimpered. He felt her tears on his undershirt, and he gently shook her her. Eventually, she calmed down and opened her eyes.

"Wha--" She flinched and woke up more. She realized it was morning and that she was in Bolin's bed. " _Shit_ , I had another nightmare."

"At least you're dry. Hardly any sweat."

His innocent grin made her smile a bit. "True." She let go of him and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, _shit_. I have an appointment today."

"What time?"

"Two."

Bolin looked over her shoulder to his bedside clock. "Well, it's only eight. Let's sleep in some."

She nodded. "I could snooze, honestly."

As they closed their eyes to snooze some more, Korra was making her way to the men's dorms to see if Bolin and/or Mako were awake to tell them the great news and see if they'd be interested in sparring. Bolin's room was closer, so she went there first. She knocked before sliding the door open, but she stopped herself from saying anything. She saw Asami being held by him in bed, and though the two were clothed and only sleeping, she still felt her stomach fall and chest clench. Korra quickly closed the doors and ran back outside. She felt the tears fall as she continued to run to the meditation pavilion. She leaned on the railing and let herself cry.

So that night Asami came to her room...that really was the last time. Asami really had moved on. _And to Bolin_...that's what hurt most. Korra wasn't exactly sure why Asami choosing Bolin over her hurt so much, but it did. Well, if she was moving on, then Korra knew she had to as well. She wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve and sighed.

"You're up early."

She turned to see Mako standing there. "Oh, hey. Yeah, thought I'd get some airbending practice in. What're you doing up?"

He was smiling. "Well, the police are looking for new recruits, benders and non, so I signed up! I'll start training next month."

She grinned. "That's great, Mako. You'll make a great cop."

"I thought maybe you, me, and Bolin could go get breakfast or something to celebrate."

Korra shook her head. "He's...he's still sleeping. I went to go see if he was up so we could do some sparring."

Mako nodded. "Oh, all right, well, maybe the three of us can do dinner tonight."

Korra took a deep breath. Maybe spending time with Mako would take her mind off of Asami. There was a part of her that still liked him in _that_ way, though she knew it was nothing like how she felt for Asami. Still, he liked her, too, and he was willing to spend time with her.

"If you want," she said, "you and I could go get breakfast. Your choice, my treat."

His face brightened up. "Yeah! Sure, that sounds good. There's some good places in Little Fire Nation."

She wrapped her arms around his and led him to the dock. "Great. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Tenzin! Tenzin! I have news! I have huge news!"_ \- Slight reference to Mac on It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia ([who Korra has](http://itsalwayssunnyinrc.tumblr.com/post/128811560474/you-guys-cant-censor-me-okay-im-a-bit-of-a) [stuff in common with](http://itsalwayssunnyinrc.tumblr.com/post/137248215669/now-i-like-to-cut-my-sleeves-off-its-kind-of)), who tends to come in the bar shouting about how he has news, huge news.
> 
> I know Korra unlocking the Avatar State in that way was probably a bit rushed, but I tried writing another scene with her unlocking it, and it somehow came out worse :/
> 
> Also, sorry for the back and forth with Korra and Asami and their feelings for each other. Of course there's nothing romantic or sexual between Asami and Bolin, nor will there be, but this is where the Makorra will happen (like in the time between books one and two...except this time, Korra is quite in love with Asami).


End file.
